An Unlikely Pair
by Nerventod
Summary: Autorisierte Übersetzung: Sie waren ein ungleiches Paar. Er wusste es und sie auch. Alle wussten es.Das machte nichts, sie waren kaum Freunde. Es gab keine Zuneigung, keine Romantik. Nur Freundschaft. Keiner wollte mehr. Wirklich. Okay, vielleicht. HG/DM
1. Chapter 1

**An Unlikely Pair**

_

* * *

Disclaimer: _Mir gehört nix, nicht einmal die Geschichte ;-)

**

* * *

Autor: Anne M. Oliver  
**

Übersetzung: Nerventod

* * *

Hallöchen, alle miteinander… Nachdem ich in den letzten beiden Wochen mein 2. Staatsexamen geschrieben habe (Jetzt kann man sich wohl vorstellen, warum ich mich ewig nicht gemeldet habe) und gestern auch endlich ein neues chap für „Broken Mind…" übersetzt habe, hab ich überlegt, was ich mit dem Tag so anstelle und das hier ist dabei herausgekommen…

Die Geschichte ist eine Übersetzung, die ich schon vor Ewigkeiten angefangen hatte…

Die Story wurde von der wundervollen **Anne M. Oliver **geschrieben, deren Originalgeschichte ihr hier auf dieser Seite finden könnt und die mir freundlicherweise erlaubt hat, die Geschichte zu übersetzen und zu posten… Thanks again…

Ich hoffe, ihr habt viel Spaß beim lesen, mindestens genauso viel, wie ich hatte…

Da die Chaps recht überschaulich sind, werde ich mich bemühen jeden Tag ein neues Chap zu posten… Da die ersten 10 bereits fertig sind, habe ich ja einen kleinen Vorlauf *girns*

So, dann geht es mal los…

Viel Spaß

* * *

_Kapitel 1_

Sie atmete tief ein und aus, schloss für einen Moment ihre Augen. Sie konnte es schaffen. Sie konnte da durch. Es machte nichts, dass er heiratete. Sie liebte ihn sowieso nicht mehr. Es war wirklich egal.

Nein, das war es nicht.

Sie sah dabei zu, wie der Bräutigam und die Braut ihre Schwüre austauschten und ihr Herz setzte beinahe aus. Sie sollte dort mit ihm stehen. Es sollte ihre Hochzeit sein, ihr weißes Kleid, ihre Familie und ihre Freunde. Was war schief gelaufen? Wann hatte er aufgehört sie zu lieben? Hatte sie ihn wirklich jemals geliebt?

Die Hochzeit war nun vorbei. Alle waren aufgestanden. Das war das, was von einem erwartet wurde, aufzustehen und seinen Respekt zu zeigen, während der Bräutigam und die Braut vorbeischritten. Sie blieb sitzen. Sie würde für niemanden aufstehen. Sie wollte weinen. Sie folgte der Meute hinaus und sah dabei zu, wie das glückliche Paar zu seiner Hochzeitsfeier schritt. Sie warf sogar ein wenig Reis. Sie zielte genau auf sein Gesicht. Das brachte sie zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag zum Lachen. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, um den Reis loszuwerden, der darin gelandet war, ging zurück in die Kapelle und setzte sich.

Bald war die Kapelle leer und sie allein. Alle gingen wahrscheinlich für die Hochzeitsfeier zum Fuchsbau. Würde jemand bemerken, dass sie nicht da war? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Harry würde es nicht bemerken. Er würde beschäftigt sein, mit seinen Aufgaben als ‚Trauzeuge'. Ginny würde es nicht bemerken, denn sie war die Trauzeugin. Ron würde es ganz sicher nicht bemerken, er hatte eine andere geheiratet.

Hermine Granger war eine starke Frau. Sie würde dieses bisschen Herzschmerz überleben und weiter machen. Von außen betrachtet störte sie es nicht einmal. Als sie die Einladung erhalten hatte, hatte sie sie wegwerfen wollen, aber sie hatte die Fassade aufrecht erhalten. Deshalb war sie gekommen. Sie hatte zugesehen. Sie hatte gesiegt. Jetzt brauchte sie eine Flasche Wodka und ein wenig Selbstmitleid und wenn der Montag kommen würde, würde es ihr wieder gut gehen.

Sie stand auf, trat aus der Bankreihe und schritt den Gang entlang. Sie hätte nach rechts gehen sollen, in Richtung der Tür, ging jedoch nach links, in Richtung Altar. Sie stand dort und die bunten Lichter, die durch die Glasfenster strömten, tanzten um sie herum.

Sie schaute auf und stellte sich vor, es wäre ihre Hochzeit. Sie stellte sich vor, wie ihr Vater sie den Gang entlang führte, wie ihre Mutter sich mit einem Taschentuch die Tränen wegwischte. Ihr Bräutigam wartete auf sie, mit einem Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, nur leider hatte sie das Problem, dass sie sich ihren Bräutigam nicht vorstellen konnte. Sie wusste sicher, dass sie sich nicht vorstellte, dass Ron dort mit ihr stehen würde. Also wo war überhaupt ihr Problem?

Sie drehte sich um und wollte hinauslaufen, doch sie kam nur bis zur zweiten Reihe. Sie setzte sich dorthin, ließ ihren Kopf hängen und weinte.

Die Tür öffnete sich leise. Sie erstarrte auf ihrem Platz. Sie drehte sich schnell herum, um zu sehen, wer hereingekommen war. Die Person die sie sah, erschreckte sie. Es war Draco Malfoy. Er sah sie ebenfalls und trat wieder hinaus. Er musste gesehen haben, dass sie weinte. Verdammt. Sie hatte ihn seit drei Jahren nicht gesehen. Das letzte Mal, dass sie ihn gesehen hatte, war bei Ginnys und Harrys Hochzeit gewesen. Es hatte sie damals geschockt, dass er eingeladen war, aber um ehrlich zu sein, hatte sie ihm damals nicht viel Beachtung geschenkt. Sie war an dem Tag damit beschäftigt gewesen, die Tatsache zu feiern, dass ihr bester Freund das Mädchen seiner Träume heiratete.

Sie drehte ihr Gesicht erneut herum und wischte sich ihre Tränen fort. Sie durfte ihn ihre Tränen nicht sehen lassen. Sie ging aus der Tür hinaus und sah, dass er auf den Stufen saß. Seine Krawatte hing lose um seinen Hals. Er schaute auf, als sie aus der Tür kam. Sie setzte sich neben ihn. „Hallo Malfoy, ich habe dich auf der Hochzeit gar nicht gesehen."

„Wirklich? Ich habe dich gesehen", sagte er. „Ich war in der Reihe direkt hinter dir. Du hast nicht gerade so ausgesehen, als hättest du die Zeremonie wirklich genossen."

„Ich denke, das habe ich auch nicht", stimmte sie zu.

„Möchtest du alleine sein und in Selbstmitleid baden oder gehst du zu der Hochzeitsfeier?", fragte er.

„Ich bade nicht im Selbstmitleid", erwiderte sie.

„Doch, das hast du gemacht", lachte er.

„Nein, das habe ich wirklich nicht", sagte sie erneut. Er funkelte sie an und runzelte die Stirn. „Gut, ich habe in Selbstmitleid gebadet. Was machst du noch hier? Warum bist du nicht auf der Hochzeitsfeier?"

„Himmel", lachte er. „Es war schon eine Menge, von mir zu erwarten, dass ich bei der Zeremonie auftauche. Ich kann mir wirklich nicht vorstellen, dass ich mit einem Haufen Weasleys zu einer Hochzeitsfeier gehe. Ich wegen des Meers aus roten Haaren wahrscheinlich erblinden."

Sie lachte. „Warum bist du dann immer noch hier?"

„Ich habe natürlich auf dich gewartet", sagte er.

„Warum?"

„Ich weiß es nicht wirklich", antwortete er ehrlich. „Du schienst traurig gewesen zu sein, und ich habe einfach gedacht, dass ich auf dich warte. Möchtest du, dass ich gehe?"

Wollte sie das? Wollte sie, dass Draco Malfoy sie allein ließ?

Sie wusste nicht einmal, wie sie diese Frage beantworten sollte.

Sie entschied sich, dass Thema zu wechseln. „Bist du von Ron oder Pansy eingeladen worden?"

„Von Pansy natürlich", sagte er, stand auf und ging hinüber, um sich auf eine kleine Bank neben dem Kopfsteinpflasterweg zu setzen.

Sie blieb, wo sie war.

„Also, trauerst du um die Tatsache, dass Weasley jemanden anders geheiratet hat, als dich oder trauerst du um die Tatsache, dass nicht du diejenige warst, die geheiratet hat?", fragte er dann.

„Ist das nicht dasselbe?", fragte sie zurück.

„Nein, du könntest einfach nur eifersüchtig sein, dass du nicht diejenige warst, die dort mit ihrem weißen Kleid, den Handschuhen und dem Schleier gestanden hast. Weasley muss nicht dabei gewesen sein", erklärte er.

„Nun, dann", murmelte sie und versuchte ehrlich zu sein. „Ich vermute, ich bin eifersüchtig. Ich will die Hochzeit, das Haus und die Kinder. Das bedeutet nicht, dass ich Ron will."

„Hurra für dich", sagte er und stand wieder auf. Er schien ruhelos zu sein.

„Was meinst du damit, Hurra für mich?", fragte sie verwirrt.

„Ich bin nur froh, dass du die Wahrheit zugeben kannst. Ich würde es hassen zu denken, dass du auch nur eine Träne an das rothaarige Ungeziefer verschwendet hast."

„Oh", sagte sie leise.

Er kam zurück und setzte sich neben sie auf die steinerne Treppe. Sie schaute hinab auf seine schwarzen Schuhe. Er fragte: „Sind meine Schuhe interessant?" Sie schaute zurück in sein Gesicht und er stellte eine andere Frage. „Was machst du jetzt?"

„Ich bin Heilerin in St. Mungos. Und du?", fragte sie ihn und schaute in seine silbergrauen Augen.

„Ich arbeite für das Ministerium, streng geheim, wenn du es wissen willst. Wenn ich es dir sagen würde, müsste ich dich töten", grinste er.

„Ich dachte, du arbeitest mit Harry und Ron bei den Auroren", sagte sie.

„Wenn du es gewusst hast, warum fragst du?", wunderte er sich und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich wollte nur Small-Talk machen, vermute ich", sagte sie und stand dann auf. „Ich sollte gehen."

„Oh ja, zu dem Meer an rotem Haar, oder wie es die normalen Menschen sagen, zu der Hochzeitsfeier", sagte Draco mehr zu sich selbst. Er stand ebenfalls auf.

„Nein, ich gehe heim", gab sie zu. „Ich denke nicht, dass man mich vermissen wird und ich weiß, dass es da eine Flasche Wodka gibt, auf der mein Name steht und die darauf wartet, von mir geleert zu werden."

Er lachte ein echtes Lachen und sagte: „Du bist doch keine Alkoholikerin geworden?"

„Nein, nur eine Kampftrinkerin", log sie. Sie lachte auch. „Es war schön, dich wiederzusehen, Draco. Vielleicht sehe ich dich das nächste Mal, wenn ein Ex-Slytherin und ein Ex-Gryffindor heiraten."

Er lächelte und sagte: „Ernsthaft, Granger, wann wird sowas schon passieren?"

„Das ist wahr", stimmte sie zu.

„Bye, Granger."

„Bye."

Sie wollte gerade wegapparieren, doch er kam erneut zu ihr und sagte: „Übrigens, du hast etwas von dem Reis in deinem Haar."

„Wirklich?", fragte sie.

Er hob seine Hand und entfernte einige Körner des Reises. Er sagte: „Dein Haar ist viel weicher, als ich es mir vorgestellt habe."

Sie wusste nicht, was sie dazu sagen sollte. ‚Danke?' oder ‚Du hast dir vorgestellt, wie mein Haar ist?' Was? Stattdessen hob sie ihre Hände zu ihrem Haar und schüttelte es. „Habe ich alles rausbekommen?", fragte sie dann.

Er lehnte sich näher zu ihr. Er roch wie ein Stückchen Himmel, hier auf Erden. Sie nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. Sie hoffte, dass er es nicht bemerkte. Er schaute sie intensiv an und sagte: „Ich glaube, das hast du." Er schaute schnell weg, zurück zu der Kapelle. Sie fragte sich, warum. Als er sich zurückdrehte, stand sie noch immer sehr nah bei ihm.

„Ich sehe dich bei der nächsten Hochzeit", sagte er wieder.

„Bis dann", sagte sie und hielt ihm ihre Hand hin.

Bevor sie gehen konnte, sagte er: „Möchtest du heute ein wenig Gesellschaft oder geht es heute Abend nur um dich und deine Flasche Wodka?"

Sie grinste und fragte: „Was hast du im Sinn?"

Er lächelte und sagte: „Nimm meine Hand und du wirst es herausfinden."

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, ging aber zu ihm und nahm seine ausgestreckte Hand. „Nach dir, Malfoy."


	2. Chapter 2

_Kapitel 2_

Er hatte sich beinahe gekugelt vor Lachen, als Granger diese Handvoll Reis direkt in das Gesicht von Weasley geworfen hatte. Draco war sich sicher, dass es absichtlich gewesen war, denn danach duckte sie sich hinter einen anderen Gast, damit niemand wusste, dass sie das gewesen war, doch Draco hatte die ganze Sache gesehen. Tja, schlecht für sie, dachte er.

Er hatte bei der Heirat hinter ihr gesessen. Sie hatte ihren Kopf fast während der ganzen Zeremonie gesenkt gehalten. Sie hatte sogar laut „Ha!" gesagt, als Weasley Pansy seine ‚Liebe und Ehre' versprochen hatte. Er hatte zugesehen, wie sie zurück in die Kapelle gegangen war, als die Hochzeitsgäste gegangen waren. Vielleicht hatte sie etwas vergessen. Er würde einfach hier draußen auf sie warten. Er wusste nicht, wieso er auf sie warten wollte, er machte es einfach. Sie sah so aus, als könnte sie einen Freund gebrauchen. Da keiner ihrer Freunde hier war, würde er das tun müssen.

Er redete jetzt mit Potter und Weasley. Sie waren keine Freunde, aber sie waren freundlich zueinander. Dennoch hatte er Granger seit drei Jahren nicht gesehen. Er wusste, dass sie immer noch Freunde waren; zumindest Potter und sie waren das noch, denn Potter hatte ein Bild von ihr auf seinem Schreibtisch. Draco hielt gelegentlich dort an und betrachtete es. Sie hatte sich wirklich gut entwickelt. Sie war jetzt beinahe hübsch. Eigentlich war sie in echt noch viel schöner. Warum das Wiesel Pansy Hermine vorzog, würde Draco nie verstehen, aber auf der anderen Seite hatte er schon immer den Verstand des Rothaarigen in Frage gestellt.

Er wusste, dass sie eine Heilerin war. Er müsste sich vielleicht verletzen, um sie wiederzusehen. Dieser Gedanke ließ ihn lächeln.

Sie war jetzt schon eine ganze Weile in der Kapelle. Vielleicht war sie von innen heraus appariert. Er wartete wahrscheinlich hier draußen auf jemanden, der gar nicht mehr da war. Er verschwendete seine Zeit. Er entschied sich, die Tür zu öffnen und nachzusehen, ob sie immer noch da war.

Sie war es.

Sie weinte.

Verdammt.

Sicher trauerte sie nicht über den Verlust von Weaslebee. Sie wusste es besser. Vielleicht hatte sie etwas von dem Reis ins Gesicht bekommen. Das musste der Grund sein, warum sie weinte.

Sie weinte, um Gottes Willen. Was sollte er machen? Was sollte er machen? Sollte er jetzt auf sie warten? Sie hatte gesehen, wie er die Tür geöffnet hatte. Sie hatte sich umgedreht und ihn direkt angeschaut. Wenn er jetzt gehen würde, würde sie denken, er wäre ein unsensibler Trampel. Er würde auf sie warten müssen.

Nachdem er mit ihr Nettigkeiten ausgetauscht hatte, sagte sie ihm, dass sie nach Hause gehen und sich betrinken würde. Er schlug vor, dass sie zusammen irgendwohin gehen sollten und zu seinem Erstaunen hatte sie zugestimmt.

Er apparierte sie beide direkt zum Fuchsbau.

„Warum sind wir hier?", fragte sie. „Ich dachte, du würdest nicht auf die Hochzeitsfeier gehen. Ein Meer an Rotschöpfen, erinnerst du dich?"

„Ich dachte, es würde Spaß machen hier her zu kommen und sich über die Leute lustig zu machen. Ich weiß, dass es mir besser geht, wenn ich mich über Menschen lustig machen kann. Das erinnert mich daran, dass ich über ihnen stehe", erklärte Draco und fügte hinzu: „Und ich bin mir sicher, dass sie hier genug Wodka haben."

„Aber ich habe nicht vorgehabt hier her zu kommen", sagte sie leise.

„Es wird Spaß machen", drängte Draco. „Wir können etwas trinken, etwas Gutes essen, herumsitzen und uns über die Leute lustig machen."

Sie lachte und sagte: „Aber das ist nicht nett."

„Und was soll das heißen?", fragte er. „Wer hat gesagt, ich wäre nett? Du bist auch nicht so nett, wenn ich mich entsinne."

„Ich bin sehr nett", sagte sie.

„Blah, blah, blah", neckte er sie. „Das ist alles, was ich höre, wenn du sowas sagst." Draco führte sie zu einem leeren Tisch und sie setzten sich.

Harry Potter nutzte diesen Moment, um zu dem Paar zu kommen. Er fand es merkwürdig, dass sie zusammen saßen. Soweit er wusste, waren sie nicht einmal Freunde. Harry lehnte sich hinunter, küsste Hermines Wange und sagte: „Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht. Ich dachte, dass du vielleicht gar nicht bei der Hochzeitsfeier auftauchst."

Draco entschuldigte sich, um ein paar Drinks zu holen.

„Ich bin überrascht, dass du überhaupt bemerkt hast, dass ich nicht da war, Harry", sagte sie.

„Natürlich habe ich das bemerkt. Ich habe mir den ganzen Tag Sorgen um dich gemacht. Du hast in der Kapelle traurig ausgesehen", sagte er.

„Nein, es geht mir gut", log sie.

Draco kam zurück und hörte, was sie sagte. Er wusste, dass sie Harry anlog. „Potter", grüßte er.

„Malfoy", erwiderte Harry.

Harry drückte Hermines Hand und sagte: „Komm, setz dich zu uns."

„An den Hochzeitstisch?", fragte sie geschockt. „Das glaube ich kaum. Geh schon, Harry, hab Spaß."

Er lehnte sich hinunter und sagte: „Ich wollte nur sichergehen, dass du in Ordnung bist."

„Es geht ihr gut.", sagte Draco.

„Ich habe nicht mit dir gesprochen", sagte Harry. Dann rief Ginny Harry zu, dass es Zeit war, die Fotos zu schießen. Er drückte Hermine ein letztes Mal und ließ sie dann ohne Lächeln und ein wenig Traurig zurück. Draco würde ihre Laune wieder anheben.

„Hier ist dein Drink", sagte er und reichte ihr den Becher.

Sie nahm einen großen Schluck und hustete dann. „Das ist pur", beschwerte sie sich.

„Du wolltest Wodka", sagte er. „Also habe ich dir, wie gewünscht, Wodka gegeben."

„Nicht pur, Malfoy", lächelte sie.

„Ich habe nicht gedacht, dass du ein so ein Weichei bist. Gib her", sagte er. Er kehrte einen Moment später zurück und sagte: „Einen Wodka Collins für die Lady."

„Danke", sagte sie und nahm das Glas. Er setzte sich wieder neben sie.

Sie verzog noch immer ihr Gesicht, während sie trank. „Um Himmels Willen, Granger, hast du noch nie Alkohol getrunken?", fragte er.

„Verschwende nicht deine Zeit damit, dich über mich lustig zu machen, sondern finde jemanden anders", sagte Hermine und stellte ihr Glas auf dem Tisch ab. „Ich fange an. Du suchst jemanden aus und ich werde mich über ihn lustig machen."

„Gut, lasst die Spiele beginnen", lächelte Draco. „Wie ist es mit dieser Lady da?" Er zeigte auf eine Frau.

„Zuerst einmal sieht ihr Haar aus, als wäre sie in einen Hurrikan geraten und ihre Roben sehen so aus, als hätte sich ein Troll darauf übergeben. Ihr Gesicht sieht noch mopsiger aus, als das von Pansy", sagte Hermine.

Draco lachte. „Das ist die Mutter der Braut."

„NEIN!", sagte sie und schlug ihm auf die Hand.

„DOCH!", neckte er sie und schlug mit seiner Hand zurück auf ihre.

Sie lachte für dreißig Sekunden und sagte dann: „Der Apfel fällt offensichtlich nicht weit vom Stamm. Du bist dran, der Mann dort, der ist für dich."

„Er muss einen blinden Affen seine Robe ausgesucht lassen haben, denn jeder weiß, dass schwarz und gelb furchtbar zusammen aussehen. Er sieht aus, wie eine große Hummel", sagte Draco.

Hermine sagte: „Summ, summ. Das ist Luna Lovegoods Vater und es war vermutlich ein blinder Wichtel und kein Affe."

„Ein was?", fragte er.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nichts, such jemanden für mich aus", drängte sie ihn.

Er dachte, ‚das ist es' und sagte dann: „Die Frau mit dem lustigen Hut."

„Sie muss einen Pfau verwandelt und den auf ihren Kopf gesetzt haben, ohne zu bemerken, dass der Zauber nicht gewirkt hat.", sagte Hermine.

„Pansys Tante", lachte er.

„Du lügst", quiekte sie.

„Niemals", sagte er.

„Niemals?", zweifelte sie.

„Okay, eigentlich immer, aber das ist wirklich ihre Tante", bekräftigte er.

„Sag mir etwas über die Lady dort drüben", sagte Hermine und zeigte auf Rons Tante Muriel.

„Die alte Lady sieht aus, als wäre sie verhext worden, als sollte ihr Gesicht aussehen, wie der Hintern eines Orang-Utan", sagte Draco.

Hermine lachte so sehr, dass etwas von ihrem Drink aus ihrem Mund spritzte. Sie sagte: „Das ist Rons Großtante!" Sie wischte sich ihr Kinn ab.

„Das ist irgendwie lustig", sagte er, „dass all die hässlichen Menschen hier mit der Braut und dem Bräutigam verwandt sind."

„Gott, kannst du dir vorstellen, wie ihre Kinder aussehen werden?", fragte sie.

„Offensichtlich werden sie wie Orang-Utan-Ärsche aussehen, die einen Pfau auf dem Kopf tragen", sagte er.

Dies lies Hermine lachen. „Ich habe Spaß, Malfoy, danke", sagte sie.

„Möchtest du etwas essen?", fragte er sie.

„Sicher", antwortete sie. „Aber ich kann es holen."

„Wir könnten gemeinsam aufstehen und zusammen gehen", schlug er vor.

„Das ist ein Plan", entschied sie. Der Alkohol ließ sie sich warm fühlen. Sie stand gemeinsam mit ihm auf. Er zog den Stuhl von ihr zurück. Sie drehten sich um und gingen zu dem Buffet, wobei seine Hand auf ihrem Rücken lag. Er empfand es als eine intime Geste, aber sicher fühlte sie nicht genauso.

Es gab eine lange Reihe am Buffet und er lehnte sich zu ihr und sagte: „Ich schwöre, das sind alles Verwandte von den Weasleys. Wir werden ewig in der Schlange stehen."

Sie drehte sich einfach zu ihm herum und lächelte ihn an. „Möchtest du zurückgehen, dich setzen und darauf warten, dass die Reihe kürzer wird?", fragte sie. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass Misses Weasley genügend Essen hat."

„Ja, lass uns später zurückkommen. Würdest du mich zu einem Spaziergang im Garten begleiten?", fragte er.

„Sicher", sagte sie. Er hielt ihr seinen Arm hin und sie legte ihre Hand darauf. Er hatte das Gefühl, als würde sich Wärme in seinem gesamten Körper ausbreiten. Natürlich war es auch ein eher warmer Tag und die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel, da es kurz nach Mittag war. Es gab einen Grund dafür, warum sich die Wärme in seinem ganzen Körper ausbreitete und auch dafür, dass es in seinem Nacken prickelte. Das musste der Grund sein.

„Geht es dir gut, Malfoy?", fragte sie.

„Es ging mir niemals besser", sagte er, während er sie von der Meute wegführte.


	3. Chapter 3

_Kapitel 3_

Hermine Granger hatte Spaß. Sie hatte Spaß mit Draco Malfoy. Gab es noch Zeichen und Wunder?

Hier waren sie, auf der Hochzeitsfeier von Ron und Pansy, und sie unterhielt sich köstlich. Sie hatte gedacht, dass das hier eine reine Tortur sein würde, stattdessen war es angenehm.

Während sie in dem großen Garten spazieren gingen, warf er ihr verstohlene Blicke zu. Er hatte seine Hände hinter seinem Rücken verschränkt. Ihre Hände hatte sie vor ihrem Körper. Sie waren ganz offenbar ein Anblick der Gegensätze.

Sie schaute ihn ein weiteres Mal an und er fragte: „Habe ich etwas auf meiner Nase?"

Sie hielt an und schaute sich seine Nase genau an. „Ich sehe nichts, wieso?"

„Weil du mich immer wieder anschaust", sagte er.

„Entschuldige", sagte sie, atmete tief durch und lief weiter.

Er schloss zu ihr auf und sagte: „Sag mir, über was du nachdenkst."

„Wir sind so verschieden und ich denke, es ist merkwürdig, dass ich hier mit dir zusammen eine schöne Zeit habe."

„Wir sind nicht so verschieden", entgegnete er. „Wir sind beide Menschen. Wir beide haben einen Kopf. Wir beide müssen atmen."

Sie zog ihre Augenbrauen zusammen „Wir haben beide einen Kopf?", fragte sie. „Ist das wirklich etwas, von dem du sagen würdest, dass wir es gemeinsam haben? Einen Kopf?"

„Wir haben beide einen Kopf", sagte er mit einem Lachen.

„Fein, ich muss dir da zustimmen", gab sie zu.

Sie hielten an einem großen Baum an und sie lehnte sich gegen den Stamm. „Ich habe mehr daran gedacht, dass ich eine Muggelgeborene bin, du ein Reinblüter und daran, wie sehr wir uns in der Schule gehasst haben. Du weißt schon, solche Sachen."

„Oh", sagte er. Er stand genau vor ihr. „Ich verstehe. Du bist gut, ich bin böse, du bist klug, ich bin dumm, du bist arm, ich bin reich. Solche Sachen."

Sie schaute ihn für einen Moment mit einem amüsierten Lächeln an. „Ich bin nicht arm", war alles, was sie sagte. Es war ihr nicht möglich, die anderen Dinge abzustreiten. Hermine lachte und er stimmte mit ein. Er lehnte sich mit einem Arm gegen den Baum, direkt neben ihrem Kopf.

„Aber die andern Dinge stimmen, richtig?", sagte er, gefährlich nahe bei ihr stehend.

„Vielleicht bist du ja nicht böse. Ich kenne dich nicht gut genug, das zu beurteilen", sagte sie.

Er lehnte sich noch näher zu ihr, zwinkerte ihr zu und sagte: „Ich bin so böse, wie der Tag lang ist." Er stieß sich von dem Baum ab und ging davon. Sie blieb noch ein wenig länger bei dem Baum stehen und rannte ihm dann nach, um ihn einzuholen.

„Warum bist du nicht verheiratet, Malfoy?", lachte sie plötzlich.

Er drehte sich um und schaute in ihr neugieriges Gesicht. „Machst du mir einen Antrag?"

„Nicht heute", lächelte sie. Nachdem sie noch ein wenig darauf wartete, dass er antworten würde und sie erkannte, dass er ihr keine Antwort geben würde, stellte sie eine andere Frage. „Bist du nicht für eine Weile mit Pansy ausgegangen?"

„Nur in der Schule", gab er zu. Sie gingen langsam zurück zu der Meute. „Die Schlange beim Essen ist jetzt viel kürzer, vielleicht sollten wir zurückgehen."

„Ich bin am verhungern. Ich habe seit dem Frühstück nichts mehr gegessen, weil mir so übel war", sagte sie.

„Der Gedanke an das glückliche Paar und ihre Hochzeitsnacht hat dich wohl beinahe dazu gebracht, dich zu übergeben, Granger?", fragte er.

„Das muss es wohl gewesen sein", scherzte sie. Sie hielt an, bückte sich und pflückte eine Wildblume. „Die ist hübsch." Es war eine einfache Aussage. Sie ging zu ihm und steckte die Blume in sein Knopfloch.

Er schaute hinunter zu der roten Blume. „Ist sie genauso schön wie ich?", fragte er.

„Fast", sagte sie grinsend. Sie machte sich daran die Blume wieder zu entfernen und er griff ihr Handgelenk. Sie zog ihre Hand so schnell zurück, dass er ihn fast erschreckte.

„Lass es, ich mag sie", sagte er. Er schämte sich plötzlich und er war sich nicht sicher, warum. Er schaute zu Boden und sie gingen zurück zum Buffet. Er nahm einen Teller und gab ihr einen.

Nachdem sie ihre Teller gefüllt hatten, gingen sie an einen anderen Tisch als den, an dem sie zuvor gesessen hatten. „Soll ich uns etwas Wein holen oder ein wenig Champagner?", fragte er.

„Nein, das Essen reicht mir, danke", antwortete sie.

Zum ersten Mal an diesem Nachmittag fühlte er sich komisch in ihrer Nähe und er wusste nicht, warum das so war. Er glaubte, dass es etwas damit zu tun hatte, dass sie so schnell ihre Hand von ihm zurückgezogen hatte. Er hatte nicht vorgehabt, sie zu verletzen. War er zu grob gewesen? Warum hatte sie sich so aufgeregt, als er sie berührt hatte?

Er war plötzlich nicht mehr sehr hungrig. Er schob seinen Teller zurück und sagte: „Ich verstehe es einfach nicht."

Sie schaute auf und fragte: „Was verstehst du nicht?"

„Dich und Wiesel", sagte er.

„Was meinst du? Es gibt kein Wiesel und mich", sagte er.

„Aber es war mal so. Warum, Granger? Warum, um Himmels Willen?", schüttelte er ungläubig seinen Kopf. Sie konnte nicht anders und musste wieder lachen.

„Vorrübergehende geistige Umnachtung?", bot sie an.

„Das hoffe ich doch", sagte er. „Wann habt ihr Schluss gemacht?"

„Als ich herausgefunden habe, dass er mit Pansy zusammen ist", entgegnete sie.

Was. So eine Geschichte und er wusste nichts davon? „Erkläre mir das bitte!", bat er.

„Wir waren für fünf Jahre zusammen gewesen, ohne, dass ich von ihm einen Ring bekommen habe. Und gerade als ich soweit war, ihm einen zu geben und, du weißt schon, mit der Beziehung voran zu kommen, erzählt er mir, dass er eine andere Frau kennengelernt hat. Er hat gesagt, dass er sich in jemanden anders verliebt hat und dass es ihm Leid täte. Das war vor neun Monaten. Keine große Sache", sagte sie, auch wenn sie nicht so aussah, als wäre es keine große Sache gewesen.

„Habt ihr zwei zusammen gelebt?", fragte er.

„Nein", sagte sie.

„Dann musst du spätestens nach dem zweiten und dritten Jahr gemerkt haben, dass es zwischen euch nicht funktionieren wird. Fünf Jahre? Wirklich, Granger, und ich habe geglaubt, du wärst schlau", scherzte er. Er hatte wieder Hunger und begann zu essen. Jetzt war sie nicht mehr hungrig. Sie schob ihren Teller zur Seite und stützte ihren Kopf auf ihrer Hand ab.

„Malfoy, denkst du, irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit mir?", fragte sie plötzlich.

„Wahrscheinlich", sagte er und stibitzte sich ihr Roastbeef.

„Das habe ich mir gedacht", sagte sie. Sie entschuldigte sich und ging aus dem Haus. Was hatte er gesagt? Sie hatte eine Frage gestellt und er hatte nur versucht ehrlich zu sein. Er war sich sicher, dass sie gleich wiederkommen würde und aß auf. Nachdem sie nach zehn Minuten immer noch nicht zurück war, ging er sie suchen.

Er war noch nie bei den Weasleys zu Hause gewesen. Er hatte Angst, irgendetwas anzufassen. Er schaute sich unten um, konnte sie jedoch nicht entdecken. Er ging nach oben und klopfte an der Tür, von der er vermutete, dass dahinter ein Badezimmer war.

Sie öffnete die Tür.

„Darf ich dir Gesellschaft leisten?", witzelte er.

Sie zog ihn hinein. Das hatte er nicht erwartet.

„Geht es dir gut?", fragte er.

„Ja, ich schaue mir nur etwas an", sagte sie. Sie ging zurück zu dem Spiegel. Sie schaute sich ihr Spiegelbild an. Er kam zu ihr und stellte sich hinter sie. Sie konnte die Wärme seines Körpers nah an ihrem spüren, wie sein Atem ihren Nacken streichelte.

„Und was siehst du dir an?", fragte er.

„Ich habe versucht zu erkennen, was mit mir nicht stimmt", antwortete sie.

War das ihr Problem? „Ich habe nicht gemeint, dass physisch irgendwas mit dir nicht stimmt, als ich dir deine Frage beantwortet habe. Du siehst eigentlich ganz gut aus, für jemanden der Muggelgeboren ist." Ihr Spiegelbild funkelte ihn an, bis er lächelte und damit zeigte, dass er einen Witz gemacht hatte.

„Was hast du dann damit gemeint?", fragte sie.

„Nur, dass du etwas nachweinst, was sowieso nie funktioniert hätte und dass du all die Jahre mit ihm verschwendet hast, obwohl du gewusst haben musst, dass es zu nichts führt. Das stimmt mit dir nicht. Du hast Angst. Angst davor, allein zu sein, Angst zu versagen und Angst vor dem, was die Leute von dir denken", erklärte er.

Sie drehte sich herum und schaute ihn an. Er schaute zu ihr hinunter. Er war recht groß, fiel ihr plötzlich auf.

„Denkst du das wirklich?", fragte sie.

„Ja", antwortete er.

Sie drehte sich zurück zum Spiegel und schaute sich selbst noch einmal an. „Genau das denke ich auch", gab sie zu.

Hermine drehte sich wieder herum. Er war nur Zentimeter von ihr entfernt. Sie berührten sich jedoch nicht. Seine Hand berührte den Ärmel ihres Kleides. Er zog leicht daran und rollte den Stoff zwischen seinen Daumen und Zeigefinger, ehe er seine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte. Er legte seine andere Hand auf ihre andere Schulter und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde dachte sie, dass er sie küssen würde und dass das gar nicht so schlecht wäre. Stattdessen drehte er sie zurück zu dem Spiegel.

„Willst du wissen, was ich wirklich sehe, Granger?", fragte er. Sie schaute durch den Spiegel hindurch in seine Augen. „Ich sehe eine kluge Frau, die endlich zur Vernunft gekommen ist. Du wirst denselben Fehler nicht noch einmal machen."

„Das hoffe ich, Malfoy", erwiderte sie. Sie schaute nach unten in das Waschbecken.

Er trat zurück und sagte: „Geh jetzt raus. Ich kann genauso gut gleich die Toilette benutzen, wenn ich schon mal hier bin."

„Mach nur, es stört mich nicht", sagte sie mit einem Grinsen. Er trat um die Kommode herum und begann seinen Reißverschluss zu öffnen. „Ich habe nur einen Witz gemacht!", quiekte sie. Sie rannte aus dem Raum und wartete vor der Tür auf ihn. Sie konnte von draußen hören, wie er drinnen lachte.

Als er herauskam, sagte sie: „Hast du dir deine Hände gewaschen? Ich habe das Wasser nicht laufen hören."

„Bist du meine Mutter?", fragte er. „Und ja, ich habe meine Hände gewaschen."

Sie grinste wieder und es fühlte sich an, als ob es das hundertste mal an diesem Tag. Er setzte sich auf dem Boden im Flur. Sie ging zu ihm und setzte sich neben ihm. Er schubste mit seinen Schultern gegen ihre und fragte: „Und was für ein Spiel spielen wir jetzt?"


	4. Chapter 4

_Kapitel 4_

Draco fand, dass Granger schöne Augen hatte, dunkelbraune Augen. Als sie sich selbst im Spiegel angeschaut hatte, hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, sie herumdrehen zu müssen, um sie genauer ansehen zu können. Sie hätte ihn vermutlich verhext.

Das sie tatsächlich dachte, mit ihr würde etwas nicht stimmen. Verrücktes Mädchen.

Er setzte sich auf den Boden auf dem oberen Flur und zu seiner Freude, setzte sie sich neben ihn. „Also, was wollen wir jetzt für ein Spiel spielen?", fragte er.

„Ich weiß nicht. Du bist gut darin, etwas auszusuchen, also entscheidest du", sagte sie.

„Wir könnten ein wenig im Haus herumschnüffeln", schlug er vor.

„Das ist nicht nett", erwiderte sie.

„Granger, Granger, Granger", sagte er und schüttelte missbilligend seinen Kopf. „Ich hasse es, dich immer daran erinnern zu müssen, aber ich habe nicht _einmal_ behauptet, dass ich nett sei. Niemand hat jemals gesagt, dass ich nett bin. Wer möchte schon nett sein? Nett ist langweilig. Nett ist durchschnittlich. Nett ist banal."

„Ich möchte nett sein. Bedeutet das, dass ich langweilig, durchschnittlich und banal bin?", frage sie. Er hatte aus irgendeinem Grund das Bedürfnis, sie zu berühren. Genau jetzt. Hier in dem Flur, in dem sie nebeneinander saßen. Er legte seine Hände in seinen Schoß, um die Versuchung unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

„Du bist nett, aber bei dir wirkt das. Es ist Teil deines Charmes", sagte er.

„Mein Charme?", fragte sie. „Danke und nur um das klarzustellen, du bist heute auch nett zu mir."

„Das ist alles nur geschauspielert", lächelte er leicht.

Sie lächelte ebenfalls und legte ihre Hände in seinen Schoß. Vielleicht wollte sie ihn auch berühren, dachte er. „Es ist heiß hier", sagte sie. „Lass uns nach draußen gehen, wo wenigstens ein Lüftchen geht."

„Kein herumschnüffeln?", fragte er und sah dabei zu, wie sie aufstand.

„Kein herumschnüffeln", wiederholte sie. Er ging zuerst auf die Knie und sie reichte ihm seine Hand. Machte sie das für ihn? Er nahm ihre Hand und ließ sich dabei helfen, aufzustehen.

„Wie zuvorkommend von dir. Du bist ein richtiger Gentleman", sagte er.

„Ich bin eine Lady", scherzte sie.

„Ich brauche definitiv einen Beweis, bevor ich mir darüber ein Urteil erlauben kann", sagte er. Er lehnte sich mit seiner rechten Schulter gegen die Wand.

„Was für einen Beweis", fragte sie. Sie stand kerzengerade neben ihm.

„Lass mich etwas von deiner weiblichen Anatomie sehen, dann könnte ich dir vielleicht glauben, dass du eine Lady bist", sagte er.

„Du bist pervers", sagte sie lachend. Sie ging den Flur entlang davon.

„Nur einen kleinen Blick", flehte er.

Sie drehte sich kurz um, während sie die Treppen hinunter ging. „NEIN!"

Er rannte ihr nach und stoppte vor ihr. „Ich kann ja auch mal kurz anfassen? Egal welche Brust", schlug er vor.

Sie schaute ihn schockiert an, hatte aber ein breites Grinsen auf ihren Lippen. Sie gab ihm einen Klaps. „Niemals!"

„Niemals?", fragte er zurück.

„Draco Malfoy, du bist ein kranker Perversling", sagte sie und versuchte, an ihm vorbei zu gehen. Sie stolperte auf der letzten Stufe und fiel nach vorne auf ihre Knie. Sie versuchte sich mit ihren Händen abzufangen, als sie nach vorne auf den Boden fiel. Einige der Gäste der Hochzeitsgesellschaft waren in der Küche, inklusive Harry. Alle eilten zu ihr, auch Malfoy, der noch auf der Treppe stand.

„Hat Malfoy dich geschubst?", scherzte Harry.

Draco wollte ihr aufhelfen und sie nahm seine Hand. Er hielt ihre Hand in seiner und eskortierte sie hinüber zum Küchentisch.

„Deine andere Hand blutet", sagte Draco und kniete sich neben sie. Er ließ ihre Hand los und nahm ihre verletzte Hand in seine. „Ich kann dich heilen", sagte er.

„Es ist schon gut, ich bin Heilerin. Ich werde mich selbst heilen", sagte sie. Inzwischen hatte sich eine kleine Gruppe um sie herum gebildet. Hermine spürte, wie sie sie und Draco anschauten. Er hatte noch immer ihre verletzte Hand in seiner. „Es ist gut. Ich werde wieder nach oben ins Badezimmer gehen und gleich wieder zurück sein." Sie stand auf und ging wieder nach oben.

Draco stand ebenfalls auf. Patter starrte ihn böse an. „Was ist los?", fragte Harry.

„Wie bitte?"

„Du und Hermine. Was ist los?", fragte Harry spezifischer.

„Nichts. Wir haben nur eine schöne Zeit auf einer Hochzeit. Ist damit etwas nicht in Ordnung? Wäre es dir lieber gewesen, wenn sie in der Kapelle geblieben wäre, geweint hätte und dann eine Flasche Wodka und ein Eis zu Hause ganz allein der Hochzeitsfeier vorgezogen hätte?", fragte Draco.

Ehe Harry überhaupt verarbeiten konnte, was Draco gesagt hatte, kam Hermine wieder herunter und zeigte ihm ihre Hand. „Alles wieder gut", sagte sie. Dort war immer noch ein kleiner Kratzer, aber die Blutung hatte gestoppt. „Das könnte eine Narbe geben", fügte sie hinzu.

„Narben geben Charakter", sagte Harry mit einem Lächeln.

„Narben machen dich zu einem Charakter", sagte Draco. „Komm Granger, wir haben ein Spiel zu spielen", sagte er und hielt ihr seine Hand hin. Er hatte ihr vorhin schon einmal seine Hand hingehalten und sie hatte sie genommen. Würde sie jetzt auch seine Hand nehmen? Sie hatte seine Hand genommen, als sie verletzt war, also was sollte es schaden, wenn sie sie jetzt auch nahm? Sie schaute auf seine Hand, dann zu Harry. Sie nahm Dracos Hand und sagte: „Ich sehe dich später, Harry. Wir gehen und spielen ein Spiel, vermute ich."

Sie gingen nach draußen vor das Haus. Dort hing eine weiße hölzerne Schaukel, die von rostigen Ketten gehalten wurde. Die Farbe war abgeblättert und einige Brettchen hinten fehlten. Draco führte sie zu der Schaukel und sie setzten sich gemeinsam darauf.

„Meinst du, sie kann unser Gewicht aushalten?", fragte sie.

„Meins wird es aushalten, bei dir könnte das anders sein", sagte er.

„Du bist nicht nett, oder?", fragte sie, grundsätzlich durch das, was er gesagt hatte, amüsiert.

Er ignorierte die Verunglimpfung seines Charakters. „Was sollen wir spielen, was sollen wir spielen… Lass mich einen Moment nachdenken", grübelte er.

„Oh, Himmel", sagte Hermine. „Wenn du darüber nachdenken musst, werden wir den ganzen Tag hier sein."

„Du bist auch nicht nett, habe ich gerade entschieden", sagte er zu ihr.

„Ich weiß ein Spiel!", sagte sie aufgeregt. Sie drehte sich auf der Schaukel, um ihn ansehen zu können. „Wir müssen uns irgendjemanden aus einer Geschichte oder jemand Historisches aussuchen und der andere muss 10 Fragen stellen und wir müssen im Charakter bleiben, wenn wir antworten. Der andere muss erraten, wer wir sind."

Er schaute sie an, als hätte er irgendetwas Schlechtes gegessen. War sie verrückt? Das klang langweilig. „Ich denke nicht, dass ich das spielen möchte. Wie du ja bereits schon festgestellt hast, mag ich es nicht, zu sehr denken zu müssen und das Spiel klingt so, als müsste man sein Gehirn mächtig anstrengen. Ich denke, wir könnten Wahrheit oder Pflicht spielen."

„Nein, ich bin keine elf Jahre mehr", sagte sie.

„Lass uns Pflicht oder Pflicht spielen."

„Nein."

„Lass uns Wahrheit oder Wahrheit spielen."

„Niemals."

„Lass uns Flaschendrehen spielen."

„Nur mit zwei Leuten? Nein, ich bin auch keine dreizehn mehr."

„Lass uns, Streck den Schwanz an das Wiesel' spielen", sagte er schließlich.

„Hol du das Wiesel und wir spielen", sagte sie.

Inzwischen hatte er sie beide schon recht hoch geschaukelt. Sie hatte ihre Beine unter ihrem Körper gebracht, da sie eh nichts nutzten. Er war der Pilot und Navigator. Schließlich sagte Hermine: „Schaukel uns nicht zu hoch. Ich bezweifle ernsthaft, dass uns die Schaukel aushalten wird."

„Hat Granger etwa Angst?", neckte er und schaukelte noch höher. Die verrosteten Ketten quietschten und knarrten. Hermine schaute nach oben zu dem Ast, um sicherzugehen, dass die Ketten sicher befestigt waren.

„Bitte hör auf", bat sie.

„Nein!", erwiderte er. Mit diesen Worten sprang er ab und landete auf dem Boden, während die Schaukel wild hin und her baumelte. Er legte seine Hände auf die Ketten, um sie anzuhalten.

„Du, Malfoy, bist ein Arsch!", sagte sie, nachdem die Schaukel gestoppt hatte.

Sie lief zurück ins Haus.

Mit sehr schlechter Laune.

Verdammt!

Draco öffnete die Tür. Sie saß auf der Couch. In der Ecke des Wohnzimmers saß irgendein Verwandter der Weasleys und schlief. Draco setzte sich neben sie auf die Couch.

„Bist du wirklich wütend auf mich?", fragte er, ohne sich wirklich Sorgen darum zu machen. Wenn sie es gewesen wäre, wäre es bestimmt nur von kurzer Dauer. Er würde einfach ein wenig charmanter sein und alles würde vergeben sein.

„Nein, ich bin nicht wirklich wütend", sagte sie. Das überraschte ihn. Er würde trotzdem noch ein wenig charmanter sein, egal warum. Nur weil er es wollte und nur, weil sie es vielleicht auch wollte.

„Gut", sagte er. Er stand auf und verließ das Zimmer.

Sie wollte ihm nachrufen ‚Ich habe gesagt, ich bin nicht wütend', doch er war bereits durch die Küche nach draußen verschwunden.

Merkwürdig.

Er kam zurück und sagte: „Komm Granger." Wieder hielt er ihr seine Hand hin.

„Wohin gehen wir?", fragte sie, nahm seine Hand und stand auf. In seiner anderen Hand hielt er eine ungeöffnete Flasche Wein und zwei Weingläser. „Betrinken wir uns?", fragte sie ihn.

„Wenn ich Glück habe", lächelte er.

„Wohin gehen wir?", fragte sie.

„Aufs Dach, natürlich", sagte er zu ihr.

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf leicht und sagte: „Ich denke nicht. Ich hasse so hohe Orte."

„Zu Schade", sagte er. Er hielt noch immer ihre Hand. Er disapparierte mit ihr aufs Dach. Sie hatte keine andere Wahl, als ihm zu folgen. Vielleicht hatte sie Angst und musste sich an ihm festhalten.


	5. Chapter 5

_Kapitel 5_

Was hatte sie sich dabei gedacht?

Hier war sie, auf dem Dach des Fuchsbaus, mit Draco Malfoy. Und es war ein sehr hohes Dach. Sie waren eigentlich nur auf dem Vordach. Das war trotzdem noch zu hoch, ihrer Meinung nach.

„Warum sind wir hier?", fragte Hermine.

„Abenteuer", antwortete er.

„Was?" Sie verstand nicht. Wie weit oben waren sie noch?

„Du brauchst ein wenig Abenteuer in deinem Leben, Granger", sagte er.

„Ich hatte so viel Abenteuer in meinem Leben, dass es für immer reicht, danke sehr", sagte sie ihm. Könnte sich eine Person bei einem Sturz aus dieser Höhe ein Bein brechen?

„Aber dein Leben ist in letzter Zeit zur Routine geworden, habe ich Recht?", reizte er sie, um zu sehen, ob er sie damit aus der Hütte locken konnte.

„Nein", sagte sie. Ehrlich, wenn sie aus dieser Höher herunterfallen würde, würde sie sich wehtun, oder? Sie schaute sich um und klammerte sich die ganze Zeit an seinen Arm. Es begann ihm wehzutun.

„Du hast wirklich Höhenangst, nicht wahr?", fragte er.

Sie beachtete ihn nicht wirklich. Stattdessen schaute sie zu einem Fenster. „Möchtest du jetzt ein wenig herumschnüffeln?", fragte sie. „Das dort ist das alte Zimmer der Zwillinge; ich wette, das wäre ein guter Ort, wo wir anfangen könnten."

„Mit anderen Worten, du möchtest das Dach verlassen, oder?", fragte er.

„Ja, aber wenn ich es anders sagen soll, in ehrlichen Worten, würde es heißen: Ich möchte das Dach verlassen", sagte sie.

Er entfernte seine Hand von ihrem Arm und setzte sich.

„Was machst du da?", fragte sie und hielt sich an seiner Schulter fest.

„Ich sitze. Du solltest es bei Gelegenheit einmal probieren. Wenn du stehen bleibst, könntest du runterfallen und dir ein Bein brechen", antwortete er.

„AH HA!", rief sie. „Genau das habe ich mir gedacht." Sie schaute sich erneut um. „Komm rein mit mir", bat sie ihn. Ihre Hand wanderte von seiner Schuler auf seinen Kopf und krallte sich in sein Haar. Es tat ein wenig weh.

„Nein, setz dich zu mir." Er klopfte auf das Dach neben sich.

Sie schaute hinunter und anstatt sich zu setzen, disapparierte sie. Er hatte das nicht erwartet und disapparierte ebenfalls. Er ging zurück ins Haus, um dort nach ihr zu suchen, konnte sie aber nicht finden. Draco ging wieder hinaus. Verdammt, das glückliche Paar schnitt gerade den Kuchen an. Er ging zurück zur Vorderseite des Hauses und sah sie unter einem Baum sitzen. Er ging hinüber zu ihr und setzte sich ihr gegenüber ins Gras.

„Du hast meinen Plan ruiniert", sagte er.

„Was für einen Plan, wenn ich fragen darf", fragte sie nach.

„Mein Plan, dich auf dem Dach des Hauses betrunken zu machen und dich dann hinunter zu schubsen, um dir körperlichen Schaden zuzufügen", erklärte er.

„Was für ein dummer Plan ist das denn?", fragte sie beunruhigt.

„Ist es nicht das, was du gedacht hast?", fragte er.

„Nein, ich habe nur gedacht, dass ich Höhenangst habe. Verdammt, Malfoy, es dreht sich nicht alles um dich", sagte sie mit einem leichten Lächeln. Sie schlug ihre Beine übereinander und schaute zu dem Feld, zur linken Seite des Hauses. Er schaute zu demselben Feld hinüber. Bevor er fragen konnte, was sie dachte, sagte sie: „Das ist das Feld, wo die Weasleys immer Quidditch spielen."

„Hast du jemals gespielt?", fragte er.

„Warst du nicht gerade mit mir auf dem Dach gewesen? Natürlich habe ich nicht gespielt. Höhenangst, du erinnerst dich?", erklärte sie.

Er schenkte ihr ein Glas Wein ein und sie nahm es mit Freude entgegen. Er schenkte auch sich ein Glas ein und lehnte die Flasche gegen ihr Bein. „Prost, Granger", sagte er und stieß mit ihr an.

„Lass uns dein Spiel spielen, Malfoy", sagte sie und schien jetzt ruhiger zu sein. Er erkannte schließlich, dass das Dach wahrscheinlich doch eine schlechte Idee gewesen war. Sie war viel netter auf dem Boden.

„Okay, bei diesem Spiel musst du die Frage entgegen dem Beantworten, was die Wahrheit ist, und das mit einem Wort. Jeder von uns darf fünf Fragen stellen und ich werde anfangen", sagte er.

„Und wo ist das ein Spiel?", fragte sie.

„Es ist ein besseres Spiel als das, was du vorhin vorgeschlagen hat", protestierte er.

„Okay, aber keine persönlichen Fragen", erwiderte sie.

„Wo ist dann der Spaß?", fragte er.

„Dann halt keine Sex-Fragen", lenkte sie ein.

„Warum nicht? Wir sind jetzt Freunde, oder nicht? Redest du nicht mit deinen Freunden über Sex?", fragte Draco.

„Nicht wirklich. Meine besten Freunde sind Harry und Ron, nun, Ron war es einmal. Daher sprechen wir nicht so viel über Sex", sagte sie.

„Aber du hast doch wenigstens Sex, oder", hakte er grinsend nach.

Sie schaute ihn angeekelt an. „Du meinst mit Harry und Ron?"

„Nein, ich meine generell", berichtigte er sie. „Ich weiß, dass du wahrscheinlich Sex mit Ron gehabt hast und ich kann das aus meinem Kopf verdrängen, aber ich hoffe bei Gott, dass du niemals Sex mit Potter hattest. Das würde mich wirklich krank machen."

„Und genau deshalb bin ich gegen Sex-Fragen", sagte sie. „Deine Gesundheit ist mir nämlich wichtig." Sie hielt ihm ihr Glas hin, um noch mehr Wein zu bekommen und er gehorchte.

„Heißt das, dass du Sex mit Potter gehabt hast?", fragte er ernst.

„Ich will mit dir nicht über Sex reden, ob du nun ein neu gefundener Freund bist, oder nicht", schwor sie mit einem Lachen.

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern und fragte: „Möchtest du nun mein Spiel mit mir spielen oder nicht?" Sie deutete ihm an, fortzufahren und trank einen weiteren Schluck. „Liebst du Weasley immer noch? Und denke daran, mit dem Gegenteil zu antworten."

„Ja", sagte sie ungerührt.

„Hast du je mit Potter geschlafen?"

„Das ist eine Sex-Frage", erinnerte sie ihn, sagte dann aber „Ja" und kicherte.

Möchtest du innerhalb der nächsten fünf Jahre heiraten?"

„Nein", sagte sie einfach.

„Hast du heute ein Unterhöschen an?"

Sie schlug ihn auf den Arm, wie sie es zuvor schon getan hatte. „Draco."

„Ist das das Gegenteil?", fragte er.

„Fein", antwortete sie. „Nein."

„Verdammt. Warst du jemals in mich verschossen?"

Sie schwieg für einen Moment und nahm einen Schluck, um die Antwort ein wenig hinauszögern zu können. Sie fand ihn natürlich attraktiv, hatte ihn aber während ihrer Schulzeit gehasst. Nach der Schule hatte sie nicht wirklich oft an ihn gedacht. Dennoch dachte sie, dass sie jetzt ein wenig in ihn verschossen war, auch wenn er dachte, dass sie nur Freunde waren. Allerdings hatte er sie nicht gefragt, ob sie jetzt in ihn verschossen war, sondern, ob sie jemals in ihn verschossen war, auch wenn sie zugeben musste, dass das grammatikalisch gesehen nur ein kleiner Unterschied war.

„Granger, bist du ins Koma gefallen?", fragte er. „Antworte bitte."

Sie entschied sich zu antworten. „Nein", sagte sie schließlich. Er konnte seine eigenen Schlüsse daraus ziehen. Er würde wahrscheinlich denken, dass sie es damals war, wo sie jünger gewesen war und nicht jetzt. Er hatte alle Fragen gestellt und konnte sie daher nicht dazu bringen, dass sie es aufklärte.

Er schenkte ihr mehr Wein ein und setzte sich neben sie, statt ihr gegenüber sitzen zu bleiben. Er lehnte mit seinem Rücken an dem Baum, neben ihr. „Du bist dran", sagte er.

Sie dachte für einen Moment nach. „Bist du je verliebt gewesen?", fragte sie.

„Ja", antwortete er.

„Hast du im Moment eine Freundin?"

„Ja."

„Bleichst du dir deine Haare?", lachte sie.

„JA", sagte er entrüstet. Sie hatte sich gedacht, dass ihn diese Frage entrüsten würde.

„Hast du damals in der Schule gewusst, dass du mir wehtust, wenn du gemein zu mir bist und mich als Schlammblut oder langzahniger Biber bezeichnest?", fragte sie und schaute zu Boden.

Diese Frage wollte er nicht beantworten. Aber fair war fair. Sie hatte seine beantwortet. „Nein", sagte er. Natürlich hatte er gewusst, dass er ihr wehtat. Er war damals gemein. Er hatte es getan, um gemein zu sein.

Sie trank den Rest ihres Weines. Er begann ihr noch etwas nachzuschenken, doch sie schüttelte verneinend ihren Kopf. „Meine letzte Frage", sagte sie. „Findest du mich hübsch?"

Er schaute ihr direkt ins Gesicht. Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel. Die Sonnenstrahlen brachen durch die Blätter des Baumes und zauberten Licht und Schatten auf ihre Gestalt. Ihre Haut war rein und sie hatte eine natürliche Röte auf ihren Wangen. Ihre Lippen waren rot, voll und feucht. Ihre Figur war perfekt und sie hatte die süßesten Sommersprossen auf der Nase. Ihre Augen waren warm und einladend. Er nahm einen weiteren Schluck warf das Glas davon und sagte: „Ja."

Sie runzelte die Stirn. Er fragte sich, warum sie dies tat.

„Ich verstehe", sagte sie und stand auf. „Ich gehe Harry Auf Wiedersehen sagen. Es war ein schöner Nachmittag, Draco. Vielen Dank, dass du nett zu mir warst, ich habe heute einen Freund gebraucht", sagte sie in gleichgültigem Ton. Sie ging davon. Er stand auf und ergriff ihren Arm.

„Ich dachte, wir wollen heute Nachmittag Spaß haben. Warum gehst du?" Er dachte nicht einmal ansatzweise darüber nach, was er gerade gesagt hatte. Er hätte mit dem Gegenteil antworten sollen, aber alles an was er denken konnte, war, dass sie in der Tat sehr schön war und deshalb hatte er mit Ja geantwortet.

„Ich hatte Spaß, danke, aber ich möchte jetzt nach Hause gehen." Sie schaute hinab zu der Hand, die um ihren Unterarm geschlungen war. Er schaute jetzt auch hinab und ließ sie los.

„Bye, Granger", sagte er noch immer verwirrt.

„Bye, Malfoy", antwortete sie und winkte zum Abschied. Sie ging zum Haus.

Er sah dabei zu, wie sie durch die Haustür trat, als ihm bewusst wurde, was er unter dem Baum gesagt hatte. Er hatte das Gegenteil antworten sollen, doch stattdessen hatte er wahrheitsgemäß geantwortet. Sie dachte, dass er dachte, dass sie nicht hübsch war. Er rannte durch das Haus aus der Hintertür hinaus. Gerade war die Braut dabei, ihren Strauß zu werfen. Er sah, wie Granger sich hinter dem Haus versteckte. Er ging zu ihr, nahm ihren Arm und führte sie weg vom Haus.

„Ich muss etwas klarstellen", sagte er.

Plötzlich konnte man Ginnys Stimme hören, wie sie sagte: „Warte! Wirf ihn noch nicht! Wir müssen noch Hermine finden!"

„Verdammt, Draco, ich möchte nicht, dass sie mich finden. Ich möchte dort nicht mit den ganzen andern verzweifelten alten Jungfern stehen und versuche, den Brautstrauß zu fangen. Alle werden mich bemitleiden, weil ich nicht gut genug für den Bräutigam war", jammerte sie.

„Du bist gerade mal 25 Jahre alt. Wie kannst du da eine alte Jungfer sein?", fragte er. „Und du bist zu gut für den Bräutigam." Ehe sie dazu etwas sagen konnte, nahm sie seine Hand und rannte zu einer kleinen hölzernen Hütte. Sie öffnete die Tür, zog ihn hinein und schloss fest die Tür.

„Wo sind wir? Ist das ihr Nebengebäude?", fragte er. Es war dunkel hier drin.

„Das ist ein Hütte für Besen", sagte sie leise.

„Ich denke, sie ist die Seite des Hauses entlanggelaufen", sagte Ginny und ihre Stimme klang näher bei ihnen als zuvor. Draco wollte etwas sagen, doch Hermine presste eine Hand auf seinen Mund. Er mochte das. Ihre Hand auf seinem Mund und ihr Körper so nah an seinem. Er fühlte einen Rausch, der definitiv mehr als Freundschaft war.

„Vielleicht ist sie doch nach Hause gegangen", rief Ginny. Draco entfernte Hermines Hand von seinem Mund, hielt sie aber weiter in seiner Hand, während er sich vorlehnte und aus der Tür lugte.

„Sie ist zurückgegangen", sagte er und schloss die Tür wieder.

„Gut", entgegnete Hermine. „Ich bleib nur noch für einen kurzen Moment hier und dann werde ich Harry suchen und mich verabschieden. Du musst aber nicht mit mir warten."

„Ich wollte etwas von vorhin klarstellen", sagte er und drückte sanft ihre Hand.

„Was?"

„Ich denke nicht, dass du hübsch bist", sagte er schnell. Sogar im Dunkeln hatte er das Gefühl, er könne ihr Stirnrunzeln sehen. Er hätte sich selbst Ohrfeigen können. „Mist, das ist auch falsch. Was ich wirklich sagen wollte, nun, frag mich einfach nochmal."

„Was soll ich dich nochmal fragen?", fragte sie ihn. Sie wusste, welche Frage, aber sie war nicht länger in der Stimmung für Spiele. „Hör mal, Malfoy, es ist schon gut. Wir sind jetzt Freunde; zumindest würde es mich freuen, wenn es so wäre. Also lass uns nicht eine so große Sache daraus machen. Du kannst ehrlich zu mir sein." Während sie sprach, senkte er seinen Kopf und legte seine Hand auf ihren Mund, so wie sie es vorher getan hatte.

„Frag mich noch einmal, verdammt nochmal", sagte er.

Er entfernte seine Hand und sie fragte: „Findest du mich hübsch?"

„Jetzt denk daran, dass ich das Gegenteil antworten werde. Okay, du weißt das, oder?" Sie nickte. „Nein. Die Antwort ist nein. Das Gegenteil, denk dran."

Sie lächelte ihn leicht an und schaute beschämt hinab auf ihre Schuhe. Sie schaute gerade wieder hinauf in seine Augen, als Harry die Tür zu dem Besenschrank öffnete. „Was zur Hölle macht ihr zwei hier?", fragte er.


	6. Chapter 6

_Kapitel 6_

Draco Malfoy dachte, dass Hermine Granger hübsch war. War das nicht einfach unglaublich? Was sollte sie dazu sagen? Sie entschied sich dazu, kein Wort zu sagen. Stattdessen lächelte sie und schaute hinab auf ihre Füße. Als sie wieder hinauf in seine Augen schaute, stellte sie überrascht fest, dass er lächelte. Sie wusste nicht, was sie von einem glücklichen, lächelnden Malfoy halten sollte. Das war etwas vollkommen Neues für sie.

Sie wollte gerade sagen, dass sie ihn auch hübsch fand, so komisch das auch klingen mochte, als jemand die Tür der Hütte öffnete.

„Was zum Teufel macht ihr zwei hier drin?", fragte Harry Potter.

Harry hatte schon immer ein schlechtes Timing gehabt. „Ich habe mich versteckt, damit ich nicht so tun muss, als würde ich versuchen, den Brautstraß zu fangen. Ich weiß nicht genau, warum Malfoy hier ist", log Hermine. „Warum bist du hier, Malfoy?"

Oh, sie war ein kleiner Teufel, nicht wahr? Draco entschied sich, es ihr heimzuzahlen. „Ich war unterwegs und wollte mich gerade den anderen Burschen anschließen, um das Strumpfband zu fangen, als du mich hier rein gezogen hast", grinste er. Er drehte sich zu Harry und sagte: „Ich kann nur vermuten, dass die kleine Schnecke hier knutschen wollte."

Hermine sah empört aus, doch Harry kannte die Wahrheit. „Nun Malfoy, du hast Glück, denn die ‚Burschen' haben sich noch nicht zusammengefunden, um das Strumpfband zu fangen. Komm mit mir mit und vielleicht hast du Glück", sagte er. Er packte Malfoy am Ärmel und zog ihn hinter sich her aus der Hütte.

Hermine lachte. Er schaute zurück und rief: „Hilf mir!"

„Du willst meine Hilfe nicht", sagte sie. „Ich bin nichts als eine Schnecke, ein Flittchen, ein gewöhnliches Frauenzimmer, eine, die Männer in eine Hütte zieht, um mit ihnen zu knutschen."

„Granger!", flehte er. „Ich habe nur gesagt, dass du eine Schnecke bist!", erinnerte er sie mit panischer Stimme.

Sie folgte den Männern zurück in den Hinterhof. „Hier ist Malfoy, Leute, lasst es uns hinter uns bringen", rief Harry.

Ron zog eine mächtige Show ab und zog Pansy das Strumpfband mit den Zähnen aus. Hermine erbleichte. Wenn er das mit ihr gemacht hätte, hätte sie sich so sehr geschämt, dass sie ihn verhext hätte. Pansy schien das kein Stück zu stören. Blöde Schlampe.

Draco stand hinten und drehte sich noch einmal um, um Hermine anzusehen. Da kam ihr eine wundervolle Idee. Als Ron das Strumpfband über seine Schulter geworfen hatte, nahm sie ihren Zauberstab und flüsterte einen keinen Zauber, der es direkt in Malfoys Hand landen ließ. Er war überraschter als der Rest der Männer. Er schaute schnell zu ihr und sagte lautlos ‚Du warst das!' Sie lachte wieder und beuget sich vornüber vor Heiterkeit.

Alle riefen Malfoy zu, er solle das Strumpfband der Hexe anziehen, die den Brautstrauß gefangen hatte. Wenn Hermine gewusst hätte, was passieren würde, hätte sie das Strumpfband nicht bei Malfoy landen lassen, denn eine wunderschöne, schwarzhaarige Cousine von Pansy, die offensichtlich nicht das Mopsgesicht ihrer Familie geerbt hatte, hatte den Brautstrauß gefangen. Malfoys Hände würden jetzt ihre Beine entlang, unter ihr Kleid fahren, um ihr das Strumpfband überzustreifen.

Draco schien es sehr zu gefallen, als er sich dieser Aufgabe stellte. Hermine ging zurück dort entlang, von wo sie gekommen war. Es war nicht schlimm. Er war ein freier Mann. Es war nicht so, als ob er ihr Date oder sowas gewesen war, auch wenn sie das Gefühl hatte, dass es so war. Sie waren bis heute nicht einmal Freunde gewesen und sie würden wahrscheinlich auch nach diesem Tag keine Freunde sein. Er konnte mit seinen Klauen über so viele nackte Beine fahren, wie er wollte. Sie fühlte sich wieder wie Kaugummi.

Sie ging über eine Wiese, ohne zu wissen, wo sie überhaupt hinlief. Sie hatte genug von Bräuten, Bräutigams, Brautsträußen und Strumpfbändern, dass es für ihr ganzes Leben reichte.

Sie kam zu einer Wiese aus Wildblumen und setzte sich. Die Blumen waren höher als sie, so dass sie niemand finden konnte. Sie legte sich auf den Rücken, mit den Armen unter ihrem Kopf. Sie schaute den weißen Wolken zu, die an ihr vorüberzogen. Es war der perfekte Tag für eine Hochzeit. Der Tag, den sie sich auch für ihre Hochzeit gewünscht hätte. Es war Juni, der perfekte Hochzeitsmonat. Der Himmel war blau, die wenigen Wolken weiß und fluffig. Die Temperatur war perfekt und es gab nur wenig Wind. Merlin, wie konnten Ron und Pansy nur so viel Glück haben? An Hermines Hochzeitstag würde es wahrscheinlich regnen, schneien und graupeln.

Sie schloss ihre Augen. In der Nähe hörte sie eine Stimme ihren Namen rufen. Sie hörte angestrengt hin, denn abhängig davon, wer es war, würde sie vielleicht zurückrufen. „GRANGER?"

Es war Draco. Sie setzte sich auf. Er rief sie ein weiteres Mal. Schließlich rief sie: „Hier drüben!" Sie winkte mit ihrer Hand, damit er sie sehen konnte.

Er ließ sich neben ihr nieder. Hermine hatte eine weiße Blume in ihrer Hand. Er nahm sie und spielte für einen Moment mit ihr. Dann lehnte er sich zu ihr und steckte sie ihr ins Haar, hinter ihrem Ohr. Es war das romantischste, was jemals jemand getan hatte und ihr Herz machte einen Sprung.

Sie schaute ihn an und fragte: „Hatten du und die Schnecke eine schöne Zeit mit dem Strumpfband?"

„Ja, es war sehr angenehm", sagte er und legte sich zurück auf den Boden.

Sie blieb sitzen, pflückte eine andere Blume und drehte sie in ihrer Hand. Sie spürte, wie er seine Finger leicht ihren Rücken entlangfahren ließ und dann seine Hand zurückzog. Sie drehte sich zu ihm und schaute ihn an. „Komm her", sagte er.

War er denn dumm? „Ich bin hier. Was willst du überhaupt?", fragte sie.

„Komm runter zu mir und lass uns sehen, was für Tiere wir in den Wolken sehen können", sagte er. Das war nicht alles, was er sagen wollte. Als er sie zuerst am Rücken berührt hatte und das Gefühl des seidigen Kleides seine Fingerspitzen umspielte, hatte er ihr sagen wollen, dass sie zu ihm kommen sollte, damit er sie küssen konnte. Da dies aber eine neue Beziehung war, die mehr auf Freundschaft, als auf etwas anderem beruhte, wäre das unpassend gewesen.

Sie legte sich neben ihn. Ihre Schultern waren das Einzige, was sich berührte. Er zeigte in den Himmel und sagte: „Ich schwöre, dass diese Wolke dort oben aussieht, wie das Profil von Professor Snape."

Hermine kicherte so sehr, dass sie ihre Knie hinauf zu ihrem Bauch ziehen musste. Sie berührte spielerisch sein linkes Handgelenk und sagte: „Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber das war genau das, was ich gerade sagen wollte."

„Ich kann Gedankenlesen, vermute ich", lachte er.

Sie drehte sich zu ihm. „Wenn du Gedankenlesen kannst, sage mir, was ich jetzt gerade denke."

Er drehte sich auch auf seine Seite und schaute ihr tief in die Augen. Er griff mit der Hand nach der Blume hinter ihrem Ohr und nahm sie in die Hand. Er brauchte nur eine Entschuldigung, um sie anfassen zu können, und das war die beste Gelegenheit. „Du denkst, dass das hier der perfekte Tag für eine Hochzeit ist, und dass es eine Schande ist, dass er an diese jämmerlichen Gestalten verwendet wurde", sagte er.

Hermine setzte sich abrupt auf. „Das habe ich wirklich gedacht, komisch, nicht wahr?", fragte sie.

Er setzte sich ebenfalls auf. „Nicht komisch. Ich habe dasselbe gedacht."

Sie zog ihre Beine an ihren Körper heran und neigte ihren Kopf. „Möchtest du eines Tages heiraten? Ich denke, ich habe dich das heute schon einmal gefragt, aber ich erinnere mich nicht an deine Antwort."

„Ja, ich kann mir vorstellen, eines Tages zu heiraten. In ferner Zukunft", erwiderte er ernst. „Warum möchtest du unbedingt heiraten, Granger? Ist es nur deshalb, weil alle um dich herum heiraten oder musst du eine Familie gründen?"

Sie schaute zu Boden und wippte leicht vor und zurück. „Ich weiß es nicht, Malfoy. Ich hoffe, dass ich stark genug bin, dass es nicht nur Eifersucht ist. Ich meine, ich möchte Kinder, mehr als eins, und einen Mann, der mich liebt und verehrt. Es muss nicht morgen passieren, aber ich denke, es sollte passieren, bevor ich sterbe."

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass es das wird. Du bist noch jung. Du hast Zeit", sagte er und versuchte sie zu beruhigen.

„Sicher, Malfoy", sagte sie, nicht überzeugt. Sie legte sich zurück und er tat dies auch. Sie zeigte auf eine andere Wolke und sagte: „Die sieht aus, wie Rons Kronjuwelen."

Er verzog sein Gesicht. Sie sah zu ihm und lachte. „Das ist nicht seine wahre Größe, oder?", fragte er.

Hermine lachte so stark bei dieser Bemerkung, dass sie prustete. Draco drehte sich zu ihr und stützte seinen Kopf auf seiner Hand auf. „Ich habe immer Frauen gemocht, die wirklich lachen", sagte er.

„Wirklich?", fragte sie.

„Ja, lass mal sehen, ob ich dich wieder zum Prusten bringen kann", entgegnete er. Seine Hand legte sich auf ihren Bauch und er kitzelte sie. Sie versuchte seine Hand wegzuschlagen, lachte (und prustete).

Sie schaffte es, sich ihm zu entwinden und sagte: „Das war nicht fair. Ich war nicht vorbereitet." Sie war außer Atem und setzte sich auf.

Er ging auf seine Knie, ging (immer noch auf seinen Knien) hinüber zu ihr und sagte: „Du hast ganz schön viel Gras in deinem Haar. Jetzt wird Potter wirklich denken, dass wie hier geknutscht haben."

„Oh, zur Hölle mit Potter", sagte Hermine. Dies brachte Draco zum Lachen.

„Das denke ich auch!", stimmte er zu.

„Wir sollten zurückgehen", sagte sie.

„Warum?", fragte er.

„Ich weiß es nicht", gab sie zu. In Wahrheit konnte sie den ganzen Tag mit ihm verbringen und dem nie überdrüssig werden. Dieser Tag war das beste Date gewesen, das sie **nie** gehabt hatte. Sie stand auf und folgte ihm. Sie begann ihr Haar mit ihren Fingern auszukämmen. „Ich habe Gras in meinem Haar", sagte sie und hielt Draco einen Halm zum Beweis hin.

„Zuerst Reis, dann Gras", erwiderte er und bot dann an: „Lass mich dir helfen."

Seine rechte Hand kam zu ihrem Haar und er fuhr mit seinen Fingern hindurch. Es war so weich. Er hatte das vorhin schon gedacht und nun wusste er es. Hermine beobachtete ihn genau. Seine Augen lagen auf ihrem Haar. Als er fertig war, ließ er seine Hand sinken und schaute sie an. Er sah, wie intensiv sie ihn anschaute. Er fühlte sich zu ihr hingezogen und so trat er einen Schritt näher. Ihr Mund war leicht geöffnet, ihre Augen klar. Seine Augen funkelten. Sie war sich nicht sicher, warum. Sie wollte etwas Banales sagen, wie ‚Wir sollten zurückgehen', doch ihr fiel ein, dass sie das vorhin schon gesagt hatte.

Stattdessen machte sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Sie waren jetzt nah genug beieinander, dass sie sich küssen konnten, dachte sie. Vielleicht sollten sie sich küssen. Wenn er sie nicht in den nächsten fünf Sekunden küssen würde, würde sie sich trauen, ihn zu küssen. Sie blieben bewegungslos, ohne Worte und standen nur ruhig beieinander. Sie begann den Countdown zu zählen: fünf, vier, drei, zwei, eins… nichts passierte.

Er küsste sie nicht. Ihre Nähe zueinander war nun merkwürdig. Warum traute sie sich nicht einfach und küsste ihn? Sie legte eine Hand auf seine Wange. Seine Haut war warm. Es war immerhin ein warmer Tag. Sie ließ die Hand seinen Hals hinab gleiten. Er ergriff mit seiner Hand die ihre, drückte sie leicht und legte sie dann auf seine Brust. Er ließ seine Hand auf ihrer, während seine andere Hand sanft über ihre Wange fuhr.

„Was denkst du?", fragte er. Seine Hand lag nun auf ihrem Nacken. Er konnte ihren Puls spüren. Pump. Pump. Pump. Ihr Puls ging schnell. Er war sich sicher, dass seiner ebenfalls schnell war.

„Was denkst du, Malfoy?", fragte sie zurück. Ihr Hals war so trocken, dass sie nicht wusste, wie sie es schaffte, überhaupt zu reden.

„Ich denke, dass ich gerne mit dir befreundet sein würde", antwortete er.

Das war nicht das, was sie hören wollte. „Freunde?", fragte sie.

„Möchtest du meine Freundin sein, Hermine?", fragte er. Sie dachte, dass ihr Name fremd aus seinem Mund klang.

Ihre Position hatte sich nicht geändert. Sein Hände waren immer noch in der gleichen Position, eine Hand über ihrer, die auf seinem Herz ruhte, die andere nun auf ihrem Hinterkopf, die mit ihrem Haar spielte. Ihre andere Hand wanderte zu seinem Kinn und fuhr es entlang. Sie fasste den Mut, den sie früher gehabt haben wollte, und fuhr mit dem Finger um seinen Mund. Sie atmete tief ein und schluckte hart, ehe sie antwortete.

„Ja", sagte sie, um seine Frage zu beantworten, kurz bevor sein Mund den ihren berührte. Es passierte so schnell, doch war so sehr erwartet wurden, dass es sie beinahe umhaute. Ihre Knie wurden weich und konnten sie nicht mehr tragen. Er küsste sie, zog sich zurück, knurrte (knurrte?) und küsste sie erneut. Er presste seinen Mund so fest gegen ihren, dass sie kaum Zeit hatte, zu erwidern.

Ihr Kopf neigte sich leicht zur Seite, als er Kuss sanfter wurde. Es war immer noch ein Kuss mit geschlossenem Mund, aber es war dennoch einer der besten Küsse, den sie in ihrem Leben bekommen hatte. Schließlich zog er sich von ihren Lippen zurück. Seine beiden Arme waren um ihre Hüfte geschlungen. Sie spürte, wie ihr Herz wild in ihrer Brust schlug. Sie wäre zusammengebrochen, wenn er sie nicht festgehalten hätte.

„Also Freunde, Granger?", fragte er.


	7. Chapter 7

_Kapitel 7_

Dracos Hände hielten sie nah an sich gedrückt. Sie standen ewig beieinander. Er wollte sie küssen, aber wollte sie nicht erschrecken. Einmal hatte er geglaubt, dass sie ihn küssen würde. Sie war mit ihrem Zeigefinger seine Lippen entlanggefahren. Dann sagte sie: „Ja."

Hatte er ihr eine Frage gestellt?

Er presste seine Lippen auf ihre. Sie stolperte leicht, deshalb hielt er sie fester, eine Hand an ihrem Hinterkopf, die andere noch immer an seine Brust gedrückt. Sie bewegte ihren Kopf leicht seitlich und gewann die Kontrolle über ihre Beine zurück, die sie kurz verloren hatte. Er begann sie zärtlich zu küssen. Er würde sie dieses Mal nicht drängen, sonder den ersten Kuss einfach und keuch belassen. Er legte seine beiden Hände um ihre Hüfte. „Also Freunde, Granger?", entschied er sich zu fragen.

Während er sie noch immer festhielt, wanderten ihre Hände hinauf zu seiner Brust. „Möchtest du, dass wir das sind?", fragte sie.

‚NEIN, NEIN, NEIN', dachte er. Was sollte er sagen? Schließlich antwortete er: „Ich würde gerne damit anfangen."

Ihre nächste Bewegung überraschte ihn. Sie lehnte sich zu ihm und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. Ihre Arme schlangen sich um ihn. Mit ihrem Gesicht gegen seine Brust gedrückt, sagte sie: „Sicher können wir Freunde sein."

Er legte eine Hand unter ihr Kinn und zwang sie so, ihn anzusehen. Er wollte richtig verstehen, was sie meinte. Sie lächelte und trat einen Schritt zurück. Er hätte seine Arme nicht von ihrer Hüfte wegnehmen sollen. Er hätte sie noch ein bisschen länger festhalten sollen.

„Lass uns zurückgehen und etwas Kuchen essen", schlug sie vor. „Ich bin ein wenig müde. Vielleicht kann mich der Zucker wieder munter machen."

„Wenn es das ist, was du möchtest", sagte er, leicht verwirrt.

Als sie vor ihm her in Richtung des Fuchsbaus lief, meinte er sie sagen hören: „Spielt es eine Rolle, was ich will?"

„Was hast du gesagt?", fragte er.

„Nichts", entgegnete sie und schaute ihn mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln an.

Er rannte ihr nach, um sie einzuholen. „Habe ich dich verletzt?"

„Nein, ganz und gar nicht", sagte sie.

Sie gingen zurück in den Garten. Die Hochzeitsfeier war noch im vollen Gange. Die meisten Tische waren an die Seite gestellt worden, um eine provisorische Tanzfläche zu schaffen. Hermine ging sich ein Stück Kuchen holen. Sie nahm gleich zwei Teller. „Ich habe auch ein Stück für dich, Malfoy. Kannst du ein wenig Kaffee besorgen, während ich unsere Teller zu einem Tisch bringe?", fragte sie.

Er war noch immer verwirrt. Sie benahm sich komisch, distanziert, und trotzdem schien sie den Rest des Nachmittags noch mit ihm verbringen zu wollen, wenn auch offensichtlich nur als ‚Freunde'. Er musste sie falsch verstanden haben. Sicher hatte er sie gefragt, ob sie Freunde sein wollten, doch er wollte sie nur necken. Spielerisch. Vielleicht hatte sie es erst genommen. Er würde es herausfinden.

Er brachte zwei Tassen Kaffee hinüber zu ihr, setzte sich neben sie und lehnte sich zu ihr. „Schau dir das glückliche Paar an", sagte er.

Sie tat, worum er gebeten hatte. Sie waren auf der Tanzfläche. Allerdings tanzten sie nicht. Es war eher so, als würden sie sich gegenseitig belästigen. Es war beinahe anstößig. Draco verzog unwillkürlich sein Gesicht und Hermine lachte. Er drehte sich zu ihr und starrte sie an. Sie aß bereits ihren Kuchen. Er entschied sich, auch seinen zu essen. Es erschreckte ihn fast, als sie ihre Gabel auf den Tisch knallte und sagte: „Ernsthaft mal! Er isst da draußen auf der Tanzfläche fast ihr Gesicht! Wie peinlich."

„Schau einfach nicht hin", entgegnete Draco.

„Wie kann man da nicht hinschauen", sagte sie und zeigte auf die beiden frisch vermählten.

Er nahm ihren Zeigefinger in seine Hand und zog ihren Arm nach unten.

„Atme tief durch, Granger. Denk dran, du hast gesagt, dass du ihn nicht mehr liebst. Sie so zu sehen, so widerlich es auch ist, sollte dich nicht wirklich aufregen", erklärte Draco. Er aß ein weiteres Stück seines Kuchens.

Sie legte ihre Hände in ihren Schoß und trotz dem, was Draco gerade gesagt hatte, starrte sie weiter Pansy und Ron an. Ab und zu sagte sie Dinge wie ‚ih' oder ‚nehmt euch ein Zimmer'.

Schließlich brachte er sie auf die einzige Art zum Schweigen, die ihm hier im Hinterhof des Fuchsbaus, umringt von den Weasleys und ihren Freunden, einfiel. Ja, Draco Malfoy nahm Hermines Gesicht in seine Hand, drehte sie zu sich und dann tat er es! Er warf ihr den Rest seines Kuchens mitten ins Gesicht.

Zu behaupten, dass sie schockiert war, war eine Untertreibung. Sie war geschockt, wütend und sauer. Ihr Mund stand offen und ein kleines Stück der Glasur, das an ihrer Nase hing, fiel auf den Tisch. Er hatte ein wenig Angst, denn der Ausdruck in ihren Augen zeigte ihm nun, dass sie bereit war zu töten.

Sie nahm eine Serviette und begann sich ihr Gesicht abzuwischen. „Warum zur Hölle hast du das gemacht?", fragte sie.

„Sei froh, dass ich nur das gemacht habe", erwiderte er. „Ich musste dich irgendwie zur Ruhe bringen und ich hatte die Wahl zwischen dem hier und dich zu küssen."

Sie fuhr damit fort, den Kuchen von ihrer Wange abzuwischen. „Ich hätte den Kuss bevorzugt."

„Verstanden", lächelte er. „Das nächste Mal werde ich nicht zögern, diesen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen, wenn du wieder außer Kontrolle gerätst."

Sie hatte ein wenig Glasur an ihrem Kinn übersehen. Er wischte es mit seinem Finger fort und steckte ihn danach in seinen Mund. „Hmmm, die Glasur schmeckt an dir noch besser, als auf diesem Kuchen."

„Ich frage mich, wie sie von dir schmecken würde", sagte sie. Sie nahm ihr Stück Kuchen vom Teller, nahm es in ihre Hand und hob es hoch.

„Leg den Kuchen weg, Granger. Wir beide wissen, dass du nicht genug Mut hast, das zu tun", sagte er einfach, drehte sich von ihr weg und nahm einen Schluck Kaffee. Er spürte, wie ein Stück Kuchen sein Gesicht traf.

Er drehte sich zu ihr und schaute sie erstaunt an, während sie da saß und lachte! Über ihn! Er nahm seine Serviette und wischte sich sein Gesicht ab. „Dafür wirst du büßen, Granger.", sagte er.

Harry und Ginny entschieden sich just in diesem Moment zu ihnen zu kommen. Harry stellte seinen Kuchen auf dem Tisch ab und sagte: „Hier sind noch zwei weitere Stücken, wenn du auch noch die andere Seite seines Gesichtes treffen willst."

„Ich könnte darauf zurückkommen", sagte sie, zu ihm gewandt.

Als Harry seinen Kuchen abgestellt hatte, griff Draco danach und nahm ihn in seine Hand. Hermines Augen weiteten sich. „Sei vernünftig, Malfoy", versuchte sie ihn zu beschwichtigen. „Du hast mich zuerst mit Kuchen beworfen. Wir sind keine Kinder mehr und das hier ist eine Hochzeit. Wir müssen uns anständig benehmen."

„Ich werde diesen Kuchen mit so viel Würde und Respekt in dein Gesicht werfen, wie es mir möglich ist, versprochen, Granger", sagte er.

Hermine stand auf und hielt ihre Hände abwehrend vor sich. „Oh verdammt, jetzt muss ich mir ein neues Stück Kuchen holen", sagte Harry und stand auf.

„Hol zwei", sagte Ginny, stand auf und gab Hermine ihr Stück. Sie schaute zu Draco und sagte: „Jetzt ist es ein fairer Kampf. Ihr seid jetzt beide bewaffnet und gefährlich."

„Willst du diesen Kuchen wirklich nach mir werfen, Granger?", fragte Draco. „Ich denke nicht, dass du schnell genug dafür bist!" Und schon warf er sein Stück Kuchen und es landete direkt auf ihrer Brust, mit der Glasur voran. Er sah leicht überrascht aus, dass er sein Ziel getroffen hatte. „Tschau!", rief er und sprintete quer durch den Garten, auf eine offene Wiese.

„Schnapp ihn dir, Hermine!", brüllte Ginny. Und schon bald schauten viele Leute zu und feuerten Hermine an, sich Malfoy zu schnappen.

Sie schleuderte ihre Schuhe davon und sah, wie Malfoy sich in einiger Entfernung umdrehte und ihr die Zunge herausstreckte. „Sollen wir das wirklich tun?", rief sie laut. „Wir sind erwachsene Menschen und wir geben ein schlechteres Beispiel ab, als das Paar, über das wir vorhin gesprochen haben."

Ginny lehnte sich zu Harry. „Ich denke, sie spricht von den frisch Vermählten und wie sie sich auf der Tanzfläche benommen haben", sagte sie.

Harry stand auf und gab Hermine ein weiteres Stück Kuchen in die Hand, während Malfoy dem aus kurzer Entfernung zuschaute. „Zwei Stücken, Hermine, falls du mit dem ersten nicht triffst. Jetzt schnapp ihn dir, Granger! Zeig ihm, woraus du gemacht bist und hol dir die Schlange!", feuerte Harry sie an.

„Ich weiß, woraus sie gemacht ist, Potter", rief Draco. „Sie war immerhin eine Gryffindor. Nur reden, kein Handeln." Er hatte Spaß sie zu reizen. George Weasley stand plötzlich hinter ihr und gab ihr ein weiteres Stück Kuchen in ihre Hand. Seamus kam neben sie und fragte: „Soll ich dir auch noch ein Glas Pusch holen, dass du in sein Gesicht schütten kannst?"

„Nein, das wird erst mal reichen", antwortete sie. Sie begann auf Draco zuzulaufen und kam langsam näher. Er lachte sie nur aus.

„Du bist so eine mädchenhafte Gryffindor, Granger", reizte er sie weiter. „Andererseits waren die meisten Gryffindors mädchenhaft." Er wusste, dass _sie wusste_, dass er nur Witze machte, aber er war sich auch dessen bewusst, dass der Hinterhof voller Gryffindors war und nur ein paar Slytherins anwesend waren, deshalb wollte er die Alberei auf ein Minimum beschränken.

Sie beobachtete ihn genau und kam langsam näher. Er hörte auf sich zu bewegen und schaute sie mit seinem ‚mir gehört die Welt – Lächeln' an. Seine Hände legten sich auf seine Hüften. „Komm schon, kleines Mädchen, zeig mir, was du kannst", forderte er sie heraus.

Mit dem Kuchen immer noch auf ihrem Kleid, begann sie nun loszusprinten. Er war überrascht, dass sie sich so schnell bewegen konnte, was der Grund dafür war, dass er sich nicht bewegte, und mit dem ersten Stück Kuchen an seiner rechten Hand getroffen wurde. Es hatte ihn nur knapp verfehlt und nur ein klein wenig Glasur klebte nun an seinem Ärmel.

Er drehte sich um und rannte davon, während sie ihm folgte. Die Meute feuerte sie an und sie rannte schneller, als sie es je in ihrem Leben getan hatte. Er rannte um Bäume und Sträucher herum und neckte sie erneut.

„Du könntest nicht einmal eine stillstehende Scheune treffen, Granger", rief er, hinter einem Baum versteckt. Sie warf das zweite Stück nach ihm. Es flog für seinen Geschmack ein wenig zu nah an seinem Kopf vorbei.

Er rannte zu einem anderen Baum und ging in Deckung. Er begann um den Baum herumzugehen und sie war direkt hinter ihm. „Du hast nur noch ein Stück, Granger. Gib dein Bestes", sagte er.

Sie sah so entschlossen aus. Er mochte diesen Gesichtsausdruck an ihr. Die Meute stand nun in einer Reihe da und feuerte sie weiterhin an. „Lass mich dich mit diesem letzten Stück treffen, damit das hier vorbei ist", flüsterte sie. „Ansonsten werden sie mich weiterhin mit Kuchen ausstatten und ich werde dir weiterhin hinterherrennen müssen."

„Du möchtest, dass ich dich mich treffen lasse? Das glaube ich kaum, meine Liebe", schnarrte Draco. „Ich habe eine Reputation aufrecht zu erhalten."

„Nenn deinen Preis", grinste sie.

„Du hast nicht genug", erwiderte er.

„Gibt es nichts, was du von mir willst?", fragte sie, ohne die Implikationen ihrer Worte zu verstehen.

Er lächelte beinahe teuflisch und sagte: „Oh, es gibt da eine Sache, Hermine, aber du würdest nie zustimmen."

Beide bewegten sich hin und her, der Kuchen hoch in der Luft, bereit jederzeit geworfen zu werden. „Das weißt du nicht, Malfoy. Vielleicht gefällt mir, was du vorzuschlagen hast. Sag es mir."

Plötzlich trug er einen räuberischen Gesichtsausdruck und kam drei Schritte näher. Doch bevor er ihr sein Angebot sagen konnte, warf sie das Stück Kuchen, dass mit mehr Tempo, als er erwartet hatte, auf ihn zukam und direkt auf seiner rechten Schulter landete. Die Meute jubelte.

„Oh, dafür wirst du zahlen!" Er rannte ihr hinterher und sie quiekte auf. Sie rannte davon und er jagte, wenn auch nicht so schnell wie er konnte, hinter hier her über eine Wiese. Er wollte sie sich da schnappen, wo sie keiner sehen konnte, damit er sich wirklich rächen konnte.

Sie kletterte über einen hölzernen Zaun, über den er einfach springen konnte. Als sie weit genug von der Hochzeitsfeier entfernt waren, fing er sie ohne Schwierigkeiten ein. Er packte sie am Arm und wirbelte sie herum. Er schlang seine beiden Arme um sie und brachte sie zu Boden, wobei er daran dachte, ihren Aufprall mit seinem Körper abzufangen. Ein weiterer Vorteil dessen war, dass sie jetzt auf ihm lag.

Er hielt sie über sich fest. Beide waren außer Atem. Sie drückte mit ihren Händen gegen seine Brust und bald drehte er sie herum, so dass er nun oben war. „Sag Onkel", sagte er.

„Was?", fragte sie keuchend.

Sein Gesicht war dem ihren so nahe und das Gewicht seines Körpers auf ihrem, sendete kleine Blitze durch ihr Nervensystem.

„Ich sagte, sag Onkel. Als Zeichen, das du aufgibst, du weißt schon", sagte er.

„Niemals!", sagte sie, die Herausforderung annehmend. Sie bewegte sich unter ihm und versuchte freizukommen.

Sein Mund war nur wenige Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt. „Sag Onkel, oder du wirst die Konsequenzen zu spüren bekommen."

„Nein", erwiderte sie leise.

Er konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Er lehnte sich zu ihr, sein Gesicht ganz nah an ihrem, und nahm dann einen Bissen des Kuchens von ihrer Brust. Das überraschte sie. Es war so intim und unglaublich sinnlich und sexy. „Was machst du da?", fragte sie.

„Sag Onkel", wisperte er erneut heißer. Dieses Mal leckte er über ihr Schlüsselbein, hinauf zu ihrem Gesicht, mit seinem Mund voller Glasur. Er leckte über ihre Lippen.

„Draco, lass mich hoch. Jemand könnte uns sehen", wisperte sie zurück.

„Sie sind alle weit weg. Sag jetzt Onkel", wiederholte er. Diesmal fuhr er mit einem Finger von ihrem Hals hinunter zu dem Ausschnitt ihres Kleides. Er hielt ihr einen Finger voll Glasur hin und brachte ihn zu ihrem Mund. Er schmierte die Glasur auf ihre Lippen, senkte seinen Kopf und leckte sie von ihrem Mund. Er wiederholte diesen Vorgang ein weiteres Mal. „Sag Onkel, oder ich mache weiter", sagte er.

Er konnte den Blick, mit dem sie ihn anschaute nicht identifizieren. „Geh von mir runter, Malfoy. Ich will nicht mehr spielen."

„Wer hat gesagt, dass ich immer noch spiele", sagte er atemlos.

„Freunde benehmen sich nicht so", erinnerte sie ihn.

„Vielleicht habe ich ja gerade entschieden, dass ich nicht dein Freund sein will", sagte er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Willst du nicht?", fragte sie. Sie sah beinahe enttäuscht aus.

Er brachte seine mit Glasur beschmiertem Finger wieder hinauf zu ihren Lippen. Gerade wollte er mehr Glasur auf ihnen verteilen, als sie _seinen_ Finger zu seiner Überraschung in ihren Mund nahm und die Glasur ableckte. Er war erregter, als jemals in seinem Leben.

Er grinste. „Freunde machen auch sowas nicht, Granger."

„Wir haben doch gerade entschieden, dass wir keine Freunde sind, dachte ich", sagte sie und lächelte.

Er lächelte zurück. Plötzlich dachte sie: ‚Oh nein, was nun?'


	8. Chapter 8

_Kapitel 8_

Alles was Hermine tun konnte war, sich darüber zu wundern, was zur Hölle hier vorging. Draco Malfoy und sie hatten den Tag als Bekannte begonnen, die früher zusammen zur Schule gingen, waren langsam Freunde geworden, fast wie Kumpel, wurden dann vertraute, dann richtige Freunde und nun was? Was waren sie jetzt?

Ohne Vorwarnung drückte sie gegen seine Brust. „Geh runter von mir", sagte sie.

„Nein", erwiderte er. Was stimmte nicht mit ihr?

„Bitte, Draco, geh von mir runter", sagte sie und stieß ihn schließlich von sich. Er rollte mit ausgebreiteten Armen auf seinem Rücken. Sie drehte sich um und stand auf. Er stütze sich auf seinen Ellenbogen ab und als sie versuchte davon zu gehen, schnappte er sich ihren Fuß.

„Lass los", bat sie ihn.

„Was ist los mit dir?", fragte er.

„Lass meinen Fuß los", sagte sie erneut und versuchte sich zu befreien. Er hielt ihren Fuß gepackt, setzte sich auf und umfasste mit der anderen ihre Wade.

„Ich meine es ernst, lass mich los!", wurde sie wütend.

„Was ist los mit dir? Von jetzt auf gleich hast du einen Zauberstab in deinem Hintern", erwiderte Draco. Er ließ sie los und stand auf.

Sie begann ihre Kleider zu richten. „Es ist hoffnungslos", sagte sie.

„Was ist hoffnungslos?" Er dachte, sie meinte ‚sie beide'.

„Mein Kleid. Es ist dreckig und hat Glasur und Grasflecken drauf. Ich weiß nicht einmal, ob Zauberei diese Flecken entfernen kann", sagte sie.

„Darum geht es? Ich habe nicht gedacht, dass du so oberflächlich bist. Wen kümmert es, dass dein Kleid Flecken hat? Wen versuchst du zu beeindrucken?", fragte er mit einem Hauch Arroganz.

Sie wollte ‚Dich' sagen, doch stattdessen sagte sie: „Niemanden. Ich kann es nicht ändern, dass ich nicht so sehr von mir überzeugt bin wie du."

„Sind wir jetzt schon an dem Punkt unserer Beziehung angekommen, wo wir uns streiten?", fragte Draco.

Hermine begann wieder zurück zu der Hochzeitsfeier zu gehen. „Wir haben keine Beziehung, oder?", fragte sie.

„Ich vermute, nicht", erwiderte er ernst. Er lief neben ihr.

„Ich werde sehen, ob Ginny etwas hier hat, dass ich mir borgen kann, denn ich werde dieses Kleid nicht länger tragen", sagte sie.

„Warum gehst du dann nicht einfach nach Hause?", fragte er beunruhigt.

Wollte er, dass sie nach Hause ging? „Ich schätze, dass könnte ich tue ich." Sie hielt an. Er sprang zurück über das Gatter und ging weiter in Richtung des Hauses. Sie war stehengeblieben und hatte sich gegen das Geländer des Gatters gelehnt. Er drehte sich zu ihr zurück und sah, wie sie mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand und sich gegen das Gatter lehnte. Er ging zurück zu ihr, lehnte sich an das Gatter neben sie und schaute dabei in die andere Richtung. Dann drehte er sich zu ihr und schaute sie an.

„Warum bist du plötzlich so betrübt? Spuken dir die Bilder der Hochzeitsnacht im Kopf herum?", fragte er.

Sie lächelte und drehte sich auch zu ihm. „Wir haben uns heute geküsst", sagte sie.

„Wirklich? Das habe ich nicht gewusst", antwortete er sarkastisch.

„Klugscheißer", lächelte sie.

„Bereust du den Kuss?", fragte er.

„Ganz und gar nicht, und du?", fragte sie.

„Selbstverständlich", sagte er noch sarkastischer. Er lächelte und schubste mit seiner Schulter ihre an. „Du bist so leicht zu täuschen, Granger. Ich bereue es nicht."

„Hätten wir uns jetzt wieder geküsst, auf der Wiese?", fragte sie.

„Das hatte ich gehofft", antwortete er ehrlich.

„Also magst du mich oder sowas?", fragte sie.

„Sind wir Kinder?", grinste er. „Mögen wir uns?"

„Okay, lass mich das anders formulieren", sagte sie um ihn zu beruhigen, während sie auf das Gatter kletterte, so dass sie in die gleiche Richtung schaute, wie er. Sie setzte sich auf die oberste Latte und ihr Bein berührte seinen Arm dort, wo er gegen das Gatter lehnte. „Denkst du, dass wir uns nach diesem Abend wieder sehen werden?", fragte sie.

„Vielleicht", antwortete er zurückhaltend, beugte sich nach unten und riss einen langen Grashalm ab.

„Kannst du dir vorstellen, dass wir ausgehen, oder sowas?", fragte sie zögernd.

Er stieß sich von dem Gatter hat und stellte sich vor sie. Er nahm den Grashalm und strich damit langsamen ihre Wange entlang, dann fuhr er damit ihren Hals hinunter, über ihr Schlüsselbein und endete an ihrer Brust, die immer noch mit Kuchen bedeckt war. „Ich kann mir vorstellen, mit dir auszugehen und ich kann mit definitiv ‚Oder sowas' vorstellen", sagte er. Er ließ den Grashalm fallen und legte seine Hände auf ihre Knie. Er lehnte sich näher zu ihr und als sie beinahe Nase an Nase waren, fragte er: „Beantwortet das Deine Frage?"

Sie biss sich auf ihre Lippe, schaute hinauf in den Himmel und lachte dann. „Niemand wird uns das je glauben! Wir sind ein ungleiches Paar, denkst du nicht?"

„Ich denke, wir passen zusammen wie Marmelade und Brot", sagte er gleichgültig.

„Ich bin die Marmelade, denn ich bin süß", erwiderte sie.

Er lehnte sich näher zu ihr, so dass seine Nase an ihrem Hals war. Er atmete ein, schaute ihr dann tief in die Augen und sagte: „Der Kuchen sorgt dafür, dass du süß riechst, aber das ist alles, was ich an dir als süß bezeichnen würde."

„Und du bist das Brot", fuhr sie fort und ignorierte damit, was er gesagt hatte. „Weil du weiß und einfach bist."

„Weiß und einfach?", fragte er und umfasste ihre Knie fester. Er kitzeln sie in ihrer Kniekehle und ihre Hände legten sich auf seine Schultern, damit sie vor Lachen nicht von dem Gatter fiel.

„Stopp!", lachte sie. Sie fiel beinahe rückwärts hinunter, deshalb legte er einen Arm um ihren Rücken, um sie zu halten. Er legte seine Hand hinunter zu ihrer Hüfte und hob sie von dem Gatter.

„Lass uns zurückgehen zu der kleinen Hochzeitsfeier, bevor sie einen Suchtrupp los schicken", sagte er und stellte sie auf den Boden. Sie griff nach seiner Hand und er erwiderte erfreut diese Geste, indem er seine Hand in ihre legte. Während sie zurück zum Haus gingen, sagte er: „Wir sind fast zurück. Wir sollten aufhören, Händchen zu halten."

„Warum?", fragte sie ernst.

„Oh, es gibt keinen Grund. Ich habe nur eine Anmerkung gemacht", antwortete er und behielt ihre Hand in seiner. Als sie zurück zu der Party kamen, war diese in vollem Gange und er bemerkten, um ehrlich zu sein, nur sehr wenig Leute, ihre umschlungen Hände. Die meisten der Gäste waren auf der Tanzfläche. „Möchtest du tanzen?", fragte er.

„Ich kann nicht so gut tanzen, aber trotzdem gerne, wenn es sich nicht stört, dass ich auf deine Füße trete. Ich hoffe außerdem, dass dich der Zustand meines Kleides nicht stört", sagte sie.

„Du könntest es ausziehen, wenn es dich so sehr stört", erwiderte er lächelnd.

„Das würde dir gefallen, oder?", fragte sie.

„Sehr sogar", strahlte er sie an.

Sie entschuldigte sich und ging zu dem Tisch, an dem sie ihre Tasche zurückgelassen hatte. Sie nahm ihren Zauberstab und säuberte sich von dem restlichen Kuchen. Er kam zu ihr. „Kannst du auch mein Hemd saubermachen? Malfoys laufen normalerweise nicht mit Kuchen beschmiert herum."

„Wirklich? Ich glaube, ich kann mich daran erinnern, dass dein Vater ein paarmal Kuchen auf seinen Roben hatte", scherzte sie.

Sie nahm ihren Zauberstab und säuberte auch ihn. Danach legte sie ihren Zauberstab in ihre Tasche zurück. „Tanzt du mit mir, Malfoy?", fragte sie.

„Ich dachte, du würdest niemals fragen", erwiderte er.

Sie gingen in die Mitte der Tanzfläche und begannen zu tanzen. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass du so charmant sein kannst?", bemerkte sie.

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass du so lustig sein kannst", konterte er.

„Du hattest heute Spaß?", fragte sie und legt ihre Arme um seinen Nacken, wo sie ihre Finger ineinander verschlang. Er schlang seine Arme um ihren Rücken, so dass sie kurz über ihrem Hintern zum liegen kamen.

„Bis jetzt hatte ich eine großartige Zeit. Ich hoffe, du auch", gab er zu.

„Warum hast du bei der Kapelle auf mich gewartet?", fragte sie.

„Ich habe nicht auf dich gewartet. Du hast ein ziemlich großes Ego", erwiderte er leichtfertig.

„Oh, Entschuldigung. Nun, warum warst du immer noch dort?", fragte sie.

„Spielt das eine Rolle?", fragte er zurück.

„Nein. Ich bin dir nur dankbar", erwiderte sie und errötete leicht. Er zog sie näher zu sich. Sie ließ ihre Arme sinken und legte sie um seine Hüfte, während sie ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter legte.

„Granger?", fragte er.

Sie schaute zu ihm. „Ja", fragte sie.

„Ich habe ehrlich gesagt an der Kapelle auf dich gewartet. Ich weiß nicht wirklich warum, aber ich bin auch dankbar dafür", gab er zu. Er sah ihr tief in die Augen. Sie lächelte ihn an und legte ihren Kopf zurück auf seine Schulter, in diesem Moment zufrieden, in seinen Armen zufrieden, zufrieden mit dem Wandel ihrer Beziehung, auch wenn sie noch nicht definiert war.


	9. Chapter 9

_Kapitel 9_

Er hatte zugegeben, dass er vor der Kapelle auf sie gewartet hatte. Er hatte nicht vorgehabt, ihr das zu sagen. Er hatte überhaupt nichts von alldem geplant gehabt. Vielleicht fühlte es sich deshalb so richtig und so gut an – weil das alles spontan war.

Er hatte nichts anderes vorgehabt, als ihr Gesicht zu sehen, sie zum Lächeln zu bringen und dann hier wegzugehen und eine neue Freundin in ihr gefunden zu haben, die er hoffentlich später auch wieder treffen würde, vielleicht zum Mittag, nächste Woche. Jetzt hatte er das Gefühl, dass sie bereits durch all die merkwürdigen Stufen zu Beginn einer Beziehung gegangen waren. Zunächst einmal, kannten sie sich bereits. Das machte alles viel einfacher. Zweitens hatten sie einander bereits attraktiv gefunden. Drittens war der gefährliche Part, der wenn man beginnt, mit einander auszugehen und in dem man immer das Richtige sagen will, falsche Bescheidenheit an den Tag legt und kleine Lügen erzählt, überflüssig. Viertens und das war am wichtigsten, war der Teil mit dem Flirten zu Beginn einer Beziehung bereits im vollen Gang. Sie hatten sich bereits geküsst. Nach Malfoys Einschätzung waren sie bereits bei dem Äquivalent eines fünften oder sechsten Dates.

Die Hochzeit hatte um 11 Uhr morgens begonnen und war zum Mittag vorbei, auf der Hochzeitsfeier waren sie um 1 Uhr nachmittags angekommen und nun war es beinahe vier. Das war der Gipfel des Speeddatings. Fünf Stunden entsprachen fünf Dates. Wenn sie bis zur Abenddämmerung hier blieben, wären sie quasi verlobt. Er lächelte.

Er hielt ihre Hand und wiegte sich mit ihr vor und zurück, während er immer noch über seine Theorie nachdachte. Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken zurückgeholt, als sie sagte: „Das Lied ist vorbei, Malfoy."

„Oh, richtig", sagte er. Er nahm ihre Hand und führte sie zurück an den Tisch.

„Warum grinst du so?", fragte sie ihn.

Sollte er es ihr erzählen? Er entschied, dass er das tun musste. Er griff nach zwei Champagner-Gläsern, die auf dem Buffettisch standen und gab ihre eines. Er führte Sie hinüber an den Tisch. Sie setzten sich und er lächelte erneut, während er ihr von seiner Theorie berichtete. Fünf Stunden entsprachen fünf Dates. Er ging die Liste mit ihr durch, eins – beschnuppern, zwei – beiderseitige Anziehungskraft, drei – korrekte Etikette, vier – flirteten und Anzeichen für Zuneigung, oder in ihrem Fall küssen.

Sie war erstaunt über die Beschreibung ihrer Beziehung. „Wenn das unser fünftes Date ist, was passiert dann normalerweise bei dem fünften Date?", fragte sie.

„Sex und zwar eine Menge davon", antwortete er unverfroren.

„Gleich hier auf dem Tisch oder sollen wir zurück auf die Wiese gehen?", fragte sie.

„Der Tisch wäre gut", nahm er ihre Herausforderung an.

„Ich kann nur schwer glauben, dass du für Sex bis zum fünften Date wartest", sagte sie.

„Das ist bei jeder Frau, mit der ich ausgehe, anders", antwortete er ehrlich.

„Mal sehen, ob ich das richtig verstehe. Wenn du eine Frau bezahlst, zum Beispiel eine Prostituierte, dann schläfst du mit ihr bei eurem ersten Date, richtig?", scherzte sie.

„Aber natürlich", sagte er. „Aber sie muss keine Prostituierte sein. Ich gebe auch eine Menge Geld für Frauen aus, die keine Prostituierten sind. Und ich könnte für den Sex auch auf ein zweites Date warten."

„Also wenn du für eine Frau eine Menge Geld ausgibst, ihre Essen und Getränke kaufst, sie zu einer Show mitnimmst und ihr ein Geschenk kaufst, erwartest du bei dem zweiten Date Sex, ist das richtig?", neckte sie.

„Du kannst in mir lesen, wie in einem Buch", entgegnete er.

„Sex beim dritten Date würde dann wahrscheinlich zu Stande kommen, wenn du ihr Essen und Getränke ausgegeben und sie ausgeführt, ihr aber kein Geschenk gemacht hast", sagte sie.

„Hmmm", trällerte er.

„Sex beim vierten Date würde den Aspekt mit dem Geld verdrängen. Zwar zahlst du noch die Essen und Getränke und besuchst mit ihr eine Show, aber du musst auch ein wenig Respekt und Bewunderung zeigen. Du würdest auf das vierte Date für jemanden warten, den du magst und respektierst, richtig?", fuhr sie fort.

„Was ist Respekt?", fragte er und nahm zwei weitere Gläser Champagner von einem Kellner, der vorbeikam. Eines gab er ihr.

„Also wenn das unser fünftes Date ist, was wird es dich Kosten, mit mir zu schlafen? Du hast mich nicht bezahlt und du hast mir nicht wirklich ein Essen ausgegeben da du erstens weder für das Essen, noch zweites für den Wein bezahlt hast. Die einzige Show, die wir gesehen haben, war die Gräueltat von Ron und Pansy vorhin auf der Tanzfläche und das habe ich auch nicht sehen wollen. Da bleibt nur noch der Teil mit dem Respekt übrig, von dem du behauptest, dass du dessen Bedeutung nicht kennst… Ich denke, damit habe ich alles", schloss sie.

„Bedeutet das, kein Sex auf den Tisch?", fragte er.

„Oder auf der Wiese", fügte sie hinzu.

„Wann schläfst du normalerweise mit einem Mann?", fragte er ernsthaft.

„Das ist unterschiedlich. Ich war vor Ron auf Dates, als wir uns vorübergehend getrennt hatten, und ein paar Mal nachdem mit ihm Schluss war und ich muss sagen, dass es kein generelles Rezept gibt. Ich muss etwas für denjenigen empfinden und auch glauben, dass er etwas für mich empfindet", sagte sie. Sie schien plötzlich traurig und legte ihren Kopf auf den Tisch.

„Was ist los, Granger?", fragte er und strich über ihren Rücken.

„Niemand empfindet etwas für mich", sagte sie verdrießlich.

Er nahm ihr den Champagner weg und kippte die blubbernde Flüssigkeit auf dem Boden. „Keinen Alkohol mehr. Du bist betrunken nicht lustig, Granger."

Plötzlich stand Harry Potter auf und räusperte sich. Er erhob sein Glas Champagner und sagte: „Es ist Zeit für einen Tost auf das glückliche Paar."

Hermine stöhnte und stand auf. „Ich geh aufs Klo", sagte sie und ging in Richtung Haus davon. Er folgte ihr kurz darauf. Auch er wollte den verdammten Tost nicht hören. Er ging die Treppen hinauf und klopfte an der Badezimmertür. Er hörte, wie eine männliche Stimme antwortete: „Nur einen Moment."

Er erschrak, als er die Stimme des Mannes hörte. Er schaute den Gang entlang in Richtung der Stufen und sah, wie sie auf der Seite eines Bettes in einem der vielen Schlafzimmer saß. Er klopfte an der offenen Tür. „Das ist nicht das Klo", sagte er.

„Es ist besetzt", erwiderte sie.

„Ich weiß", sagte er.

„Ich muss nicht wirklich", gab sie zu.

„Ich weiß", sagte er erneut.

„Woher weißt du das?", lachte sie.

„Du bist eine furchtbare Lügnerin. Ich bin ein großartiger Lügner. Deshalb wusste ich es", sagte er.

„Das ist wahrscheinlich wahr", stimmte sie ihm zu. „Lass uns deine Theorie testen. Ich werde entweder eine Lüge oder die Wahrheit erzählen und du musst entscheiden, was meine Aussage ist."

„Okay, aber damit das funktioniert, müssen wir einander in die Augen sehen und ich muss deine Hände halten", entschied er.

„Warum?", fragte sie.

„Deine Augen sind das Fenster zu deiner Seele, Granger, und die Hände eines Menschen können dir eine Menge über diesen erzählen", erklärte er, auch wenn er eigentlich nur ihre Hände halten wollte. „Jetzt setzt dich hier auf das Bett und schau mich an."

Sie zog, so wie er, ihre Schuhe aus. Sie setzten sich beide im Schneidersitz gegenüber auf das Bett. Er nahm ihre beiden Hände in seine. Seine Hände waren leicht verschwitzt. „Tut mir Leid", entschuldigte er sich und wischte sie an seinen Hosen ab.

„Das stört mich nicht", sagte sie und nahm seine Hände wieder.

„Du zuerst, Miss Granger", drängte er sie.

Sie dachte für einen Moment nach und sagte danach: „Ich habe in meinem ganzen Leben nur mit fünf Männern geschlafen."

Er schaute ihr tief in die Augen. Soweit er das sehen konnte, verbarg sie keine Lügen. Ihr Atem ging langsam, sie schaute ihn immer noch an und ihre Hände lagen entspannt in seinen. Konnte das wirklich die Wahrheit sein? „Wahrheit", sagte er.

„Gut gemacht, Malfoy", sagte sie.

„Ich bin dran", sagte er. Er schaute ihr tief in die Augen und sagte: „Ich war heimlich in dich verliebt, als ich vierzehn war."

Sie schaute in sein Gesicht. Er lächelte nicht, sein Blick hielt ihren und seine Hände waren nicht länger verschwitzt. Aber er hatte gesagt, dass er gut darin war, zu lügen. „Das ist eine Lüge", entschied sie.

„Du hast Recht. Man, Granger, du bist gar nicht so schlecht darin", sagte er. Sie war sich nicht sicher, dass sie froh darüber war, dass das eine Lüge war. Das konnte er erkennen. „Ja, die Wahrheit ist, dass ich, seit ich 13 war, in dich verschossen war, seit dem Tag, an dem du mich ins Gesicht geschlagen hast."

„Sicher", sagte sie ungläubig. „Jetzt lügst du."

„Glaub was du willst. Du bist dran", fuhr er fort.

Wieder dachte sie lange nach. „Ich bin immer noch in Ron verliebt", sagte sie.

Er wollte glauben, dass das eine Lüge war, doch etwas sagte ihm, dass ein Stück Wahrheit dahinter steckte. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wandelte sich plötzlich von glücklich zu traurig. Er ließ ihre Hände los und anstatt etwas zu sagen, nahm er ihre Unterarme, zog sie zu sich darüber und schlang seine Arme fest um sie. Sie begann zu weinen. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte und so sagte er nichts.

Nach langen Sekunden, hob sie ihren Kopf und hatte ein breites Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht. „Ich bin auch eine gute Lügnerin!", grinste sie.

„Du bist nicht ganz richtig im Kopf!", schnappte er verärgert und drückte sie von sich. Er schubste sie so hart, dass sie auf dem Boden landete.

Sie lachten jetzt heftig und sagte: „Du hast mir sogar die Tränen geglaubt!"

„Ich will nicht mehr mit dir spielen", sagte er, stand auf, stürmte aus dem Zimmer und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu.

Sie blieb auf dem Boden lachend sitzen. Eine Sekunde später öffnete er die Tür. „Du hast mir meine Verärgerung nicht einmal geglaubt?"

„Ein wenig übertrieben", sagte sie und setzte sich auf. „Überreagiert, melodramatisch usw."

„Ich hasse dich, Granger", sagt der ausdruckslos. Sie schaute ihn von ihrem Platz auf dem Fußboden an. Sie kämpfte sich auf die Beine und fühlte sich ein wenig schwindlig durch zu viel Champagner und dem Rausch ihres Lachanfalls. Sie ging zu ihm und schaute ihm tief in seine Augen.

„Ich denke, das ist eine Lüge, Malfoy", sagte sie.

„Das ist die Wahrheit", sagte er erneut.

„Möchtest du, dass ich schon wieder so tue, als würde ich weinen?", fragte sie. „Boo-hoo, Malfoy hasst mich. Ich habe den Großteil meines Lebens in dem Bewusstsein dieser Tatsache verbracht, also wenn das wirklich die Wahrheit ist, würde ich das vermutlich überleben."

Die Stimmung im Zimmer wurde plötzlich ernst. Er drehte sich um, so dass sie dachte, er würde gehen, doch er schloss lediglich die Tür, dieses Mal leise. Er ging zu ihr, legte eine Hand auf ihre Wange und die andere auf ihren Rücken. Er lehnte sich langsam zu ihr und küsste sie sanft. „Ist das eine Lüge?", fragte er und schaute sie durchdringend an. Sie legte ihre Hände auf seine Schulter.

„Das kann ich nicht genau sagen. Tu es noch einmal", neckte sie ihn.

Er lächelte, lehnte sich erneut zu ihr und gab ihr einen weiteren Kuss, der diesmal ein wenig länger und kräftiger war. „Wahrheit oder Lüge?", fragte er dann.

„Ich habe immer noch nicht genug Informationen, um eine fundierte Einschätzung abgeben zu können. Ich brauche mehr Fakten", erklärte sie.

Dieses Mal legte er beide Arme um sie und presste sie an sich. Er küsste sie lange, öffnete seinen Mund, neckte ihre Lippen, zuerst die Oberlippe, dann die Unterlippe, dann beide zusammen, ohne Zunge, einfach nur wunderbar süß, sanft und lange. „Genug Fakten?", fragte er dann.

Sie atmete zittrig durch. „Ja, fürs erste", erwiderte sie.

„Und was ist dein Urteil", fragte er mit dunkler Stimme, voller Leidenschaft. Noch immer hielt er sie an sich gedrückt.

„Das war sicher keine Lüge. Genauso wenig, wie deine Aussage vorhin, dass du mich hasst. Du hast mich vielleicht früher einmal gehasst, als wir noch Kinder waren, aber das ist nicht mehr so, und ganz besonders ist es jetzt nicht mehr so", sagte sie. Sie hob eine Hand zu seinem Gesicht und legte ihren Daumen auf seine Lippen. Er nahm ihrer Hand und küsste sie auf ihre Handfläche. Er betrachtete ihre Hand in seiner und hatte plötzlich ein Bild seiner Zukunft vor seinem inneren Auge. Wow.

Er küsste ihre Handfläche ein zweites Mal, wobei seine Lippen dieses Mal länger verweilten.

„Das war ein nettes fünftes Date", sagte sie.

Er ließ sie los, doch nur ein Stück. Er behielt ihre Hand, die er gerade geküsst hatte, in seiner. „Trotzdem noch keinen Sex, fürchte ich", sagte er.

„Du bist lustig", erwiderte sie ohne zu zögern.

Er schaute sie merkwürdig an, während er sie zur Tür führte. „Lustig im Sinne von ha ha, oder lustig im Sinne von merkwürdig?", fragte er.

„Ich denke, beides, aber das könnte man auch über mich sagen", sagte sie.

„Oh, ich habe das so oft von dir behauptet", erwiderte er.

„Ich hoffe, das ist eine Lüge", sagte sie, während sie zurück in den Flur traten. Er lächelte einfach nur. Nein, das war keine Lüge, aber das war egal. Nichts von dem, wie er für sie fühlte, war eine Lüge und das Draco Malfoy endlich der Wahrheit ins Gesicht blickte, war eine große Sache.


	10. Chapter 10

_Kapitel 10_

Draco nahm Hermines Hand und sie machten sich auf, das Haus zu verlassen. Sie gingen wieder aus der Vordertür und dort den Weg entlang, in Richtung unbekannt. Keiner von beiden wusste, wohin sie gingen, so wohl, was den Weg betraf, als auch bezüglich ihrer Beziehung. Hermine schaute ihn an, dann auf ihre Hände und wieder zurück auf die Straße. „Erzähl mir etwas, was ich noch nicht über dich weiß, Malfoy", verlangte sie.

„Ich schlafe nackt", bot er an.

Sie lachte für etwa 15 Sekunden. „Oh mein Gott", presste sie dazwischen hervor.

„Was ist so lustig?", lächelte er.

„Ich stelle mir das nur gerade vor", sagte sie.

„Wenn das wahr wäre, würdest du nicht lachen", erwiderte er stolz.

Diesmal lachte sie etwa zehn Sekunden. „Was sollte ich sonst tun?", fragte sie dann. „Vor Angst und Schreck davon rennen?"

„Ist gut, du hast jetzt genug auf meine Kosten gelacht", sagte er. „Erzähl mir etwas von dir, dass ich noch nicht weiß."

„Mal sehen", dachte sie für einen Moment nach. „Ich lese gerne."

„Was du nicht sagst", entgegnete er verärgert.

„Nein, das ist nicht meine Antwort", grinste sie. „Ich spiele Klavier."

„Wirklich?", fragte er überrascht. „Bist du gut?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ich denke schon", erwiderte sie bescheiden. „Ich habe zwischen meinem vierten und zehnten Lebensjahr Unterricht gehabt. Natürlich muss man bedenken, dass ich in diesen Jahren auch Tanzstunden gehabt habe und du hast mich vorhin auf der Tanzfläche gesehen."

Sie hielten an einer kleinen Brücke an, um sich auszuruhen. Sie setzten sich auf ein Steingeländer, das einen hölzernen Torbogen hielt. Es war gerade groß genug an, damit sie sich darauf setzen konnten.

„So schlecht warst du gar nicht", sagte er dann, während er noch immer ihre Hand hielt. Er drückte sie leicht und ließ wieder los. Dann stand er auf. Er war voller Energie. Er wollte sie sich so gerne schnappen, sie auf den Boden werfen und sie dann küssen, bis sie ohnmächtig wurde. „Ich bin dran. Etwas anderes, was du noch nicht von mir weißt ist, dass ich auch Klavier spiele."

„Wirklich?"

„Glaubst du mir nicht?", fragte er.

„Haben wir vorhin im Schlafzimmer nicht festgestellt, dass du ein gewiefter Lügner bist?", entgegnete sie.

„Gewiefter? Erfindest du jetzt neue Wörter? Und nein, ich lüge nicht. Ich spiele Klavier", antwortete er.

„Du bist wahrscheinlich viel besser als ich und ich weiß, dass ‚gewieft' ein Wort ist", fügte sie hinzu.

„Sag mir, wie das Wörterbuch das definiert", forderte er sie heraus, während er auf sie hinunter schaute.

„Es bedeutet gerissen und verschlagen, tückisch", antwortete sie.

„Das denkst du dir aus", sagte er.

„Du bist albern", entgegnete sie. „Du weißt, dass das ein Wort ist."

„Ich bin albern?", lachte er. „Ich glaube nicht, dass mich jemand ‚albern' genannt hat, seit ich fünf war. Erzähl mir noch etwas anderes von dir, Granger. Wie zum Beispiel, erfindest du gerne Wörter?"

Sie stand auf. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass es im Fuchsbau ein Wörterbuch gibt. Wir können hingehen und nach der Definition suchen."

Er lehnte sich zurück an das Steingeländer, das sie gerade verlassen hatte. „Nein, ich glaube dir, ich glaube dir. Erzähl mir von deinen verborgenen Talenten. Bis jetzt weiß ich, dass du gerne liest, dass du Klavier spielst und Wörter erfindest."

Sie funkelte ihn mit einem schmalen Lächeln an. „Ich mache sehr gute Eierkuchen", sagte sie dann.

„Wirklich?", fragte er, stand auf und ging auf sie zu. „Das esse ich normalerweise als Morgen-Danach-Frühstück."

„Als Morgen-Danach-Frühstück?", fragte sie verwirrt. „Was hat das zu bedeuten?"

„Schlag es im Wörterbuch nach, Granger", sagte er spielerisch.

Sie brauchte nur einen Moment, um es nachzuvollziehen zu können, dann sagte sie: „OH."

Beschämt schaute sie zu Boden. „Was ist dein Morgen-Danach-Frühstück?", fragte er. „Oh, stimmt ja; du hattest ja erst fünfmal Sex, also wirst du wahrscheinlich noch keine Rituale wie das Morgen-Danach-Frühstück haben."

Sie schaute ihn mit einem Ausdruck an, den er nicht richtig einordnen konnte. „Ich habe gesagt, dass ich nur mit fünf Männern geschlafen habe, nicht, dass ich nur fünfmal Sex hatte und jetzt bedaure ich wirklich, dass ich dir das erzählt habe, wenn du das nur benutzt, um dich über mich lustig zu machen." Sie ging von der Brücke und begann zurück zum Fuchsbau zu gehen.

Er runzelte die Stirn und rannte ihr dann nach. „Hör mal, es tut mir leid. Ich weiß, dass gewieft ein Wort ist."

„Ist alles für dich ein Witz", fuhr sie herum.

„Nein", sagte er irritiert. „Und vergib mir, dass ich versuchen wollte die Stimmung zu heben." Jetzt lief er von ihr weg.

Sie stand da und sah dabei zu, wie er den Weg davonging. Wenn seine Dating-Theorie von vorhin korrekt war, wäre das hier ihr sechstes Date. Hatten die Menschen normalerweise beim sechsten Date ihren ersten Streit? Hermine glaubte das nicht. Sie seufzte in der Befürchtung, jetzt alles ruiniert zu haben, weil sie keinen Spaß verstehen konnte. Sie hielt an einer zerbrochenen, umgedrehten Schubkarre an und fuhr mit ihrer Hand über das rostige Metall. Ihr Kleid war von vorhin wahrscheinlich schon ruiniert und so setzte sie sich, ohne darüber nachzudenken darauf. Was sollte sie tun, um diese Situation wieder hinzukriegen? Vielleicht würde Draco nicht einmal mehr auf der Hochzeitsfeier sein, wenn sie zurückkehrte. Wenn das so wäre, sollte sie ihn dann anrufen? Ihn besuchen gehen? Sie lächelte bei dem Gedanken. Sie beugte sich hinunter, zog ihre Schuhe aus und rieb sich ihre schmerzenden Füße. Sie war heute mehr gelaufen, als sie gesollt hatte. Ihre Schuhe waren nicht dafür gemacht, so viel in ihnen zu gehen, oder zu rennen, oder auch zu tanzen. Sie warf sie über ihre Schulter.

„AUTSCH!"

Sie drehte sich herum. Draco hatte einen ihrer Schuhe in der Hand. Er beugte sich hinunter, um den anderen aufzuheben. „Du hast mich mit deinen Schuhen getroffen."

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du hinter mir stehst", erwiderte sie und stand auf.

„Warum hast du dann deine Schuhe geworfen, wenn du sie nicht nach mir geworfen hast?", fragte er und gab ihr die Schuhe zurück.

„Sie waren so verdammt unbequem, dass ich sie über meine Schulter geworfen habe. Wo bist du überhaupt hergekommen?", fragte sie.

„Wenn ein Mann eine Frau liebt, haben sie Sex, und manchmal erreicht einer der kleinen Schwimmer des Mannes das Ei einer Frau und es entsteht jemand wie ich und da komme ich her, Schatz", entgegnete er ernsthaft.

„Das wusste ich nicht", sagte sie ebenso ernst. „Wie auch immer, ich meinte, ich dachte, du bist zurück zur Hochzeitsfeier gegangen. Warte mal kurz, also ein Mann muss eine Frau erst lieben, damit seine Schwimmer ihr Ei erreichen?"

„Ich habe mich entschlossen zurückzukommen, als ich gesehen habe, wie du hier so gesessen hast. Da habe ich mich entschieden, mich an dich heranzuschleichen", gab er zu, ehe er hinzufügte: „Und nein, Liebe muss nicht immer dabei sein und ich fühle mich unwohl, mich darüber mit dir zu unterhalten. Du solltest diese Fragen deiner Mami stellen, Granger, nicht mir."

Sie gluckste. „Meine Mami hat mir bereits alles gesagt, was ich wissen muss. Aber genug davon. Was hättest du gemacht, wenn es dir gelungen wäre, dich an mich heranzuschleichen? Sagen wir, meine Schuhe wären an meinen Füßen geblieben und ich hätte dich nicht bemerkt. Was wäre passiert? Was hättest du gemacht?", fragte sie mit in die Hüften gestemmten Händen und zur Seite geneigten Kopf.

„Das wirst du jetzt nie erfahren", antwortete er.

„Aber ich möchte es wissen", flehte sie.

„Dann wärst du enttäuscht", sagte er und trat näher an sie heran.

„Komm schon, stell dir vor was passiert wäre", drängte sie ihn und setzte sich zurück auf die verrostete Schubkarre. „Ich werde sogar meine Schuhe wieder anziehen." Und das tat sie. Sie setzte sich mit ihrem Rücken zu ihm und sagte: „Okay, jetzt schleich dich an mich heran. Ich tue so, als wüsste ich von nichts."

Sie begann zu summen. „Du hast nicht wie eine Idiotin gesungen", sagte er.

„Jetzt schleich dich schon an mich heran", sagte sie zu ihm gerichtet. Dann drehte sie sich wieder herum und summte wieder. Er konnte kaum ein Lächeln unterdrücken

Er trat einige Schritte zurück und ging dann wieder auf sie zu. Sie sah hübsch aus, wie sie dort saß, obwohl sie ihren Rücken zu ihm gedreht hatte. Um ehrlich zu sein hatte er keine Ahnung, was er gemacht hätte, wenn er bei ihr gewesen wäre. Er dachte jetzt an einen Klaps und schloss den Abstand zwischen ihnen. Er schnappte sie sich so schnell, dass sie von ihrem Platz fiel und beide landeten am Boden, er auf seinem Rücken, sie mit dem Rücken zu ihm, auf ihm. Beide begannen zu lachen.

Er drehte sie herum, so dass sie an seiner Seite lag. „Das hattest du geplant? Mich umreißen?", fragte sie.

„Und das noch", sagte er und kam mit seinem Mund dem ihren sehr nahe. Seine Lippen hatten ihre beinahe erreicht, als er seinen Kopf zurückzog und sie ein weiteres Mal ansah. „Ich könnte mich leicht in dich verknallen", sagte er dann.

„Nettes Wortspiel, wenn man bedenkt, dass du im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes in mich geknallt bist", erwiderte sie.

„Ich bin sehr gewieft", sagte er, als er mit seinem früheren Vorhaben fortfuhr und sich zu ihr neigte, um sie leicht zu küssen. Dieses Mal war es ein offener, leidenschaftlicher Kuss. Sie hielten sich nicht zurück. Er leckte spielerisch an ihren Lippen, als er ihre Unterlippe zwischen seine Lippen nahm, daran saugte und dann spielerisch zubiss. Er öffnete ihren Mund und berührte mit seiner Zungenspitze die ihre, bevor er begann, sie intensiver zu küssen. Nach mehreren Sekunden löste er sich von ihr.

Ihre Wangen waren gerötet und ihr Haar stand wirr von ihrem Kopf ab. Er legte seine Hand auf ihre Stirn und strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Und das ist es, was ich gemacht hätte, wenn du mich nicht entdeckt hättest. Unglücklicherweise hast du mich mit dem Schuh angegriffen bevor ich meine heimtückische Tat ausführen konnte", sagte er.

„Ja, unglücklicherweise", stimmte sie ihm zu. Er stand auf und bot ihr seine Hand an. Als sie beide standen, sagte sie: „Irgendwie bin ich heute oft auf dem Boden gelandet."

„Und der Tag ist noch nicht einmal vorbei!", überlegte er.

„Und das, mein Lieber, ist eine gute Sache", sagte sie, ergriff die Initiative und nahm seine Hand. Sie gingen zurück in Richtung Haus, dieses Mal mitten durch das Feld, ohne an den Weg zu denken, von dem sie gerade gekommen waren.


	11. Chapter 11

_Kapitel 11 _

Sie nährten sich, durch das Feld laufend und Händchen haltend, dem Haus. Sie hatte diesmal die Initiative ergriffen, als sie seine Hand genommen hatte. Er fragte sich, ob sie vorhatte, seine Hand auch weiter zu halten, wenn sie in Sicht der Gäste der Hochzeitsfeier kamen. Draco würde es bald herausfinden, da sie bald an dem Haus waren. Hermine hielt seine Hand noch immer fest in ihrer. Das ungleichste Paar auf der Hochzeitsfeier hielt Hände. Sicher hatte sich die Gravitation der Erde geändert, denn das war eine wahrscheinlichere Erklärung dafür, dass diese beiden sich an den Händen hielten, als die, dass sie beide sich vielleicht ineinander verliebten.

Ohne ein Wort zu wechseln gingen zurück zum Fuchsbau. Es war fast 18:00 Uhr und die Party schien noch immer im vollen Gange zu sein. Die meisten Weasley-Männer hatten sich dabei abgewechselt, Geschichten über Ron zu erzählen und die anderen Gäste brüllten vor Lachen. Die meisten Partygäste bemerkten die Rückkehr der beiden Flüchtlinge gar nicht. Harry Potter war nicht unter ihnen. Er schaute zu ihren verschlungenen Händen und dann in Hermine Grangers Gesicht. Sie lächelte. Sie sah wunderschön und glücklich aus. Er schaute zu Malfoy. Der schaute ebenfalls zu Hermine. So sei es.

Draco zog Hermine zu einem Tisch hinüber und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl. Sie wollte sich neben ihn setzen, doch er zog sie auf seinen Schoß, als sei dies das Natürlichste der Welt. Er deutet einem Ober, ihnen ein wenig Wein zu bringen.

Seine Arme schlangen sich fest um ihre Taille. Sie schaute in sein Gesicht und strich mit ihrer Hand leicht über seine Wange. Der Ober brachte ihnen Wein. Sie nahm einen Schluck und stellte ihr Glas dann auf dem Tisch ab. Er nahm seinen Drink und behielt ihn in seiner freien Hand.

Bald darauf berichtete Rons ältester Bruder Bill von dem ersten Mal, als Ron Interesse an einem Mädchen gezeigt hatte. Er lachte, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie Ron seinem ersten Schwarm ein Weihnachtsgeschenk geben wollte und Bill geschrieben hatte, um ihn um Rat zu fragen. Hermine wusste, dass diese Geschichte von ihr handelte. Sie errötete und hoffte, dass niemand das bemerken würde. Sie traute sich, zu Draco zu schauen. Bill war gerade an der Stelle, wo er Ron geraten hatte, ihr keine Schachtel mit Pralinen mit Popelgeschmack zu schenken und die ganze Meute brach in Lachen aus. Er sagte, er habe seinem Bruder geraten, dass Schokolade vielleicht eine bessere Alternative sei. Dann sagte er: „Kein Wunder, dass Ron noch weitere sechs Jahre gebraucht hat, sie endlich um ein Date zu bitte! Wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre und er ihr seine Popel-Pralinen gegeben hätte, hätte sie ihn einfach gleich zu Beginn verhext und uns damit den Ärger mit diesem liebestollen Trottel für all die Jahre erspart."

Wieder lachten alle. Alle außer Hermine. Sie war sich sicher, dass ihr Gesicht wieder rot war und so schaute sie zu Boden. Draco schaute sie an. Harry auch.

„Tja, am Ende ist alles gut geworden. Meine Pansy mag Popel-Pralinen und sie würde mich nie verhexen", sagte Ron.

Hermine spürte, wie sie Gänsehaut bekam. Sie spürte ein Kribbeln in ihrem Nacken. Sie wollte weinen. Halt den Mund, Ron! Halt einfach den Mund!

Er tat es nicht. „Auf meine liebliche Braut, die mich so akzeptiert, wie ich bin und die nie versucht hat, mich zu ändern! Du brauchst mich und lässt mich der Starke sein. Du schaffst es nicht, dass ich mich unzulänglich oder dumm fühle und du liebst mich, mit meinen Warzen und allem anderen!", sagte er.

Hermine wollte unter den Tisch kriechen und sich dort einfach zusammenrollen.

Hatte Ron sich so gefühlt? Hat er gedacht, dass sie ihn nie akzeptiert hatte? Hatte sie ihn beschimpft und ihn sich wie ein geringerer Mann fühlen lassen?

Sie spürte, wie Tränen in ihre Augen traten. Sie versuchte, von Dracos Schoß aufzustehen, doch er hielt sie fest. „Hermine?", wisperte er.

Sie konnte ihn nicht ansehen. Schon erzählte George Weasley eine andere Geschichte. Oh mein Gott, in der ging es auch um sie. Er erzählte von dem Weihnachtsball und wie Ron nicht den Mut hatte, ein Mädchen zu dem Ball einzuladen, so dass Harry dies für ihn tun musste. Bitte, dachte Hermine, erwähn mich nicht!

Harry rauschte hinüber zu Draco und Hermine. Er konnte sehen, dass sie sich unwohl fühlte. Er lehnte sich zu ihnen hinunter. „Draco, könnten du und Hermine für mich hinein gehen und schauen, ob noch mehr Champagner da ist?", fragte er.

Draco nickte Harry zu, stand auf, nahm Hermines Hand und führte sie um die Leute herum. Er öffnete die Hintertür und führte sie mit seiner Hand auf ihrem Rücken hinein.

Sie stellte sich an die Spüle und schaute aus dem Fenster hinaus zur Hochzeitsfeier. Sie hörte, wie sie wieder lachten. „Sie müssen bei der Pointe angekommen sein", sagte sie dann. „Die, wie Ron und ich uns nach dem Ball gestritten haben."

Draco legte seine Hand auf ihren Rücken und streichelte sie. Er drehte sie zu sich herum und sagte: „Du warst das Schönste, was ich an diesem Abend gesehen habe. Dein Kleid war immergrün, wenn ich mich recht entsinne. Es hat so ausgesehen, als wäre es von Engeln gewoben worden und nur die Engel konnten es schaffen, dass du wie eine von ihnen ausgesehen hast. Es hat dir wie angegossen gepasst. Dein Haar war in kleinen Kringeln hochgesteckt und du warst so schön, dass du gestrahlt hast. Jeder Junge und jeder Mann in dem Raum hat dich bemerkt. Nicht Fleur, nicht Cho Chang, sondern dich, Hermine Granger. Ron Weasley hat dich nie verdient. Du verdienst jemanden, der mit dir auf einer Stufe steht, nicht unter dir. Nicht alle Menschen da draußen lachen über dich. Sie lachen über ihn. Sogar seine Familie."

Sie wusste, dass er Recht hatte. Sie lehnte sich für eine Umarmung zu ihm, die sie auch bekam. Er legte beide Hände auf ihren Rücken, seine rechte Hand in der Nähe ihres Nackens, auf ihre nackte Haut. Er küsste ihren Hals. Hermine schaute zu ihm hinauf und er wischte mit seinem Daumen die einzelne Träne weg, die ihre Wange hinunterlief. Er küsste ihre Wange.

Harry kam in die Küche und sagte: „Wir haben draußen noch Champagner. Das hatte ich vergessen. Trotzdem danke, dass ihr danach geschaut habt, Draco."

Draco drehte sich zu Harry und nickte. „Danke, Potter", sagte er dann.

„Sie reden jetzt über andere Sachen, wenn ihr wieder rauskommen wollt", berichtet Harry ihnen.

Hermine sah traurig aus, dachte Draco. „Vielleicht in einer kleinen Weile", erwiderte er.

Er führte sie zum Küchentisch. Er setzte sich auf den Tisch und zog sie zu sich, zwischen seine Beine.

„Misses Weasley würde verrückt werden, wenn sie wüsste, dass jemand auf ihrem Tisch sitzt", sagte Hermine mit einem schwachen Lächeln.

Er hielt sie an sich gedrückt, seine Arme um ihren Körper. „Diese Frau ist sowieso verrück, mit so vielen Kindern", antwortete er.

Hermine lehnte sich gegen seine Brust, ohne ihn auszusehen. „Bei welchen Date sind wir jetzt?", fragte sie dann.

„Nun, wir sind in der Phase unserer Beziehung, wo die Gefühle des anderen das wichtigste sind. Wir sind absolut zufrieden und entspannt miteinander und die Gefühle des anderen sind das Spiegelbild unserer eigenen Gefühle. Ich würde sagen, wir sind direkt vom sechsten zum zehnten Date gesprungen", erklärte er.

Sie lachte und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. „Hast du jemals auf das zehnte Date gewartet um mit jemandem zu schlafen?", fragte sie.

Er runzelte gespielt die Stirn und antwortete: „Nein, das habe ich nicht und langsam fühle ich mich ausgenutzt, Granger. Wie lange soll ich noch mit dir ausgehen, bis du endlich mit mir schläfst?"

Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine Wange und ihre Augen strahlten. „Lass diesen Aspekt unserer Beziehung eine Überraschung bleiben."

„Eine Überraschung? Was hast du vor? Mich schnappen, in einen Besenschrank zerren und mich dort vernaschen?", fragte er.

„Verdammt, jetzt kennst du meinen Plan und ich kann das nun offensichtlich nicht mehr machen. Das tut mir leid für dich, Draco", erwiderte sie amüsiert.

„Oh, warte", berichtigte er sich, „das war ja mein Plan, nicht deiner. Ich entschuldige mich. Dein Plan war ganz anders."

Sie nahm seine beiden Hände in ihre und verschlang ihre Finger mit seinen. „Was war denn mein Plan?", fragte sie.

„Dein Plan war es, dass du es schaffst, dass ich mich Hals über Kopf in dich verliebe und dich dann zu einem romantischen Stelldichein entführe, das du nie vergessen wirst", erklärte er, ließ ihre Hände los und zog sie näher an sich heran. Ihre Hüften lehnten gegen den Tisch, während sie fast ganz bei ihm stand. Er hatte seine Beine noch gespreizt, so dass sie nah bei ihm sein konnte.

„Funktioniert mein Plan?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Ausgesprochen gut", sagte er, genauso vorsichtig. Er küsste sie wieder, dieses Mal leicht und einladend. Zu was genau er sie einlud, wusste sie nicht ganz.

Draco drückte sie von sich und stand vom Tisch auf. Zuerst wunderte sie sich, was sie falsch gemacht hatte. Ihre Zweifel wurden beantwortet, als er ihre Hand nahm und mit ihr zu etwas eilte, was am ehesten einem Besenschrank ähnelte. Es war die Speisekammer. Darin war kaum Platz für einen, geschweige denn zwei.

„Was machen wir hier?", fragte sie, nachdem sie in der Kammer waren.

„Ich habe mich entschieden, meinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen, du weißt schon, der Besenschrank, dich vernaschen, das alles halt", antwortete er und küsste dann zunächst ihre Handfläche, dann ihr Handgelenk.

„Was ist mit meinem Plan? Kein Verlieben, kein romantisches Stelldichein?", fragte sie.

Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. „Aber Granger, dafür ist es doch zu spät", erwiderte er.

„Was meinst du?", fragte sie besorgt.

„Na was wohl, du Dummchen, ich habe mich bereits in dich verliebt", erklärte er einfach.


	12. Chapter 12

_Kapitel 12_

Hermine wusste nicht, ob sie lachen, weinen, schreien oder vor Angst wegrennen sollte. Er hatte gerade ersthaft gesagt, dass er sich in sie verliebt hätte. Wie lächerlich. Sie hatten noch nicht einmal ein richtiges Date gehabt und er sagte etwas Lächerliches wie das!

Sie waren in der engen, dunklen Speisekammer zusammengepresst, er hatte ihr gesagt, dass er sie liebte und sie wusste so gar nicht, was sie darauf erwidern sollte.

„Hast du gehört, was ich gesagt habe, Granger?", fragte er.

Hatte sie gehört, was er gesagt hatte? Sie hatte es nicht nur gehört, es hatte auch bewirkt, dass sie einen kleinen Herzinfarkt bekommen hatte. Als sie nicht antwortete fragte er wieder. „Granger, hast du mich gehört?"

„Nein", log sie.

Er lächelte und hob ihre Hand, um die Innenseite ihres Handgelenkes zu küssen. Er spürte durch den Pulsschlag, wie schnell ihr Herz schlug. Er kam mit seinem Gesicht näher zu ihrem, obwohl sie wegen des engen Raumes schon so nur eine Handbreit entfernt gewesen waren. „Ich denke, ich liebe dich", sagte er erneut und diesmal hob er ihren Arm, um sie leicht in der Armbeuge zu küssen, dort, wo ihr Oberarm mit ihrem Unterarm verbunden war. Nach diesem Kuss legte er ihren Arm um seine Schulter. Er wartete auf eine Antwort, entweder auf den Kuss oder Worte wie seine.

Ihre Augen waren weit vor Angst und sie hatte nicht gezwinkert. Er lächelte wieder. „Erde an Granger", sagte er. „Kannst du mich hören?"

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Du kannst mich nicht hören?", fragte er amüsiert.

Sie schüttelte erneut ihren Kopf. Er lächelte. „Dann muss ich Zeichensprache verwenden", sagte er. Er strich mit seinen Fingerspitzen ihre Wangen entlang zu ihrem Hals, weiter über ihre Schultern, hinunter zu ihren Fingerspitzen. Seine Hand glitt hinunter auf ihre Hüften und dann auf ihre Oberschenkel, über ihr Kleid hinweg. Er zog das Material mit seinen Fingern ein wenig nach oben, bis er ihre nackte Haut berühren konnte. Seine Hand blieb auf ihrem Schenkel. Er beugte sich nach vorn und küsste ihren Nacken, dann fuhr seine Zunge ihren Hals entlang. Er schaute sie wieder an und fragte: „Erklärt dir das die einfachen Worte, die du nicht hören willst?"

Wieder schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. Malfoy wusste, dass sie nicht dumm war und auch nicht so scheu. Sie weigerte sich ernsthaft, zu hören, was er sagte. Seine Hand, die immer noch auf ihrem Schenkel lag, fuhr hinunter zu ihrem Knie, um es dann anzuheben und um seine Hüfte zu legen. Er lehnte sich gegen sie und presste sie gegen das Regal der kleinen Kammer. „Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er und knabberte an ihrem Ohr, ehe er es mit seiner Zunge entlangfuhr. Seine rechte Hand behielt ihr Bein um seine Hüfte. Als er sich sicher war, dass sie es dort lassen würde, fuhr seine Hand zu ihrem Rücken hinauf. Er küsste sie lang und hart.

Sie drückte mit ihren Händen gegen seine Brust, die seine Haut verbrannten, und stellte ihren Fuß wieder ab. „Ich kann hier drin nicht atmen", sagte sie. „Kannst du atmen?"

Genau in diesem Moment wurde die Tür geöffnet. George Weasley griff durch die beiden, obwohl sie so nah beieinander standen, hindurch und schnappte sich eine Flasche Rum, die auf dem Regal stand. Dann schloss er die Tür wieder, als hätte er sie nicht bemerkt. Er schloss die Tür und überließ sie sich selbst. Hermine griff nach der Klinke, doch Draco stand direkt vor ihr und blockierte ihr den Weg.

„Hermine, hast du mich gehört?", fragte er nervös.

„Nein", sagte sie nun zum dritten Mal.

„Du hast mich nicht gehört?", fragte er beunruhigt.

„Ich habe dich gehört. Ich meine einfach nur ‚nein', du liebst mich nicht", sagte sie zögerlich.

„Aber ich tue es."

„Tust du nicht."

„Ich denke, das tue ich."

„Ich weiß, dass du es nicht tust!"

„Ich weiß, dass ich es tue!"

„Du bist verrückt!"

„Du bist wunderschön!"

„Hör auf damit, Malfoy!", verlangte sie und drückte gegen seine Brust. Er konnte nirgendwo hin. „Was machen wir in einer Speisekammer?", fragte sie schließlich.

„Ich dachte, du könntest hungrig sein", erwiderte er mit einem Lachen.

„Bitte, lass mich hier raus. Was werde die Leute denken?", fragte Hermine aufgeregt.

„Dass wir in einem Schrank knutschen", erwiderte er einfach.

Was stimmte nicht mit ihr? Vielleicht hatte sie ihn wirklich nicht gehört, oder wenn sie ihn gehört hatte, vielleicht glaubte sie ihm nicht. Sie versuchte die Klinke ein weiteres Mal zu öffnen, doch sein Körper war vor der Tür und sie musste durch seinen Körper und seinen Arm hindurchgreifen. Er presste seinen Arm an sich und fing somit ihren Arm. Sie schaute ihn flehend an.

„Granger, wir werden hier nicht weggehen, bis du mir gesagt hast, was du zu meiner Offenbarung zu sagen hast", sagte er und nahm ihre Hand.

Sie war noch immer leicht geschockt und normalerweise würde sie schreien, davonlaufen und sich verstecken, seinen Arsch verhexen oder weinen. Vielleicht auch alles zusammen. Dies wären normale Reaktionen. Warum tat sie dann nichts? Stattdessen entstand ein breites Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie versuchte es zu verstecken, aber es kam trotzdem durch. Als nächstes lachte sie zweimal laut auf. Er lächelte wieder und zog seine Augenbrauen nach oben. Sie warf ihren Kopf zurück und lachte wieder. „Ach zur Hölle! Ich könnte dich auch lieben, Malfoy.", sagte sie.

Er ließ ihre Hand los, was ein Fehler war, denn sie brachte beide Hände hinauf zu ihrem Gesicht und versteckte es hinter ihnen.

Er versuchte, sie von ihrem Gesicht zu ziehen, aber sie war stärker, als sie aussah. „Sieh mich an, Granger!", bat er.

„Nein!", schrie sie aufgeregt. Er dachte, dass das Wort ‚Nein' langsam alt wurde.

Er öffnete die Tür der Speisekammer und trat hinaus in die Küche. Sie ließ ihre Hände fallen und all die schwindelerregende Heiterkeit, die sie noch kurz zuvor gespürt hatte, verschwand. Sie stand allein in der Speisekammer, verwirrt und erstaunt. Sie schämte sich außerdem. Gott, hatte sie Malfoy gesagt, dass sie ihn liebte? Und was hinzukam, als Antwort auf ihre Bestätigung ihrer Zuneigung, ging er weg und ließ sie allein? Verdammt sei er.

Jetzt fühlte sie sich sehr unwohl, wie sie so allein in der Speisekammer stand. Sie runzelte die Stirn, setzte sich dann auf den Boden in diesem kleinen Raum und zog ihre Knie an die Brust. Sie legte ihren Kopf darauf und seufzte. Wenn sie ihre Handtasche und ihren Zauberstab gehabt hätte, wäre sie einfach disappariert und nach Hause gegangen.

Sie schaute nicht einmal auf, als die Tür zu dem kleinen Kämmerchen erneut geöffnet wurde. Sie spürte, wie jemand ihre Beine teilte und eines von ihnen gegen die Wand drückte und das andere in Richtung Tür, als sich die Person dazwischen setzte. Sie schaute auf und irgendwie hatte er es geschafft, sich mit dem Gesicht zu ihr, auf den Boden zu setzen. Er hatte eine Flasche Champagner und zwei Gläser.

„Wir müssen feiern", sagte er und gab ihr ein Glas.

„Bist du deshalb gegangen?", fragte sie.

Er konnte sehen, dass sie sich aufgeregt hatte. Er verstand das nicht. „Natürlich", antwortete er. „Hast du gedacht, ich würde dich dazu bringen, dich in mich zu verlieben und dann einfach aufstehen und gehen?"

Genau das hatte sie gedacht. Sie lächelte und log, wobei sie ihr neues Lieblingswort sagte. „Nein. Das habe ich nicht gedacht."

„Natürlich hast du das", schnarrte er. Er füllte etwas von dem Champagner in ihr Glas und dann sich selbst. Er stieß mit seinem Glas das ihre an und sagte: „Auf Granger, das einzige Mädchen, mit dem ich jemals in einer Vorratskammer sein möchte."

Sie grinste und nahm einen Schluck. Die Blasen kitzelten ihre Nase. Sie rümpfte sie. „Ich mag Champagner nicht wirklich", sagte sie.

„Bist du eher für Bier, Granger?", fragte er.

„Nein, eher für Tee", berichtigte sie. Er nahm ihr Glas und stellte es auf einen Regalboden über ihnen, neben seins. Er nahm ihren Arm und zog sie so nah an sich heran, dass sie beinahe auf ihm saß. Ihr Kleid rutschte so soweit nach oben, dass es beinahe unanständig war. Seine Hände gingen um sie herum und er hob sie auf seinen Schoß. Mit seinen Beinen unter den ihren und auf ihm sitzend, war sie sich sicher, dass sie zu schwer war und ihm Unannehmlichkeiten bereitete.

Sie _bereitete_ ihm Unannehmlichkeiten, aber auf eine andere Art.

Hermine legte ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und diesmal küsste sie ihn. Sie begann langsam und zögerlich, als sie mit seinen Lippen spielte. Bald fanden sie eine gemeinsame Leichtigkeit in ihren Küssen. Es war so, als ob sie sich schon immer geküsst hatten, aber es war bei weitem nicht alltäglich. Es war neu, aufregend und voller Vorfreude. Sie löste ihre Lippen von seinen und atmete tief durch.

„Nein, das wirst du nicht tun", sagte er und legte seine Hände auf ihren Hinterkopf, um sie wieder zu sich zu ziehen. Er küsste sie heftig, mit entfesselter Leidenschaft. Sie war überglücklich.

Sie zog ihr Gesicht wieder zurück und sagte: „Wir müssen hier raus."

„Möchtest du mit zu mir kommen?", fragte er.

„Was?", fragte sie und wich soweit zurück, wie es ihr möglich war, was nicht wirklich weit war. Sie brachte ihre Beine zusammen und versuchte auf die Knie zu kommen, damit sie aufstehen konnte.

„Möchtest du mit zu mir kommen?", wiederholte er. „Oder wir können zu dir. Es ist egal, solange dort ein Bett ist." Er stand auf. Sie war noch immer auf ihren Knien und schaute zu ihm hinauf. Was meinte er?

„Was denkst du, Malfoy?"

„Ich denke, dass ich gerne mit dir Sex hätte. Hast du das nicht gemeint, als du gesagt hast, wir müssen hier raus?", fragte er und bot ihr eine Hand an, um ihr aufzuhelfen.

Sie nahm seine Hand und stand auf.

„Nein, ich habe gemeint, dass wir uns zusammenreißen und zurück auf die Hochzeitsfeier gehen sollten", erklärte sie. Sie war ein wenig beleidigt, dass er dachte, sie würde einfach mit ihm schlafen, ohne überhaupt mit ihm ausgegangen zu sein. „Denkst du, ich würde mit dir schlafen, nur weil du gesagt hast, dass du mich liebst?", fragte sie.

„Nur weil ich dir gesagt habe, dass ich dich liebe?", fragte er empört. „Wie oft, glaubst du, habe ich einer Frau gesagt, dass ich sie liebe?"

„Oh, lass mich nachdenken", erwiderte sie sarkastisch. „Vielleicht jedes Mal, wenn du sie vögeln wolltest?"

„Vergiss, was du von mir denkst, Granger, was denkst du von dir?", sagte er und deute mit einem Finger auf sie. Dieses Mal verließ er die Speisekammer und sie. Er schlug die Tür zu und sie stand allein und verwirrt da.

Was hätte jemand Normales schon gedacht?

Sie biss sich so fest auf ihre Unterlippe, dass es wehtat. Sie drehte sich zu den Regalen und setze sich wieder, diesmal mit ihrem Rücken zur Wand, neben der Tür. Sie ließ ihren Kopf hängen. Sie war so dumm. Das stellte sich wieder als schrecklicher Tag dar. Sie knallte ihren Kopf an die Wand und schloss ihre Augen. Die Tür öffnete sich wieder. Wahrscheinlich war es nur ein weiterer Weasley, der eine weitere Flasche Alkohol holen wollte. Sie öffnete nicht einmal ihre Augen und ließ ihren Kopf nach vorne fallen. Sie spürte, wie jemand ihren Kopf berührte, hielt ihre Augen aber geschlossen. Die Hand wanderte zu ihrem Kinn und hob ihren Kopf an. „Sieh mich an, Granger", sagte die Person.

Sie öffnete ihre Augen.

„Ich entschuldige mich", sagte Draco. „Ich weiß, dass du nicht so eine Schlampe bist, die mit einem Kerl nach nur einem Date schläft. Zum Teufel, das hier war noch nicht einmal wirklich ein Date, aber du sollst folgendes wissen. Ich habe noch nie, und ich meine noch nie, zu einer Frau ‚Ich liebe dich' gesagt. Nicht einmal, um sie dazu zu bringen, mit mir zu schlafen. Ich habe gemeint, was ich gesagt habe und es tut mir leid, dass du gedacht hast, dass das nur ein Plan war, dich ins Bett zu bekommen. Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dich irgendwie beleidigt habe. Bitte sag mir, dass du mir vergibst."

Sie schaute zu ihm hinauf und wollte so vieles sagen, aber keine Worte kamen aus ihrem Mund. Sie war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob sie überhaupt atmete. Er mochte sie wirklich, oder? Er beugte sich hinunter, nahm ihre Arme und zog sie nach oben. Er schlang seine Arme fest um ihren Körper. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich deinen Charakter in Frage gestellt habe, Malfoy, und auch deine Intensionen", sagte sie leise.

„Weißt du, ich denke, wir sind zu unserem vierzehnten Date gesprungen", sagte er in ihr Ohr. Er küsste ihre Wange und dann wieder ihren Mund.

Gerade in diesem Moment öffnete Harry die Tür. „Kommt raus, ihr zwei. Das glückliche Paar sucht nach euch", sagte er.

Hermine schaute erschrocken zu Draco und er sah absolut entsetzt aus. Beide schauten zu Harry und Hermine fragte: „Warum zum Teufel wollen sie uns sehen?"


	13. Chapter 13

_Kapitel 13_

„Warum zur Hölle wollen sie uns sehen?", fragte Hermine. Draco nickte zustimmend.

„Ich weiß nur, dass sie sich auf machen, zu ihrer Hochzeitsreise aufzubrechen und Ron hat mich gebeten Hermine zu finden und Pansy mich, Draco zu finden. Und da George Weasley allen gesagt hat, dass ihr in der Speisekammer knutscht, wusste ich, dass ich euch zusammen finde", rechtfertigte sich Harry.

„Zunächst einmal, haben wir nur miteinander geredet, als George die Speisekammer aufgemacht hat", erklärte sie.

„Du musst Narbengesicht nichts erklären", sagte Draco.

„Klappe, Blondie", erwiderte Harry und nahm dann Hermines Arm. „Und George hat niemandem was erzählt. Ich habe nur gesehen, wie er die Tür geöffnet hat, um den Alkohol zu holen und ich wusste, dass ihr beiden hier drin wart. Es war ein Witz. Jetzt kommt schon." Harry behielt ihren Arm in seiner Hand und zog sie praktisch hinaus. Sie schaute einmal zurück und reichte mit ihrer Hand nach hinten und Draco wusste, dass sie nach ihm griff. Er nahm ihre Hand und zog daran.

„Wir wollen nicht da raus gehen, Potter", sagte er und zog an Hermine.

„Hört euch einfach an, was sie zu sagen haben", bat Harry und zog an ihrem anderen Arm.

„Nein, es interessier uns nicht, was sie zu sagen haben", erwiderte Draco und zog fester.

„Seit wann sind du und Hermine ein ‚wir'?", fragte Harry und zog nun ebenfalls fester.

„Ich bin kein Seil!", jammerte Hermine.

Keiner der Männer ließ sie los. Ron kam in die Küche. „Harry, hast du Hermine gefunden?", fragte er. „Oh, Hermine. Ich muss mit dir reden, bevor ich verschwinde." Als er das gesagt hatte, kam auch Pansy hinein. Beide, Harry und Draco, ließen Hermines Arme los.

Sie atmete ruhig ein und aus, wie sie es vorhin in der Kapelle bereits getan hatte. „Was möchtest du mir sagen, Ron?"

Er nahm ihre Arme, an denen gerade noch Harry und Draco gezogen hatten und fuhr mit seinen Händen hinunter, bis er ihre Hände in seine nehmen konnte. „Ich wollte dir danken", sagte er.

Sie sah ihn vorsichtig an. „Wofür?", fragte sie.

„Dass du mich hast gehen lassen. Du wusstest, wir waren nicht füreinander bestimmt, noch bevor ich es gewusst habe und wenn du mir nicht den kleinen Schubs gegeben hättest, hätte ich niemals zu Pansy gefunden. Und die Sache ist die, wir waren nicht wirklich für einander bestimmt, du und ich, aber ich weiß, dass dein Seelenverwandter da draußen ist, Hermine. Sei einfach offen, damit du ihn findest", sagte Ron.

Unter normalen Umständen hätte sie gedacht, dass das hier kleine Nettigkeiten waren. So wie es aber im Moment war, sagte sie: „Ich habe dich nicht gehen lassen, Ronald. Du und ich waren, soweit ich weiß, noch zusammen, als du begonnen hast mit Pansy auszugehen." Draco kicherte und Pansy schnaubte. „Zweitens möchte ich wissen, was für einen kleinen Schubser du meinst? War es die Tatsache, dass ich dich geliebt habe? War es, dass ich deine Träume unterstützt habe? Weißt du was, es interessiert mich nicht, denn du hast Recht. Wir waren nicht für einander bestimmt und dort draußen _gibt_ es jemanden für mich. Um genau zu sein, gibt es in diesem Zimmer jemanden für mich und ich bin offen und habe ihn bereits gefunden."

„Hä?", fragte Ron verwirrt.

„Egal, Ronald. Hab ein schönes Leben", sagte sie. Sie stand über all dem. Sie lehnte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn auf die Wange. Dann schaute sie zu Boden und war traurig. Harry griff nach ihrer Hand, doch Draco war schneller.

Draco stand zwischen Hermine und Ron. Er schaute zu Pansy und fragte: „Was wolltest du mir sagen, Pansy?"

„Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich dir vergebe", sagte sie.

Er sah verwirrt aus. „Wofür?", fragte er.

„Du hast vor all diesen Jahren mein Herz gebrochen, aber ich vergebe dir, weil ich Ron gefunden habe und er jetzt mein Mann ist und wir glücklich sind. Deshalb vergebe ich dir", sagte sie wieder.

„Ich weiß nicht, warum du mir vergibst, aber es kümmert mich auch nicht. Ich akzeptiere deine Vergebung, aus welchem verrückten Grund auch immer du mir sie gibst", erwiderte Draco. Plötzlich schaute Pansy hinunter und sah, dass Draco und Hermine sich bei den Händen hielten.

„Geht ihr zwei miteinander aus?", fragte sie abrupt.

„Ja, wir sind auf unserem, das wievielte ist es, Granger, das vierzehnte Date?", fragte Draco.

„Ich denke, es ist unser fünfzehntes, mein Lieber", antwortet Hermine lächelnd.

„Oh, ja, unser fünfzehntes", stimmte Draco zu.

„WAS?", fragten Ron und Pansy zur gleichen Zeit.

„Hast du davon gewusst, Kumpel?", fragte Ron an Harry gewandt.

„Ja, das habe ich. Ich habe es sogar von Anfang an gewusst", spielte Harry mit. Er hatte sagen wollen, ‚seit diesem Nachmittag', aber er hatte seinen Mund gehalten.

„Nun gut, das ist komisch", sagte Ron.

„Warum ist das komisch, Ronald?", fragte Hermine herausfordernd.

„Nun, ihr könntet kaum ein ungleicheres Paar sein!", lachte Ron. Der hatte Nerven.

„Ich kann mir ein noch ungleicheres Paar vorstellen", sagte Hermine und zeigte auf das ‚glückliche' Paar.

„Uns?", fragte Pansy. „Wir haben mehr gemeinsam als du und Drakie. Zunächst einmal sind wir beide Reinblüter. Ich kann mir nicht einmal vorstellen, dass Drakie mit einem Schlammblut ausgeht."

„Wie kannst du es wagen!", empörte sich Hermine. Sogar Ron sah seine Frau geschockt an.

„Pansy, nenn sie nie wieder so", sagte Ron. „Sie ist immer noch eine meiner besten Freunde und ich mag sie immer noch sehr."

„Ich nenn sie so, wie ich es will, Ron", erwiderte Pansy geschmeidig. Sie nahm seine Hand und begann in aus der Küche zu ziehen. Sie drehte sich noch einmal um und sagte: „Ich gebe euch beiden zwei oder drei weitere Dates und dann werdet ihr euch wahrscheinlich gegenseitig umbringen oder vielleicht wird Drakie zur Vernunft kommen und sehen, dass es einen besseren Fisch im Ozean gibt, wie es auch Ron getan hat." Sie drehte sich um, um zu gehen, doch Hermine zog Dracos Zauberstab aus seiner Tasche.

„Mit einem besseren Fisch meinst du wohl dich du schweinenasiger Kugelfisch?", fragte sie und richtete ihren Zauberstab genau auf Pansy. Er hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass sie ihn aus seiner Tasche gezogen hatte.

Harry ging hinüber zu Hermine und drückte ihren Arm hinunter. „Ron, du und Pansy sollten besser los. Ihr habt eine Reservierung, erinnert ihr euch?", fragte er. Sie verließen die Küche und Harry ließ Hermines Arm nicht los, bis sie disappariert waren.

„Danke, dass du mich aufgehalten hast, Harry", sagte Hermine.

„Ich wollte dich heute Abend einfach nur nicht festnehmen müssen. Zu viel Papierkram. Wenn du sie das nächste Mal verhexen willst, dann stell sicher, dass kein Auror anwesend ist, während du den Zauberstab eines anderen Auroren verwendest. Sag mir einfach vorher Bescheid und ich verschwinde aus dem Raum, okay?", fragte er mit einem verlegenen Grinsen. Hermine lächelte und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Euer vierzehntes oder fünfzehntes Date?", fragte er.

„Wir zählen jeden Meilenstein des Tages als ein Date", lachte Hermine.

„Ich denke, die Akzeptanz deines besten Freundes, der alten Blitznarbe hier, bringt uns zu Date 20 oder 21, was bedeutet, dass du morgen bei mir einziehen kannst", sagte Draco und lachte nun ebenfalls, gemeinsam mit Hermine.

„Ich habe nicht zugegeben, dass ich es akzeptiere, also seid ihr wieder bei Date Nummer fünfzehn", sagte Harry und drehte sich um. „Die Party ist immer noch im vollen Gange, also warum kommt ihr nicht mit raus?" Dann verschwand er aus der Tür.

Draco ging zu Hermine und nahm ihre Hand. „Ich hätte eine Million Gallonen gezahlt, zu sehen, wie du sie verhext."

„Wirklich, nun wenn das Angebot noch steht, könnte ich ihr Hotel suchen und sie dort verhexen. Sie würden richtig Spaß auf ihrer Hochzeitsreise haben. Ich könnte einfach Pusteln auf ihren Hintern oder auf ihr Gesicht hexen, wobei das egal ist, da beides eh gleich aussieht", strahlte Hermine.

„Mein Einfluss bringt dich hinüber auf die dunkle Seite, oder?", fragte er lachend.

„Oh, Malfoy, ich war bereits auf den dunklen Seite und zurück", sagte sie mit einem Lachen und einem Funkeln in ihren Augen.

Er trat nah an sie heran und sagte: „Du warst sehr schnell. Ich habe nicht einmal gespürt, wie du meinen Zauberstab aus meiner Tasche genommen hast."

„Nun, meiner ist in meiner Handtasche dort drüben auf dem Tisch", sagte sie. Sie runzelte gespielt die Stirn. Es sah beinahe so aus, wie ein Schmollen. Er fand es entzückend.

„Kann ich meinen Zauberstab zurück haben?", fragte er.

„Sicher", erwiderte sie und steckte ihn zurück in seine Tasche. Also _das_ hatte er gespürt.

„Sei vorsichtig, Granger", sagte er. „Du könntest dort Kronjuwelen verhexen."

„Sind sie so wertvoll, Malfoy?", fragte sie schüchtern, mit ihrer Hand noch immer in seiner Tasche.

„Ja, Granger, mir wurde gesagt, dass sie sehr wertvoll sind. Sie sind sehr kostbar, denn sie bringen vielen Vergnügen", sagte er langsam und fuhr mit seiner Hand ihre Hals hinter zwischen ihre Brüste, wo er innehielt.

„Ich muss mich da auf dein Wort verlassen, Malfoy", sagte sie und lehnte ihren Kopf gegen seinen Nacken. Er konnte ihren Atem auf seiner Haut spüren. Sie legte ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und leckte diesen langsam entlang, beginnend an seinem Kinn, hinunter zu seinem Schlüsselbein. Sie küsste langsam seinen Hals und öffnete mit ihren Händen seinen Kragen, damit sie mehr Raum für ihre Küsse hatte.

„Und du treibst mich in den Wahnsinn, Granger", flüsterte er heißer in ihr Ohr. Er erwiderte den Gefallen, küsste langsam ihren Hals entlang und saugte daran, ehe er von ihr abließ.

„Was möchtest du tun, Malfoy?", fragte sie und drückte ihn von sich.

„Wow", sagte er. „Was für eine Fangfrage."

„Ich meine, möchtest du zurück nach draußen gehen, oder möchtest du dich ins Wohnzimmer setzen, zurück aufs Dach, oder gibt es hier vielleicht noch einen anderen Schrank, in dem wir noch nicht gewesen sind?", fragte sie.

„Das Dach?", fragte er, überrascht, dass sie dies erwähnt hatte.

„Ist das das einzige, was du gehört hast?", fragte sie lächelnd.

„Nein, ich erinnere mich auch an das Wort ‚Schrank'", lächelte er.

Er nahm ihre Hand und ging mit ihr hinaus. Die Liveband spielte ein langsames Lied. „Tanzen wir?", fragte sie.

„Ich möchte nicht tanzen", antwortete er.

„Oh?", fragte sie.

„Nein, ich möchte dich einfach nur halten, also ist das ein Trick. Alle hier denken, dass wir tanzen, aber wir werden die Wahrheit wissen", sagte er verführerisch. Er zog sie zu sich und seine Hände fuhren langsam ihre Arme hinunter. Als sie ihre Hände erreicht hatten, legte er sie um seine Schultern. Er legte seine Hände auf ihren Rücken und zog ihren Körper fest zu sich. Er bewegte sich kaum, schaukelte nur leicht vor und zurück. Er führte, sie folgte. Ihre Hände blieben auf seinen Schultern. Eine seiner Hände blieb auf ihrem Rücken, die andere wanderte nach unten und blieb kurz vor ihrem Po liegen. Mit der anderen Hand fuhr er hinauf zu ihrer Schulter und dann zu ihrem Gesicht. Er berührte mit seinen Fingern ihre Wange.

Die gleiche Hand legte er dann auf ihr Herz, über ihrer Brust. „Dein Herz geht schnell und du bist rot geworden", sagte er.

„Ich frage mich, warum", erwiderte sie schweratmend.

„Was würde dein Herz machen, wenn ich dich hier auf der Tanzfläche küssen würde, vor allen deinen Freunden und den Weasleys?", fragte er.

„Warum findest du es nicht heraus, Malfoy?", fragte sie ehrlich.

Er dachte, das war ein wundervoller Plan. Er legte seinen Mund auf ihren und neckte ihre Lippen, küssten sie, zog sie zurück, küsste sie, saugte ein wenig und zog sich wieder zurück. Er saugte an ihrer Lippe und berührte dann mit seiner Zunge ihre Lippen. Das war das einzige, was er tun musste, dass sie sich für ihn öffnete. Seine Zunge spielte wild mit ihrer, während ihre Hand sich in seinem Haar vergrub und mit den seidenen Strähnen spielte.

Seine Hände zogen sie so nah an seinen Körper, wie möglich. Er war sich Zeit und Ortes nicht mehr bewusst. Wie um das zu beweisen, fuhr seine Hand ihre Schulter entlang nach unten und umfassten sanft ihre Brust. Dessen war sie sich bewusst. Sie drückte sich von ihm fort und schaute sich um, ob irgendjemand das gesehen hatte. Das hatten sie. Alle sahen zu ihnen. Sie schaute wieder zu Draco und sagte: „Es tut mir leid!". Dann rannte sie zurück ins Haus.

Die Sache war nur die, keine hatte sie angestarrt, weil seine Hand ein wenig ‚verrutscht' war. Niemand hatte das bemerkt. Was sie bemerkt hatten war das, das Hermine Granger endlich glücklich zu sein schien. Sie freuten sich für sie. Warum war sie weggerannt?

Er würde das verdammt nochmal herausfinden.


	14. Chapter 14

_Kapitel 14_

Es war himmlisch in Dracos Armen zu tanzen. Er hielt sie so nahe an sich gedrückt; sie verschmolzen beinahe. Er nahm seine Hand und platzierte sie über ihrem Herz und sagte ihr, dass sie rot war. Sie gab eine witzige Antwort, aber die ganze Zeit spürte sie nichts anderes, als seine Hand über ihrer Brust. Er fragte, was sie denken würde, was alle davon halten würden, wenn er sie jetzt hier auf der Tanzfläche küssen würde und sie forderte ihn auf, es herauszufinden.

Er neckte ihre Lippen für einen Moment, bevor er ihren Mund öffnete, indem er seine Zunge ins Spiel brachte. Es war ein wunderbarer Kuss. Einer der besten ihres ganzen Lebens. Sie bemerkten nicht, dass alle sie beobachteten, so dass Draco seine Hand leicht auf ihre linke Brust legte und sie ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken, leicht drückte. Dies brachte sie zurück auf die Erde. Gott, wenn das jemand gesehen hätte.

Sie zog sich zurück und es war so, als wäre ein Scheinwerfer direkt auf Draco und Hermine gerichtet, denn es schien so, als hätten alle in dem Garten ihre Augen auf das Paar gerichtet. Das bedeutete, dass alle gesehen hatten, wie er sie wie eine gewöhnliche Hure auf der Tanzfläche begrabscht hatte. Sie drückte sich von ihm weg und sagte: „Es tut mir leid." Dann rannte sie zur Hintertür und eilte geradewegs in die dritte Etage zu Rons altem Zimmer.

Sie schloss leise die Tür und setzte sich auf Rons Bett. Darauf lag noch immer die hässliche Chudley Cannons Deckte. Sie stand auf und starrte für eine Minute hinunter auf das Bett. Iih, sie fragte sich, ob Ron und Pansy irgendetwas auf dem Bett gemacht hatten. Sie ging zu einem Stuhl hinüber. Sie hörte die Türklinke. Hermine schaute zur Tür und sah, dass Draco eintrat.

„Ist das das alte Zimmer vom Wiesel?", war das erste, was er fragte. Sie nickte kaum merkbar. „Was ist los?", fragte er weiter.

Sie schämte sich, deshalb schaute sie zu Boden. „Was hast du da unten getan?", fragte sie leisen.

„Da unten?", fragte er verwirrt.

Sie schaute hinauf in seine Augen. „Draußen, auf der Tanzfläche."

Er kam zu ihr, kniete sich vor sie und nahm ihre Hand. Sie zog sie zurück.

„Bitte sag mir, was ich getan habe", bat er ernst. „Ich dachte, du wolltest, dass ich dich küsse." Er lehnte seinen Ellenbogen auf ihr Knie. Sie schob ihn nicht weg.

„Ich bin nicht wegen des Kusses böse", sagte sie seufzend.

„Was ist dann?", fragte er sie.

„Du hast meine Brust berührt, mitten auf der Tanzfläche, vor den Augen aller, als wäre ich eine gewöhnliche Hure oder sowas. Ich habe mich geschämt. Alle habe es gesehen", sagte sie und stand so schnell auf, dass sie ihn dabei umschubste.

Er ging wieder auf die Knie und stand auf, um sie ansehen zu können. Sie saß jetzt auf dem Bett und er fragte sich, was für widerliche Dinge Wiesel und Pansy der Mops in diesem Bett getan hatten, so dass er sie, anstatt sich neben sie zu setzen, hochzog und sich vor sie stellte.

„Ich habe nicht einmal bemerkt, was ich getan habe, weil ich in dem Moment so gefangen war. Aber ich denke nicht, dass uns jemand gesehen hat. Es war ja nicht so, als ob wir da draußen rumgemacht haben", erklärte er.

„Alle haben es gesehen!"

„Nein, das haben sie nicht."

„Was machst du hier, Malfoy?", fragte sie.

„Du meinst in dem alten Zimmer vom Wiesel?", fragte er mit einem Lächeln zurück.

Sie ging zum Fenster und schaute hinaus in den Garten zu den Gästen. „Du weiß, dass ich das nicht gemeint habe."

„Willst du meine Intensionen wissen, oder sowas?", witzelte er.

„Was, wenn ich das möchte? Wäre das so falsch?" Sie drehte sich um und schaute ihn an.

„Wow, das habe ich nicht erwartet", erwiderte er ehrlich. Er ging zu ihr. „Was möchtest du, was daraus wird? Was soll morgen passieren, und übermorgen, und am Tag danach?", fragte er.

„Warum muss ich zuerst antworten?", fragte sie sich laut.

„Weil du mit dieser Art der Fragen begonnen hast und außerdem sollst du doch so tapfer und mutig sein, Granger. Sag mir, was du willst und sage nicht, dass du es nicht weißt oder dass du dir nicht sicher bist oder so einen Quatsch. Sag mir einfach, was du willst", drängte er.

„Was ist, wenn das was ich möchte nicht das ist, was du willst?", argumentierte sie.

„Dann werde ich dich auslachen und dich den Tag bedauern lassen, an dem du geboren wurdest", sagte er mit einem halben Lächeln.

Er schlang seine Arme um ihre Taille und sie konnte nicht anders, als ihren Kopf auf seine Brust zu legen. Sie empfand es beruhigend, in seinen Armen zu sein. Ohne ihn anzusehen, sagte sie: „Du hast gesagt, dass du mich liebst und das nach nur einem Tag. Wie ist das möglich?"

„Ich weiß es ehrlich gesagt nicht", antwortete er.

Sie schaute zu ihm hinauf. „Wenn ich nicht mit einem ‚Ich weiß nicht' antworten darf, dann darfst du das auch nicht."

„Fein, Miss Ich-Erinner-Mich-An-Alles-Was-Du-Gesagt-Hast. Als ich gesagt habe, dass ich dich liebe, habe ich einfach das gesagt, was ich in diesem Moment gefühlt habe. Ich habe in diesem Moment wirklich das Gefühl gehabt, dass ich dich liebe", sagte er.

„In diesem Moment? Bedeutet das, dass du dir jetzt nicht mehr sicher bist?", fragte sie.

Er trat von ihr zurück. „Um Himmels Willen, Granger, ich weiß es nicht. Ich denke nicht, dass ich es gesagt hätte, wenn ich es nicht so gemeint hätte und ich vermute, ich meine es noch immer so. Jetzt beantworte mir meine Frage, was erwartest du dir von all dem hier?"

Sie schaute zu Boden. Plötzlich erschien das Muster auf dem Boden sehr interessant, da sie nicht wieder aufschaute. Als sie endlich wieder nach oben sah, starrte er sie immer noch an und wartete auf ihre Antwort. „Was, wenn ich sage, dass ich das haben will, was Harry und Ginny haben? Ich würde mich sogar mit dem begnügen, was Ron und Pansy haben. Was, wenn ich sagen würde, dass ich nicht nur mit irgendjemandem zusammen sein will, sondern mit dir? Würdest du wegrennen und dich verstecken?"

„Ich schätze nicht, da ich ja immer noch hier bin", antwortete er. „Date 25", sagte er plötzlich.

„Was?", fragte sie.

„Wir sind ehrlich zu Date 25 gesprungen. Wir haben den anderen nach seinen Intensionen gefragt und denken an eine mögliche gemeinsame Zukunft miteinander. Date 25", erklärte er.

Sie konnte nicht anders, als zu lächeln. „Möchtest du auf den Berg gehen und dir den Sonnenuntergang ansehen?"

„Wird das ganze romantisch und sentimental werden?", fragte er.

„Wahrscheinlich", antwortete sie.

„Wirst du versuchen, mich zu küssen?", fragte er grinsend.

„Definitiv", antwortete sie.

„Wirst du versuchen, meine Brust zu berühren?", fragte er. Er lachte, bevor sie es tun konnte. Sie wurde rot. „Oh, wie süß, Granger wird rot."

„Nein, das werde ich nicht", sagte sie.

„Ich erkenne ein Rotwerden, wenn es auf deine Wangen kommt, Miss Granger." Er ging auf sie zu und berührte ihre Nase schnell mit seinem Zeigefinger. Ihre Hände legten sich auf ihre Wangen, um ihr Erröten zu verstecken. Er trat ganz nah an sie heran, nahm ihre Hände von ihrem Gesicht und behielt sie in seinen Händen.

„Ich weiß, ich denke zu viel und analysiere alles zu sehr. Und ich neige dazu alles totzureden, aber so bin ich und das ist das, was du bekommen wirst, okay?", sagte sie. Er zog sie fest zu sich, so dass ihr Körper ganz an seinen gedrückt wurde. Er ließ seine Hände um ihre Handgelenke und zog sie in einen weiteren Kuss. Er küsste sie feurig, ließ dabei aber seine Hände an ihren Seiten.

„Zeig mir diese tollen Sonnenuntergang, Hermine", bat er sie. „Aber wenn er meine Erwartungen nicht erreicht, wirst du das irgendwie wieder gut machen müssen."

Er ließ ihre eine Hand los, hielt die andere aber weiter fest. Er zog sie die Treppen hinunter, als sie vorschlug: „Wir können uns einfach aus der Vordertür rausschleichen."

„Kein Herausschleichen", sagte er, während er sie hinunterführte. „Du schämst dich nicht, mit mir gesehen zu werden, oder?", fragte er. Er hatte es als Scherz gemeint, da er das nicht wirklich glaubte. Sie brachte ihn dazu anzuhalten.

„Ich schäme mich nicht!", sagte sie bestimmt.

Er wusste das, aber er wollte, dass er ihr leid tat. „Ich weiß, dass wir, wie hat Wiesel es genannt, ein ungleiches Paar sind und ich weiß, dass du zu gut für mich bist, aber wenn du dich irgendwie dafür schämst, mit mir gesehen zu werden, nun, dann kann ich das verstehen."

„Ich schwöre, dass ich mich weder schäme, noch peinlich berührt, verlegen, verwirrt oder sonst was bin. Wenn überhaupt, würde ich denken, dass du so wegen mir fühlst", sagte sie.

Was sagte sie da? „Ich habe nur Spaß gemacht. Ich denke nicht wirklich, dass du so fühlst." Er wollte, dass sie wusste, dass er das wirklich nicht tat, daher legte er seine Hände auf ihre Wangen und zog sie so nahe zu sich, dass sie seinen warmen Atem auf ihrer Haut spüren konnte. „Ich meine es ernst. Ich weiß, dass du ein guter Mensch bist, und ehrlich und loyal. Ich denke, dass das deine besten Eigenschaften sind. Und du bist ein ganz schöner Einfaltspinsel, wenn du denkst, dass ich zu gut für dich bin."

„Ein Einfaltspinsel?", lächelte sie. „Fängst du jetzt an, dir Worte auszudenken?"

„Du hast von dem Wort Einfaltspinsel gehört", schimpfte er.

„Du hast recht, das habe ich. Ich glaube nur nicht, dass irgendjemand in diesem Jahrhundert dieses Wort benutzt", sagte sie noch immer lächelnd.

„Ich werde deine gemeinen Worte ignorieren", sagte er. Er nahm wieder ihre Hand und ging mit ihr aus der Vordertür. „Wo müssen wir hin, für den Sonnenuntergang?"

Sie zeigte zu einem Hügel, zur rechten des Hauses, hinter dem Feld, von dem sie ihn vorhin erzählt hatte, dass die Weasleys dort Quidditch spielten. Sie gingen Hand in Hand den Hügel hinauf. Sobald sie auf dem Hügel waren fragte er: „Wo ist der Sonnenuntergang?"

„Es ist noch zu früh", sagte sie vorwurfsvoll. „Es ist Sommer, weißt du, also wird es wohl noch eine Stunde dauern, ehe die Sonne untergeht."

„Du hast mich unter falschen Voraussetzungen auf diesen Hügel geschleppt", schmollte er.

Sie setzte sich in das hohe Gras und zog ihre Schuhe aus. Er setzte sich neben sie. Er legte seine Hand auf ihre Knie und sie schlug ihn weg. „Lass das", sagte sie.

Er lächelte. „Ich darf deine Brust auf der Tanzfläche berühren, vor anderen Menschen, aber hier oben auf dem Hügel darf ich nicht dein Knie berühren? Wo liegt die Logik darin?"

„Gut, berühr mein Knie", sagte sie verärgert, nahm seine Hand und legte sie auf ihr Knie. Er grinste teuflisch und fuhr mit seiner Hand nach oben bis zum Rand ihres Kleides. Als seine Hand auf ihren nackten Oberschenkel lag, schaute sie hinunter zu seiner Hand, dann schaute sie zurück zu seinem Gesicht und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Du überstrapazierst dein Glück."

„Aber wir gehen seit beinahe einem Monat miteinander aus und ich habe dich noch nicht einmal nackt gesehen", sagte er leicht. „Zumindest könntest du mich einmal deinen nackten Oberschenkel berühren lassen."

Seine Hand blieb auf ihrem Oberschenkel und sie ignorierte das für einen Moment. „Wenn wir bei unserem 25. Date sind, würde das dann nicht bedeuten, dass wir länger als einen Monat miteinander ausgehen?", fragte sie.

„Nein, denn bei uns beiden, denke ich, dass wir uns jeden Tag sehen wollten, so dass 25 Dates bedeuten würde, dass wir seit beinahe einem Monat miteinander ausgehen", sagte er, komplett zufrieden mit seiner Logik. „Wir würden wahrscheinlich sogar mehr als ein Date am Tag haben, so dass es wohl eher drei Wochen sind."

„Würden wir uns nicht auf die Nerven gehen?", fragte sie, ohne länger seine Hand zu ignorieren, deren Daumen ihre Haut streichelte und eine Gänsehaut ihr Bein entlang bewirkte.

„Hast du heute von mir genug bekommen?", fragte er und lehnte sich näher zu ihr. Er fand, dass sie so süß wie Honig roch.

„Nein, ich habe noch nicht genug von dir, zumindest jetzt noch nicht", gab sie zu. Sie dachte, er roch wundervoll, wie Vanilleeiscreme.

Er legte seine freie Hand auf sein Herz. „Du tust tut mir weh, Granger. Der Gedanke, dass du je genug von mir haben könntest, tut mir in der Seele weh."

„Du hast eine Seele?", witzelte sie.

Er nahm seine Hand von ihrem Oberschenkel, schubste sie ohne Vorwarnung nach hinter und lehnte sich mit seinem gesamten Körper über sie. Sie benutzte ihre Hände, um so zu tun, als würde sie versuchen ihn zurückzuhalten, während er seinen Körper so weit von ihrem entfernt hielt, dass er sie nicht berührte. „Ich habe eine Seele, Granger, und diese Seele ist leidenschaftlich und brennt in mir so hell, wie du es noch nie gesehen hast. Soll ich es dir beweisen?"


	15. Chapter 15

_Kapitel 15 _

Draco lehnte über Hermine, lag beinahe auf ihr, doch seine Arme hielten sein Gewicht. Sie machte einen schwachen, nicht ernst gemeinten Versuch, ihn mit ihren Händen von sich fern zu halten, indem sie sie auf seine Brust legte. Er sagte: „Ich habe eine Seele, Granger und diese Seele ist leidenschaftlich und brennt in mir so hell, wie du es noch nie gesehen hast. Soll ich es dir beweisen?"

‚Oh Gott, oh Gott, oh Gott, was hat er vor', dachte Hermine. Sie musste nicht lange warten, um das herauszufinden.

Er legte sich auf sie, mit seinem vollen Gewicht, und klemmte damit ihre Hände zwischen ihren Körpern ein. Seine Oberschenkel waren strategisch zwischen ihren Beinen platziert, seine Hände berührten ihr Gesicht und er hielt seinen Oberkörper mit seinen Ellenbogen. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung legte er seine Lippen auf ihre und küsste sie mit einer Leidenschaft und einem Hunger, die sie, so wie er gesagt hatte, noch nie zuvor erlebt hatte.

Er küsste sie lang, hart, sanft und süß. Seine Lippen bewegten sich spielerisch, als er seine Lippen über ihre Wangen zu der empfindlichen Stelle unter ihrem Kinn führte. Er saugte an der sensiblen Haut, wo er mit seiner Zunge kreise fuhr. Sie warf ihren Kopf soweit zurück, wie sie konnte, um ihn den Zugang zu gewähren, den er wollte.

Er bewegte seinen Körper, so dass er nun auf ihrer rechten Seite war. Er legt seine Hand auf ihren Hals, als er damit fortfuhr, ihr Ohr, dann ihre Wange und dann wieder ihren Mund zu küssen. Als sie ihren Mund öffnete, kam ihr eine verrückte Idee. Das war ohne Zweifel der beste Kuss, den sie je bekommen hatte. Das war nicht der verrückte Teil. Der verrückte Teil war der, dass es besser war, als all die Male, in denen sie mit jemandem geschlafen hatte und das hier war nur ein Kuss.

Seine Hand, die noch immer auf ihrem Hals lag, bewegte sich hinunter zu ihrem Schlüsselbein und weiter hinunter zu ihrer Brust. Er spielte mit dem Ausschnitt ihres Kleides. Wieder küsste er sie voll auf die Lippen und entschied sich dann diesem ‚berühren ihrer Brüste' einen weiteren Versuch zu geben. Er legte seine Hand leicht auf ihre linke Brust, einfach so, ohne Hintergedanken, wenn man bedachte, dass sie noch ganz angezogen war.

Selbst durch den Stoff ihres Kleides und ihren zweifellos anständigen BH, konnte er spüren, wie ihre Nippel hart wurden. Er hatte seine Hand noch nicht einmal bewegt. Sie war der süßeste Nektar, den er je gekostet hatte und wenn er nicht bald aufhören würde, würde er nicht mehr aufhören können. Er bewegte seine Hand hinunter zu ihrer Hüfte und rollte sich dann zur Seite und kam auf seinem Rücken zu liegen. Er zog sie zu sich, so dass sie zum Teil auf ihm lag. Er hörte auf, sie zu küssen, hielt sie aber weiter fest, mit einer Hand auf ihrem Hintern und der anderen auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie war nun dazu gezwungen, sich selbst zu von ihm weg zu halten.

„Wow, Hermine", sagte er und atmete schwer.

„Das ist eine Untertreibung", erwiderte sie genauso schwer atmend.

„Habe ich dir bewiesen, dass ich eine Seele habe?", fragte er und lächelte sie an.

Sie lächelte zurück. „Ich glaube nicht nur, dass du eine Seele hast, sondern auch ein Herz, Verstand und ein Meer aus Leidenschaft, dass so tief ist wie der Ozean und so weit wie der Himmel", antwortete sie.

Er zog ihren Kopf erneut zu sich und küsste sie wieder. Sie hob ihren Kopf und sagte: „Malfoy, das ist verrückt!" Sie lachte laut und sagte dann erneut ganz erstaunt: „Das ist so verrückt!"

Sie wollte von ihm runter, doch er hielt sie fest. „Warum ist das verrückt?"

„Weil, Malfoy, wir uns zwar unser halbes Leben lang kennen, aber wir KENNEN uns nicht wirklich, oder?"

Er legte eine Hand auf ihre Wange und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. Er hob seinen Kopf, so dass er ihr Kinn küssen konnte. Sie hob ihren Kopf und stöhnte leise. Er leckte ihren Hals entlang und sagte: „Ich kann dir eins sagen, wenn du so weiter stöhnst, verliere ich meine Beherrschung."

Er ließ sie los, atmete ein paar Mal tief durch und als sie sich aufsetzte, stand er auf und ging für einen Moment von ihr fort. Er musste sich zusammenreißen. Er brauchte all seine Selbstbeherrschung, nicht wieder zu ihr zu rennen und sie zu Tote zu Knutschen.

Er hatte noch seinen Rücken zu ihr gedreht, als er sie fragte: „Was möchtest du über mich wissen, Granger?" Er drehte sich wieder zu ihr, richtete sein Haar und setzte sich neben sie. Sie richtete ihr Kleid, als er diese Frage gestellt hatte. Nachdem er sich gesetzt hatte, strich er mit seiner Hand ein paar Mal durch ihr Haar, um es zu richten.

„Nun, warum erzählen wir uns nicht ein wenig von uns selbst? Nichts abstraktes, wie ‚ich spiele Klavier', sondern solche Sachen wie den zweiten Vornamen, Geburtstage und sowas. Du fängst an", schlug Hermine vor.

Draco, der nun neben ihr auf dem Boden saß, hielt ihr seine Hand hin. „Hallo, mein Name ist Draco Abraxas Malfoy." Hermine nahm seine Hand und schüttelte sie. Allerdings ließ er ihre Hand danach nicht los, sondern hielt sie stattdessen die ganze Zeit, die er redete in seiner Hand.

„Ich bin am 5. Juni 1980 in Wilshire, England, geboren worden. Ich bin ein Einzelkind, meine Eltern sind ehemalige Todesser und ich habe graue Augen und blonde Haare. In der Schule war ich in Slytherin und in meinem fünften Jahr war ich Vertrauensschüler. Ich war der Sucher in unserem Quidditch-Team. Mein Vorname bedeutet Drachen oder Schlange in Latein, obwohl ich nach einer Sternenkonstellation benannt worden bin. Mein Nachname ist französisch und bedeutet Misstrauen. Ich arbeite im Ministerium als Auror. Ich bin Single und war noch nie verheiratet, oder verlobt. Ist das genug Information, meine Liebe?

Hermine hatte während seiner gesamten Rede gelächelt. „Das reicht für jetzt", sagte sie. „Zumindest sind das genügen ‚Fakten'. Darf ich ein paar Bemerkungen machen, bevor ich beginne?" Er hielt noch immer ihre Hand. Sein Daumen strich nun darüber.

„Er schaute sie an und sagte: „Du kannst mich alles Fragen."

„Ist dein zweiter Vorname wirklich Abraxas?"

„Ja, ich wurde nach meinem Großvater benannt und ich weiß, dass meine Initialen zusammen ein Schimpfwort ergeben (A/Ü: _damn – _Mist oder Verdammt), auch wenn das ‚N' fehlt. Was noch?", fragte er.

„Wo sind deine Eltern jetzt?", fragte sie.

„Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wahrscheinlich in Malfoy Manor. Mein Vater war nur fünf Jahre im Gefängnis. Meine Mutter fünfzehn Monate", antwortete er, ohne sie weiterhin anzusehen. Er schaute jetzt auf ihre Hände und studierte die Umrisse ihrer Handfläche. „Also Granger. Du bist dran."

„Mein Name ist Hermine Jean Granger", sagte sie. „Ich habe immer gedacht, dass mein zweiter Vorname Jane ist, aber dann ist eine witzige Sache passiert. Als ich siebzehn war und meine Eltern sich meine Geburtsurkunde angesehen haben, haben sie gesehen, dass der Beamte ‚Jean' statt ‚Jane' eingetragen hat. Daher hat sich mein zweiter Vorname wohl von Jane zu Jean geändert."

Ich bin am 19. September 1979 in London geboren und meine Eltern sind Zahnärzte. Ich bin auch ein Einzelkind. Ich habe ein Haustier und zwar einen Kniesel-Mischling namens Krummbein. Ich habe braunes, lockiges Haar und braune Augen. Ich bin nach einer Figur des Shakespeare-Stückes ‚Ein Wintermärchen' benannt und meine Lieblingsfarbe ist gelb."

„Ich bin Heilerin im St. Mungos und ich liebe meine Arbeit. Ich bin Single und war nie verheiratet oder verlobt, obwohl das nicht meine eigene Entscheidung war." Ihre Stimme wurde plötzlich leiser, bis sie gar nicht mehr sprach. Sie schaute sie das Muster ihres Kleides an. Er hatte ihre Hand noch immer in seiner und hob sie zu seinen Lippen, um sie zu küssen.

„Ich bin dran, Fragen zu stellen", sagte er. „Deine Katze lebt immer noch?"

Hermine sah ihn zunächst empört an, sah dann aber, dass er nur scherzte und so erwiderte sie: „Ja, er lebt immer noch. Ist das dein einziger Kommentar zu meiner Autobiographie?"

„Nein, ich wollte noch etwas dazu sagen, dass du neun Monate älter bist als ich, aber das ist mir gleichgültig. Ich mag es, mit älteren Frauen auszugehen", sagte er.

„Ich bin nicht so viel älter", wimmerte sie.

„Du bist alt genug, meine ältere Schwester zu sein, oder eine ältere Cousine oder sowas", erklärte er.

„Du bist verrückt", sagte sie mit einem kleinen Lachen.

Er ließ ihre Hand los und deutete zum Horizont. „Da ist der schöne Sonnenuntergang, den du mir versprochen hast, Granger."

Sie atmete tief ein und aus und biss sich dann auf ihre Unterlippe. Der Himmel war rosa, gold und orange und die Wolken, zusammen mit der riesigen Sonne, erstaunten sie wirklich.

„Es ist wunderschön, nicht wahr?", fragte sie. Sie drehte sich zu ihm. Er starrte mit großen Augen und offenem Mund auf das Schönste, was er je gesehen hatte. Er schaute zu Hermine Granger.

„Wunderschön", erwiderte er.

Sie errötete und schaute wieder zu Boden. „Du solltest nicht lügen, das ist unhöflich."

War das ihr ernst? Er legte seine Hand unter ihr Kinn und zwang sie, ihn anzusehen. „Ich sage niemals etwas, was ich nicht auch so aus tiefster Seele meine, Hermine. Ich denke ehrlich, dass du die schönste Frau bist, die ich seit langem gesehen habe. Vielleicht sogar die schönste, die ich jemals gesehen habe."

Sie war leise. Sie schaute ihn weiter an, während seine Hand nicht ihr Gesicht verlassen hatte. Schließlich sagte sie: „Bitte, spiel nicht mit mir. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn mir wieder mein Herz gebrochen wird."

„Warum glaubst du, dass ich jemals dein Herz brechen würde?", fragte er ernst.

Sie nahm seine Hand von ihrem Gesicht und hob sie zu ihrem Mund. Sie küsste seine Hand und legte sie dann auf dem Boden, zwischen ihnen ab, wobei sie sie noch immer festhielt. „Du könntest so leicht mein Herz brechen, wenn alles, was du heute gesagt und getan hast nicht gestimmt hat", sagte sie. „Bitte sei ehrlich zu mir. Möchtest du mich nach dem heutigen Tag wirklich wiedersehen? Möchtest du wirklich eine Beziehung eingehen?"

Die Unterhaltung war sehr ernst geworden und er konnte nur durch einen Blick in ihre Augen sehen, dass dies ein wichtiges Thema für sie war. „Mein liebstes, süßestes, hübschestes Mädchen. Wenn ich ab diesem Zeitpunkt je irgendetwas sage oder tue, dass dich aufregt, dich beschämt oder dir wehtut, sei es nun physisch oder psychisch, dann sei dir gewiss, dass ich auch mir selbst damit wehtun werde. Denn ich denke wirklich, dir wehzutun wäre das Gleiche wie mir wehzutun und mir wehzutun ist das Letzte, was ich tun möchte." Er fügte den letzten Teil hinzu, um sie zum Lächeln zu bringen. Es funktionierte. Sie strahlte. Plötzlich warf sie sich auf ihn, so dass er umfiel. Sie küsste ihn warm auf die Lippen.

„Das war genau das Richtige, was du sagen musstest!", sagte sie. Sie legte sich auf ihn und küsste ihn ein weiteres Mal leidenschaftlich. Er fühlte sich unwohl, einmal, weil sie eine bestimmte Reaktion hervorrief, von der er wusste, dass er sich in diesem Moment nicht darum kümmern konnte, und zu anderen, weil ein großer Stein oder Stock oder Strauch in seinen Rücken drückte. UM DIESES PROBLEM konnte er sich kümmern. Er bewegte sich ein wenig, mit ihr noch immer auf ihm, um von dem störenden Objekt wegzukommen.

Als er sich unter ihr bewegte, missverstand sie das und dachte, er kümmerte sich um sein anderes Problem. Sie schämte sich so über ihren plötzlichen Ausbruch (dass sie sich in seine Arme geworfen hatte), dass sie versuchte, sich aus seinen Armen zu befreien. Er missverstand dies, hielt sie fester und rollte mit ihr herum, so dass sie jetzt unten lag.

Die Folge davon war, dass das Paar unerwartet begann, den Hügel herunter zu rollen. Sie hielten sich die ganze Zeit aneinander fest. Er brachte ab und zu ein „Autsch" hervor, und sie ein „Hmph!" Als sie endlich aufhörten zu rollen, waren sie am Fuß des Hügels. Beide waren erschrocken, durcheinander und ein wenig verletzt. Sie setzte sich auf und bemerkte einen weiteren Schnitt in ihrer Hand, genau unter dem, den sie sich zuvor am Tag zugefügt hatte. Er blieb auf dem Rücken liegen. „Oh, mein Hintern!" Sie krabbelte lachend zu ihm.

„Dein Hintern?", fragte sie. „Hast du dir deine Pobacken verletzt, Malfoy?"

„Nein, du hast mir wehgetan", klagte er und versuchte sich aufzusetzen. Er legte sich zurück und sagte: „Ich habe mir wirklich wehgetan."

Sie kniete über ihm und drehte ihn auf seine Seite. Sie keuchte laut. „Was?", fragte er alarmiert.

„Tut dir dein Hinterteil weh?", fragte sie, ihn immer noch auf die Seite gedreht.

„Nun, nicht so sehr mein Hinterteil, als… na gut, mein Hinterteil, warum?", fragte er. Sie begann zu lachen und konnte nicht damit aufhören. „Was zur Hölle ist los, Granger?", fragte er.

„Malfoy, du musst in Gestrüpp gerollt sein. Du hast vier oder fünf Dornen in deinem Hinterteil stecken!" Sie lachte weiter.

„Mach sie raus!", sagte er, noch immer auf seiner Seite liegend.

„Zieh deine Hosen runter", drängte sie.

Er schaute zu ihr. „Wenn du mich nackt sehen willst, wird das nicht vor unserem dreißigsten Date passieren", sagte er.

„Sei ernst", sagte sie und schlug ihn auf den Arm. „Ich muss sicher gehen, dass keine der Dornen in deinem Po steckt. Sie könnten deine Haut verletzen und allen möglichen Ärger verursachen. Da bin ich ganz professionell. Ich werde mit größter Vorsicht vorgehen. Sie nur aus deiner Hose zu ziehen heißt nicht, dass nicht auch noch Splitter in deiner Haut sind."

Er schämte sich so sehr. „Ich ziehe die verdammten Dinger raus, dreh dich um."

„Sei nicht so ein Baby", sagte sie. Er stand bereits und begann seine Hose zu öffnen.

„Autsch, oh, autsch", rief er. „Dreh dich um, Granger", sagte er erneut.

„Lass mich dir helfen", sagte sie.

„Dreh dich einfach um", erwiderte er. „Ich bin gedemütigt genug." Sie drehte sich um und er zog seine Hosen hinunter. „Granger, ich glaube, wir haben ein Problem", sagte er dann.


	16. Chapter 16

_Kapitel 16_

Draco hatte sich blamiert. Er hatte sich wegen nichts zu schämen, das war sicher, und unter normalen Umständen hätte er nichts dagegen gehabt, wenn Hermine seinen blanken Hintern gesehen hätte. Aber was passiert war, die heftigen Küsse, das Herunterrollen des Berges, die Dornen in seinem Hintern, das war einfach inakzeptabel. Des Weiteren hatte sie ihm helfen wollen, die Stacheln aus seinem Hinterteil zu entfernen! „Dreh dich einfach um", sagte er. „Ich bin gedemütigt genug." Sie drehte sich um und schaute in die andere Richtung, wobei sie immer noch auf dem Boden saß. Er drehte sich zum Hügel, den sie gerade heruntergerollt waren. Er zog seine Hosen runter. Gott möge ihm helfen! „Granger, ich denke, wir haben ein Problem", sagte er.

Sie saß noch immer auf dem Boden. Ihr Kleid war in einem ganz schönen Zustand. Weiterhin mit dem Rücken zu ihm, fragte sie: „Was ist denn los?"

Er stand hinter ihr und seine Hosen waren um seine Fußgelenke. Seine Daumen hatte er in den Bund seiner schwarzen Boxershorts, bereit diese herunterzuziehen, als er sah, dass Harry ‚der Wichser' Potter den Berg herunter kam, genau auf sie zu. Harry sah das Paar in einer kompromittierenden Position, das musste Draco ihm zugestehen und das musste auch der Grund sein, warum Potter plötzlich begann zu rennen.

„Es ist Potter! Er kommt hier her und er sieht wütender aus, als eine nasse Henne", sagte Draco, versuchte seine Hose wieder hochzuziehen und stöhnte vor Schmerzen. Verdammt. Er entschied sich, es einfach zu tun und zog seine Hose ganz aus, damit er zumindest die Dornen daraus entfernen konnte.

„Hermine!", rief Harry, als er näher kam. Sie drehte sich um und stand auf. „Bist du okay?"

Sie schaute an sich hinunter. Ihr Kleid war vorn zerrissen, genau bei dem Ausschnitt, so dass es ihren BH freilegte. Jetzt war sie peinlich berührt. „Harry?", fragte sie. Was musste er nur denken?

„Ich werde Malfoy töten!", spie Harry und zog seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Tasche. Er rannte zu Draco, gerade als dieser seine Schuhe und seine Hose auszog und in nichts weiter dastand, als in seinen Boxershorts, Hemd und Schlips.

Draco schaute auf. „Geh zur Hölle, Potter", sagte er.

„Hat er dir wehgetan?", fragte Harry und zog sie hinter sich. Er hielt seinen Zauberstab unter Dracos Kinn.

Draco ließ die Hose aus seinen Händen fallen. „Okay, jetzt hast du meine Aufmerksamkeit."

„Harry, hör auf. Er hat mir nicht wehgetan. Warum denkst du, dass er mir wehgetan hat?", fragte sie.

Draco fand, dass sie unglaublich naiv war. Sogar er wusste, wie es aussah.

„Ich bin hergekommen, um nach dir zu sehen, nur um dich auf dem Boden vorzufinden, in einem schrecklichen Zustand, mit Gras und Zweigen in deinem Haar, deinem Kleid vorn zerrissen und Malfoy, der seine Hose wieder anzieht und dabei über dir steht!", sagte Harry. „Es tut mir leid, wenn ich die falschen Schlüsse gezogen habe, Hermine, aber es sah so als, als hätte er dich belästigt, oder sowas!"

Hermine lachte, so sehr, dass sie sich nach vorn über beugen musste. „Oh, das ist so lustig, Harry", sagte sie. „Und er hat seine Hose nicht angezogen, er hat sie ausgezogen, um Gottes Willen."

„Granger", sagte Draco, auf dessen Brust noch immer Harrys Zauberstab gerichtet war und der nun tatsächlich fest gegen ihn gedrückt wurde. „Du hilfst hier nicht wirklich. Hör auf zu lachen und sag ihm, was passiert ist."

Hermine legte eine Hand auf Harrys Arm und zog ihn langsam von Dracos Brust weg. „Harry, wir sind den Hügel runtergefallen. Das ist der Grund warum ich so durch den Wind aussehe und Draco hat seine Hose ausgezogen, weil er in einem Busch mit Dornen gelandet ist."

„Eigentlich, Granger, kam der Busch mit den Dornen mit meinem Hinterteil in Berührung, bevor wir den Berg runter gerollt sind. Du hast mich nämlich, als du mich angesprungen und besinnungslos geküsst hast, in den Busch geschubst."

Hermine funkelte ihn an und ließ Harrys Arm los, der mit dem Zauberstab sofort wieder auf Dracos Brust zeigte. „Jetzt hilfst du nicht gerade, Malfoy", schimpfte Hermine.

„Ich weiß nicht, was los ist, aber hört auf, ihr beide", sagte Harry und senkte seinen Zauberstab.

„Mit was sollen wir aufhören?" fragte Hermine verwirrt. Draco entschied sich, dass er sich um sein Dornenproblem kümmern konnte, während die beiden redeten. Er benutzte einen Zauber, um die Splitter aus seinem Hintern zu bekommen.

„Hört mit dieser krankmachenden Show auf! Diesem spielerischen Flirten, und dieser, nun ja, ekligen, widerlichen Sache, die ihr zwei tut. Das lässt echt Übelkeit in mir aufsteigen!", wurde Harry blass.

„Harry James Potter, du bis so ein Heuchler. Erst sagst du, dass du möchtest, dass ich glücklich bin und dann erzählst du mir, dass ich dich krank mache! Zu deiner Information, Malfoy ist heute für mich ein echter Freund gewesen. Er hat mich von dem Gedanken abgelenkt, dass mein ehemalige Freund mich betrogen und dann die Schlampe geheiratet hat, und davon, dass mein bester Freund die ganze Zeit davon gewusst hat und mir nichts davon erzählt hat!", schrie Hermine.

Draco, der nun Dornenfrei war, zog seine Hose wieder an. „Was zu Hölle soll denn dieses ‚eklige und widerliche' bedeuten?"

„Verpiss dich, Malfoy", spie Harry und drehte sich dann wieder zu Hermine. „Hör mal zu, es tut mir leid, dass ich dir nie von Ron und Pansy erzählt habe. Ich konnte sein Vertrauen nicht missbrauchen und ich wusste tief in mir drinnen, dass du besser ohne ihn dran warst."

„Sag ihr die Wahrheit, Potter", sagte Malfoy, der nahe bei ihnen stand. „Die Wahrheit ist, dass Pansy normalerweise in das Büro gekommen ist, um Wiesel zu treffen und ein paar Mal hat Potter auch sein Haus zur Verfügung gestellt, damit sie sich treffen konnten. Er hat mehr gemacht, als es dir nur nicht zu erzählen, Granger. Er hat die Beziehung gefördert."

Hermine drehte sich zu Draco, der zufrieden zu Harry schaute. Er wartete darauf, dass sie Harry anschrie und war dementsprechend geschockt, als sie fragte: „Du wusstest auch von Pansy und Ron, Draco?"

Er schaute zu ihr. „Was?", fragte er.

„Als ich dir heute erzählt habe, dass Ron damit begonnen hatte, Pansy zu sehen, als wir noch zusammen waren, hast du schockiert ausgesehen, als ob du keine Ahnung gehabt hattest. Aber du hast gelogen, du hast es die ganze Zeit gewusst. Hat es jeder gewusst? Haben alle Witze über mich gemacht? Denken denn alle, dass ich nur eine arme Närrin bin, die von jedem angelogen wurde?" Sie begann zu weinen.

Draco wollte nicht, dass sie weinte. Er wollte Harry anschreien.

„Gut gemacht, Malfoy", sagte Potter und legte eine Hand auf Hermines Schulter.

Sie schob seine Hand von sich. „Du bist schlimmer als er, Harry", sagte sie.

„Ja, Potter, du bist schlimmer als ich", stimmte Draco zu. „Lass mich dir sagen, warum", fuhr Draco fort. „Du solltest ihr bester Freund sein und du hast sie angelogen und alle schlecht von ihr denken lassen. Bis heute war ich nicht ihr Freund, als wen kümmert es, dass ich es ihr nicht erzählt habe. Ich denke nicht, dass sie dir jemals vergeben wird." Zumindest war das seine größte Hoffnung.

Hermine setzte sich zurück ins Gras, mit den Rücken zu beiden Männern. Harry kniete sich neben sie und sagte: „Es tut mir Leid, Hermine. Ich schwöre, dass ich dir wirklich nicht wehtun wollte. Ich wusste, dass du nicht glücklich warst mit Ron und ich habe gehofft, dass du dich von ihm trennen wirst, ehe er die Chance hatte, mit dir Schluss zu machen. Ich liebe dich so sehr. Bitte vergib mir."

Sie ließ ihren Kopf hängen und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, um sich zu beruhigen. Dann drehte sie sich zu Harry. „Ich bin immer noch wütend, aber ich vergebe dir. Ich bin wütender, dass du denkst, dass etwas mit meiner Freundschaft zu Malfoy nicht stimmt", sagte sie.

Er setzte sich neben sie. „Aber es ist Malfoy", erwiderte er.

„Harry, er war heute so nett, süß, lieb und unglaublich lustig. Ich hatte in den letzten acht Stunden mehr Spaß, als ich in den letzten acht Jahren mit Ron hatte. Sei nicht so negativ. Wenn du die Tatsache akzeptieren konntest, dass Ron mich betrügt und immer noch sein Freund sein konntest, solltest du dann nicht auch noch mein Freund sein, auch wenn ich mich mit dem Lord der Dunkelheit abgebe?"

„Hey, ich bin immer noch hier und ich habe Ohren, weißt du? Abgesehen davon heißt es Prinz der Dunkelheit, vielen Dank auch", sagte Malfoy.

Harry lächelte und erwiderte: „Fein, vielleicht wird etwas von deiner Güte und Liebe auf den alten Prinzen da drüben abfärben und er könnte sich zu einem halbwegs vernünftigen menschlichen Wesen entwickeln." Harry half ihr aufzustehen. Er benutzte seinen Zauberstab, um ihr Kleid zu reparieren. „Der Grund, warum ich nach dir gesucht habe ist der, dass die Weasleys ein Feuerwerk geplant haben, sobald es ganz dunkel ist. George wollte nicht, dass du das verpasst. Er hat gesagt, dass er etwas für dich geplant hat."

„Wir kommen gleich", sagte Hermine zu Harry. Er lehnte sich zu ihr und küsste sie auf die Wange, bevor er den Hügel wieder hinaufging.

„Hey, Malfoy", sagte er, nachdem er sich noch einmal herum gedreht hatte. „Wenn du ihr wehtust, wird mein Zauberstab nicht das einzige sein, vor dem du dich in acht nehmen musst." Dann ging er den Hügel hinauf.

„Blödes Narbengesicht", sagte Draco mehr zu sich selbst, als zu jemand anderem. Er drehte sich zurück zu Hermine und sagte: „Du hast dich für mich eingesetzt. Danke. Im Übrigen hatte ich in den letzten acht Stunden mehr Spaß, als in meinem ganzen Leben, und das nur dank dir."

Sie schaute zu Boden. „Ist das nicht lieb, dass du sowas sagst?"

Er nahm ihre Hand. „Ich habe meine Momente", erwiderte er.

„Die hast du gewiss", stimmte sie zu.

„Lass uns das Feuerwerk ansehen", schlug er vor. Er begann damit, sie den Hügel hinaufzuziehen.

„Nach dem Feuerwerk wird die Party wahrscheinlich fast vorbei sein und bald danach enden", sagte sie beiläufig.

„Das vermute ich", gab er zur Antwort.

„Dann wird der Tag bald vorbei sein", sagte sie missmutig.

„Sicher", sagte er. Er begann den Sinn ihrer Worte zu verstehen. Sie wollte nicht, dass der Tag endete. Das wollte Draco auch nicht. Er hielt an, als sie auf dem Hügel waren. Er drehte sich zu ihr. Der Himmel war rot und der Abendstern war an dem klaren Himmel zu sehen. Es dämmerte, was bedeutete, dass der Tag fast vorbei war. Er hielt ihre Hände in seinen und zog sie ohne Worte zu sich, wobei er ihre Hände losließ und seine Arme um ihre Hüfte schlang. Er nahm ihre Arme und legte sie um sich.

Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust und wisperte: „Ich fühle mich wie eine Märchenprinzessin und die Uhr ist dabei Mitternacht zu schlagen und mein Märchen wird bald beendet werden."

„Wir haben noch gute drei Stunden bis Mitternacht", sagte er leicht. „Aber ich verstehe das. Ich möchte auch nicht, dass es zu Ende geht."

Plötzlich hörten sie einen lauten Knall, als ob eine Kanone abgefeuert worden war. Sie schauten zum Fuchsbau und direkt über dem Haus begann das Feuerwerk. Ein großes, rotes Feuerrad explodierte und strahlte weiß und blau, als er sie mehrfach teilte. Ein zweites Feuerwerk, viel größer als das erste und auch viel höher, blitzte vor ihnen auf. Hermine versteckte ihren Kopf an seiner Brust.

„Magst du kein Feuerwerk?", fragte er besorgt.

„Nein, das ist es nicht."

„Was ist es dann?", fragte er.

Sie schaute von seiner Brust auf und legte eine Hand auf seine Wange. „Es ist so, als würde dieses Feuerwerk direkt aus meinem Herzen kommen und es ist nur für dich. Macht das Sinn?"

Lustige Sache, dachte Draco. „Das macht perfekten Sinn", sagte er und küsste ihre Stirn. Er drehte sie in seinen Armen herum, so dass sie mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand. Sie standen auf dem Hügel und sahen dabei zu, wie das Feuerwerk um sie herum explodierte.


	17. Chapter 17

_Kapitel 17_

Das Feuerwerk war unglaublich! Rote, gelbe und blaue Raketen und Feuerräder schossen zum Himmel und explodierten am Himmel in einem Meer aus Farbe, einem lauten Knall und purer Freude! Hermine stand mit dem Rücken zu ihrem ‚neuen Freund', der seine Arme fest um ihre Taille geschlungen hatte. Dieser Tag hatte mit etwas begonnen, mit dem sie kaum umgehen konnte und endete besser, als sie hoffen konnte.

Das Feuerwerk ging weiter und der Höhepunkt der Show begann. Ein Spruch in weißem Feuerwerk begann am Himmel zu erscheinen. Ohne Worte deutete Draco mit seiner Hand dorthin und Hermines Blick folgte ihm zum Himmel. Dort stand in heller, explodierenden Buchstaben das, was Georges Nachricht an sie sein musste. „H.G., wir wünschten, du wärst es gewesen!", stand dort.

Hermine lächelte und das noch mehr, als sie spürte, wie Draco mit seiner Nase ihr Ohr berührte und flüsterte: „Ich bin froh, dass du es nicht gewesen bist."

Sie war plötzlich nachdenklich, als sie sich in seinen Armen umdrehte. „Ich bin auch froh, dass es nicht so war", sagte sie.

Er fuhr mit seinem Zeigefinger ihr Gesicht entlang, von ihrer Schläfe zu ihrem Kinn. Er lehnte sich zu ihr und nahm ihre Lippen in Beschlag, indem er sie federleicht küsste. Nach einem schlichten Kuss, der so anders war, als die anderen, die sie geteilt hatten, aber genauso wundervoll, starrten sie einander an. Keiner wollte den Zauber brechen, unter dem sie standen. Beide fürchteten sich davor, etwas zu sagen, was unpassend wäre.

„Ich liebe dich, weißt du das?", sprach Draco.

„Ich liebe dich auch", antwortete sie einfach. So verrückt das auch war, so unheilig ihre Vereinigung auch war, so ungleich, wie sie waren, tat sie es. Sie wusste es aus tiefstem Herzen und tief in ihrer Seele, dass der Mann vor ihr der Mann war, den sie liebte und der Mann, den sie eines Tages heiraten würde. Es machte keinen Sinn und plötzlich war das egal.

„Was möchtest du machen?", fragte er schließlich.

„In diesem Moment oder den Rest meines Lebens?", fragte sie, nicht länger auf der Hut. Es war ihr egal, wer es wusste.

„Nun, ich weiß bereits, was du den Rest deines Lebens tun wirst, von daher meine ich jetzt, in diesem Moment", grinste er.

Ihre Hand legte sich auf sein Gesicht und dort auf seine Wange. Er schloss seine Augen und lehnte sich in ihre Hand. „Was werde ich denn den Rest meines Lebens tun, Mister Malfoy?", fragte sie.

„Ich denke, du kennst die Antwort darauf, aber wenn nicht, werde ich es dir erklären", sagte er, beinahe außer Atem. Dort oben auf dem Hügel, nur wenig entfernt vom Fuchsbau, küsste Draco Malfoy Hermine Granger, während das Feuerwerk um sie herum erstarb, das Feuerwerk in ihren Köpfen jedoch stärker wurde. Er küsste sie mit Passion, Leidenschaft und Liebe. Er würde diese Lippen für den Rest seines Lebens küssen, wenn es ihm erlaubt wäre. Als er sich zurückzog, lächelte er und dachte sich, ‚ich darf'.

Er nahm ihre Hand und ging mit ihr den Hügel hinunter. Die Nacht umschloss den Tag und wandelte sich in den Typ einer Sommernacht, über die man Gedichte schrieb. Draco wünschte im Moment, er wäre ein Dichter und könnte dann vielleicht seine Gefühle für sie zum Ausdruck bringen, ohne zu schmalzig zu klingen.

Als sie den Vorgarten erreichten, drehte er sich zu ihr und nahm sie in seine Arme. „Sag mir, was in deinem Herz ist", bat er.

„Blut", erwiderte sie. Sie versuchte nicht lustig zu sein, meinte es aber auch nicht wörtlich. „Blut, das warm und rot darin fließt und mich zum Leben bringt, damit ich in diesem Leben lieben und Liebe geben kann und damit ich geliebt werden kann, von einem Mann wie dir."

„Poetisch", lachte er.

„Du bist dran", sagte sie. „Sag mir ein Gedicht, Draco."

„Ich denke, dass ich nie eine Gedicht sehen werde, das so schön ist, wie ein Baum…", begann er. (A/N: I think that I shall never see, a poem lovely as a tree.)

Sie schlug ihm auf den Arm. „Nein, du Depp, sag mir ein Gedicht über mich", sagte sie und lachte dann.

„Wenn du mich auf den Arm schlägst und Depp nennst, dann kann ich leicht meine Inspiration verlieren", sagte er und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Okay, hier ist mein Gedicht… Ich liebe dich, mit allem was ich habe und alles, was ich fühle, fühle und bin ich für dich, nur für dich."

„Das ist ganz schön kurz", kommentierte sie.

„Es ist genauso lang wie deins", gab er zur Antwort, gab ihr einen Klaps auf den Po und rannte dann von ihr weg.

„Es ist schon spät und ich bin zu müde, dir hinterher zu rennen, Malfoy. Ich bin auch zu alt dafür", sagte sie. Er ging zurück zu ihr und sie sprintete los und schloss so schnell ihre Lücke. Sie warf ihn zu Boden. Sie kam auf ihm zu liegen und küsste ihn erneut.

Nach dem Kuss stützte sie sich auf ihren Armen nach oben und sagte: „Ich kann mich an keinen Tag erinnern, den ich mehr auf dem Boden verbracht habe." Sie rollte sich von ihm herunter und setzte sich neben seinen auf dem Rücken liegenden Körper. Er glitt mit seiner Hand sanft ihren Rücken hinauf über ihre Wirbelsäule, wodurch sie trotz der warmen Sommernacht eine Gänsehaut bekam. Er endete seinen Pfand an ihrem Nacken, den er leicht massierte. Sie drehte ihren Kopf und schaute zu ihm hinunter.

„Was passiert nach heute Abend?", fragte sie. Sie lehnte sich auf ihre Seite, nahm seine Hand in ihre, während ihre andere ihren Kopf stützte. Er tat es ihr nach.

„Wir machen weiter, wir vergessen nicht und machen weiter. Wir gehen aus, wie andere Menschen, wie haben ruhige Tage, leidenschaftliche Nächte und faule Nachmittage. Wir verbringen jeden freien Moment miteinander und auch wenn wir getrennt sind, tun wir nichts anderes, als an den anderen zu denken", antwortete er.

„Wow, ich dachte, du würdest sagen, dass du es nicht weißt", keuchte sie leicht.

„Warum sollte ich lügen? Ich weiß, was nach heute Abend passieren wird und das solltest du auch", sagte er, führte ihre Hand zu seinem Mund und küsste jeden Finger leicht.

Sie legte sich auf ihren Rücken und frage: „Es ist eine wunderschöne Nacht, oder?"

„Ja, es ist eine wunderschöne Nacht", stimmte er neben ihr liegend zu. Mit ihren angewinkelten Knien, rutschte ihr Kleid leicht ihre Oberschenkel hinauf. Er zeichnete mit einem Finger leichte Kreise auf ihrem nackten Bein. Er rutschte höher und höher. Er schaute schnell in ihr Gesicht und sie schaute ihn mit einem lustigen kleinen Lächeln auf ihren eleganten, roten Lippen an.

„Was?", fragte er, während seine Hand höher wanderte.

„Was denkst du, was du da tust?", funkelte sie ihn an.

„Dich belästigen", sagte er. Er lehnte sich hinüber und küsste ihre Wange und dann ihren Nacken. Seine Hand wanderte so hoch, wie er sich traute. Ihr Kleid war so weit oben, dass es beinahe unanständig war. Er fuhr mit seiner Hand bis zu dem Beginn des Stoffes und legte sie dann auf ihren Bauch. Er vertiefte den Kuss und umspielte mit seiner Zunge dir ihre. Sie summte, worauf er stöhnte, als er den Kuss so weit brachte, wie ein Kuss gehen konnte, um immer noch NUR ein Kuss zu sein. Er lag praktisch auf ihr und legte ein Bein über ihren Körper.

Sie drückte ihn von sich und er seufzte tief. „Hermine, das hier ist unser 32. Date und ich denke, ich sollte mehr tun können, als dich nur begrabschen."

Sie lachte und setzte sich auf. „Wie um alles in der Welt sind wir vom 25. zum 32. Date gesprungen? Innerhalb von 30 Minuten."

Er setzte sich ebenfalls auf. „Okay. Date eins bis zehn, und da kannst du mir sicher zustimmen, waren die ersten beiden Stunden. Wir hatten Spaß, haben gelacht und uns aneinander gewöhnt; wir haben geflirtet und ein paar unschuldige Küsse geteilt. Von 15:00 bis 16:00 Uhr haben wir angefangen, ernsthaft darüber zu reden, was wir wollen. Das waren die Dates elf bis vierzehn. Die Dates fünfzehn bis zwanzig gingen schnell vorbei, als wir getanzt, miteinander gelacht und uns in der Gesellschaft des anderen entspannt haben. Wir haben uns geneckt, ohne Angst vor Zurückweisung. Wir waren so vertraut, dass wir, wenn der andere gepupst hätte, wir nur gelacht hätten, anstatt davonzurennen und uns zu verstecken.

„Keiner von uns hat gepupst", unterbrach sie ihn.

„Zumindest, soweit wir wissen", sagte er und zeigte auf sie.

„Komm schon, hör damit auf", tadelte sie ihn.

Fein, wir haben das nicht gemacht, aber wir hätten es tun können und hätten uns nicht geschämt. Wo war ich?", fragte er sich.

„Dates 20 bis 25", erinnerte sie ihn.

„Oh, natürlich, diese Dates gingen von dem Zeitpunkt an, als ich dich auf der Tanzfläche angefasst habe, über dem Zeitpunkt, als wir den Hügel runtergefallen sind, bis zu dem Feuerwerk", erklärte er.

„Soweit kann ich dir Folgen, aber das Feuerwerk hat gerade erst aufgehört. Wenn das Date Nummer 25 war, wie können wir jetzt bei Date 32 sein?", grübelte sie.

„26 – Ich habe dir meine Liebe gestanden. 27 – du hast mir deine Liebe gestanden und du solltest dich schämen, mich ein ganzes Date warten zu lassen, bis zu mir sagst, dass du mich liebst. 28 – Wir haben von einer gemeinsamen Zukunft geträumt. 29 – Wir haben über diese gemeinsame Zukunft geredet. 30 und 31 – wir haben uns in der Öffentlichkeit begrabscht. Und jetzt ist das 32. Date", schloss er.

„Du drängst manche Dinge ganz schön, aber trotzdem, 32? Wirklich?", fragte sie.

„Ich bin noch nie mit jemandem 32 mal ausgegangen, ohne irgendwie Sex zu haben", sage er plötzlich.

„Irgendwie Sex?", fragte sie nach.

„Ja, du weißt schon, es gibt verschiedene Arten von Sex", sagte er leicht mit einem schiefen Lächeln.

„Ich brauche von dir keinen Sexualkundeunterricht, Malfoy", sagte sie. „Wie auch immer, wenn und soweit wir Sex haben, wird der nur von der einen Sorte sein."

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Wirklich?" Er schien enttäuscht.

„Ja", erwiderte sie.

„Welche Sorte?", fragte er leicht verärgert.

„Die einzige, die zwischen uns beiden akzeptabel ist. Wir machen Liebe. Das ist die einzige Form des Sexes, den ich mit dir teilen möchte. Kein Poppen, kein Sex, keine Nachmittagsfreude, nichts dergleichen, Sir. Keiner dieser Ausdrücke wird passen. Wir werden nie Sex haben." Sie stand auf. „Wir werden nur Liebe machen, bist du damit einverstanden?"

„Wenn ich ja sage, ist das dann ein mündlicher Vertrag?", fragte er und stand ebenfalls auf.

„Das könnte er genauso gut sein", sagte sie.

„Du nimmst das nicht zurück?" fragte er.

„Niemals", schüttelte sie den Kopf. Er nahm ihre Hand und zog sie zu sich.

„Dann, Hermine, lass mich deinen Bedingungen zustimmen. Soweit, nein, wenn wir mit dem körperlichen Aspekt dieser Beziehung beginnen, wird nichts außer ‚Liebe machen' für uns akzeptabel sein", stimmte er zu.

Er wollte diese Theorie hier und jetzt in dem Vorgarten prüfen, aber er fürchtete, dass würde ihren mündlichen Vertrag brechen und würde wahrscheinlich als ‚poppen' und nicht als ‚Liebe machen' zählen. Er ging mit ihr zusammen zurück zum Haus. Sie traten durch das Gartentor, gerade, als die meisten Hochzeitsgäste gingen.

„Denkst du, die Party ist vorbei", fragte sie stirnrunzelnd.

„Nicht für uns", sagte er leicht.

Sie gingen ins Haus, wo George seine Mutter dabei half, die Küche aufzuräumen. Er kam zu dem Paar und fragte: „Hast du meine Nachricht gesehen, Granger?"

„Ja, George. Danke, aber du weißt, nur weil es zwischen mir und Ron nicht funktioniert hat, wirst du mich nicht so einfach los", erinnerte sie ihn.

„Nun, wenn du diesen Arsch heiratest", sagte George und deutete auf Malfoy, „könntest du einen anderen Ton anschlagen.

Sie kicherte. „Keiner heiratet hier irgendwen, George", sagte sie. Sie schlug ihn leicht auf den Arm und drehte sich dann lächelnd zu Draco, der die Stirn runzelte.

„Entschuldige, ich muss mal das Badezimmer benutzen", sagte er und ging die Treppen hinauf.

Hatte sie etwas Falsches gesagt? Sie ging die Treppe hinauf und wartete vor der Badezimmertür auf ihn, so wie er es zuvor für sie getan hatte. Sie würde ihm sagen, dass sie nur einen Witz gemacht hatte. Sie hatte es nicht so gemeint. Dennoch musste er zugeben, dass es ein wenig zu früh war, über Heirat zu sprechen. Diese ganze Sache verlief sehr schnell aber das bedeutete nicht, dass irgendwann bald eine Heirat in Betracht gezogen wurde. Nicht einmal nach 32 _echten_ Dates.

Sie wartete ewig darauf, dass er aus dem Badezimmer kam. Schließlich klopfte sie an der Tür. Keiner antwortete. Sie versuchte die Klinke hinunter zu drücken. Die Tür war nicht abgeschlossen. Sie ging hinein und kein Draco war in Sicht. Sie zog den Vorhang der Dusche zurück und schaute in die Wanne. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich traurig und allein. Sie rieb sich ihre Schläfen und machte sich daran, etwas Wasser in ihr Gesicht zu spritzen. Gut, wenn er es dabei belassen sollte und ihr nicht einmal auf Wiedersehen sagen wollte, nur weil sie seine Gefühle verletzt hatte. Sollte er doch gehen, denn es war besser, wenn sie jetzt herausfand, wie er war, anstatt nachdem sie mit ihm für eine Weile ausgegangen war.

Sie beendete was sie tat und betrachtete ihr Gesicht im Spiegel an. „Du bist eine Närrin, Hermine Granger", sagte sie laut zu sich. „Du warst eine Närrin, Draco gehen zu lassen aber noch eine größere, ihn in dein Herz zu lassen." Sie hatte wieder einmal das Gefühl, weinen zu müssen und so tat sie es. Sie begann zu weinen und konnte damit nicht aufhören. Bald erfüllten ihren ganzen Körper Schluchzer und sie sank zu Boden.

Außerhalb des Badezimmers, direkt neben dem offenen Fenster, wohin Draco appariert war, als er Hermine ins Badezimmer hatte kommen hören, hörte er sie weinen. Er hatte ihre Aussage gehört. Sicher waren seine Gefühle ein klein wenig verletzt worden, als sie diese Sache wegen der Heirat zu George gesagt hatte, aber er war nicht wirklich wütend. Er hatte gedacht, es wäre lustig sich vor ihr zu verstecken, weil er wusste, dass sie ihm nachkommen würde, um ihn zu finden. Dennoch hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie wirklich dachte, dass er verschwunden wäre.

Jede Träne, die aus ihren Augen kam und jeder Schluchzer, der ihren Lippen entwich, brach seinen Entschluss und ebenso sein Herz. Er apparierte direkt zurück ins Badezimmer, hob sie vom Boden und apparierte zusammen mit ihr nach draußen, aufs Dach.


	18. Chapter 18

hallöchen,

ich möchte mich bei dieser Gelegenheit bei allen bedanken, die mir ein review hinterlassen haben, besonders denjenigen, die dies bereits öfter gemacht haben... ich danke euch aus tiefstem herzen...

an Laila-Feder: wow, ich weiß gar nicht, was ich zu diesem review sagen soll... vielen dank, vor allem im namen der autorin... ich wünsche dir viel mut und kraft für die zukunft

liebe grüße

nerventod

* * *

_Kapitel 18_

Es brach sein Herz, sie weinen zu sehen. Um ehrlich zu sein war das der wahre Grund, warum er heute zu ihr gegangen war. Sie hatte während der ganzen Zeremonie so ausgesehen, als müsse sie gleich weinen und etwas von ihren Gefühlen hatte ihn tief drinnen berührt. Dann, als er in die Kapelle gegangen war und dort gesehen hatte, dass sie noch da war und ihr Tränen das Gesicht entlang liefen, war dasselbe Gefühl in ihm aufgestiegen und übergelaufen. So komisch das klang, aber das war der Zeitpunkt, an der er merkte, dass er sie liebte. Komisch. Sogar er dachte das.

Er apparierte zurück ins Badezimmer und hob sie vom Boden auf. Das albere Ding, das sie nun einmal war, schaute nicht einmal auf um zu sehen, wer sie in seinen Armen hielt. Er disapparierte mit ihr zu dem einzigen Ort, von dem er wusste, dass sie dort richtig allein sein konnten, ohne den Fuchsbau ganz zu verlassen… auf das Dach.

Er hielt sie fest in seinen Armen und setzte sich auf die Schieferschindeln, das sich ein wenig abneigte unter ihren verschlungenen Körpern. Er hielt sie auf seinen Beinen, auf seinem Schoß und streichelte ihre Wange. Seine Hand war bald nass von den Tränen.

„Warum die Tränen, Hermine? Hast du endlich eingesehen, dass dein Kleid ruiniert ist und trauerst diesem Verlust nach?", scherzte er.

„Nein", antwortete sie schwach.

„Weinst du, weil du gemerkt hast, dass ich vorhin ein größeres Stück Kuchen hatte, als du?"

Sie schaute zu ihm auf. „Bist du dumm?"

„Weinst du, weil du dir den Zeh angestoßen hast?" Ihm fielen langsam keine dummen Sachen mehr ein, die er sagen konnte.

„Ja, Malfoy, ich weine, weil ich mir den Zeh gestoßen habe", erwiderte sie sarkastisch. Sie schniefte zweimal und schaute dann von da auf, wo sie ihren Kopf zuvor an seiner Brust versteckt hatte. „Wo sind wir?"

„Auf dem Dach", antwortete er ruhig.

Sie zitterte vor Angst und er hielt sie fester, während sich ihre Finger in seinen Oberarm bohrten. „Warum sind wir auf dem Dach?", fragte sie und schloss ihre Augen.

„Ich musste mit dir allein sein", sagte er. Er dachte, das war offensichtlich.

„Und von all den verschiedenen Orten, an denen wir heute allein waren, war das Dach das einzige, was du dir denken konntest?", fragte sie mit ängstlicher Stimme.

„Warum hast du Höhenangst?", fragte er.

„Warum bist du verrückt?", fragte sie zurück.

„Meine war eine richtige Frage", sagte er, von ihrem Verhalten amüsiert.

„Bitte, bring mich von hier weg!" Sie schloss ihre Augen und klammerte sich fester an ihm.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das tun werde", antwortete er. „Ich mag dich so wie jetzt, nah bei mir und ängstlich. Dadurch fühle ich mich männlich."

„Du wirst dich nicht so männlich fühlen, wenn ich dich kastriere!", warnte sie ihn, mit noch immer geschlossenen Augen.

Er lachte. „Deine Drohung wäre glaubwürdiger, wenn du nicht die ganze Zeit vor Angst deine Augen geschlossen hättest. Aber wir kommen vom Thema ab. Warum hast du in dem Badezimmer geweint?"

„Oh, Draco, ich weiß nicht und im Moment ist mir das auch Scheißegal! Bitte, bitte, ich flehe dich an, bring mich runter von diesem Dach!", wimmerte sie. Sie öffnete ihre Augen und schaute ihm direkt in seine.

„Wenn ich das tue, versprichst du mir dann, deinen Erstgeborenen nach mir zu benennen?", fragte er.

„Bist du betrunken UND verrückt?", fragte sie.

„Ich mag diese dümmliche Seite an dir", sagte er grinsend.

„BITTE!", schrie sie beinahe.

„Klingst du so, wenn du richtig leidenschaftlich bist?", fragte er.

„Wenn du weiterhin solche Spiele spielst und mich nicht sofort von hier weg bringst, wirst du das nie erfahren!", schrie sie.

„Du bist eine lustige, kleine Gryffindor", sagte er und umarmte sie fest. „Du bist eine Hexe, bring dich selbst von hier weg."

Sie fühlte sich dumm. „Oh, ja."

Er lachte wieder. „Bevor du mich verlässt, sag mir bitte, warum du im Badezimmer geweint hast", bat er.

„Woher wusstest du, dass ich geweint habe?", fragte sie.

„Ich habe mich vor dem Fenster in einem Baum versteckt", gab er zu.

„Jetzt weiß ich, dass du entweder betrunken sein musst oder Irre bist", sagte sie. „Warum warst du auf einem Baum?"

„Um ehrlich zu sein hast du meine Gefühle ein klein wenig verletzt, mit deinem ‚Ich würde Malfoy nie heiraten, auch wenn er der letzte Mann auf der Erde ist' Kommentar. Deshalb habe ich mich versteckt, um dich ein wenig zu erschrecken, weil ich wusste, dass du nach mir suchen würdest. Ich wollte dich für einen Moment schwitzen lassen. Ich habe nur herumgealbert. Ich entschuldige mich", erklärte er.

„Ich entschuldige mich auch, auch wenn ich nicht denke, dass ich gesagt habe, ich würde dich nie heiraten, selbst wenn du der letzte Mann auf der Welt wärst. Wenn du der letzte Mann auf der Welt wärst, würde ich dich wahrscheinlich heiraten", sagte sie keck.

„Wie nett", sagte er mit gespielter Abscheu. „Ich habe dir die Wahrheit gesagt, jetzt sag du sie mir. Warum hast du geweint?" Er drückte sie fester an sich und knabberte an ihrem Nacken.

„Ich habe mich dumm gefühlt, weil ich mich dir heute so offenbart habe, es dich abgeschreckt hat und du mich verlassen hast. Das ist dumm, ich weiß. Aber ich habe mich ein wenig unsicher gefühlt nach allem, was zwischen Ron und mir passiert ist", sagte sie.

„Sehr dumm", stimmte er zu und küsste ihren Nacken. Sie entspannte sich in seinen Armen und seufzte zufrieden. „Du weißt, dass wir immer noch auf dem Dach sind, oder?", fragte er.

„Sind wir das? Ich fühle mich in deinen Armen so sicher, dass ich das vergessen habe", erwiderte sie und fügte dann hinzu: „Sag einfach für eine Weile nichts dummes. Ich weiß, dass dir das schwer fallen wird."

„Ha. Granger denkt, sie ist komisch!", sagte Draco. Es kümmerte ihn nicht. Sie war klug, lustig und wunderschön. Sie konnte sich über ihn lustig machen, so viel sie wollte.

„Kann ich dich jetzt etwas fragen?", fragte sie, rutschte von seinem Schoß und kam zwischen seinen Beinen zum sitzen. Er ließ seine Arme um ihren Körper geschlungen, als sie sich mit dem Rücken an ihn lehnte. Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und schaute ihn intensiv an.

„Ich bin ein offenes Buch, bereit von dir gelesen zu werden. Du kannst mich alles fragen", sagte er.

„Woher weißt du, dass das, was du für mich fühlst real ist? Woher weißt du, dass du morgen nicht aufwachen wirst und deine geistige Gesundheit in Frage stellen wirst?"

„Zur Hölle, Granger, ich wache jeden Morgen auf und stelle meine geistige Gesundheit in Frage aber die Wahrheit ist, dass ich morgen früh, wenn ich aufwache und, da du neben mir liegst, in dein wunderschönes Gesicht sehe, genauso fühlen werde, wie in diesem Moment", sagte er.

„Jetzt bist du der Witzbold", sagte sie.

„Wieso?"

„Du bist ein Witzbold, weil du wirklich denkst, dass du morgen neben mir aufwachen wirst", sagte sie.

„Wo sonst sollte ich morgen früh sein?", fragte er ernst.

„Wir schlafen heute Nacht nicht miteinander", sagte sie und versteifte sich in seinen Armen.

Er wusste, dass er seine nächsten Worte klug wählen musste. „Doch, das werden wir", sagte er. Okay, er war nie so klug.

Sie drehte sich leicht, um ihn ansehen zu können. „Nein, das werden wir nicht", sagte sie.

„Ich bin anderer Ansicht."

„Wie bitte?"

„Nun, du liegst falsch", sagte er.

„Nein, du bist irre", widersprach sie. Sie vergaß, dass sie auf dem Dach waren und versuchte aufzustehen, doch er schnappte sich ihre Hand und zog sie zurück.

„Warum werden wir heute Abend nicht miteinander schlafen?", wollte er ernsthaft wissen.

„Ich weiß, dass du diese große Theorie mit den Dates hast und dass du denkst, dass du dich in mich verliebt hast. Ich weiß, dass ich dich liebe, aber ich kann nicht einfach mit dir ins Bett hüpfen. So bin ich einfach nicht. Ich schlafe nicht mit Männern nach nur einem Date, wenn dieser Tag hier überhaupt als Date zählt." Sie schaute von ihm weg. Er zog sie zurück an seine Brust und schlang seine Arme wie zuvor fest um sie.

„Erstens hast du Recht, da wir uns wirklich noch nicht so gut kennen, wie ich dachte, denn du hast mich gerade eben beleidigt und ich spiele nicht länger Spiele oder mache mich über dich lustig. Ich bin ehrlich verletzt und der einzige Grund, warum ich dich noch so fest halte ist der, das Verlangen zu bekämpfen, dich vom Dach zu werfen", sagte er ernst. Er hatte den ganzen Tag noch nichts gesagt, was er ernster meinte.

„Was? Was habe ich getan? Was habe ich gesagt?", fragte sie, ohne ihn anzusehen. Mit ihren Händen griff sie nach seinen, die vor ihrem Bauch ineinander verschlungen waren.

„Wie kannst du es wagen zu sagen, dass ich lediglich ‚denke', dass ich in dich verliebt bin und mir im nächsten Atemzug sagen, dass du weißt, dass du in mich verliebt bist? Warum stellst du meine Gefühle in Frage, bist aber so selbstgerecht, deine eigenen hinauszuposaunen?", fragte er.

Sie schämte sich ein wenig, denn er hatte Recht. Sie drehte sich wieder zu ihm und sagte: „Du hast Recht. Verdammt, Malfoy. Du hast sowas von Recht." Sie ließ ihren Kopf hängen und schüttelte ihn. „Warum musst du Recht haben?"

„Das ist eine Gabe", sagte er. Er spürte, wie sich die Stimmung augenblicklich besserte. „Sollen wir jetzt vom Dach runter?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ich mag es hier irgendwie", sagte sie.

„Jetzt denke ich, dass du die verrückte bist", merkte er an, küsste sie auf die Wange und verteilte dann kleine Küsse bis zu ihrem Kinn und dann hinter ihrem Ohr. Sie schloss ihre Augen und entspannte sich. „Kann ich noch etwas sagen, bevor wir hier weggehen?"

„Sicher", sagte sie und öffnete ihre Augen.

„Wenn du heute wirklich nicht mit mir schlafen willst, dass ist das okay, aber ich werde nicht ewig warten", sagte er.

„Ist das ein Ultimatum?", fragte sie.

„Nein, eine Tatsache", erwiderte er, legte seine Hand unter ihr Kinn, neigte sich mit seinem Kopf zu ihr und küsste sie fest.

Als sie sich wieder trennten, fragte sie: „Was, wenn ich nicht zustimme? Wirst du mich dann verlassen?"

„Ich werde dich niemals verlassen", sagte er. „Nein, ich werde dich nur betrunken machen und dich dann ausnutzen." Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Du bist so leichtgläubig. Ich schwöre, dass ich es genießen werde, mich bis ans Ende meiner Tage über dich lustig zu machen." Er küsste ihre Wange. „Es ist spät. Sollen wir gehen?"

„Vom Dach oder von der Hochzeitsfeier?", fragte sie zurück.

„Eins von beiden", sagte er. „Oder beides."

„Sicher, lass uns von diesem Gottverdammten Dach runter gehen. Ich sollte unseren Gastgebern auf Wiedersehen sagen und ich muss Harry finden. Ich muss ihm für etwas danken", sagte sie. Er stand auf und zog sie zu sich nach oben. Sie schloss wieder ihre Augen. Hier zu stehen, war erschreckender, als zu sitzen.

„Warum schuldest du Potter ein Dankeschön?", fragte er.

Sie öffnete ihre Augen und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken. „Er hat mich überredet, auf die Hochzeit heute zu kommen. Er hat gesagt, ich bräuchte einen Abschluss. Er hatte mit einer Sache Recht und wegen der anderen Sache Unrecht. Er hatte damit Recht, dass ich herkommen sollte, denn wenn ich das nicht gemacht hätte, hätte ich dich nicht gefunden. Er hatte mit der anderen Sache Unrecht. Ich brauche keinen Abschluss. Den hatte ich bereits mit Ron. Was ich gebraucht hatte war ein Neubeginn und mit dir habe ich ihn gefunden."

Er lächelte und umarmte sie fester. In diesem Moment traf er eine Entscheidung, die das Leben veränderte. Er hatte sich gerade entschieden, diese kleine Hexe zu heiraten, selbst wenn er ein Jahr oder länger darauf warten musste. Er würde sie nicht mehr gehen lassen. Sie drückte sich ein wenig aus seiner Umarmung zurück. „Was denkst du gerade?", fragte sie.

„Ich denke, dass ich dich eines Tages heiraten werde, Granger."


	19. Chapter 19

_Kapitel 19 _

In Hermines Kopf drehte sich alles, was keine gute Sache war, wenn man bedachte, dass sie auf dem Dach stand. Er hatte ihr einfach gesagt, dass er sie eines Tages heiraten würde. Merlin, helfe ihr.

„Granger?", fragte er. Sie stand mit großen Augen und aufgerissenem Mund in seinen Armen und schien nicht ansprechbar zu sein.

„Granger!", sagte er lauter. Sie schien in einer Art Trance zu sein. Er war fast soweit sie nach St. Mungos zu bringen, als sie ihren Kopf schüttelte, ihn ansah und lächelte. „Alles in Ordnung, Mädchen?", fragte er lächelnd.

„Du hast gesagt, dass dich mich eines Tages heiraten wirst", erklärte sie.

„Hab ich? Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern", grinste er. Sie zog ihre Augenbrauen zusammen und ein Stirnrunzeln ersetzte ihr Lächeln. „Oh, Granger, du bist das süßeste, kleine Ding, was ich kenne. Natürlich habe ich das gesagt. Es wird passieren und da es dich betrifft, dachte ich, du hast ein Recht es zu erfahren."

Ohne weitere Warnung apparierte er sie beide in die Küche. Sie war dieses Mal leer. Hermine verließ seine Arme und schaute sich um. „Ich frage mich, wo alle sind", sagte sie. „Draco, wie spät ist es?"

„Gib mir einen Kuss und ich sag es dir", sagte er.

„Die Zeit kostet mich einen Kuss?", fragte sie.

„Alles kostet etwas, sei nur froh, dass du nicht auch noch nach dem Datum gefragt hast oder ich hätte mehr von dir verlangt", erwiderte er scherzhaft.

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und sagte: „Ehrlich mal." Sie ging zu ihm, schnappte sich sein Handgelenk und schaute auf seine Uhr. Es war 22:30 Uhr. Sie hielt sein Handgelenk in ihrer Hand und zog ihn zur Hintertür. Draußen saßen an einem langen, runden Tisch Harry und die Weasleys, mit Ausnahme von Ron und seinem kleinen Frauchen. Sie hielt vor dem Fliegengitter an. Draco stand hinter ihr und betrachtete die Szene. Alle lachten und schwelgten in Erinnerungen. Hermine spürte Eifersucht in sich aufsteigen, da dies die Familie war, die sie immer gewollt hatte und nun nie haben würde.

Draco legte seinen Kopf auf ihrer Schulter ab und fragte sie in ihr Ohr: „Was ist los, Hermine?"

„Sieh sie dir an."

„Okay, was sehe ich da? Erzähl es mir einfach." Er schlang seine Arme um ihre Taille.

„Du siehst etwas, von dem ich nie wieder ein Teil sein werde und das macht mich traurig", sagte sie leise.

„Ich dachte, du wärst über Ron hinweg", fragte er zögerlich.

„Das bin ich", bestätigte sie und legte ihre Hände auf das Gitter der Fliegentür. „Aber ich werde nie über sie hinwegkommen." Sie war traurig und fühlte sich plötzlich bedeutungslos.

Charlie Weasley kam zur Tür und öffnete sie so plötzlich, dass Hermine und Draco einen Satz nach hinten machten. „Entschuldigt, ihr beiden, aber Mum hat mich losgeschickt, euch beide zu suchen. Sie war sich sicher, dass ihr nicht gegangen wärt, ohne Auf Wiedersehen zu sagen. Kommt schon, wir haben eine lustige Zeit dort am Tisch." Er nahm Hermines Hand, sie nahm Dracos und sie gingen hinüber zum Tisch. Es waren nur zwei Stühle übrig. Charlie setzte sich auf den einen und Hermine wollte sich schon einen Stuhl von einem anderen Tisch holen, als sich Draco plötzlich ihre Hand schnappte, sich setzte und sie auf seinen Schoß zog. Dieses Mal machte sie sich keine Sorgen, wegen Dracos Verhalten, auch wenn ihre Pseudo-Familie um sie herum saß. Es fühlte sich richtig an.

„Du siehst traurig aus, meine Liebe", sagte Misses Weasley zu Hermine über den Tisch hinweg. „Bist du müde? Vielleicht hast du heute zu viel Sonne abbekommen."

„Ich denke, sie hat heute zu viel Action abbekommen", lachte Bill.

Alle lachten, während sie errötete und ihren Kopf senkte.

„Sie ist fast den ganzen Tag diesem Mistkerl hinterhergerannt", sagte George lachend und deutete mit seinem Daumen auf Draco.

„Kommst du morgen zum Sonntagsdinner, Hermine?", fragte Mister Weasley.

„Bin ich denn immer noch zu den Sonntagsdinnern willkommen?", fragte sie sehr ernst.

Alle am Tisch schauten sich geschockt und verwirrt an. „Natürlich, meine Liebe. Warum solltest du nicht?", fragte Misses Weasley.

„Jetzt habt ihr Pansy", antwortete sie. Alle am Tisch wurden blass, verschluckten sich oder husteten.

„Pansy!", sagte Ginny verwirrt. „Um Himmels willen, Hermine, nur weil mein Bruder ein echter Narr war und jemanden tolles wie dich aufgegeben hat für diese mopsgesichtige Reinblüterin, bedeutet nicht, dass du nicht immer noch ein Teil dieser Familie bist. Du bist fast so lange wie ich ein Teil dieser Familie gewesen!"

Sie spürte, wie Draco seine Arme fester um sie schlang. Er neigte seinen Kopf und küsste ihren Arm. „Siehst du", sagte er.

„Du kannst Draco mitbringen, wenn du das möchtest, Liebes", sagte Misses Weasley. Mit diesen Worten richteten sich alle wieder anderen Themen zu. Sie saß dort ohne zuzuhören, aber absolut erstaunt über die Familie, die sie geliebt hatte, seit sie zwölf Jahre alt war.

„Alles in Ordnung, Granger?", fragte Draco sie, so wie er es zuvor schon einmal getan hatte. Sie drehte sich leicht auf seinem Schoß, um ihn anzusehen.

„Es wird alles immer besser, als ich hoffen konnte. Ich bekomme die Weasleys und dich", sagte sie. Sie sagte das nicht, um witzig zu sein. Es war das, was sie wirklich dachte und das ließ Draco zum millionsten Mal an diesem Tag lächeln.

Er legte seine Hand auf ihre Wange und sagte: „Nein, du bekommst mich und die Weasleys. Ich sollte zuerst genannt werden und sie als zweites."

Sie ignorierte die laute Unterhaltung und das Gelächter vom Tisch und bemerkte auch nicht, dass George ein Glas Wein in ihre Hand gedrückt hatte. „Weiß du", sagte sie, „ ich denke, dass meine Eltern dich verehren werden und wahrscheinlich haben die Weasleys kein Problem mit dir, was mich zu der Frage kommen lässt, was deine Eltern von mir halten werden."

Er nahm das Glas Wein aus ihrer Hand und nahm einen großen Schluck. Er gab es zurück und räusperte sich. Er versuchte Zeit zu gewinnen. Natürlich würden seine Eltern nicht gut auf Granger reagieren. Natürlich würden sie es nicht gut finden. Sie war eine Muggelgeborene und er ein Reinblüter. Selbst in einer Welt, in der der teuflische Voldemort nicht mehr existierte, zählten solche Sachen für Mister und Misses Malfoy. Sein Schweigen ließ sie sich wieder zum Tisch zurück drehen. Sie nahm ihr Glas, das gerade seine Lippen berührt hatte und nahm einen großen Schluck. Sie wusste die Antwort bereits.

Draco entschied sich, nicht zu antworten. Er wusste, dass sie die Antwort auf ihre Frage kannte, bevor sie sie gefragt hatte. Er nahm sein eigenes Weinglas und stürzte es mit einem Mal hinunter. Er stellte das leere Glas zurück und legte eine Hand auf ihren Rücken, da sie sich nach vorne gelehnt und ihre Stirn auf den Tisch gelegt hatte. „Bist du müde, Hermine?", fragte Harry neben ihr. Er sah, wie Draco mit seiner Hand ihren Rücken hoch und runter strich und erkannte in diesem Moment, dass er wirklich etwas für seine Freundin empfand. Harry strich ihr mit einer Hand das Haar aus dem Gesicht.

„Ja, ich bin müde. Es war ein langer Tag und ich habe heute viel zu viel getrunken und bin viel zu viel herumgerannt", sagte sie einfach.

Er lehnte sich näher zu ihr und küsste sie auf die Wange. Er stand auf, schwang seinen Zauberstab und Musik begann zu spielen. Obwohl die Band, wie auch die Gäste gegangen waren, war Harry noch nicht bereit, die Party enden zu lassen, noch nicht. „Tanz mit deinem alten Freund, Hermine." Er nahm ihre Hand und führte sie von Dracos Schoß.

„Ich bin zu müde", sagte sie ihm. Er ignorierte sie und führte sie zu der leeren Tanzfläche.

„Ich halte dich, wenn du fallen solltest", sagte er großmütig. Alle Blicke lagen auf ihm. Dennoch konnte sie niemand hören, als sie flüsternd miteinander sprachen. „Macht er dich glücklich, Hermine?", fragte Harry schließlich und hielt sie nah bei sich.

„Ja, das tut er", antwortete sie leise.

„Denkst du, dass du ihn lieben könntest?", fragte er.

„Ich weiß, dass ich es tue", erwiderte sie langsam. Es war erschreckend, ihm gegenüber diese Dinge zu gestehen, und das so früh.

„Kannst du dir eine Zukunft mit ihm vorstellen?", fragte er weiter. Sie hörte auf, sich mit der Musik zu bewegen. Er legte eine Hand auf ihre Wange.

Sie schaute ihm in seine grünen Augen und antwortete: „Ja."

„Gut. Ich möchte, dass du glücklich bist", sagte Harry und bewegte sich wieder. „Ron hätte dich nie glücklich gemacht, nicht auf lange Zeit. Du brauchst jemanden, der genauso viel Feuer in seinem Bauch hat wie du. Jemand der bei bestimmten Dingen leidenschaftlich sein kann und nicht nachgibt, jemand, der dich intellektuell herausfordert und deine Ansichten in Frage stellt. Jemand, mit dem es dir nicht schnell langweilig wird. Ich mag ein schlechter Freund gewesen sein, als ich dir nicht von Ron und Pansy erzählt habe, aber auf lange Sicht wusste ich, dass es zu deinem Besten war, selbst wenn du das damals noch nicht gewusst hast."

„Du hättest es mir trotzdem erzählen müssen", sagte sie.

„Vielleicht, aber ich kann mich erinnern, dass du eine Menge für mich getan hast, ohne es mir zu erzählen, weil es auf lange Sicht zum Besten war", sagte Harry.

„Das war etwas anderes. Du hast die ganze Zaubererwelt gerettet und jemand musste ein Auge auf dich haben, außer dir selbst", grinste sie.

„Das war nicht anders, nicht wirklich", erklärte er. „Dieses Mal habe ich vielleicht nicht die ganze Zaubererwelt gerettet, aber ich habe die nach meiner Frau zweitwichtigste Person in meinem Leben gerettet." Er küsste ihre Wange und sagte: „Ich denke, ich werde jetzt mit meiner Frau tanzen."

„Du lässt mich auf der Tanzfläche stehen?", fragte Hermine mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Nein, Draco steht direkt hinter uns, bereit, dich jederzeit zu übernehmen", antwortete Harry. Er gab Draco ihre Hand und sagte: „Hier, Draco. Sei gut zu ihr oder du musst dich vor uns allen verantworten."

„Ja, ja, Potter, ich habe solche Angst, dass ich sprichwörtlich erzittere", sagte Draco lächelnd. Er nahm Hermines Hand, zog sie zu sich und drehte sich dann noch einmal zu Harry. „Potter, danke", sagte er. „Ich werde mich gut um sie kümmern, versprochen."

Harry nickte. Jedes weitere Wort wäre unpassend gewesen.

Draco legte seine Hände auf ihren Rücken, während sie ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter legte. „Ich möchte nicht, dass der Tag aufhört", sagte er.

„Das möchte ich auch nicht", gab sie zu.

„Kein anderer Tag in meinem Leben kommt an diesen heran", sagte er.

„Ich weiß", war alles, was sie erwidern konnte.

„Ich werde dir nie wehtun", sagte er.

Die Ernsthaftigkeit seiner Haltung machte sie plötzlich aufmerksam. Sie schaute zu ihm hinauf. „Kein Witz, Malfoy?", fragte sie. „Ganz ernst und ehrlich. Ich weiß, dass du mir nicht wehtun wirst. Ich werde dir auch nicht wehtun. Mach dir keine Sorgen."

Er warf seinen Kopf zurück und lachte. „Du sagst mir, dass ich mir keine Sorgen machen soll! Die Königin der Sorgen? Unbezahlbar, Granger, absolut unbezahlbar."

„Ich mache mir genug Sorgen für uns beide", sagte sie.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass du das wirst", erwiderte er, während seine Handknöchel ihren Arm hinunter strichen und ihr Gänsehaut bescherte. „Ist dir kalt?", grinste er, als sie erzitterte.

„Nicht wirklich, du Sack", antwortete sie.

„Erregt?", fragte er mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

„Vielleicht", antwortete sie. Er wollte sehen, welche anderen Reaktionen er aus ihrem Körper locken konnte. Seine Lippen berührten ihre Wangen und sein Atem war warm auf ihrem Gesicht. Seine Hände spreizten sich auf ihrem Rücken und pressten sie an seine festen Muskeln. Ihr Körper war so weich, ihre Haut wie Seide. Sein Mund ging zu ihrem Hals, saugte leicht daran und brachte für einen Moment seine Zunge ein, um die Haut zu kosten, die er gerade bewundert hatte. Ihre Hände wanderten zu seinem Nacken und sie zog ihn noch weiter zu sich. Oh, wenn er die Weasleys nur loswerden und sie für sich allein haben könnte… das war alles, was sich ein Mann erträumen konnte.

„Dein Körper verrät dich, Hermine", sagte Draco schließlich. „Ich denke, er will heute Abend mit mir schlafen. Hör auf deinen Körper. Er wird dich nie belügen."

„Ich würde viel lieber auf meinen Kopf hören", sagte sie spielerisch.

„Warum? Dein Herz ist viel klüger", erwiderte er.

„Ist es das?"

„Natürlich ist es das", sagte er mit seiner linken Hand noch immer auf ihrem Rücken, während seine rechte Hand auf ihren Nacken legte. „Dein Herz will das, was dein Hirn bekämpft. Hör auf dein Herz." Er legte seine Hand auf ihr Herz. Es schlug schnell. Er legte seine Lippen auf ihre und sagte direkt in ihren Mund, so dass sich jedes Wort wie ein Kuss anfühlte: „Hör… auf… dein… Herz." Er drückte seinen Mund fest auf ihren. Seine Hand wurde zwischen ihren Körpern eingeklemmt, immer noch auf ihrem Herz.

Sie lehnte sich weg und drückte sich mit ihrem Oberkörper von ihm, so dass ihre untere Körperhälfte noch mehr gegen seine gedrückt wurde. Sie machte ihn wahnsinnig. „Mein Kopf sagt, renn weg und mein Herz sagt, bleib, bleib, bleib. Ich bin hin und her gerissen."

„Ich möchte nicht, dass du hin und her gerissen bist, sei einfach ehrlich und aufrichtig." Er streichelte ihre Wange.

„Ich möchte Liebe mit dir machen, das ist die ganze Wahrheit", sagte sie endlich. Er schaute sie an und versuchte herauszufinden ob er gerade richtig gehört hatte.

„Spiel nicht mit meinen Gefühlen", sagte er. Dies ließ sie aus irgendeinem Grund lachen.

„Ich meine es ernst", sagte sie.

„Warum um alles in der Welt stehen wird dann noch hier?", fragte er. Er nahm ihre Hand und führte sie von der Tanzfläche.


	20. Chapter 20

_Kapitel 20_

Draco führte Hermine von der Tanzfläche, nach wohin auch immer, als sie plötzlich stehen blieb. Er drehte sich um, zog noch immer an ihrem Arm und sagte: „Komm schon!"

„Wohin gehen wir?", fragte sie lachend.

„Ist mir egal, solange ich tanzen kann", sagte er, ebenfalls lachend.

„Was zur Hölle?", fragte sie. Sie beugte sich vornüber und lachte mehr, als sie es den ganzen Tag gemacht hatte.

Ihm war ebenfalls schwindelig. „Fein, irgendwo hin, wo wir beide nach ‚Funky Town' gehen können."

Sie hatte sich inzwischen in einen Stuhl fallen lassen und lachte so sehr, dass sie keuchte. Er versuchte sehr, nicht zu lachen, aber ihr Lachen war ansteckend. Er kniete sich neben ihren Stuhl und legte einen Arm auf ihre Knie. „Ich habe heute soviel gelacht, wie schon lange nicht mehr", sagte sie.

„Dass du und ich Sex haben ist nun wahrlich nichts zu lachen", sagte er und lächelte sie an. Er kitzelte sie unterhalb ihres Knies und sie trat nach ihm, so dass er umfiel. Sie griff nach seiner Hand, doch er weigerte sich, sie zu nehmen. Er saß auf dem Boden und sagte: „Ich könnte schwören, dass du keinen Anstand hast."

Bill Weasley kam bei ihnen vorbei. „Wie viel habt ihr zwei heute getrunken?", fragte er.

Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf, hielt drei Finger hoch und sagte: „Vier Drinks." Sie alberte herum und Draco fand, sie war urkomisch und so lachte er über ihren kleinen Witz.

Sie neigte ihren Kopf, um zu Draco zu sehen „Wie viele hattest du, Donald?"

Er spielte mit und antwortete „Nicht sehr viele, was immer dein Name ist. Könntest du jetzt bitte dieses verdammte Karussell anhalten? Ich möchte runter." Sie lachte so sehr, dass sie schnaubte.

„Mum", rief Bill. „Du hast recht." Dann ging er davon.

Draco zog Hermine vom Stuhl, zu sich auf den Boden. „Ich frage mich, mit was sie recht hatte", sagte sie.

„Vielleicht haben sie gewettet, wie lange wir brauchen, bis wir Sex miteinander haben?", riet Draco.

„Malfoy", tadelte Hermine. „Erinnerst du dich an unsere Unterhaltung von vorhin? KEINEN SEX! Nur Liebe machen."

Er fand sie so süß. Er berührte ihr Gesicht mit dem Zeigefinger und sagte: „Natürlich. Los, wir machen jetzt Sex." Er zog sie zu sich, so dass sie auf ihm landete.

Harry kam zu dem Paar und fragte: „Was macht ihr beide auf dem Boden?"

„Wir haben Sex, Potter", sagte Draco.

„Um Gottes Willen", sagte Hermine und schlug Draco auf die Brust. Sie rappelte sich auf, während er noch immer versuchte sie zu begrabschen. Sie begann seine Hände wegzuschlagen und er begann, ihre Hände zu schlagen. Harry reichte ihr schließlich seine Hand und half ihr auf.

„Misses Weasley hat mir gesagt, dass ihr die Nacht hier verbringen müsst, da sie nicht möchte, dass ihr betrunken nach Hause appariert", sagte Harry. Draco stand schließlich neben ihm.

„Harry", schimpfte Hermine. „Wir sind nicht betrunken Wir haben nur herumgealbert und Bill verarscht."

„Sag die Wahrheit", sagte Draco. „Wir sind betrunken, Potter. Wir sind Trunken vor Liebe." Er lachte wieder.

Hermine schaute ihn komisch an und fügte dann hinzu: „Okay, vielleicht ist er betrunken, aber ich ehrlich nicht. Ich muss die Nacht nicht bleiben."

„Ja, Potter, wir verbringen die Nacht nicht hier", sagte Draco, legte seinen Arm um Hermine und küsste ihre Wange.

„Was auch immer, Malfoy. Du kannst gehen, wenn du willst. Wenn du dich zersplinterst, weil du betrunken appariert bist, dann sei es so, aber Hermine wird die Nacht hier verbringen", entschied Harry. Er drehte sich zu Hermine und sagte: „Es gibt genügend Zimmer und wir stehen morgen früh alle beizeiten auf und machen ein großes Frühstück und spielen Quidditch, einfach um der alten Zeiten Willen. Es wird lustig. Es gibt genügend Zimmer hier, also diskutier einfach nicht. Du verbringst die Nacht hier." Harry küsste sie auf die Wange und ging zurück zu dem großen Tisch.

Hermine setzte sich zurück in den Stuhl. „Also dein Verhalten ist Schuld, Malfoy. Heute kein Sex, weil ich die Nacht hier bleiben muss", sagte sie.

„NEIN!", jammerte er. Sie lächelte. Er setzte sich auf ihren Schoß. Sie verzog ihr Gesicht, legte aber ihre Arme um seine Hüften. „Dann bleibe ich auch."

„Wie du möchtest, Malfoy, aber wir können in diesem Haus nichts machen, okay? Abgesehen davon glaube ich, dass du zu viel getrunken hast", sagte sie.

Er schaute hinunter zu ihr. „Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich Trunken vor Liebe bin."

„Nein, du bist fett. Geh von meinem Schoß runter, bitte", sagte sie.

Er legte seine Arme um ihren Hals und erwiderte: „Ich bin nicht fett, Granger."

„Du bist erfreulich füllig", lächelte sie. Er stand von ihrem Schoß auf und zog sie von ihrem Stuhl hoch. „Ich würde mich aber freuen, wenn du die Nacht bleiben würdest. Das wird lustig. Vielleicht können wir die ganze Nacht reden."

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Ich habe heute schon genug geredet. Ich möchte zumindest ordentlich knutschen, wenn ich schon keinen Sex bekomme."

„Wenn ich dir verspreche, dass ich für eine Weile knutschen werde, wirst du dann die Nacht mit mir verbringen, hier, bei den Weasleys, nur reden und vielleicht in den Armen des anderen einschlafen?" Plötzlich schämte sie sich, deshalb schaute sie zu Boden.

Er kam zu ihr und nahm ihre Hände. „Was für eine großartige Idee", sagte er. „Warum ist uns das nicht früher eingefallen? Ich würde sehr gerne die Nacht mit dir verbringen, reden und dich die ganze Nacht festhalten." Er neigte sich hinunter, um ihr in ihre noch immer zu Boden gerichteten Augen zu sehen. „Ist das ein Plan?"

„Ein wundervoller Plan", sagte sie und schaute auf. „Der beste Plan überhaupt."

„Nein, der beste Plan wäre der Sex gewesen aber das hier ist der zweitbeste Plan", berichtigte er sie. Er nahm ihre Hand und begann mit ihr in Richtung einer Schaukel zu gehen, die an dem Baum hinter dem Haus hing. „Lass uns Spaß haben, Hermine, solange die Nacht noch jung ist."

„Es muss bereits nach 23 Uhr sein, daher ist die Nacht alt und ich schaukel nicht, Malfoy", scherzte sie und deutete auf die Schaukel. Er ging mit ihr weiter bis zur Schaukel und setzte sich. Er zog sie zu sich auf den Schoß. „Ich denke nicht, dass diese alte Schaukel uns beide aushalten wird. Die Seile sehen ziemlich zerfranst aus und das Brett ist ziemlich verwittert", sagte sie. Er ignorierte sie und sie begannen zu schwingen. „Ernsthaft, Malfoy, du hattest heute bereits Dornen in deinem Hintern, möchtest du auch noch Splitter von dem Brett haben?" Er antwortete nicht mit Worten, sonder schwang sie einfach höher. Sie legte ihre Hände auf das Seil, über seine. Er musste sich mehr als sonst zurücklehnen, damit sie nicht hinunterrutschte.

„Wie hoch sollen wir gehen, Granger?", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr.

„So hoch du dich traust", sagte sie schwer atmend. Er hörte auf zu schaukeln, bis sie ganz anhielten.

„Das ist nicht lustig", sagte sie und drehte ihren Kopf, um ihn anzusehen.

„Das ist so hoch, wie ich mich mit dir traue. Ich möchte nie etwas tun, was dir wehtut, körperlich oder sonst wie. Ich werde nichts riskieren. Ich gehe auf Nummer Sicher von jetzt an", sagte er ernst.

„Wo liegt der Spaß darin?", fragte sie.

„Oh, ich habe vor, eine Menge Spaß mit dir zu haben, mach dir keine Sorgen", erwiderte er. Er schlang seine Arme fest um ihre Taille und küsste ihr Ohr. „Ich werde nicht riskieren, dich zu verlieren, Granger."

„Da bin ich froh", sagte sie, ohne ihn weiterhin anzusehen. Er begann, die Schaukel vor und zurück zu schaukeln, nur ein ganz klein wenig, während er weiterhin ihren Nacken küsste und mit seinen Lippen zu ihrem Schlüsselbein und dann zu ihren Schultern fuhr. Er fuhr mit seiner Hand über ihre Brust zu ihrem Hals und drückte sie zurück, so dass ihr Kopf auf seiner Schulter lag. Er küsste ihre Wange, dann ihren Mund „Das ist nett", sagte sie, als er seinen Mund entfernte.

„Das dachte ich mir!", sagte er seidig.

Sie bewegte sich leicht in seinem Schoß, so dass sie ihn besser ansehen konnte, als die Seile nachgaben und sie beide auf dem kalten, harten Boden aufschlugen.

Für einige Sekunden war es still, dann begann Draco zu lachen. Hermine lachte bald mit, auch wenn sie noch erschrocken war.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass du fett bist", sagte Hermine und versuchte von ihm aufzustehen. Er lag auf seinem Rücken und sie hatte sich zu ihm herumgedreht. Sie setzte beide Hände neben ihm auf, um sich hochzudrücken, damit sie aufstehen konnte. Er legte seine Arme um sie, so dass sie sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte.

„Wohin willst du?", grinste er.

„Mir wird langsam kalt", sagte sie „Ich möchte mir einen Pullover von Misses Weasley leihen."

„Absolut nicht", sagte er. „Ich weigere mich, dich in einem Alte-Damen-Pullover zu umarmen." Sie schlug ihm auf die Brust und versuchte aufzustehen, wodurch sie ihn versehentlich mit ihren Knien im Schritt traf.

„Autsch!", rief er und hielt sich seinen Schritt.

Hermine kniete sich zurück auf den Boden. „Oh mein Gott, es tut mir leid. Hat das wehgetan?", frage sie und versuchte seine Hände wegzunehmen.

„Pass auf deine Hände auf, Granger! Und ja, das hat wehgetan", sagte er, und schlug ihre Hände mit einer Hand weg, während seine andere noch immer seine verletzten Weichteile hielten. Sie zuckte zurück und sagte noch einmal: „Es tut mir leid."

„Ich habe dir bereits gesagt, dass ich heute Nacht nur zum knutschen und kuscheln bereit bin. Du musst mich nicht ganz außer Gefecht setzen."

Er setzte sich auf, wobei er sich immer noch schützte. „Brauchst du etwas Eis?", fragte sie.

„Wenn du es vielleicht nur ein wenig massierst, wird es besser", erwiderte er.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass es das würde", kicherte sie. „Keine Würfel, Malfoy, nur Eis." Sie begann aufzustehen, um Eis zu holen, aber er hielt sie auf, indem er sie am Handgelenk packte. Sie setzte sich zurück neben ihn.

„Du könntest mich dauerhaft geschädigt haben, Granger", jammerte er. Sie zog ihr Handgelenk aus seinem Griff und berührte sein Haar.

Sie lehnte sich hinüber und küsste ihn auf die Lippen „Hier, fühlst du dich jetzt besser?", fragte sie.

„Ich dachte, du musst das verletzte Körperteil küssen?", grinste er.

„Altweibergeschwätz", erwiderte sie. Sie strich noch einmal über sein Haar. „Du hast das weichste Haar", sagte sie.

„Du hast die schönsten Augen", erwiderte er plötzlich erholt. Er berührte ihr Gesicht.

„Du bist der mit den schönen Augen", sagte sie. „Sie sind unglaublich grau. Ich habe noch nie jemanden mit deiner Augenfarbe gesehen." Sie setzte sich vor ihn, so dass sie sich nun gegenübersaßen, ihre Beine in verschiedene Richtungen. Sie waren sich so nahe und bemerkten nicht, dass sie den anderen ein wenig berührte, hier, dort und überall.

„Du hast einen unglaublichen Mund. Sanft, weich und sehr küssenswert", sagte er. Er lehnte sich hinüber, um dies zu demonstrieren und küsste sie sanft und schnell.

„Du hast ein fantastisches Lächeln", sagte sie und fuhr mit ihren Finger dessen Konturen nach. „Selbst in der dunkelsten Nacht ist dein Lächeln hell und strahlend."

„Was ist mit deinem wunderschönen Gesicht?", fragte er. Er fuhr mit seinem Finger von ihrer Schläfe über ihre Stirn zu der anderen Schläfe, hinunter zu ihrem Kinn. Er küsste ihr Kinn.

„Wenn wir gerade von schön reden, du bist der schönste Mann, den ich je gesehen habe", sagte sie ernst. Er lächelte sie an.

„Sind Männer schön?", fragte er.

„Du bist es", erwiderte sie. Sie legte beide Hände auf sein Gesicht und küsste seine rechte Wange, dann seine linke und schließlich seinen Mund.

Er nahm ihre Hände von seinem Gesicht und hielt sie in seinen Händen. Er schaute in ihre Handflächen. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass dieser Tag real ist."


	21. Chapter 21

_Kapitel 21_

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass dieser Tag real ist", sagte er, während er ihre Hände mit der Handfläche nach oben zu seinem Mund führte. Er küsste erst die eine Handfläche, dann die andere. Er ließ ihre linke Hand los, behielt ihre rechte Hand jedoch fest in seiner. „Lass uns zum Haus zurück gehen und mein Jackett holen, wenn dir kalt ist." Sie gingen zurück zu den Partygästen, deren Anzahl mittlerweile immer mehr schwand. Mister Weasley saß in einem Stuhl in der Nähe, hatte seine Beine übereinander und schnarchte laut. Misses Weasley und Ginny räumten die Küche auf. Bill und seine Familie waren nach Hause gegangen. Charlie und George stapelten die Stühle übereinander, natürlich mit Zauberei, und Percy brachte Unmengen von Essen ins Haus.

„Sieht so aus, als ob die Party vorbei ist", sagte Hermine traurig.

„Ja, das tut es", stimmte er zu. Er ging zu dem Stuhl hinüber, auf den er sein Jackett gehängt hatte, als sie vorhin zu ersten Mal hier her zum Haus gekommen waren. „Brauchst du mein Jackett noch?", fragte er.

„Nein, lass uns einfach rein gehen", antwortete sie.

Harry war drinnen und hörte Radio. Harry hatte seinen Smoking bereits ausgezogen und trug nun Jeans und T-Shirt. Er sah die zwei auf ihrem Weg ins Schlafzimmer durch die Küche kommen. Draco warf sein Jackett auf eine Fußbank und stellte sich neben den Kamin. Er fühlte sich ein wenig fehl am Platz. Harry klopfte auf den Platz neben sich auf der Couch und sagte: „Komm zu mir, Hermine."

Sie schaute hinüber zu Draco und sah, dass er sich unwohl fühlte. „Ich denke, ich werde für eine Weile raus auf die Terrasse gehen", sagte sie. „Draco, kommst du mit?" Er nahm sein Jackett und legte es über seinen Arm. Er lächelte und nahm ihre Hand. Sie gingen aus der Vordertür hinaus und ließen die Tür quietschend und mit einem lauten Knall zufallen.

Hermine lehnte sich auf das Geländer der Terrasse. Er setzte sich auf das Geländer neben sie. Sie kam zu ihm, so dass sie zwischen seinen Beinen stand und er legte seine Arme um ihre Schultern. Sie tat so, als wollte sie ihn zurück schubsen und so hielt er sie fest.

Nachdem er wieder im Gleichgewicht war, zog er sie näher, während sie ihn umarmte. Worte schienen unnötig, sie brauchten sie nicht, als sie ihre Wange an seine Brust lehnte und er ihr Haar küsste. Mal im Ernst, waren sie sich erst seit etwas mehr als zehn Stunden so nahe? Es fühlte sich wie eine Ewigkeit an.

Sie schloss ihre Augen und weigerte sich, sie wieder zu öffnen, für den Fall, dass er verschwinden würde. Er schaute sie an und fragte: „Bist du müde?"

„Überhaupt nicht", erwiderte sie.

„Wirklich?"

„Okay, ein wenig." Sie öffnete ihre Augen und grinste. „Ich mag dein Jackett. Es riecht wie du."

„Willst du sagen, dass ich stinke?", verzog er sein Gesicht und hüpfte vom Geländer, wobei er sie immer noch in den Armen hielt.

„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass es ein schlechter Geruch ist." Sie blieb und roch an ihm. Sie schloss wieder ihre Augen, als er mit ihr vor und zurück schwang. „Du hast viele verborgene Talente, die mir erst heute offenbart wurden."

„Erzähl", sagte er und schob sie leicht von sich. Diesmal setzte sie sich auf das Geländer. Sie hielt sich zur Sicherheit an seinen Schultern fest.

„Okay, zum einen habe ich nicht gewusst, dass du so einen wundervollen Sinn für Humor hast", sagte sie.

„Ich bin ein wahrer Komödiant", scherzte er.

Sie lächelte. „Außerdem habe ich nicht gewusst, dass du so rücksichtsvoll und charmant bist", sagte sie dann.

„Ich gebe zu, dass mir diese beiden Eigenschaften an mir die Liebsten sind", erwiderte Draco.

„Dann ist da noch deine Bescheidenheit", scherzte sie.

„Bescheiden bis zum Geht-Nicht-Mehr", sagte er.

„Du siehst gut aus", fuhr sie fort.

„Das hättest du schon immer wissen sollen", witzelte er.

„Du bist klug", fügte sie hinzu.

„Der attraktivste Teil eines Mannes ist sein Verstand", sagte er und verschluckte sich fast bei seinen Worten. „Entschuldige, das habe ich beinahe nicht mit ernstem Gesicht herausbringen können."

„Du bist hilfsbereit und freundlich", sagte sie leise.

„Das ist einfach, zumindest bei dir", erwiderte er, neigte seinen Kopf und stahl sich einen Kuss. „Was noch, Hermine?"

Sie lehnte sich mit ihrem ganzen Gewicht gegen ihn. Ihre Arme schlangen sich fest um seinen Nacken, während er näher zu ihr trat, so dass sie ihre Beine spreizen musste und sein Körper an dem hölzernen Geländer, an ihre Brust gedrückt, zum stehen kam. Ihre Wangen berührten sich. Sie konnte für den Rest ihres Lebens in seiner sanften Umarmung bleiben. „Gibt es noch etwas anderes, Hermine?", fragte er erneut.

„Das hier. Einfach nur das. Nah bei dir zu sein, von dir gehalten zu werden, dich zu umarmen und von dir geliebt zu werden. Ich habe mich noch nie im Leben sicherer gefühlt, als hier jetzt in deinen Armen, die meinen Körper umschließen. Du bist der einzige Grund, dass ich diesen Tag überstanden habe, Draco Malfoy, und ich danke dir aus tiefstem Herzen." Sie hob ihren Kopf von ihm weg, um ihn ansehen zu können. Er lächelte nicht. Was hatte das zu bedeuten?

Sie wollte ihn gerade fragen, als seine Lippen ihre mit einer Leidenschaft berührten, die sie den ganzen Tag noch nicht gespürt hatte. Er küsste sie leidenschaftlicher als sie es überhaupt für möglich gehalten hatte. Er drang mit seiner Zunge ein, während seine Hände sich in ihrem Haar vergruben. Ihre Hände glitten von seinen Schultern zu seiner Brust. Eine seine Hände wanderte von ihrem Haar hinunter zu ihrem Bein und die andere schlüpfte unter sein Jackett, das sie immer noch trug. Seine Hand ging zu ihrer Brust, als das Unmögliche passierte… sie rutschte von dem Geländer. Er hielt sie nicht länger und sobald seine Hände ihre Rücken verlassen hatten, um nach vorne zu wandern, hatte sie das Gleichgewicht verloren und begann zu fallen. Er packte gerade noch den Kragen des Jacketts und rettete sie so vor einem unschönen Sturz. Beide lachten über das, was hätte passieren können. Er legte seine Hände um ihre Hüften und stellte sie auf dem Boden ab.

„Du bist tollpatschig", klagte er sie an.

„Das war deine Schuld", schlug sie ihm auf die Brust.

„Wohl kaum", gab er zurück.

„Wenn du nicht versucht hättest, mich zu begrabschen, wäre ich nicht beinahe heruntergefallen", erklärte sie und ging zurück zur Tür.

„Dich begrabschen?", fragte er mit gespieltem Ärger. „Mal im Ernst, ich habe meine Taschen untersucht, um sicherzugehen, dass du nicht meine Geldbörse geklaut hast."

Sie schaute ihn finster an, nahm aber seine Hand und führte ihn hinein.

„Draco, mein Lieber, möchtest du, dass George etwas zum Anziehen für die Nacht für dich findet?", fragte Misses Weasley.

„Ich schlafe nackt", antwortet Draco ungerührt. Alle kicherten, außer Hermine, die genauso wie Misses Weasley rot wurde.

„Fein, nun, Hermine, soll Ginny etwas für dich zum anziehen heraussuchen, meine Liebe?", fragte Misses Weasley.

„Ja, das wäre nett. Ich würde gern aus diesem Kleid herauskommen", sagte Hermine.

„Ich hätte sie auch gern aus diesem Kleid heraus", sagte Draco zu George hinübergelehnt. George lachte. Harry, der es auch gehört hatte, erdolchte Draco mit seinen Blicken.

Hermine und Ginny gingen nach oben. Ginny sagte: „Du bleibst in meinem alten Zimmer. Harry und ich schlafen auf dem ausgezogenen Sofa im Wohnzimmer und Charlie und George werden in Charlies und Bills altem Zimmer schlafen.

„Wo wird Draco schlafen?", fragte Hermine.

„Gegenüber von dir in dem alten Zimmer der Zwillinge", antwortete Ginny mit einem Funkeln in den Augen, während sie Hermine in ihr altes Zimmer führte.

„Was ist mit Rons altem Zimmer? Warum bleibt niemand dort?", fragte sie.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Mum hat es so arrangiert", sagte Ginny und gab Hermine einen Sommerschlafanzug. Er war gelb, bestand aus einer Bamwollshorts und einem Tanktop, und sah brandneu aus.

„Der ist neu", sagte Hermine.

„Und?", fragte Ginny.

„Ich möchte deinen neuen Schlafanzug nicht", sagte Hermine.

„Ich denke, Draco wird ihn mögen", erwiderte Ginny mit einem Zwinkern.

„Ginny! Bist du verrückt geworden? Er wird ihn nicht zu sehen bekommen", sagte sie zu ihrer Freundin.

„Sicher wird er dass, denn du wirst jetzt noch nicht ins Bett gehen. Jetzt zieh dich um. Die Farbe wird richtig gut an dir aussehen." Ginny begann das Zimmer zu verlassen.

„Ginny", rief Hermine und Ginny drehte sich um. „Ich werde die Couch nehmen und du und Harry dieses Zimmer. Das wäre besser. Ich schlafe sowieso nicht gut. Bitte. Sonst fühle ich mich wie eine Last."

„Sicher, Hermine, wie du willst", lächelte Ginny sie an.

Hermine ging zum Badezimmer. Als sie Tür öffnete stand Draco dort, ohne Hemd und nur in seinen Hosen, und wusch sein Gesicht.

„Oh", sagte sie.

„Brauchst du das Bad?", fragte er.

„Was?", fragte sie und schaute auf seine gut definierte Brust und seine breiten Schultern. Er WAR schön.

Er grinste teuflisch und schloss die Tür hinter ihr. Sie stand genau vor ihm und berührte ihren Arm, als er die Tür schloss. „Ich habe gefragt, ob du das Bad brauchst?", fragte er.

Anstatt zu antworten, fragte sie: „Warum hast du die Tür zugemacht?"

Er beugte sich hinunter, immer noch mit Seife auf seinem Gesicht und mit seiner immer noch nackten Brust und küsste sie auf die Wange. „Ich habe die Tür geschlossen, damit ich das tun konnte", sagte er dann.

Sie legte ihre Hände auf seine Brust und schob ihn von sich. Sie hatte immer noch den gelben Schlafanzug in ihrer Hand. Er schaute darauf und dann wieder zu ihr. „Ich wette, dass das eine nette Farbe an dir ist."

„Was?", fragte sie und schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Granger, wirst du taub?" Er drehte sich von ihr weg und wusch sich die Seife vom Gesicht. „Reich mir das Handtuch dort", bat er. Sie gab ihm das Handtuch. Er rieb sein Gesicht trocken und reichte es ihr zurück. Sie starrte ihn eindeutig an. Er mochte es, das sie ihn genauso wollte, wie er sie. Er begann seine Zähne zu putzen, da er entschieden hatte, dass sie denken sollte, er würde sie ignorieren. Sie drehte sich bald um, um zu gehen und öffnete die Tür. Er ging zu ihr und schloss wieder die Tür. Sein Atem war warm an ihrer Schulter, sein Körper hart und schlank an ihrem Köper. Er küsste ihren freigelegten Nacken und biss in ihre Schulter.

Er hörte für einen kurzen Moment auf und legte beide Hände neben ihrem Körper auf die Tür. Er lehnte sich so nah er konnte zu ihr, so dass ihr Körper flach gegen die Tür gepresst wurde. Sie hatte das Gefühl, gleich ohnmächtig werden zu müssen. Er leckte ihren Nacken entlang und knabberte an ihrem Ohrläppchen. Sie ließ den Schlafanzug aus ihrer Hand fallen. Nun lagen ihre Hände an der Tür, direkt neben seinen. „Du solltest dich fürs Bett fertig machen", sagte er. Er legte seine Hand auf den Reißverschluss auf ihrem Rücken. Sie lehnte ihre Stirn an das kalte Holz der Tür.

Er ließ seine Finger zunächst über den Reißverschluss gleiten, ehe er ihm am Ende ergriff und ihn langsam hinunterzog, wobei er mit seinem Daumen ihre Wirbelsäule entlang strich, bis der Reißverschluss ganz unten war und ihren Rücken freilegte. Obwohl er kurz vor dem Bund ihres Höschens zu stehen kam, wurde sein Atem schwer bei dem Gedanken, was sich darunter befand und was er sehen würde, wenn das Kleid fiel.

Sie hatte sich noch immer nicht bewegt und kein Wort gesagt. Er legte seine Hand auf die weiche Haut ihres Rückens und senkte seinen Kopf, um sie zu küssen. Seine Hände bewegten sich zu ihrem weißen Spitzen-BH. Er schlüpfte mit seinem Zeigefinger unter den Verschluss und fuhr darunter hin und her. Ihre Knie wurden weich. Seine Hände glitten zu ihren Schultern und streiften das Kleid sanft ab. Sie atmete zitternd ein und drückte sich von der Tür ab. Sie drehte sich um. Das Kleid fiel zu Boden. Er starrte sie an. Noch nie hatte er etwas Schöneres gesehen als sie, wie sie nur in BH und Höschen vor ihm stand. Er wollte gerade ihre Schulter berühren, als es an der verdammten Badezimmertür klopfte.


	22. Chapter 22

_Kapitel 22_

Als Hermine sich umdrehte, um ihn anzusehen, rutschte ihr Kleid von den Schultern und fiel zu Boden. Alles, was Draco denken konnte war, ‚Mein Gott, sie ist schöner, als ich mir das jemals vorgestellt habe'. Ihre Brüste waren voll und rund, ihre Taille schlank, ihre Hüften weit und ihre Beine lang und schmal. Er atmete tief ein und wieder aus. Er wollte sie anfassen, als es an der Tür klopfte.

„Verdammt!", sagte Draco leise. Er nickte Hermine zu und flüsterte: „Weiß jemand, dass du hier drin bist?" Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Das Badezimmer ist besetzt", rief er.

„Malfoy?", fragte die andere Person.

„Verdammter Potter", wisperte Draco Hermine zu. Sie bückte sich, um ihr Kleid aufzuheben, aber er stellte absichtlich einen Fuß darauf und drehte sich zur Tür.

„Geh weg, Potter, ich habe gesagt, das Badezimmer ist besetzt und ich habe keine Lust, es mit dir zu teilen", sagte Draco verärgert.

„Hast du Hermine gesehen?", fragte Harry.

„Woher zur Hölle soll ich wissen, wo Granger ist? Ich bin auf der Toilette, verdammt nochmal!", schimpfte Draco. Hermine begann zu lachen und er legte eine Hand auf ihren Mund.

„Es tut mir leid, wenn ich störe, es ist nur, dass Ron zurückgekommen ist und er möchte aus irgendeinem Grund mit ihr reden. Wenn du sie siehst, sag ihr, sie soll runter zu mir kommen und ich werde dann mit ihr raus gehen, um Ron zu treffen." Harry ging und Draco drehte sich mit vor Schreck geöffneten Mund zu Hermine. Ihr stand ebenfalls der Mund offen und es sah so als, als hätte ihr jemand den Atem geraubt.

Sie begann zu hyperventilieren. Sie atmete schwer und beugte sich vorn über, eine Hand noch immer auf Malfoys Arm.

„Atme tief ein", schlug Draco vor.

Sie richtete sich wieder auf. „Was zur Hölle soll das? Er sollte auf seinen Scheiß Flitterwochen sein! Ich muss hier raus. Ich möchte Ron nicht sehen!" Sie bückte sich wieder, um ihr Kleid aufzuheben und so sehr es in auch schmerzte zu sehen, wie sie es wieder anzog, ließ er sie.

„Möchtest du, dass ich mit dir runter gehe?", fragte er.

Sie begann, mit ihrem Kleid in der Hand, wieder zu weinen und er nahm sie in seine Arme. Wenn er Ron Weasley vom Badezimmer aus verhexen könnte und damit davon kommen könnte, würde er es tun. Er strich ihr übers Haar. „Es ist gut", sagte er. „Du musst nicht zu dem Wichser gehen."

Sie stieg in ihr Kleid und drehte sich um. „Zieh es zu", war ihre einfache Bitte. Er schlüpfte zuerst in sein Hemd und knöpfte es zu, ehe er den Reißverschluss hochzog. Sie gingen zusammen aus dem Badezimmer. Harry war noch immer dort und wartete auf sie.

Anstatt ihn finster anzublicken, nahm Hermine seinen Arm. „Malfoy hat recht, du musst da nicht runter gehen."

„Was will er? Wo ist Pansy?", fragte Hermine.

„Ich weiß es nicht und glaub mir, seine Familie ist nicht gerade mit ihm zufrieden. Willst du, dass ich ihm sage, dass er gehen soll?", fragte Harry.

Sie wusste nicht, was sie wollte. Ron ruinierte ihren perfekten Tag. „Wie spät ist es?", fragte sie.

Harry sah verwirrt aus, schaute aber auf seine Uhr. Es war 23:53 Uhr. Er antwortete nicht sofort und so nahm Hermine sein Handgelenk und schaute selbst auf die Uhr. „Ich treffe mich mit ihm in sieben Minuten", sagte sie dann. „Er wird mir meinen perfekten Tag nicht ruinieren. Nach Mitternacht werde ich mich mit ihm treffen." Harry verstand.

„Ich bringe sie in sieben Minuten runter", sagte Malfoy. Harry drehte sich um und ging die Treppen hinunter.

Hermine schaute zu Draco und fragte: „Wie sehe ich aus?"

Er wollte sie fragen, warum sie sich darum sorgte, da es ja nur für das rothaarige Wiesel war. Stattdessen antwortete er: „Wunderschön", da das immerhin die Wahrheit war.

Er nahm ihre beiden Hände und atmete tief ein. Sie wusste, dass das eine Aufforderung an sie war und so folgte sie seiner Führung und atmete ebenfalls tief ein.

„Das wird nichts ändern, Hermine", sagte er. Er hoffte es.

„Natürlich wird es das nicht", erwiderte sie. „Warum? Warum denkst du, ist er hier?"

Draco dachte, dass der dumme Arsch es sich wahrscheinlich überlegt und erkannt hatte, dass er einen Diamanten für ein Stück Mist weggeworfen hatte. „Ich kann nicht wissen, warum er hier ist." Draco schaute auf seine Uhr. Es war 23:57 Uhr. „Drei Minuten."

Sie wimmerte und wrang ihre Hände. Dann schüttelte sie sie aus und sagte: „Reiß dich zusammen, altes Mädchen. Du kannst das tun. Wo ist deine Courage?"

Sie lächelte Draco an. „Bist du eine Gedankenleserin? Genau das waren auch meine Gedanken", sagte er.

Sie lehnte sich zu ihn, um ihn zu umarmen und sagte: „Wenn ich eine Gedankenleserin wäre, hätte ich dir wahrscheinlich eine Ohrfeige verpasst für deine lüsternen Gedanken im Badezimmer." Er umarmte sie auch und grinste. Sie war eine Gedankenleserin.

Er ließ sie los und sagte: „Wenn wir unten sind, wird es Mitternacht sein." Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch, hielt seine Hand weiter in ihrer und begann den Flur entlang zu den Treppen zu gehen.

Sie gingen jede Stufe langsam hinunter, vorsichtig und behutsam. „Ich habe das Gefühl, als würde ich zum Galgen gehen", sagte sie. Er konnte nicht anders und musste lachen. Als sie auf der untersten Stufe angekommen waren, drehte er sich zu ihr und küsste sie auf die Wange. Vor ihr stand der gesamte Weasley-Clan und ermunterte sie mit ihren lächelnden Gesichtern.

„Tret dem Bastard in die Eier", sagte George.

„Lass dir nichts von seinem Mist gefallen", sagte Charlie.

„Hör ihn an, Hermine, aber verhex ihn, wenn es nötig wird", sagte Percy.

Misses Weasley umarmte sie und sagte: „Wir sind für dich da, Liebes."

Harry umarmte sie und Ginny sagte: „Schrei, wenn du mich brauchst. Ich kann noch immer diesen unglaublichen Flederwichtfluch." Hermine liebte sie alle sehr. Sie hatte sich gewünscht, sie wäre ein Teil dieser Familie. Sie war ein Teil dieser Familie.

Sie schaute zu Draco, der noch immer ihre Hand hielt und fragte: „Kommst du?"

„Selbstverständlich", sagte er.

Sie gingen aus der Tür. Ron saß auf der Treppe. Er stand auf. Er hatte noch immer seinen Smoking an. Er schaute zu Draco. „Einen Moment allein, Malfoy?", bat er.

„Das denke ich nicht, Weasley", erwiderte Draco. „Wenn du mit meinem Mädchen reden willst, dann wirst du mit ihr in meiner Anwesenheit reden, oder gar nicht."

Hermine lächelte innerlich. Sie mochte es, wie er von ihr als ‚sein Mädchen' sprach.

„Fein, Malfoy", sagte Ron. „Hermine, ich habe den ganzen Abend nachgedacht und ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass ich nichts anderes für dich empfinde als Liebe und Respekt. Ich hätte ein Mann sein und mich von dir trennen sollen, als ich angefangen habe, mich mit Pansy zu treffen."

„Besser wäre es gewesen, Ron", begann Hermine, „wenn du überhaupt nicht angefangen hättest mit ihr auszugehen."

„Richtig", sagte er und schaute zu Boden. „Es ist nur, dass ich mich schuldig fühle, weil ich ein neues Leben beginne und weiß, dass du so traurig und allein bist. Ich möchte, dass du mit deinem Leben weitermachst und mir endgültig vergibst."

„Ron, das hatten wir bereits, bevor du heute Abend gegangen bist. Mein Glück hängt nicht länger von dir ab. Es geht mir gut, es wird mir immer gut gehen und ich vergebe dir. Ich werde nur für eine lange Zeit nicht vergessen können", sagte Hermine.

„Ich möchte wieder dein Freund sein. Ich habe es vermisst, dich als Freundin zu haben, Hermine. Ich liebe dich so sehr, nur nicht so, wie ich es gesollt hätte", sagte er traurig.

„Ron, geh zurück zu deiner Frau. Mein Herz heilt während wir miteinander sprechen, dank Draco." Sie drückte seine Hand. „Und wir sind immer noch Freunde, versprochen."

„Ja, Pansy ist inzwischen bestimmt aus der Wanne raus. Sie badet verdammt lange. Ich wollte deinen Abend nicht ruinieren", sagte er und nickte Draco zu. „Gib gut auf sie acht, Kumpel", sagte er und zu Hermine gerichtet: „Auf Wiedersehen, Hermine." Hermine ließ Dracos Hand los, legte beide Hände auf Rons Schultern und küsste seine Wange.

„Ron, mich zu verlassen war das Beste, was du je getan hast", wiederholte sie. Er nickte und disapparierte.

Sie stand mit ihrem Rücken zu Draco und starrte auf den Fleck, auf dem Ron gerade noch gestanden hatte. Er ging zu ihr und legte seine Hände um ihre Taille. Sie lehnte sich an ihn, riss sich dann aber zu seiner Überraschung von ihm los und rannte ins Haus. Sie rannte nach oben und schloss sich im Badezimmer ein.

Draco war erschrocken. Sollte er ihr nachrennen? Er drehte sich um und ging zurück ins Haus. Der ganze Weasley-Clan stand herum und starrte ihn an. „Wir haben Ron gehört", sagte Harry. „Gib Hermine etwas Zeit, Draco." Er tätschelte Dracos Arm.

„Nun, es ist schon sehr spät, also werden Arthur und ich ins Bett gehen. Bleibt nicht so lange auf." Misses Weasley nahm ihren Mann bei der Hand und ging dann zu Draco. „Danke, dass du unser Mädchen liebst, Draco. Sie verdient jemanden wie dich."

Draco fand, dass das das netteste war, was ihm jemals jemand, mit Ausnahme einer Person, gesagt hatte.

Harry und George gingen in die Küche, um ein weiteres Stück Kuchen zu essen. Charlie legte sich auf die Couch. „Schlaf dort nicht ein, das ist unser Bett", sagte Ginny.

„Ich dachte, du hast gesagt, dass Hermine die Couch wollte", erwiderte Charlie.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie jetzt lieber ihre Privatsphäre haben möchte", sagte Ginny. Sie ließ sich auf den Beinen ihres Bruders fallen und hüpfte auf und ab. Charlie stöhnte gespielt auf.

Percy kam hinüber, hob Ginny hoch und ließ sich dann ebenfalls auf seinen Bruder fallen. Draco sah, dass sie Spaß hatten; die Gemeinschaft, die davon kam, dass man eine große Familie war und die auf Freundschaft gebaut war, wenn man es so sagen will. Er hatte das nie als er jung war, da er ein Einzelkind war. Kein Wunder, dass Granger das so sehr begehrte. Sie war auch ein Einzelkind und mit Ausnahme von Ron war diese Familie nicht halb so übel.

Er ging die Treppen hinauf und legte seine Hände auf die Tür des Badezimmers. Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, öffnete sie die Tür. Sie hatte die hübschen, kleinen, gelben Shorts an und das passende Top. Sie sah aus wie ein Engel. Ihr Haar war gekämmt und fiel ihren Rücken hinunter, in langen braunen Locken. Ihr Gesicht war frisch gewaschen, trat sie näher und umarmte ihn. Er fand, dass sie süß roch, mit der Mischung aus Seife, Zahnpasta und Hermine.

„Was machen wir jetzt, Hermine?", fragte er.

„Was machen die anderen?", fragte sie zurück.

„Die Eltern sind ins Bett gegangen und der Rest macht sich über den Kuchen her oder hüpft auf der Couch herum", antwortete er.

„Ich könnte ein Stück Kuchen vertragen und dann vielleicht ein wenig Kuscheln?", fragte sie verlegen.

„Könnten wir nicht kuscheln und danach Kuchen essen?", schlug er vor.

„Nein, du Dummer, das macht keinen Sinn, denn wenn wir erst einmal mit dem Kuscheln angefangen haben, wer weiß, wohin das führt. Da ich natürlich auf der Couch schlafe, wird es nicht sehr weit führen, es sei denn, wir wollen, dass uns jemand erwischt", lächelte sie. Er lachte. „Was?", fragte sie, um herauszufinden, worüber er lachte.

„Oh, nichts. Es ist nur, dass deine Couch von dem weiblichem Weasley besetzt wurde und du bist dem netten, privaten Schlafzimmer gegenüber von meinem zugewiesen worden. Wäre das nicht ein netter Ort zum Kuscheln, Hermine?", fragte er und zog anzüglich seine Augenbrauen hinauf.

„Oh Gott, ich habe ein Monster geschaffen", sagte er.

„Nein, meine Liebe. Meine Eltern haben mich geschaffen, du musst dich einfach nur mit mir abfinden", sagte er, nahm ihre Hand und fuhr mit seinen Fingern über ihren Arm. Er hörte an der Schulter auf, beugte sich dann hinunter und küsste ihren Unterarm. „Nach dir, meine Liebe. Lass uns das Stück Kuchen hinter uns bringen." Sie gingen die Treppe wieder hinunter, Hand in Hand.

Ehe sie das Ende der Stufen erreicht hatte, fragte sie: „Auf welchem Date sind wir jetzt, Malfoy, was schätzt du?"

„Guter Gott, Granger, weiß du denn gar nichts?", fragte er. Er lehnte sich zu ihr und küsste sie fest auf den Mund, ohne sich darum zu kümmern, wer sie sehen konnte. „Wir sind auf unserer Hochzeitsreise", sagte er dann.


	23. Chapter 23

_Kapitel 23_

Hermine lachte. „Wie sind wir von unserem, das wie vielte war es nochmal, 32ten oder so Date, zu unserer Hochzeitsreise gesprungen? Was ist mit unserer Verlobung passiert? Was mit unserer Hochzeit?", fragte sie. Sie führte ihn zum Küchentisch und schnitt ihm ein Stück Kuchen ab.

„Von was redet ihr beide da?", fragte Harry.

„Oh, Malfoy hat diese Theorie, dass der heutige Tag eine Art Speeddating ist. Jede Stunde und jedes Ereignis zählt als Date und zuletzt habe ich gehört, dass wir auf unserem 32ten oder so Date sind und nun sind wir plötzlich auf unserer Hochzeitsreise", versuchte Hermine zu erklären.

Alle schienen verwirrt. „In diesem Haus wird es für euch keine Hochzeitsreise geben", sagte Harry schließlich.

„Oh, Harry, das ist eine Analogie", erklärte Hermine. „Alles was wir heute gemacht haben, unser erster Kuss, unseren ersten Streit und so weiter, entspricht einem bestimmten Date. Zum Beispiel das Kennenlernen beim ersten Date, Flirten beim zweiten Date, Küssen und Hände halten beim dritten Date und so weiter."

Ginny lehnte sich mit einer Gabel in der Hand hinüber, zeigte von Draco auf Hermine und fragte: „Wenn diese Theorie wahr ist und Malfoy behauptet ihr seid jetzt auf eurer Hochzeitsreise, was um alles in der Welt habt ihr dann oben gemacht, was einer Hochzeitsnacht entspricht?"

George und Charlie kicherten, Draco aß weiter seinen Kuchen und Harry starrte seine Freundin an. „Ja, was hab ihr beide oben zusammen im Badezimmer gemacht?", fragte er.

Percy stand auf und sagte: „Ich denke, jetzt ist die richtige Zeit nach Hause zu gehen. Ich bin zum Frühstück zurück." Hermine war froh über Percys Unterbrechung. Sie stand auf, um sich ein Glas Milch zu holen. Als sie zurück zum Tisch kam, hoffte sie, dass man dort ein neues Thema gefunden hatte. Sie lag falsch. Hermine setzte sich, trank ihre Milch und versuchte die Blicke der anderen zu ignorieren.

Draco schaute schließlich von seinem Kuchen hoch und sagte. „Um Merlins Willen, nichts ist oben passiert, weil uns der verdammte Potter unterbrochen hat, bevor das gute Zeugs angefangen hat."

Hermine funkelte ihn an. „Oh, danke, Malfoy", sagte sie sarkastisch.

„Jederzeit, Liebes", erwiderte er, dann widmete er sich wieder seinem Kuchen. Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf.

Ginny lachte und sagte: „Du kannst nur dir selbst Vorwürfe machen, Hermine, da du ja offensichtlich diesen Depp geheiratet hast. Habt Spaß auf eurer Hochzeitsreise. Wenn niemand von euch jetzt das Badezimmer braucht", sie schaute von Draco zu Hermine, „werde ich ein Bad nehmen."

Sie ging nach oben und lachte dabei die ganze Zeit. George und Charlie nahmen ihren Kuchen mit ins Wohnzimmer. Harry stand ebenfalls auf und sagte: „Denk dran, Malfoy, das ist nur eine vorgetäuschte Hochzeitsreise."

Draco schaufelte etwas von der Glasur auf seinen Löffel und feuerte ihn in Richtung Harry. Zum Glück für Harry, hatte sich dieser bereits umgedreht um zu den anderen Männern ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen und so landete es auf dem Boden.

„Geh und mach das sauber", befahl Hermine.

„Man", sagte Draco und stand auf, um die Glasur vom Boden zu entfernen. „Ich schätze, die Hochzeitsreise ist vorbei und nun fängt das Herumkommandieren an."

„Das ist nicht nett", schmollte Hermine. Sie machte ihm nach, was er zuvor getan hatte und schnippte eine große Portion Glasur zu ihm. Es traf ihn am Hinterkopf, da er mit dem Gesicht zur Spüle stand, um einen Tischlappen zu holen.

Hermine lachte, zufrieden mit sich selbst. „Ich kann nicht fassen, dass ich dich getroffen habe. Aus der Entfernung. Das war sehr beeindruckend, wenn ich das mal sagen darf", feixte sie.

Er hob seine Hand zum Hinterkopf. „Meine Haare, Granger. MEINE HAARE!", sagte er. Er nahm den Lappen und rieb damit die Glasur aus seinem Haar. Dann bückte er sich und säuberte den Boden. Er setzte sich ihr gegenüber und da sein Kuchen aufgegessen war, schnappte er sich ihren Teller. „Keinen Kuchen mehr für sich, du böses Mädchen. Ich möchte nicht, dass du fett wirst", sagte er.

„Hey, ich bin nicht fett. Gib mir meinen Kuchen." Sie hielt ihre Hand auf. Er nahm den Teller und kippte ihn umgedreht auf ihre Hand, so dass ihre Hand mit Glasur beschmiert wurde.

„Draco, wir haben heute schon eine Kuchenschlacht gemacht, bei dem ich den Kuchen mehr auf mir drauf hatte, anstatt ihn zu essen. Darf ich ihn diesmal vielleicht essen?", fragte sie. Sie stand auf, ging zum Waschbecken und wusch sich ihre Hände. Er kam zu ihr, während sie das tat. Er bewunderte ihren netten, runden Po und ihre langen gebräunten Beine. Er müsste der kleinen Rothaarigen später dafür danken, dass sie Hermine gezwungen hatte so ein nettes Schlafensemble zu tragen.

Er trat einen Schritt näher und als sie sich umdrehte, stieß sie gegen ihm. „Oh, entschuldige Draco."

„Es gibt keine Entschuldigung, Granger", lächelte er. Er griff hinüber, wo der Kuchen auf der Theke stand und steckte seinen Finger hinein. Er führte ihn zu ihren Lippen und sagte: „Hier, ich möchte sicher gehen, dass du dieses Mal etwas von dem Kuchen schmeckst."

Sie schaute ihn für einen Moment an und nahm dann seine Hand in ihre beiden Hände. Dann begann sie an dem Finger zu saugen. Sie wirbelte ihre Zunge über die Spitze und leckte dabei mit geschlossenen Augen die süße Glasur von ihm. Sie leckte die hintere Seite seines Fingers ab, wieder mit kleinen Kreisen ihrer Zunge und dann die Vorderseite. Sie öffnete ihre Augen und bemerkte, dass seine Augen vor Verlangen verschleiert waren. Sie steckte seinen ganzen Finger erneut in ihrem Mund und saugte fest daran, so dass ihre Wangen einfielen. Sie zog den Finger langsam, sehr langsam wieder aus ihrem Mund und schloss erneut ihre Augen. Diesmal ließ sie ihre Zähne über seinen Finger gleiten und als sie fertig war, behielt sie seine Hand in ihren Händen. „Lecker." Sie hatte das gleiche schon zuvor während ihrer Kuchenschlacht gesagt, doch diesmal meinte sie mehr damit. Sie wollte ihn erregen und es funktionierte.

„Du bist böse!", funkelte er sie an. Er zog seine Hand von ihr weg. Er war so voller Verlangen, dass er all seine Willenskraft aufbringen musste, sie nicht gleich hier auf der Küchentheke zu nehmen.

„Warum bin ich böse?", fragte sie unschuldig. „Oh, ich weiß, ich habe dir nichts angeboten." Sie drehte sich leicht herum und lud eine Portion Kuchen auf ihren Zeigefinger. „Hier Draco, koste."

Er schaute zuerst zu seiner linken, dann zu seiner rechten. Er fühlte sich beinahe hinterhältig bei dem, was er dabei war zu tun, als könnten sie jeden Moment erwischt werden. Es kümmerte ihn nicht. Er nahm ihre Hand in seine und führte seine Zunge langsam vom Fingeransatz hinauf bis zur Spitze. Auf der anderen Seite fuhr er auf die gleiche Art wieder mit seiner Zunge hinunter und leckte die Glasur von ihrem Finger. Er hörte mit einem offenen Kuss ihrer Handfläche auf und küsste dann die andere Seite ihrer Hand. Immer noch war auf ihrer Fingerspitze ein wenig Glasur, den er mit seinem Finger fortwischte und auf ihren Lippen verteilte. Er schmierte die Glasur über ihre roten, vollen Lippen, ehe er sie mit seiner Zunge wegleckte.

Er fuhr mit seiner Zunge zwei Mal weite Kreise um ihre Lippen. Dann trat er einen Schritt zurück, um sie ansehen zu können, ehe er sich wieder nach vorne beugt und sie sanft auf die Lippen küsste.

„Das war sehr gut", sagte er. „Wenn ich das nächste Mal Kuchen esse, werde ich es definitiv auf diese Art tun."

„Ich fand auch, dass es sehr geschmeckt hat", sagte sie und kam, wenn das überhaupt möglich war, noch näher zu ihm. „Zu viel Zucker wird uns die ganze Nacht wach halten. Vielleicht sollten wir mit dem Essen aufhören."

„Ist das das, was wir tun?", fragte er und küsste ihre Wange. Seine Zunge schnellte hinaus und fuhr über ihre Unterlippe. Er nahm ihre Lippe zwischen seine Zähne und biss sanft darauf.

„Ich liebe dich, Draco, wie komisch das auch klingt, wenn es von mir kommt, da wir ja nun erst seit zwölf Stunden zusammen sind. Aber ich tue es wirklich", entschied sie plötzlich ernst geworden. Sie löste ihre Hände, die sie bisher um seinen Nacken geschlungen hatte, legte sie auf seine Schultern und legte ihren Kopf an seine Brust.

„Hey, Granger, hast du zwölf Stunden gesagt?", fragte er.

Sie deutete auf die Uhr an der Wand und sagte: „Ja, es ist 1:00 Uhr. Die Hochzeitsfeier hat 13:00 Uhr angefangen, also sind es zwölf Stunden gewesen."

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Jahrestag, Darling", sagte er und zog sie für einen weiteren Kuss zu sich, löste sich leicht, ohne sich weit zu entfernen und küsste sie dann erneut.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Jahrestag, Liebster", lächelte sie zurück.

Ginny kam ich die Küche und sagte: „Lasst euch von mir nicht stören; ich hole mir nur ein Glas Wasser." Sie zwängte sich an ihnen vorbei und füllte ein Glas. „Zurück zu eurer Hochzeitsreise, Darling und Liebster."

„In diesem Haus gibt es keine Geheimnisse", sagte Draco und setzte sich an den Tisch zurück. Hermine schob seinen Arm weg und setzte sich auf seinen Schoß.

„Nein und die Wände sind dünn wie Papier, so dass wir uns heute Nacht wirklich benehmen müssen. Mal so nebenbei, bist du jetzt müde?", fragte sie und legte ihre Arme um seinen Nacken.

„Überhaupt nicht. Was schwebt dir vor?", fragte er zurück.

„Ich möchte dir etwas zeigen." Sie stand wieder auf.

„Ist es etwas, was ich gerne sehen werde?", fragte er und kicherte.

„Ich zeige dir nicht meinen nackten Körper", sagte sie.

„Verdammt!", fluchte er. „Aber ich möchte nichts anderes sehen."

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und sagte: „Fein, dann sei halt so." Sie begann die Treppen hinauf zu gehen. Er folgte ihr ergeben. Sie ging zu Ginnys Bett und setzte sich. Er gesellte sich zu ihr. Sie hielt seine Hand. „Willst du, dass ich es dir zeige, oder nicht?"

„Ja, bitte", antwortete er.

Sie stand wieder auf und ging zurück zu ihrer Tasche. Sie setzte sich wider neben ihn und sagte: „Schließ deine Augen und halte deine Hand auf."

„Das ist hoffentlich gut", sagte er und schloss seine Augen. Er spürte, wie etwas in seine Hand fiel. Er öffnete seine Augen und in seiner Hand war ein kleiner, glatter, weißer, polierter Stein.

„Was ist das?", fragte er und hob den Stein hoch, um ihn sich genauer ansehen zu können. Er sah beinahe so aus, als wäre er aus Glas gemacht.

„Das ist ein Stein, den ich gefunden habe, als ich ein Kind war. Ich war fünf und habe im Vorgarten gespielt. Mein Vater hat gerufen, dass ich näher zum Haus kommen soll, weil ich fast an der Straße war. Ich habe diesen Stein in dem Graben der Straße gesehen und danach gegriffen. Bevor ich es wusste, war mein Dad bei mir und hat mich hochgehoben, in seine Arme, gerade, als ein großer LKW sehr schnell vorbeifuhr."

„Mein Dad hat gesagt: ‚Ich habe dir das Leben gerettet, mein kleines Mädchen'. Dann hat er mich gefragt, was ich dort gewollt habe. Ich habe auf den Stein neben der Straße gezeigt und er ist losgegangen, um ihn für mich zu holen. Er hat ihn mir gegeben und gesagt: ‚Nichts ist es wert, dein Leben zu riskieren. Behalte das immer bei dir und erinnere dich daran', und so habe ich ihn seit dem behalten. Ich habe ihn heute mit zu der Hochzeit gebracht, um mich daran zu erinnern, dass es nichts gab, was es wert war, deshalb zu weinen oder mein Leben zu riskieren. Dennoch war es heute nicht der Stein, der mich daran erinnert hat, sondern ich habe das Gefühl, als hättest du das getan. Du hast meinen kleinen, weißen Stein ersetzt. Ich möchte ihn dir geben, weil ich ihn nicht länger brauche."

Sie fühlte sich unwohl nach ihrer kleinen Ansprache, weil er den Stein zwischen seine Finger umher drehte und die Stirn runzelte. Sie wollte ihn gerade wieder wegnehmen, doch seine Hand schloss sich zur Faust.

„Ich werde immer da sein, um dich daran zu erinnern, dass du wertvoll bist und ich werde niemals zulassen, dass du dein Leben, dein Herz oder sonst was riskierst, das verspreche ich", sagte er ernst. Er steckte den Stein in seine Hosentasche, lehnte sich hinüber und küsste sie auf die Wange.

„Da es Zeit für Geschenke ist, habe ich etwas für dich", sagte er und stand auf.

„Erzähl, Draco", forderte sie ihn auf, setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf das Bett und schaute zu ihm hinauf. Er ging hinüber zur Tür und verschloss sie.

Er kam hinüber und sagte: „Schließ deine Augen und halt die Hand auf."


	24. Chapter 24

_Kapitel 24_

Hermine saß mit geschlossenen Augen auf Ginnys Bett, hielt ihre Hand auf und wartete auf das Geschenk von Draco. Sie glaubte nicht, dass Draco etwas für sie hatte, aber sie würde mitspielen. Sie wartete und wartete und öffnete schließlich erst eins, dann beide Augen. Wohin zur Hölle war er gegangen? Sie stand auf. „Draco?", fragte sie. Sie ging zur Tür und öffnete sie, schaute hinaus in den Flur und flüsterte angestrengt: „Draco?" Sie ging hinüber zu dem alten Zimmer der Zwillinge und öffnete die Tür. Es gab keine Spur davon, dass er jemals hier drin gewesen war. Sie ging zum Badezimmer, klopfte an der Tür und fragte: „Draco, bist du hier drin?"

Die Tür öffnete sich und dort stand Charlie, nur in einem Handtuch bekleidet. „Tut mir leid, Liebes", sagte er. „Er ist nicht hier. Er könnte unten sein." Er schloss die Tür und Hermine blieb für einen kurzen Moment stirnrunzelnd in dem Flur stehen. Sie ging langsam hinunter und sah, dass Harry und Ginny auf der Couch rummachten.

„Ehrlich mal, die dürfen rummachen und ich darf nicht?", sagte sie zu sich selbst. „Man könnte meinen, sie wären nicht verheiratet."

Sie ging zurück in die Küche und öffnete die Hintertür. Sie legte ihr Gesicht an die Fliegentür und rief leise: „Draco Malfoy, bist du da draußen?" Sie schloss die Tür wieder und lehnte sich an die Küchentheke. Hatte sie etwas falsch gemacht? Warum würde er einfach so gehen? Sie fand überhaupt nicht, dass das ein schönes Geschenk war.

Langsam ging sie wieder die Treppen hinauf, öffnete die Tür zu Ginnys altem Zimmer und schrie.

„Ruhe, Granger, du wirst das ganze Haus aufwecken!", sagte Draco. Er saß im Schneidersitz auf dem Bett und hatte ein kleines weißes Kästchen in seiner Hand.

„Du hast mich erschreckt!", sagte sie, mit ihrer Hand auf der Brust. „Wo warst du?", fragte sie, mehr als nur ein wenig aufgeregt.

„Wo warst du? Das ist hier die Frage. Ich sage dir, du sollst deine Augen schließen und die Hand aufhalten und ich würde dir ein Geschenk geben und wenn ich wiederkomme von wo ich es geholt habe, bist du weg", erklärte er.

Sie setzte sich neben ihn und sagte: „Mein Gott, Malfoy, ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass du Ewigkeiten weg sein wirst."

„Das ist eine leichte Übertreibung. Ich glaube, ich war für fünfeinhalb Minuten weg", erwiderte er.

„Nein, es waren gute zehn Minuten", widersprach sie.

„Ich muss doch bitten, es waren höchstens fünf Minuten", gab er zurück.

„Was auch immer. Der Punkt ist, dass ich dachte, dass du nicht zurückkommst. Ich dachte, du wärst gegangen", sagte sie. Sie spürte, wie sich ihre Brust zusammenzog und ihre Stimme kratzig wurde.

„Ich würde nie einfach so gehen", sagte er nun auch ein wenig aufgeregt. Er regte sich aber wegen ihr auf. Wie konnte sie denken, dass er einfach gehen würde? Zugegeben, sie kannten sich nicht wirklich gut, aber hatte er sich in den letzten zwölf Stunden nicht bewiesen? Okay, zwölf Stunden waren nicht wirklich lang, um sich zu beweisen, aber trotzdem. „Es tut mir leid, Granger", gab er schließlich zu und das tat es ihm auch.

Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte, deshalb schaute sie ihn an und er sah das kleine Kästchen in seiner Hand an, während er dieses von einer Hand in die andere wechselte. „Ist das für mich?", fragte sie.

„Das könnte es, wenn du es immer noch willst", erwiderte er.

„Das tue ich. Ich weise Geschenke nie zurück", sagte sie.

„Das muss ich mir merken und heute Nacht, wenn ich mit nichts anderem als einer großen Schleife um mich zu dir komme, werde ich mich daran erinnern, dass du gesagt hast, das du nie ein Geschenk zurückweist", sagte er lachend.

„Wenn du nur eine Schleife hast, wo wird die denn rumgewickelt sein?", fragte sie.

„Du schmutziges kleines Luder", sagte er. „Es wird eine selbstklebende Schleife sein und die wird in der Mitte meiner Brust sein." Hermine lachte so sehr, dass sie schnaubte. „Da ist dieses Schnauben, das ich so sehr liebe", sagte er. „Jetzt mach dein Geschenk auf." Er begann ihr sein Geschenk zu geben, zog es aber wieder zurück und sagte: „Denk dran, das ich es in letzter Minute besorgt habe, also erwarte nicht zu viel." Er begann wieder es ihr zu geben, nur um seine Faust erneut zu schließen.

„Beruhige dich und gib mir mein Geschenk", schnappte sie.

„Nur noch eine Kleinigkeit", sagte er. „Das ist ein monumentales Ereignis, also bitte erinnere dich stolz daran, wenn du alt und grau bist und ich dich für ein viel jüngeres Model verlassen habe. Erinnere dich daran, dass ich dir einst ein wundervolles Geschenk gegeben habe, als erstes Jahrestags-Geschenk."

„Gib mir mein Geschenk", wimmerte sie und hielt ihre Hand über seinen Schoß auf. Er begann das Kästchen in ihre Hand zu legen, zog es dann aber ein drittes Mal zurück. „Du Sack!", zischte sie. Sie drehte sich um und sprang auf ihn, wobei sie ihn umriss. Sie setzte sich auf seine Brust, während er mit dem Rücken auf dem Bett lag, und legte ihre Hände auf seine Schultern. „Gib mir jetzt mein Geschenk oder trage die Konsequenzen!"

„Ich muss dir nur noch ein was sagen!", sagte er. „Junge, Granger, deine geringe Kraft ist wirklich Bemitleidenswert. Du weißt, dass ich dich einfach von mir runter schubsen könnte, oder?"

„Oh, ja, versuch es doch", sagte sie und lehnte sich zu ihm hinunter, so dass ihre Nase seine berührte.

„Das würde ich, aber ich mag diese Position. Ich habe mir immer gedacht, dass du aggressiv bist im Bett und ich habe mich dich sogar oben vorgestellt", sagte er ungehobelt. Er legte seine Arme fest um ihre Hüfte.

Sie küsste seine Nase. „Gib", Kuss auf die Wange, „Mir", Kuss auf die andere Wange, „Jetzt", Kuss auf die Stirn, „Mein", Kuss auf die Lippen, „Verdammtes", Kuss auf das Kinn, „Geschenk", Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Gott, Granger, ich liebe diese gewalttätige Seite an dir. Ich werde dir dieses Geschenk nie geben", sagte er.

Sie stieg von ihm runter, legte sich neben ihn, stützte ihren Arm auf und sagte: „Ich will es nicht mal mehr."

Er hielt ihr das Kästchen unter ihre Nase und wedelte damit vor ihr herum. „Es ist wirklich gut. Du wirst es wirklich mögen, auch wenn es kein kleiner, weißer Stein ist."

Sie runzelte die Stirn und setzte sich auf. „Ich weiß, dass das dumm war. Es tut mir leid; es war ein Impuls, ihn dir zu geben. Es bedeutet nichts", sagte sie beschämt. Sie rutschte vom Bett, ging zur Tür und wollte den Türknopf ergreifen. Er stand schnell auf und stellte sich vor sie, damit sie nicht gehen konnte. Er nahm ihre Hand von dem Türknopf weg.

Er legte seine Hand auf ihre Wange und streichelte sie federleicht. Er ließ die Hand auf ihrer Wange. Sie sah verletzt aus. „Ich liebe diesen Stein, Granger. Ich mache keine Witze. Deine Geschichte und deine Gefühle die in dem Geschenk stecken bedeuten mir noch mehr. Ich war nicht abwertend, als ich gesagt habe, dass es nicht so gut ist, wie dein Stein. Ich habe das so gemeint. Es ist wirklich nicht so gut. Tatsächlich sieht es durch deinen Stein ziemlich ärmlich aus. Ich schäme mich nun fast, es dir zu geben und das meine ich ernst." Er lehnte sich zu ihr und legte seine Stirn gegen ihre. Seine Hand wanderte ihren Arm hinunter um ihre Hand in seine zu nehmen. Er führte sie zurück zum Bett.

Sie setzten sich nebeneinander und er sagte: „Lass uns noch mal von vorn beginnen. Schließ deine Augen und halte deine Hand auf." Sie tat wie geheißen. Er legte das kleine weiße Kästchen in ihre Hand. Sie öffnete ihre Augen und hob den Deckel hoch. Sie schaute einmal zu ihm, ehe sie in das Kästchen schaute. Darin lag ein silbernes Armband mit einem einzelnen Anhänger. Der Anhänger war ein einzelner tränenförmiger Diamant, der funkelte und glitzerte, als sie ihn herausnahm, um ihn zu inspizieren.

„Das ist schön", sagte sie. Das war es. Es war atemberaubend. „Es ist aber zu viel. Ist er echt?"

Er lachte und fragte: „Was glaubst du?"

„Malfoy, wenn das ein echter Diamant ist, dann ist das zu viel. Es ist viel zu teuer. Wo hast du es überhaupt her?", fragte sie.

„Eins nach dem anderen", sagte er. „Erstens ist er echt, aber es hat mich keinen Knut gekostet, da ich das Armband geerbt habe. Zweitens, nun, es gibt kein zweitens, da diese eine Aussage alles erklärt. Ich möchte, dass du es bekommst. Ich habe immer vorgehabt es der Frau zu geben, die ich eines Tages heiraten wollte und das bist du."

Sie schaute einmal mehr auf das Armband und sagte dann: „Du willst mich wirklich heiraten? Nach nur einem Tag?"

„Ich habe dir bereits nach drei oder vier Stunden gesagt, dass ich dich heiraten will, also warum sollte ich mich bei Stunde dreizehn anders fühlen?", fragte er.

„Malfoy, ich bin sprachlos.", erwiderte sie.

„Es gibt für alles ein erstes Mal", sagte er und grinste. Sie lächelte zurück und hielt ihm ihr Handgelenk hin. Er nahm das Armband von ihr und machte es ihr um das Handgelenk, das sie ihm hinhielt. Er nahm ihren Arm in seine Hand und küsste das Handgelenk leicht.

„Ich möchte dich auch heiraten", sagte sie und nahm seine Hand, die sie leicht drückte.

„Weißt du, was ich denke, was perfekt wäre?", fragte er.

„Das ist bei dir schwer zu sagen", gab sie zu.

Er schaute sie komisch an und sagte: „Ich wäre beleidigt, wenn du nicht recht hättest. Was ich denke ist, dass wir heute in einem Jahr heiraten sollten. Nun, nicht heute, da es morgen ist, aber ich meine gestern."

„Du klingst müde, denn du redest Unsinn. Trotzdem denke ich, dass das ein wundervoller Plan ist. Ein Jahr nach dem Beginn unserer Beziehung werden wir heiraten", sagte sie.

„Wir haben besser davor Sex, oder das Armband geht an mich zurück, das schwöre ich!", sagte er, stand auf und zog sie zu sich. Er drückte sie gegen die Wand und presste seinen Körper gegen ihren. „Hast du meine Bedingungen verstanden, Granger?"

„Ich habe sie mehr als nur verstanden. Ich denke, ich kann deine Bedingungen ‚fühlen', Malfoy", scherzte sie. Er drückte sich noch mehr gegen sie und platzierte seine Hüften zwischen ihren Beinen. Er presste seinen Mund auf ihren und küsste sie gierig und feurig und mit einer Stärke, die sie bis ins Mark erschütterte. Seine Hände fuhren über ihren Körper, über ihrem Schlafanzug und sie spürte, wie ihre Knie weich wurden. Er nahm seinen Mund von ihr, hielt seinen Körper aber weiterhin an sie gedrückt und hielt sie so aufrecht. Sie biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe, hatte ihre Hände auf seinen Schultern und atmete schwer. Sein Atem ging ebenfalls schwer.

Es klopfte an der Tür. Er legte seinen Kopf auf ihr Schulter du zischte: „Ich schwöre, wenn das Potter ist, werde ich ihn umbringen."

„Ich auch", stimmte sie zu. Sie legte ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und lehnte sich für einen weiteren Kuss zu ihm. Er gehorchte. Es klopfte ein weiteres Mal.

„Hermine?" Es war Charlie. „Hast du Draco gefunden?"

„Ja, Charlie, danke", sagte sie lachend. Draco fuhr damit fort ihren Nacken zu küssen. Sein Mund wanderte zu ihrem Schlüsselbein. „Oh", sagte sie.

„Was?", fragte Charlie.

„Nichts. Geh ins Bett", sagte sie harsch.

Charlie lachte auf der anderen Seite der Tür und sagte: „Gute Nacht, Hermine, gute Nacht, Draco." Er ging in sein Zimmer und schloss die Tür, wobei er die ganze Zeit lachte.

Draco fuhr mit seiner Zunge über die freigelegte Haut ihres Nackens. Er hob sie hoch, so dass sie einige Zentimeter vom Boden entfernt war. Seine Arme wanderten um ihre Hüften und er trug sie hinüber zum Bett. Er küsste sie den ganzen Weg dorthin. Er stellte sie zurück auf den Boden und schubste sie leicht, so dass sie ins Bett fiel. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war ihr neu. Sie wusste nicht, was er bedeutete, aber sie konnte es vermuten. Er kniete sich mit einem Bein zu ihr aufs Bett und schaute zu ihr hinunter.

Ihr Haar lag um ihr Gesicht herum und hob dessen Schönheit hervor. Sie war rot und glühte förmlich. Einen Arm hatte sie über ihrem Kopf und der andere lag auf ihrem Bauch. Ihre Beine, die er den ganzen Tag schon bewundert hatte, waren vor ihm ausgestreckt. Er dachte, dass sie aussah wie ein Geschenk Gottes. Er wagte es nicht mehr als sein Knie mit auf das Bett zu ihr zu bringen, denn wenn er das getan hätte, wäre er nicht mehr in der Lage gewesen sein Versprechen zu halten, heute Nacht gut zu sein. Mit seinen Fingerspitzen berührte er ihre Oberschenkel so leicht, dass sie dachte, sie hätte sich dies eingebildet. Er fuhr mit denselben Fingern ihr Bein hinunter zu ihrem Knie und dann zu ihrer Wade.

„Du bist wunderschön. Weißt du, wie sehr ich dich will und begehre?", fragte er. Er schaute zurück in ihr Gesicht und legte seine Hände daneben ab. Er hielt seine Arme gerade, um seinen Körper so weit entfernt von ihrem zu halten, wie er konnte. Er schaute sie genau an und fragte: „Und, weiß du es?"


	25. Chapter 25

_Kapitel 25_

Er wollte sie. Es war mehr als Begehren. Es war mehr als Liebe. Es war unbeschreiblich, was er für sie fühlte. Er hatte es nie zuvor gefühlt und er war sich sicher, es nie wieder zu fühlen. Eigentlich dachte er, dass kein Mann jemals so für eine Frau empfunden hatte, wie er für sie empfand.

Er hielt seine Arme gerade und hielt seinen Körper so weit von ihrem entfernt wie er konnte. Er schaute hinunter in ihr wunderschönes Gesicht und sagte: „Weißt du, wie sehr ich dich will und begehre? Und, weißt du es?"

Hermine wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Es war sowieso eine rhetorische Frage, deshalb legte sie, anstatt zu versuchen das was sie fühlte in Worte zu packen, ihre Hand flach auf seine Wange. Er schloss seine Augen und lehnte sich in die Berührung. Das war seine Antwort.

Er drückte sich von ihr weg und ging in eine Ecke des Zimmers. Er musste sich zusammenreißen. „Gib mir einen Moment", bat er.

Sie lächelte. Sie liebte es, dass sie diese Art Macht über ihn hatte. Sie würde es nie zugeben, aber sie tat es. Sein Effekt auf sie war ebenfalls sehr mächtig. Sie setzte sich in dem Bett auf, nahm die Decke und schlug sie zum Fußende hin zurück. Es war ein Einzelbett, zu klein für zwei, aber sie hoffte, er würde nur für eine Weile zu ihr kommen. Sie krabbelte unter die Decke und sagte: „Draco, bevor du ins Bett kommst, machst du die Fenster auf?"

Er drehte sich zu ihr. Sie war gerissen, nicht wahr? Sie war beinahe manipulierend. Sie wusste, welchen Effekt sie auf ihn hatte. Glaubte sie wirklich, er könnte heute Nacht ein Bett mit ihr teilen und es vor eine ‚Erwachsenen-Geschichte' bewahren? Er ging hinüber und öffnete das Fenster, wie sie ihn gebeten hatte, und setzte sich dann auf das Bett. Er legte seine Hand auf ihren Arm. Er brauchte einfach den Kontakt. Er strich mit seiner Hand auf und ab und fragte: „Bist du müde?"

„Eigentlich bin ich erschöpft", gab sie zu.

Er beugte sich hinunter und küsste ihren Arm. Er stand auf und sagte: „Dann werde ich in mein Zimmer gehen. Dein Fenster ist offen, wie du es verlangt hast. Ich liebe dich und ich werde dich am Morgen sehen, wenn du aufwachst."

Sie stützte sich auf ihre Ellenbogen, bereit zu widersprechen, doch er öffnete die Tür und wollte bereits gehen, als er sich noch einmal umdrehte. „Ehrlich, Granger", sagte er. „Ich bin kein Heiliger. Ich bin ein Mann aus Fleisch und Blut. Ich habe Bedürfnisse und ich habe nicht die Stärke mit dir in einem Bett zu bleiben und nicht Liebe mit dir zu machen. Das bedeutet nicht, dass ich dich nicht liebe. Tatsächlich bedeutet es das Gegenteil. Wenn ich dich nicht so sehr lieben würde, würde ich im Traum nicht daran denken, dein Bett zu verlassen. Gute Nacht, meine Liebe, und süße Träume." Er schloss die Tür, blieb aber im Flur stehen; eine Hand auf dem Türknopf, für etliche, lange Minuten. Er dachte viele, viele Male daran die Tür zu öffnen. Schließlich überquerte er den Flur und ging in sein eigenes Zimmer.

Er saß auf dem Bett der Zwillinge in seinem Zimmer und ließ seinen Kopf hängen. Er kämpfte mit seinem Verlangen. Er wollte zu ihr zurückgehen. Vielleicht konnte er sie die ganze Nacht einfach halten. Er stand auf, um zu ihr zu gehen, setzte sich aber wieder. Er wusste, er durfte es nicht. Er zog seine Schuhe aus. Er öffnete sein Fenster, schlug die Decke zurück und zog sein Hemd, seine Socken und seine Hose aus, ehe er sich wieder setzte. Er ließ sich auf das Bett zurückfallen, nur in seinen Seiden-Boxershorts gekleidet und schlug seine Beine übereinander. Er schaute nach seinem Jackett, um seinen Zauberstab zu holen und eine Kühlungszauber zu sprechen. Er sah es auf dem anderen Bett. Er stand auf, um das Jackett zu holen, als er hörte, wie sich die Tür öffnete. Er drehte sich um und dort stand sie in seinem Türrahmen. Das Licht aus dem Flur fungierte als Hintergrund und kleidete ihren Körper in Schatten und Licht. Das einzige Licht im Zimmer kam von dem Mond draußen. Sie schaute ihn an und er drehte sich ganz um, um sie anzusehen.

Sie kam in das Zimmer und schloss die Tür. Ohne ein Wort, rannten sie einander in die Arme. Er hielt sie eine Armlänge von sich, ehe er ihren süßen Mund küsste. Er neigte seinen Kopf und küsste sanft ihren langen Hals. „Hermine, wenn du jetzt nicht gehst, möchte ich klar machen, dass du allein dafür verantwortlich bist, was passieren wird", warnte er sie.

„Ich verstehe", sagte sie. Er führte sie zum Bett. Sie küssten sich hungrig und ihr Körper verschlungen sich ineinander. Es berührten sich harte Muskeln und sanfte Haut, breite Schultern und anmutige Beine, hart und weich, dunkel und hell. Verlangen drang aus jeder Pore seines Seins und verschlang seine Seele.

Finger, Lippen, Arme und Beine tanzten einen eleganten Tanz, der seit Jahrtausenden bekannt war und von allen geschätzt wurde. Er konnte seine Augen nicht von ihr nehmen und sie streichelte ihn sanft. Küssen wurde bald mehr, viel mehr und sie wussten, es war real. Es war richtig. Geschickte Finger berührten Stellen, die danach verlangten berührt zu werden. Anmutige Lippen küssten Stellen, die danach verlangten geküsst zu werden.

Sie summte leise, als Dracos Mund über ihren Körper glitt, über ihre Ebenen und Hügel, als ob er sie fein einstellen würde. Bald kam es zu einer lauten Explosion, einem Triumpf, einem Sieg, der gewonnen wurde. Viel zu früh war alles vorbei, aber Gott sei Dank war es passiert. Es wurde geschätzt, es war wahr, es war richtig und es war real.

Er hielt sie in seinen Armen und sie streichelte seine Brust. Sie begann zu weinen und stützte sich auf ihren Ellenbogen, um ihn ansehen zu können. Er legte eine Hand auf ihr Gesicht und fing eine ihrer Tränen. „Warum weinst du, Granger?" Er setzte sich auf, als sie versuchte, zu entkommen. „Hey, wo gehst du hin? Was ist los? Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht?"

„Nein, das ist es ja gerade", sagte sie, wickelte die Decke um ihren Körper und setzte sich auf das Bett. Er zog schnell seine Boxershorts an und setzte sich neben sie. „Es war perfekt. Es war das, was passieren sollte. Ich fühle mich komplett. Ich fühle mich, als hätte ich den ganzen Nachmittag und den ganzen Abend mit diesem Aspekt gespielt und es sollte passieren." Sie legte ihre Hände auf ihr Gesicht und weinte weiter.

„Warum weinst du dann, du albernes Ding?", fragte er.

„Draco, was ist, wenn das alles ist, was wir haben? Was ist, wenn das der Höhepunkt unserer Beziehung ist? Nach dem hier können wir nicht zurück. Wir hätten nichts überstürzen sollen. Wir haben den ganzen Tag überstürzt und wir hätten das hier nicht auch überstürzen sollen", sagte sie ernst.

„Liebst du mich?", fragte er.

„Ja", wimmerte sie beinahe.

„Dann ist nichts falsch. Wir haben das Richtige getan. Bitte, bitte, sag nicht, dass du es bereust. Ich könnte es mir nie vergeben, wenn du sagst, dass du es bereust", sagte er und zog sie an seine Seite.

„Ich bereue es nicht", sagte sie. „Ich möchte einfach nur, dass diesmal alles richtig läuft. Ich möchte, das alles perfekt ist."

Er legte sich zurück und zog sie an seine Seite. „Guter Gott, Granger, nichts ist perfekt", sagte er. „Es wird nicht immer alles gut sein. Schreib uns nicht ab. Es ist okay hohe Erwartungen zu haben, aber vergiss nicht dass du fehlbar bist. Wir sind immerhin Menschen. Wir werden Fehler machen und wir werden Dinge bereuen. So ist das Leben."

„Wie bist du so klug geworden?", fragte sie.

„Das kommt natürlich", lächelte er.

„Ich fühle mich, als hätte ich zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben die Vorsicht in den Wind gestoßen und nun weiß ich nicht, was ich tun soll. Was erwartest du von mir?", fragte sie.

„Du BIST albern. Ich erwarte gar nichts. Was erwartest du von mir?", fragte er.

„Ändere einfach nicht, wie du fühlst. Bitte, ich würde es nicht überleben, wenn eine weitere Person aufhört mich zu lieben", sagte sie traurig. Ihre Worte waren so traurig, dass es beinahe sein Herz brach. Er hasste Ron Weasley, wenn der Mann aber Hermines Herz nicht gebrochen hätte, wäre Draco nie in der Lage, es für sie zu heilen. Der Kreis schloss sich.

Er entschied sich, das Thema zu etwas angenehmeren zu wechseln. „Also, wie viele Kinder sollen wir bekommen, Granger? Ich sage vier. Zwei Mädchen und zwei Jungen, damit wir alles im Gleichgewicht halten können."

„Ich möchte eine große Familie", sagte sie. „Vier klingt gut. Wie werden sie heißen?"

„Unser Erstgeborener, natürlich ein Junge, wird Cygnus heißen, da wir die Tradition aufrecht erhalten müssen, ihn nach Sternbildern zu benennen", sagte er. Er machte keinen Witz. Er hatte den Namen immer gemocht.

„Damit könnte ich leben. Und weiter?", gähnte sie.

„Unser nächstes Kind, ein Mädchen, das genauso schön sein wird wie ihre Mutter, wird auch nach einem Sternbild benannt. Ihr Name wird Aquilla sein. Sie wird unser künstlerisch begabtes Kind sein", sagte er.

„Du bist komisch aber interessant, also weiter. Kind Nummer drei. Welcher Name eines Sternbildes?", drängte Hermine.

„Oh, unser drittes Kind, auch ein Mädchen, trägt nicht den Namen eines Sternbildes. Ich denke, du solltest ihr einen Namen geben. Sie wird sehr klug sein, wie du, aber mehr wie ich aussehen. Wie wirst du sie nennen, Hermine?", fragte Draco.

Hermine war für einen Moment still. Er schaute zu ihr hinunter, um sicherzugehen, dass sie nicht eingeschlafen war. „Ich möchte nicht, dass sie sich benachteiligt fühlt, deshalb denke ich, dass sie auch den Namen eines Sternbildes braucht. Vielleicht Ara oder Carina. Hydra wäre auch ein netter Name. Mir gefällt Carina am besten. Das ist der Name des himmlischen Wasserfamilienbildes."

„Mann oh Mann, du bist ein wandelndes Lexikon, oder, Hermine?" Er küsste sie auf den Kopf. „Gut, ich mag Carina. Unser letztes Kind, unser Baby, wird ein Junge sein. Was für einen Namen sollen wir für unseren verwöhnten Jüngsten nehmen?", fragte Draco und strich über ihr Haar.

„Da wäre Leo oder Orion", sagte sie und wurde plötzlich wacher. „Wir könnten ihn Lupin nennen. Es gibt eine Konstellation namens Lupus, was beinahe so wie Lupin ist", sagte sie. Er runzelte die Stirn.

„Es gibt eine Konstellation namens Norma und wir würden unser Kind auch nicht danach benennen. Nein, keine Namen, die wie Werwölfe klingen. Ich denke, ich mag Leo."

„Ich mag auch Leo", stimmte sie zu. Sie gähnte wieder.

„Bist du müde?", fragte er.

„Sehr, aber ich möchte nicht schlafen. Ich möchte keinen Moment mit dir verschwenden", gab sie zu.

Er lachte sie aus. „Ich sage es zum dritten Mal heute Nacht; du albernes Ding. Wir haben den Rest unseres Lebens, den wir miteinander verbringen können. Also schlaf jetzt. Ich werde am Morgen genau hier sein. Versprochen."


	26. Chapter 26

_Kapitel 26_

Hermine konnte den gleichmäßigen Atem des Mannes neben sich hören und dies gab ihr Trost und Hoffnung. Sie hatte ihre Hand auf seiner Brust und konnte das Heben und Senken seiner Atmung spüren. Es musste sehr spät oder sehr früh sein, sie wusste es nicht, da es dasselbe war. Hermine schaute zu seinem Gesicht, da sie sich ein Kissen teilten. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, so dass er ohne Zweifel schlief. Sie reichte hinauf und berührte sanft sein Gesicht, berührte mit ihren Fingerspitzen seine Wange.

Wie konnte sie jemanden wirklich so sehr lieben und schätzen, wie sie es tat und das nach nur einem Tag zusammen. Entweder war sie verrückt oder so fühlte sich wahre Liebe an und sie hatte sie einfach noch nie zuvor gefühlt.

Sie schloss ihre Augen, um ebenfalls zu schlafen.

Draco wusste, dass Hermine immer noch wach war. Selbst mit geschlossenen Augen konnte er ihren Blick spüren. Es gab ihm Sicherheit und Freude zu wissen, dass die Frau, mit der er sein Bett teilte, eines Tages seinen Namen tragen würde. Als er an all die Jahre dachte, die er damit verschwendet hatte, sie zu hassen, wenn er sie doch hätte lieben können, nun, das erfüllte ihn mit Scham und Bedauern. Er spürte, wie ihre Hand seine Wange streichelte. In der Stille des Zimmers hörte er, was er noch nie zuvor gehört hatte. Er hörte, wie sein Herz zersprang von all der Liebe, die er für diese Frau empfand. Diese Frau, die nur einen Tag zuvor nur ein Gedanke, nein, eine Erinnerung seines Lebens war, war nun sein ganzes Leben. Es war komisch, wie die Liebe funktionierte.

Er drehte sich mit noch immer geschlossenen Augen auf die Seite. Ihre Hand fiel von seiner Brust. Er öffnete seine Augen, um in ihr Gesicht zu sehen. Sie schlief. Das Licht vom Fenster, sei es nun von den Sternen oder vom Mond, erhellte ihr Gesicht. Er konnte sich nicht zurückhalten; er lehnte sich hinüber und küsste sie auf die Stirn. Er berührte ihre Lippen. Sie öffnete ihre Augen. „Wie spät ist es?", fragte sie.

„Zeit zu schlafen", sagte er.

„Ich habe geschlafen, aber du hast mich aufgeweckt", sagte sie lächelnd.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte er und berührte wieder ihr Gesicht.

„Was denkst du gerade?", fragte sie.

„Ich denke über dich nach", antwortete er einfach.

„Ist es irgendwas spezielles über mich, was dich um diese Stunde wach hält?", wollte sie wissen.

„Du weißt nicht einmal wie spät es ist, sonst hättest du nicht gefragt und ja, ich habe etwas spezielles im Sinn", sagte er und zog ihren Körper in eine starke Umarmung.

„Erzähl", forderte sie ihn auf.

„Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, dass ich so viel Zeit meines Lebens verschwendet habe, in der ich dich nicht hatte. Ich habe das Gefühl, als würde mein Leben erst beginnen, genau jetzt", sagte er. Er küsste ihr Haar. Sie zeichnete Kreise auf seiner Brust.

„Ich weiß, dass ich genauso fühle. Wir sollten keinen weiteren Moment verschwenden. Lass uns jetzt einen Pakt machen, das egal was kommt, wir keine weitere Minute unseres Lebens ohne den anderen verbringen", schlug sie vor. Sie hob ihren Kopf, um in seine Augen zu sehen.

„Das ist ein Deal", sagte er. Er legte seine Hand auf ihre Wange und sagte: „Und um deine Frage von vorhin zu beantworten", er schaute auf seine Uhr, „Es ist 3:06 Uhr."

„Wirklich? Mir schien es nicht so spät zu sein", sagte sie.

„Bist du müde?", fragte er.

„Das bin ich wirklich", antwortete sie.

„Dann schlaf weiter. Ich bin auch so weit, meine Augen zu schließen", sagte er und gähnte sogar.

„Gibt es einen Moment in deinem Leben, zu dem du zurückgehen möchtest, um ihn zu ändern?", fragte sie.

Draco dachte für einen Moment nach und sagte dann: „Es gibt zu viele, um sie Aufzuzählen. Ehrlich gesagt würde ich gerne zurückgehen und jeden Moment verändern, an dem ich dir wehgetan habe, oder gemein und böse zu dir war."

Sie antwortete nicht. Sie atmete tief durch und begann über seinen Körper hinweg aus dem Bett zu krabbeln.

„Hey, wo gehst du hin?", fragte er und fasste sie am Arm, um sie aufzuhalten, als sie die Decke zurückschlug und begann über ihn zu klettern.

„Ich muss ins Bad", antwortete sie.

Sie verließ das Bett und war gerade dabei die Tür zu öffnen, als Draco kicherte und sich aufsetzte. „Granger, du möchtest vielleicht deinen Schlafanzug wieder anziehen, sonst könntest du jemandem was zu sehen geben." Hermine schaute nach unten und bedeckte plötzlich ihren Körper mit ihren Armen. „Natürlich seid ihr euch in diesem Haus alle sehr nahe, so dass ihr alle voreinander nackt herumlauft", fügte er hinzu.

Sie zog sich schnell an und sagte: „Wohl kaum." Sie öffnete die Tür und verließ schnell das Zimmer. Er legte sich zurück und zog die Decke über seinen Körper. Nach mehreren langen Minuten war sie immer noch nicht zurück und so zog er seine Boxershorts an und ging hinaus auf den Flur. Er ging zum Badezimmer, doch sie war nicht da. Er ging hinüber zu ihrem Zimmer und sie war auch nicht dort.

Er ging zurück in sein Zimmer, zog sich seine Hosen an und ging hinunter, um sie zu suchen. Er war die Treppe fast unten, als er ihre Stimme hörte. Sie sprach mit jemandem.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob es real ist, aber es fühlt sich realer an, als alles was ich bisher in meinem Leben gefühlt habe", hörte er sie jemandem sagen. Draco setzte sich auf die Stufen, um zuzuhören. Er wusste, dass es nicht richtig war sie zu belauschen, aber wenn es ihn betraf hatte er einfach keine andere Wahl.

„Dann folge deinem Herzen, Liebes", sagte der Mann. Es war Charlie Weasley.

„Es geht nicht darum, meinem Herz zu folgen, es geht um so viel mehr", sagte Hermine. „Aber ich mache mir trotzdem Sorgen darüber, was die Leute sagen werden."

„Wann hat es dich jemals gekümmert, was andere gedacht haben?", fragte er.

„Ich möchte einfach nur, dass alle glücklich sind", erwiderte sie.

„Möchtest du nicht selbst glücklich sein?", fragte er. „Was möchtest du?"

„So einfach ist es nicht. Wenn es doch nur so einfach wäre", sagte sie leise. „Alle werden denken, dass ich mir einen Lückenbüßer gesucht habe. Sie werden uns nicht ernst nehmen. Sie werden denken, dass wir es überstürzt haben. Ich möchte nicht, dass alle das leicht nehmen, denn ich tue das nicht", sagte sie. Draco hörte, wie sie begann zu weinen.

„Hermine, die Menschen, die zählen, die die dich lieben, wollen einfach nur, dass du glücklich bist. Wenn Draco Malfoy, der Himmel möge uns beistehen, wenn Draco Malfoy dich glücklich macht, dann ist das alles was zählt. Du bist ein kluges Mädchen mit einem guten Kopf auf deinen Schultern und niemand würde dir je vorwerfen, dass du voreilige Entscheidungen triffst. Meine Güte, du hast vier Tage gebraucht, um dich für eine Farbe für deine Küche zu entscheiden. Ich sollte es wissen, denn ich war derjenige, der vier Tage darauf gewartet hat, um dir dabei zu helfen, sie zu streichen", sagte Charlie.

Es war eine Weile still. Draco wünschte er wüsste, was da unten vor sich ging. Er hörte wie ein Stuhl über den Linoleumboden rutschte. Er stand schnell auf, damit er nicht erwischt wurde, und rannte leise die Treppen hinauf. Er hörte Schritte den Flur entlanggehen und dann, wie ein Tür sich erst öffnete und dann schloss. Er öffnete seine Tür und ging wieder hinunter. Hermine stand an der Spüle, in der dunklen Küche des Fuchsbaus und schaute aus dem Fenster hinaus in den dunklen Himmel. Er blieb am Fuß der Treppe stehen und beobachtete sie für eine lange Zeit. Schließlich sagte er: „Das ist nicht das Badezimmer."

Sie drehte sich erschrocken um. „Oh, Draco", sagte sie. „Ich bin wegen eines Schlucks Wasser runtergekommen und Charlie war hier und hat noch etwas Kuchen gegessen, wenn du das glauben kannst, und wir haben angefangen zu reden."

Er trat zu ihr und fragte: „Worüber?"

„Nichts Wichtiges", log sie. Er griff nach ihrer Hand und zog sie an seine Brust.

„Wirklich? Nichts Wichtiges sagst du?", fragte er sie.

Sie legte ihre Arme fest um seine Hüfte und sagte: „Wenn ich mit dir zusammen bin ist alles andere egal."

„Ich fühle genauso, Granger. Warum bist du plötzlich so in dich gekehrt und ernst?", fragte er. Hermine legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust.

„Was werden dein Freude von uns halten?", fragte sie. Er strich ihr Haar und hielt sie weiter fest.

„Ich weiß es nicht und es ist mir auch egal", sagte er. Und er meinte es auch so.

„Was ist mit deiner Familie?", fragte sie.

Er schaute sie an, ließ seine Arme fest um sie geschlungen und sagte: „Um ehrlich zu sein werden sie nicht begeistert sein. Sie sind nicht wie der Weasleys. Sie werden dich nicht mit offenen Armen empfangen. Sie werden es nicht mögen, dass du eine Muggelgeborene bist. Es tut mir leid, wenn dir das wehtut, aber ich will einmal in meinem Leben versuchen, ehrlich zu sein."

„Werden sie dir das Leben schwer machen?", fragte sie.

„Wahrscheinlich", gab er zu.

„Werden sie dich enterben?", fragte sie in dem Versuch die Stimmung zu heben. Sie versuchte zu grinsen, doch es wirkte nur traurig.

„Wenn sie das tun, besorgst du dir besser einen besseren Job, um mich auf die Art zu unterstützen, die ich gewohnt bin", lächelte er zurück. „Kopf hoch, Granger, alles wird gut werden. Hab ein wenig Vertrauen."

Sie schaute ihn an und Tränen traten in ihre Augen. „Ich möchte nicht, dass du wegen mir deine Freunde und deine Familie verlierst."

„Und ich möchte dich nicht wegen meinen Freunden und meiner Familie verlieren, also sind wir in einer Sackgasse. Du hast mich jetzt am Hals. Es gibt keinen Weg mich loszuwerden. Ich bin bereits ein Teil von dir und du ein Teil von mir", sagte er ernst. Er wusste nicht, was er noch sagen konnte, um sie zu überzeugen. Er legte beide Hände auf ihre Wangen und sagte: „Hör zu, Granger, und verstehe, was ich dir sage. Das ist real. Du und ich, wir sind real, wir sind verliebt und das ist alles was zählt. Ich werde dich nicht verlieren. So dumm das auch klingt, da ich dich schon ein Leben lang kenne, ich habe auch das Gefühl, als habe ich mein Leben lang auf dich gewartet und wenn du denkst, dass ich aufgeben und dich jetzt verlieren werde, weil die Leute vielleicht auf unsere Beziehung herabsehen werden, dann, Granger, hast du noch ein paar Dinge über mich zu lernen."

Sie legte ihre Hände auf seine und entfernte sie von seinem Gesicht. Sie hielt sie an seine Brust und sagte: „Wenn du denkst, dass meine Unsicherheiten meine Art sind, mich umzudrehen und aufzugeben, dann kennst du mich auch nicht. Nur weil ich mir Sorgen um etwas mache oder zu viel darüber nachdenke, bedeutet das nicht, dass ich dich und mich aufgebe. Ich hoffe, du weißt, dass meine Liebe für dich real und ernst gemeint ist. So bin ich einfach. Ich muss über die Dinge nachdenken und über sie sprechen und manchmal brauche ich auch Bestätigung. Kannst du damit umgehen? Lass mich das jetzt wissen, oder schweige für immer."

„Du bist ein Feuerball", kicherte er und umarmte sie. „Deine kleinen Unsicherheiten, deine herrische Art, deine Fähigkeit andere zu ärgern und deine immerwährende Sorge sind Teil deines Charmes." Er neigte seinen Kopf und legte einen Daumen auf ihre Unterlippe, ehe er sie sanft küsste. „Ehrlich, Liebes, ich bin todmüde. Komm ins Bett."

„Geh du hoch. Ich bin nicht mehr müde", sagte sie.

„Was willst du tun?", fragte er.

„Ich denke, ich werde raus gehen, mich unter die Sterne setzen, mir Sorgen machen, mich unsicher fühlen und vielleicht ein paar Leute ärgern, indem ich herrisch bin", sagte sie und grinste ihn an.

„Nettes Grinsen. Das ist ein Zug, den ich bewundere", sagte er. „Bitte komm ins Bett."

„Okay, aber ich geh in mein Bett. Du gehst in deins. Es ist wirklich spät und ich denke nicht, dass wir am Morgen in einem Zimmer gesehen werden sollten", sagte sie und ging zu der Treppe.

„Ist irgendwas, was Charlie gesagt hat, zu dir durchgedrungen? Mach dir keine Sorgen darüber, was andere Leute denken", sagte Draco. Sobald er es gesagt hatte, erkannte er seinen Fehler.

Sie drehte sich zu ihm und fragte: „Hast du uns belauscht?"

Er zuckte leicht zusammen und entschied sich dazu, die Wahrheit zu sagen. „Fein, das habe ich, aber nicht lange. Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht, als du nicht aus dem Badezimmer zurückgekommen bist. Ich dachte, dass du vielleicht in der Toilette ertrunken bist, oder schlimmer. Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht, dass ich beinahe geweint habe. Meine Liebe für dich, hat mich nach dir suchen und dann deine Unterhaltung mit Charlie belauschen lassen. Eigentlich war es also deine Schuld", sagte er und lächelte sie lieb an.

„Funktioniert dieser Mist normalerweise?", fragte sie zweifelnd.

„Bis jetzt, ja, also bitte sag mir nicht, dass es bei dir nicht funktioniert. Ich wüsste nicht, was ich tun sollte, wenn das so wäre. Ich werde meine ganze Arbeitsweise ändern müssen", sagte er und lächelte sie an.

„Geh ins Bett, du Sack", sagte sie und schob ihn die Treppen hinauf. Als sie oben angekommen waren, verließen ihre Hände seinen Rücken und sie sagte: „Mein Zimmer ist da drüben."

Er lehnte sich zu ihr, lehnte einen Arm vor sie an die Wand und wisperte: „Wo?"

Sie fuhr mit ihrem Arm unter seinem hindurch und zeigte auf Ginnys altes Zimmer. „Genau da", sagte sie.

„Da?", fragte er und brachte sein Gesicht nah zu ihrem. Er berührte mit seiner Wange dir ihre.

„Ja, da", sagte sie und legte ihre Arme um ihn.

„Das Zimmer hinter uns?", fragte er und küsste ihr Ohr.

„Ja, hinter uns", sagte sie leise und küsste seine nackte Brust. „Warum? Wo ist dein Zimmer?"

„Dort drüben", nickte er in Richtung des Zimmers, während seine Hände ihren Rücken hinauf und hinunterfuhren und sein Mund an ihrem Nacken war.

„Wo?" Sie war beinahe außer Atem. Sie küsste seinen Nacken, machte seine Bewegungen nach.

„Dort hinten", zeigte er erneut, küsste sie auf den Mund und leckte mit seiner Zunge über ihre Lippen.

„Ist es ein nettes Zimmer?", fragte sie, während er mit ihrem Mund spielte. Er küsste sie fest.

„Das hast du vor einer Weile gedacht", sagte er. Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust.

„Nun da wir wissen, wo unsere Zimmer sind, sollten wir ein paar Stunden schlafen." Sie schaute hinauf in sein Gesicht und er gab ihr nur eine Sekunde, ehe er sie wieder küsste.

„Gute Nacht, Granger", sagte er. Er drückte sich von ihr weg, hielt aber weiter ihre Hand. Sie begann zu ihrem Zimmer zu gehen, kam aber nur eine Armlänge weit, da er sie noch nicht losgelassen hatte.

„Gute Nacht, Malfoy", sagte sie. Er ließ ihre Hand los. „Ich liebe dich."

„Das solltest du auch, denn ich würde es hassen, dich zu lieben, wenn du mich nicht auch liebst", sagte er beinahe flüsternd. Sie ging zu ihrem Zimmer und als sie die Tür erreichte, stand er immer noch im Flur.

Sie blieb für einen Moment davor stehen, drehte den Türknopf, ging in das Zimmer und schaute ihn noch einmal an, ehe sie sagte: „Oh, zur Hölle, Malfoy. Möchtest du in mein Zimmer kommen? Nur zum schlafen, denn ich bin jetzt wirklich müde."

„Ich dachte, du würdest nie fragen", sagte er. Er ging zu ihr, legte seine Arme um sie und ließ sie auf ihrem Rücken ruhen. „Komm, kuschel mit mir, Granger. Wir werden in den Armen des anderen einschlafen und wenn wir aufwachen, können wir ein wenig Morgensex haben."

Sie seufzte und erwiderte: „Für einen kleinen Moment, Malfoy, einen sehr kleinen Moment, warst du wirklich süß und poetisch, und dann musst du es ruinieren. Manchmal denke ich, du solltest deinen Mund gar nicht aufmachen." Sie drehte sich um, ging durch die Tür und zog ihn hinein. Sie schloss die Tür, krabbelte ins Bett und rutschte nah an die Wand. Er zog seine Hosen aus und krabbelte neben sie.

„Wenn ich meinen Mund nicht aufmache, Granger, könnte ich das nicht tun", sagte er, lehnte sich zu dir und gab ihr einen tiefen, offenen Kuss. Nach dem Kuss zog er seine Augenbrauen hinauf und sagte: „Siehst du?"

„Okay, manchmal ist es okay, wenn du deinen Mund aufmachst. Schlaf." Sie drehte sich auf die Seite und warf einen Arm über seinen Körper und ein Bein über seines. Er legte einen Arm unter seinen Kopf und den anderen um sie herum. Er lächelte. So sollte es sein. Er schaute sie an und sie hatte bereits ihre Augen geschlossen.

„Eine Sache noch, Granger, bevor du einschläfst", sagte er.

„Ja", erwiderte sie halbschlafend.

„Das hier", sagte er. Er legte seine Hand unter ihr Kinn, hob ihren Kopf, lehnte sich hinüber und küsste sie ein weiteres Mal.


	27. Chapter 27

_Kapitel 27_

Draco hatte nicht gewollt, dass es passierte. Wie war es passiert? Er schaute sich in dem unbekannten Zimmer um, zuerst ohne wirklich auf seine Umgebung zu achten. Dann traf ihn die Erkenntnis und er fluchte leise. Verdammt, er hatte nicht einschlafen wollen. Es war offensichtlich, wenn man das helle Sonnenlicht in dem Zimmer betrachtete, das auf dessen Bewohner schien, dass es Morgen war. Er war eingeschlafen, hatte wertvolle Zeit mit Granger verpasst und nun war es Morgen. Wo war die Gerechtigkeit? Es gab eine gute Sache daran, eingeschlafen zu sein und das war die Tatsache, mit ihr in seinen Armen aufzuwachen. Er schaute sie an, wie sie in seinen Armen schlief und fühlte sich ruhig. Er berührte mit seiner freien Hand ihr Gesicht. Ja, sie war real. Er wollte sich nur vergewissern, dass er nicht alles geträumt hatte, was gestern passiert war.

Sie drehte sich leicht und warf ihren Arm und ein Bein über seinen Körper. Er lächelte und biss sich auf seine Unterlippe. Er könnte sich daran gewöhnen, mit ihr in seinen Armen aufzuwachen. Sie bewegte sich erneut und atmete tief durch. Er schloss schnell seine Augen.

Hermine öffnete ihre Augen und die Ereignisse des letzten Tages trafen sie wie eine Tonne Steine. Er war real. Er war hier bei ihr, in Ginnys Kinderzimmerbett und alles, was gestern und diese Nacht passiert war, war real. Sie zog ihr Bein von seinem Körper zurück und schaute in sein schlafendes Gesicht. Er war so hübsch, sogar am Morgen. Sie berührte mit seiner Hand sein Haar. Warum sah es so perfekt aus?

Sie fragte sich, wie spät es war. Sie wollte nicht, dass jemand entdeckte, dass sie sich letzte Nacht ein Bett geteilt hatten, auch wenn sie in Wahrheit viel mehr gemacht hatten. Niemand musste wissen, das Draco und Hermine letzte Nacht Liebe gemacht hatten. Es ging niemanden etwas an. Sollte sie ihn aufwecken oder ihn einfach schlafen lassen?

Er rollte sich auf die Seite und sperrte ihren Körper dadurch zwischen sich und der Wand ein. Er legte seine Hand auf ihren Bauch und sein Bein ganz über sie. Was sollte sie nun tun? Was, wenn Harry in diesem Moment hereinkommen würde, um sie zu wecken? Draco zog ihren Körper näher zu sich und versteckte sein Gesicht in ihrem Nacken. Er war so süß, zumindest wenn er schlief. Die Hand auf ihrem Bauch bewegte sich leicht und kam unterhalb ihrer Brust zum ruhen. Sie drehte sich um sein Gesicht anzusehen. Es war immer noch komplett entspannt. Sie schloss ihre Augen. Vielleicht konnte sie noch ein paar Minuten schlafen.

„Oh", sagte er. Sie öffnete wieder ihre Augen. Mit noch immer geschlossenen Augen zog er sie, soweit das überhaupt noch möglich war, noch näher zu sich. Sein Körper lag fast auf ihrem und er küsste sanft ihren Nacken, noch immer mit geschlossenen Augen. „Das ist so gut, Schatz", sagte er. Hermine grinste. Er musste von ihr träumen. Er sagte: „Du schmeckst so gut am Morgen, Daphne." Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Wer zur Hölle war Daphne? Er küsste ihre Wange und murmelte: „Niemand kann sich mit dir vergleichen, meine Liebe, mein süßer Darling Daphne."

Hermine setzte sich abrupt auf und schlug und trat so fest nach ihm, dass er aus dem Bett fiel. Er begann zu lachen, als sie fragte: „Wer ist Daphne? Daphne Greengrass?" Sie kletterte aus dem Bett und versuchte einen Schritt über ihn hinweg zu machen. Er schnappte sich ihr Fußgelenk. Sie versuchte sich loszureißen, doch er lachte einfach weiter. „Lass mich los, Draco! Träum weiter deine angenehmen Träume von Daphne!"

Er ging auf seine Knie und schnappte sie sich, darauf bedacht, sie auf sich zu ziehen, damit sie nicht auf dem Boden aufkam. Sie landete auf ihm auf dem Boden. Er legte sich auf den Rücken und hielt sie fest an seine Brust gedrückt. Ein teuflisches Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht und er sagte: „Du bist so leichtgläubig. Ich war vor dir aufgewacht. Ich habe nur so getan, als ob ich schlafe. Ich wollte eigentlich so tun, als ob ich schlafe und sehen, wie weit du mich gehen lässt, ehe du es herausfindest, aber dann habe ich mir diesen kleinen Scherz ausgedacht und ich konnte einfach nicht anders. Vergib mir, Granger." Er führte sein Gesicht zu ihrem und küsste sie sanft. Sie drückte gegen seine Brust.

„Lass mich los, du teuflische Kreatur!", verlangte sie.

„Sag mir zuerst, dass du mich liebst", erwiderte er.

„Ich mag dich nicht einmal mehr!", sagte sie. Sie schlug ihm ins Gesicht, jedoch war es eher ein Klaps aus Liebe und nicht einer, um Schmerzen zu verursachen.

„Sag mir, dass du nicht ohne mich leben kannst", sagte er. Er versuchte sie wieder zu küssen.

Sie drückte noch mehr gegen ihn und sagte: „Nein, denn das wäre nicht die Wahrheit. Ich kann sehr gut ohne dich leben, du Idiot!" Als sie sich balgten und auf dem Boden herumrollten, kam jemand ins Zimmer.

„Seid ihr aus dem Bett gefallen? Wir haben ein Poltern gehört", sagte Ginny, schloss die Tür hinter sich und kicherte.

„Gott, lass mich los, Draco", sagte Hermine. Er war entschlossener als zuvor, sie festzuhalten.

„Granger mag es Morgens hart und ich habe ihr nur gehorcht", sagte Draco Ginny.

Ginny grinste und erwiderte: „Ja, genau. Wie auch immer, noch ist keiner der anderen wach, da es erst kurz nach 7:00 Uhr ist, nur Harry und ich, aber Mum wird wahrscheinlich jede Minute aufwachen, also geh entweder zurück in dein Zimmer, Draco, oder ihr beide kommt runter." Ginny schlüpfte aus dem Zimmer und schloss die Tür wieder hinter sich.

„Lass mich los", sagte Hermine ohne große Überzeugungskraft. Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust und hatte den Kampf bereits aufgegeben.

Er rollte herum, so dass er nun oben war und sie auf dem Boden. „Ich dachte, du wusstest bereits, dass ich dich nie wieder loslassen werde, Granger", sagte er. Er lehnte sich hinunter und küsste ihr Kinn entlang zuerst zur einen, dann zur anderen Seite, bis er schließlich an ihren Lippen ankam. Er spielte für einen Moment mit ihren Lippen, ehe seine wahren Intensionen klar wurden. Er hatte vor, sie den ganzen Morgen zu küssen, wenn dies möglich wäre. Er begann sie zu küssen und sie begann zu erwidern. Ihre Arme schlangen sich um seinen Hals und spielten mit seinem Haar. Erst als es ein weiteres Mal klopfte, hörten sie auf.

„Ich hasse diese Familie. Müssen die uns immer unterbrechen?", wisperte er.

„Ich liebe diese Familie und so etwas passiert halt in einer großen Familie", wisperte sie zurück. Sie küsste ihn noch einmal und krabbelte dann unter seiner langen, schlanken Gestalt hervor.

„Ich komme", sagte sie zu der Person auf der anderen Seite der Tür. Sie öffnete die Tür und dort stand Misses Weasley. Unglücklicherweise hatte sie die Tür weit genug geöffnet, dass sie Draco auf dem Boden sehen konnte.

„Guten Morgen, Hermine, Liebes", sagte sie. Sie schaute um Hermine herum und sagte: „Guten Morgen, Draco, Schatz. Ich wollte nur wissen, was ihr beiden zum Frühstück wollt."

Draco stand auf und sagte: „Ich liebe Waffeln."

„Waffeln für Draco", sagte Misses Weasley lächelnd. „Mit was für einem Obst?"

„Blaubeeren?", fragte Draco und stellte sich hinter Hermine an die Tür.

„Blaubeeren sollen es sein", sagte Misses Weasley und streichelte ihm über die Wange. Draco drehte sich zu Hermine und schaute sie zufrieden an, als wolle er sagen ‚Alle Mütter lieben mich'. Dann ging er hinüber ins Badezimmer um zu duschen.

„Misses Weasley, ich möchte, dass Sie wissen, dass auch wenn Draco technisch gesehen hier mit mir in meinem Zimmer geschlafen hat, wir trotzdem keinen Sex oder sowas hatten", sagte Hermine. Sie musste nicht wissen, was in dem alten Zimmer der Zwillinge passiert war.

Misses Weasley lächelte und sagte: „Gott, Liebes, ich denke kaum, dass das in dieser Phase des Spiels von Bedeutung ist und ehrlich gesagt denke ich, dass du verrückt bis, die Situation letzte Nacht nicht auszunutzen. Wenn ich du gewesen wäre, hätte ich das nicht gemacht. Er ist ein echter Leckerbissen. Er hat auch einen durchtrainierten Körper. Und, was möchtest du nun zum Frühstück?"

Hermine stand mit offenem Mund einfach da, absolut geschockt und erstaunt. Misses Weasley dachte, dass Draco einen netten Körper hatte! Sie dachte, sie HÄTTEN Sex haben sollen! Schließlich sagte sie: „Haferflocken wären fein."

Misses Weasley lächelte sie an. „Haferflocken für Hermine", sagte sie und ging nach unten. Hermine blieb mit noch immer offen stehenden Mund in der Tür stehen. Sie war immer noch verblüfft.

Harry ging zum Badezimmer und fluchte. „Verdammt. Ich bin hier einfach nie als erster im Bad, selbst wenn ich früh aufwache!" Er drehte sich um und schaute zu Hermine. „Hermine, bist du okay?", fragte er.

Sie tat so, als würde sie ihn nicht hören. Er ging zu ihr. „Sag es mir, Hermine, ist etwas los?", fragte er erneut.

Sie schaute Harry an, schnappte sich dann seinen Arm und zog ihn in ihr Zimmer. Sie schloss dir Tür und sagte: „Meine Güte, Harry, Draco und ich hatten letzte Nacht Sex!"

„Ihh! Warum?", fragte er und schubste sie leicht mit beiden Händen. Sie schubste zurück.

„Harry!", schimpfte sie.

Er schubste sie tatsächlich ein zweites Mal und sagte: „Warum musstest du mir das erzählen? Du verstehst das nicht! Ich möchte mir nicht vorstellen, wie ihr zwei sowas macht! Ich wollte nie, dass Ron so etwas von dir erzählt hat und du hast nie versucht, mit mir über Ron zu reden. Ich habe also sehr ruhig gelebt und du musst alles ruinieren indem du mir erzählst, dass du mit Malfoy geschlafen hast!"

„Es ist nicht gerade so, als hätte ich dir irgendwelche Details genannt!", sagte sie.

„Aber warum hast du es mir erzählt?", fragte er. Er machte ein abstoßendes Gesicht, streckte seine Zunge raus und setzte sich aufs Bett. Dann sprang er auf, drehte sich um und fragte: „Ist das der Ort des Verbrechens? Ich habe darauf gesessen!"

„Harry, es ist in Georges alten Zimmer passiert", sagte sie. Sie setzte sich auf das Bett und er kam zu ihr, wobei er das Bett ein weiteres Mal beäugte, als würde er ihr nicht glauben.

Schließlich setzte er sich neben sie und legte einen Arm um sie. „Warum hast du es mir erzählt? Ich bin mir sicher, dass Ginny besser geeignet gewesen wäre."

„Es ist so, als hätte ich es gerade erst begriffen, als Misses Weasley gesagt hat, dass sie denkt, dass Draco sehr sexy ist. Da hat es mich getroffen", jammerte Hermine.

Harry sprang vom Bett auf. „Von was zur Hölle redest du da?", fragte er. „Misses Weasley hat gesagt, dass sie gerne mit Malfoy schlafen würde?"

„Harry!", rief Hermine und stand nun ebenfalls auf. „Sei leise und sie hat nicht gesagt, dass sie mit ihm schlafen will, sondern sie hat gesagt, dass er begehrenswert sei und sie hat mehr oder weniger gesagt, dass sie verstehen könnte, warum ich es wollte und dann habe ich begriffen, dass wir es getan haben, Harry. Wir haben es wirklich getan." Sie begann Harrys Schultern zu schütteln und sagte immer wieder: „Wir hatten Sex! Harry, Malfoy und ich hatten Sex!"

Schließlich nahm Harry ihre Hände von seinen Schultern und legte seine auf ihre. „Beruhige dich, Hermine. Du kannst eine nette, lange Dusche nehmen und all die Malfoy-Keime von dir abwaschen und dann kann ich vielleicht deine Erinnerung verändern und alles wird wieder normal. Wir können alle wieder in einer Malfoy freien Zone Leben."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn und sagte: „Ich möchte es nicht vergessen, du dummer Idiot." Sie ging hinaus in den Flur, gerade als Draco aus dem Bad kam. Sie ging an ihm vorbei ohne ihn anzusehen und schlug die Badezimmertür hinter sich zu. Draco schaute zu Harry und funkelte ihn anklagend an.

„Was hast du gemacht, um sie wütend zu machen, Potter?", fragte Draco.

Harry schaute Draco einfach nur vernichtend an, ging zur Badezimmertür und klopfte dagegen. „Erstens, Hermine, ist diese Unterhaltung noch nicht vorbei! Zweitens bin ich kein Idiot! Drittens war ich an der Reihe zu duschen!", rief er.

Draco drehte sich in der Tür um, nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet. „Was hat dir denn den Zauberstab verknotet, Potter?", fragte er.

Harry funkelte Draco tödlich an und sagte: „Ich weiß nicht, was Misses Weasley in dir sieht!" Dann stürmte er wieder runter.

Draco stand verdutzt in der Tür und fragte sich, um was es ging, doch dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und ging sich anziehen. Auf seinem Bett lagen eine Jeans und ein T-Shirt. Frisch gewaschen und genau in seiner Größe. Misses Weasley musste sie dorthin gelegt haben. Potter musste eifersüchtig sein, weil Misses Weasley ihn mehr mochte als ihn.

Er zog sich an und ging dann in Hermines Zimmer, um dort auf sie zu warten. Sie kam in ein Badetuch gehüllt hinein, während sie mit einem anderen ihre Haare trocknete. Sie hatte ihn noch nicht auf dem Bett sitzen sehen. Sie summte. Sie schaute auf und sagte: „Ich hätte nackt sein können, Malfoy."

„Damit habe ich gerechnet", grinste er. Er stand auf und sagte: „Mit einer kleinen Bewegung meiner Hand könnten wir das hinbekommen."

„Witzig, aber nun geh für einen Moment raus, während ich etwas zum anziehen suche. Ich hoffe, Ginny hat etwas für mich", sagte Hermine und öffnete ein paar Schubladen.

„Wenn Misses Weasley dich genauso mögen würde wie mich, hätte sie dir frische Sachen hingelegt. Schau mal, diese hier haben auf mich gewartet", sagte Draco und zog sein T-Shirt von seiner Brust weg.

„Sie liebt dich, okay?", flüsterte Hermine. Sie ging hinüber zum Schrank. Draco stellte sich hinter sie. Er hielt ihr ein hellrosanes Sommerkleid hin.

„Trag das. Das ist sehr schön."

Sie nahm es aus seiner Hand. Es war sehr schön. Sie sah, dass es immer noch ein Preisschild hatte. „Nein, ich habe bereits die Nacht ihren neuen Schlafanzug getragen. Ich werde nicht ihr neues Kleid tragen. Da sind ein Paar Jeansshorts in der Schublade. Allerdings ist sie kleiner als ich, so dass ich nicht weiß, ob sie wirklich passen werden."

Draco nahm das Kleid aus ihrer Hand und ging hinaus in den Flur. Ginny ging gerade zum Badezimmer. „Rotschopf, kann Granger das heute anziehen?"

„Sicher, es wird gut an ihr aussehen. Es ist sowieso nicht meine Farbe. Meine Schwägerin hat mir das gekauft, darum hängt es in dem Schrank und nicht in meinem Haus. Sag ihr, sie kann es behalten", sagte Ginny und schloss die Badezimmertür hinter sich.

Harry kam die Stufen hinaufgerannt. „Verdammt!", sagte er. „Wer ist jetzt im Badezimmer?"

„Deine Frau", sagte Draco und rollte mit den Augen. Er drehte sich um und wollte zurück in Hermines Schlafzimmer, als Harry ihn am Arm festhielt. Draco schaute zu ihm zurück.

„Hör zu, Malfoy. Ganz im Ernst, bitte tue Hermine nicht weh. Bitte sei nett zu ihr und liebe sie so, wie sie es verdient, geliebt zu werden."

Draco lächelte. „Das werde ich, Potter. Hey, wenn ich du wäre, würde ich mein Anrecht auf das Badezimmer klar machen, indem du dich dort genau an die Tür stellst. So bist du mit Sicherheit der Nächste", sagte er. Er lächelte und ging zurück in Hermines Zimmer.

Hermine saß auf dem Bett und kämmte ihr Haar, als Draco ihr das Kleid gab. „Hier, Ginny hat gesagt, du kannst es behalten und dass sie es nicht einmal mag. Offensichtlich war es ein Geschenk von Fleur, oh, und Potter hat uns auf seine eigene Art seinen Segen gegeben."

Hermine stand auf und fragte: „Wirklich?"

„Ja, sie hat gesagt, sie hasst diese Farbe", erwiderte Draco.

„Nein, ich meine das wegen Harry. Woher weißt du das", fragte Hermine nach.

Er legte seine Arme um sie und sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. Seine Hand legte sich flach auf ihren Rücken über das Handtuch, das noch immer feucht von ihren Haaren war. Er sagte: „Er hat mir gesagt, dass ich dich richtig behandeln soll und ich habe ihn auf meine eigene Art gesagt, dass ich das tun würde."

„Danke", sagte sie. Sie küsste seine Wange.

Er begann sie zu küssen, aber er hörte damit auf, als Misses Weasley „FRÜHSTÜCK" die Treppen hinaufrief.

Er ließ sie los und sagte: „Beeil dich, Granger! Blaubeerwaffeln!" Er rannte hinunter und sie stand mitten im Raum, hielt ihr rosanes Kleid und lachte über ihn.

„Ich hoffe, er hat die Waffeln mir vorgezogen und nicht Misses Weasley", sagte sie zu sich selbst. Sie schloss die Tür um sich anzuziehen und sagte: „Ich bin eifersüchtig auf Waffeln!"


	28. Chapter 28

_Kapitel 28_

Hermine sang. "_I couldn't stand the pain, and I, would be sad if our new love…was in vain…_" Ihre Stimme erfüllte die Küche, während sie und Ginny nach dem Frühstück aufwuschen. Draco saß am Tisch, sah und hörte zu und liebte jede Minute davon.

„Was für ein Song ist das?", fragte Draco, als sie weiter summte.

„Das ist ‚If I Fell' von den Beatles", antwortete Hermine.

„Von wem?", fragte Draco.

„Von den Beatles", antwortete Hermine erneut.

Harry kam in die Küche und sagte: „Gott, hab erbarmen, Malfoy, sogar die meisten Zauberer haben von den Beatles gehört."

„Ist das eine Muggel-Band?", fragte Draco.

Ginny sagte: „Du machst Witze, oder? Du hast doch von den Beatles gehört!" Plötzlich rannte Ginny aus dem Zimmer. Sie kam mit einer Muggel-Schallplatte zurück, deutete darauf und sagte: „Die Beatles! Siehst du? Ich bin genau wie du eine Reinblüterin und ich habe von ihnen gehört!"

„Okay", sagte Draco beinahe abwehrend und hielt seine Hände ergeben nach oben. „Das ist trotzdem ein netter Song. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen Granger, ich werde nie nutzlos sein."

Hermine machte ein komisches Gesicht und fragte sich, worüber er redete, als sie wieder an den Song dachte. „Oh, der Text. Nun, ich hoffe, dass du dir all das zu Herzen nimmst, mein Lieber. Da gibt es diese eine Textzeile, die geht folgendermaßen: ‚Ich bin bereits verliebt gewesen und ich habe herausgefunden, dass Liebe mehr ist, als nur Händchen zu halten' und das ist richtig." Um es zu demonstrieren, ging sie hinüber zu ihm, wo er saß, legte das Geschirrtuch über seine Schultern und küsste ihn leicht auf die Lippen.

„Ja, Liebe ist mehr, als nur Händchen zu halten, Liebes", grinste er und küsste sie. „Das habe ich gestern den ganzen Tag versucht, dir zu erklären!" Er küsste sie erneut.

„Oh, wie süß", sagte Ginny.

Harry lehnte sich hinüber zu ihr. „Wenn du das geistige Bild bekommen hättest, was ich bekommen habe, würdest du das nicht denken", sagte er.

„Was weißt du, was ich nicht weiß", flüsterte sie zurück.

Bevor Harry antworten konnte, sagte Draco: „Wir haben letzte Nacht Liebe gemacht und es war fantastisch."

Hermine legte die Hände auf ihr Gesicht und stand von seinem Schoß auf. „Draco!", schimpfte sie und stampfte mit ihrem Fuß auf.

„Also du musst es Potter erzählt haben", jammerte er. „Deshalb darf ich es auch jemandem erzählen."

„Ich will Details", forderte Ginny.

„NEIN!", riefen Harry und Hermine gleichzeitig.

Draco stand auf und warf Harry das Geschirrtuch ins Gesicht. „Lass die kleinen Freunde das Geschirr fertig machen, Misses Potter, und du und ich können ein wenig im Garten spazieren gehen. Ich werde dich mit allen schmutzigen Details versorgen", sagte er und bot Ginny seinen Arm an. Die lachte und sie gingen gemeinsam aus der Tür.

Hermine ging zu der Fliegentür, als diese ihr vor der Nase zuschlug. „Ich warne dich, Malfoy!", schrie sie. „Wage es ja nicht, ihr auch nur ein Detail zu erzählen!"

Harry setzte sich und ließ seinen Kopf hängen. „Du weißt, dass sie jetzt mit mir darüber reden wollen wird. Ich werde für immer traumatisiert sein. Das könnte schlimmer sein, als diese ganze Sache mit Voldemort, wie er mich siebzehn Jahre lang töten wollte", sagte er.

Hermine lachte und spritzte Wasser aus dem Waschbecken in Harrys Richtung. Es verfehlte ihn. Er stand auf und wischte das Wasser vom Tisch. Harry kam zu ihr und stellte sich neben sie, als sie Draco und Ginny aus dem Küchenfenster beobachtete, wie sie im Garten spazieren gingen. Er stieß mit seiner Schulter gegen ihre und sagte: „Er passt dazu, nicht wahr?"

„Komisch, nicht?", fragte sie.

„Ja, sehr komisch", stimmte er zu. Er drehte sich um und setzte sich auf die Küchentheke. „Wenn Ron zurückkommt, denkst du, dass du dann immer noch für die Sonntagsessen her kommst? Wirst du dich Wohl dabei fühlen Malfoy mit hier her zu Ron und Pansy zu bringen?", fragte er.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Harry", antwortete sie. Sie lehnte sich an seine Brust und er legte seine Arme um sie. „Ich möchte euch nicht verlieren."

„Du wirst mich nie verlieren, Hermine." Harry küsst sie auf die Stirn. Draco und Ginny kamen zurück in die Küche.

„Sie hintergehen uns, meine Liebe", sagte Draco zu Ginny.

„Nein, die sind immer so und müssen sich immer berühren. Ich habe gelernt das zu akzeptieren und du tust gut daran, es auch zu akzeptieren", erwiderte Ginny. Dann schaute sie zu Hermine, da diese weiter in Harrys Armen blieb. „Draco hat mir nicht wirklich etwas erzählt. Ich erwarte also von dir später einen Bericht", zwinkerte sie und fügte dann hinzu: „Wer hat Lust auf Quidditch? George und Charlie sind schon draußen und Bill und Percy sollten bald hier sein."

„Granger", fragte Draco. „Spielst du auch mit?"

„Nein, aber ich werde die beste Zuschauerin sein, die du je gesehen hast", sagte Hermine. Sie gingen gerade hinaus, als Fleur und Bill ankamen. Ihre Tochter rannte in die offenen Arme ihres Großvaters.

„Das ist ein hübsches kleines Mädchen. Sie ist blond und süß. Werden unsere kleinen auch so schön sein? Was denkst du?", fragte Draco. Hermine wollte einen Witz machen, doch sie drehte sich um und sah, dass er Victoire so nachdenklich anschaute, dass sie einfach lächelte.

Alle schnappten sich einen Besen und gingen aufs Feld, wo sie auf Percy warteten. Schließlich kam er über den Hügel, mit einem anderen Mann an seiner Seite. „Wer ist das?", fragte Draco.

„Das kann ich noch nicht sagen", sagte Hermine. Der ganze Clan rief Percy zu, sich zu beeilen, so dass die beiden Männer schließlich rannten. Als sie nah genug waren, wurden Hermines Augen groß. Es war Oliver Wood. Bald klopfte ihm jeder auf den Rücken und schüttelte seine Hand. Es war viele Jahre her, dass sie ihn gesehen hatten.

Draco lehnte sich hinüber und fragte: „War der nicht auf Hogwarts? Gryffindor? Dieser Quidditch-Spieler? Wood?"

Hermine beantwortete ihm all seine Fragen mit einem geflüsterten „Ja". Sie schaute zu Boden.

„Stimmt was nicht, Granger?", fragte Draco. Seine Antwort kam nicht von Hermine, sonder von Oliver selbst.

Oliver kam herüber zu Hermine und sagte: „Gott, Granger, du bist noch schöner, als ich es in Erinnerung habe. Wie geht es dir?" Er nahm ihre Hände in seine und streckte sie aus, damit er ihre ‚Schönheit' betrachten konnte. Draco runzelte die Stirn.

„Schön dich wiederzusehen, Oliver", sagte Hermine. Er lehnte sich zu ihr und küsste sie auf die Wange. Er drehte sich zu Malfoy und nickte ihm zu, aber sie wechselten kein Wort.

„Warst du gestern auf der Hochzeit?", fragte Oliver.

„Ja und ich bin seitdem nicht wirklich gegangen", sagte sie leise.

„Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du hier gewesen bist, hätte ich Percys Einladung akzeptiert", sagte Oliver und lächelte sie an. Draco runzelte die Stirn noch mehr.

„Hey, spielen wir oder nicht? Wood, Malfoy, schafft eure Ärsche hier her!", rief George.

„Ich sehe dich später, Hermine", sagte Oliver mit einem Augenzwinkern.

„Wichser", wisperte Draco. Er winkte George zu und rief: „Ich setze mich mit zu Hermine."

„Nein, geh spielen, Draco", sagte Hermine und schob ihn Richtung Feld.

„Ich wäre lieber bei dir", sagte er ernst.

„Ist das wegen Oliver?", fragte sie.

„Warum sollte das deswegen sein?", fragte er. „War er einer der berühmten fünf?"

„Von was?", fragte sie und setzte sich, während die anderen begannen zu spielen.

„Die berühmten fünf. Die fünf Männer, mit denen du geschlafen hast", sagte er und setzte sich neben sie.

Hermine lachte und schlug ihm auf die Schulter. „Du bist zum Schießen, Malfoy! Nein! Ich habe ihn seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen. Ich war schwer in ihn verknallt, als ich jünger war und all die Weasleys haben davon gewusst, genauso wie er, und alle haben mich deswegen aufgezogen und das war richtig frustrierend. Das ist alles. Wie auch immer, du bist der Einzige, in den ich jetzt verknallt bin."

„Das hoffe ich doch, Hermine", sagte er. Er schaute zu dem Spiel, warf ihr aber immer wider Blicke zu. Sie behielt ihre Augen ebenfalls auf dem Spiel, aber sie wusste, dass er sie immer wieder ansah. Ohne hinzusehen nahm sie seine Hand in ihre. Er lächelte.

„Sing mir noch einen Song von den Beatles vor", sagte er.

„Niemand will hören, wie ich singe", lächelte Hermine.

„Ich will", sagte er. „Sing für mich, Hermine."

„Nein, aber ich werde dir ein Versprechen geben. In unserer Hochzeitsnacht werde ich für dich singen."

„Du tust besser noch eine Menge anderer Dinge in meiner Hochzeitsnacht, als zu singen", sagte er mit einem Funkeln in seinen Augen.

„Es heißt ‚unsere' Hochzeitsnacht und du nennst sie ‚deine'. Das ist interessant. Ich frage mich, was das für eine psychologische Bedeutung hat, wenn es überhaupt eine hat", sagte sie.

„Es bedeutet nur, dass du mir gehörst, während ich dir gehöre. Du bist weniger selbstsüchtig als ich und ich, der ich nun mal so auf mich selbst bedacht bin, ich sehe alles als meins, meins und meins", sagte er einfach.

„Ja, das wäre eine gute Erklärung", sagte sie. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Du bist wirklich manchmal zum Schießen."

„Da kann ich nicht wirklich was gegen sagen", sagte Draco.

„Natürlich nicht", sagte sie. Sie schauten wieder dem Spiel zu, als Hermine spürte, wie seine Finger ihren Rücken hinauf wanderten. Zuerst dachte sie, es wäre ein Käfer, doch dann erkannte sie, dass er es war und sie entspannte sich. Seine Finger wanderten zu ihrem nackten Rücken und mit dem kleinen rosanen Kleid gab es eine Menge nackten Rücken. Er begann seine Finger federleicht über ihre erhitzte Haut zu führen. Er lehnte sich hinüber und küsste ihre Schulter. Seine Finger fuhren mit der Erkundung ihres Rückens fort, während sein Mund sich von ihrer Schulter zu ihrem Nacken bewegte und dann zurück. Er strich ihr Haar aus dem Nacken und vom Rücken und küsst sie auch dort.

Sie versuchte dem Spiel zu folgen, das versuchte sie wirklich. Sie konnte es einfach nur nicht. Sie schüttelte ein paar Mal ihren Kopf um ihre Gedanken zu ordnen, aber verdammt nochmal, er war so ablenkend! Seine linke Hand fuhr weiter ihren Rücken entlang, diesmal unter die Träger, die ihr Kleid über ihrer Schulter zusammenhielten, während er wieder ihre Schulter küsste und seine rechte Hand auf ihr ausgestrecktes Bein legte. Der rechte Träger rutschte von ihrer Schulter und er tat nichts, um ihn wieder hinaufzutun. Stattdessen fuhr er den Träger so entlang, wie er war und stoppte, als seine Finger das Vorderteil des Kleides erreichten.

Seine rechte Hand blieb auf dem Kleid auf ihrem Oberschenkel und konnte sich kaum zurückhalten. Das sollte sich ändern.


	29. Chapter 29

_Kapitel 29_

Dracos rechte Hand war auf ihrem Kleid auf ihrem Oberschenkel. Er hatte sich gerade hinübergelehnt und ihre Schulter geküsst und nun lehnte er sich hinüber, um sie ordentlich auf den Mund zu küssen. Er lehnte sich zu ihr und sie drehte ihr Gesicht zu ihm, um ihn zu küssen. Stattdessen schrie sie jedoch: „Pass auf!"

Oliver Wood kam nur einen Meter vor Draco und Hermine zu stehen, dort wo sie auf dem Boden saßen. Draco warf seinen Körper über ihren, als Oliver von seinem Besen stieg.

„Gott, seid ihr zwei okay? Es tut mir schrecklich leid. Ich habe nicht gemerkt, dass ich so nah war", sagte Oliver und reichte Hermine seine Hand.

Draco rollte von ihr hinunter und drückte, während er aufstand, Olivers Hand mit seinem Körper beiseite. Er reichte ihr seine Hand und half Hermine aufzustehen. Bald führten die anderen ihre Besen runter zu dem Trio.

Hermine war erschüttert, aber in Ordnung. Sie strich ihr Kleid glatt und sagte: „Es ist nichts passiert, Oliver, sei einfach vorsichtig."

Er zwinkerte ihr zu und sagte an alle gerichtet: „In Ordnung, Leute, zurück zum Spiel." Der Rest der Gruppe schwang sich auf ihre Besen und schoss zurück in den Himmel. Oliver drehte sich zurück zu Hermine und sagte: „Sicher, dass du in Ordnung bist, Granger?"

„Es geht mir gut, Oliver", sagte Hermine. „Draco sei Dank."

„Oh richtig, Malfoy, danke, dass du unser Mädchen gerettet hast", sagte Oliver und schlug ihn, ein wenig zu hart, auf dessen Schulter. Er schaute zurück zu Hermine und sagte: „Nach dem Spiel können wir vielleicht ein wenig miteinander spazieren gehen, Hermine. Uns wieder vertraut machen."

„Du benimmst dich daneben, Wood", sagte Malfoy.

Oliver sah verwirrt aus und fragte: „Entschuldige, Malfoy? Was meinst du damit?"

„Ich meine, Hermine und ich sind zusammen, also wirst du mit ihr nirgendwo hingehen. Ich denke, du hast das wahrscheinlich schon erkannt, als du uns unterbrochen hast, also du ‚versehentlich bei uns hineingeplatzt bist' mit deinem Besen", sagte Draco ungerührt.

Oliver lächelte, lachte dann und drehte sich zu Hermine. „Wirklich?", fragte er. „Malfoy? Mein Gott, Granger, ich hätte das nie vermutet. Wie lange seid ihr schon zusammen?"

Bevor Hermine oder Draco antworten konnte, rief Ginny: „Oliver, das Spiel!"

„In Ordnung!", rief Oliver zurück. Er drehte sich zurück zu Hermine und sagte: „Ich würde trotzdem noch gerne ein wenig mit dir spazieren gehen, wenn es dein Bodyguard erlaubt. Bis nachher, Hermine. Malfoy." Oliver bestieg seinen Besen, stieß sich vom Boden ab und flog zurück zum Spiel.

Hermine war froh, dass Ginny Oliver zurück zum Spiel gerufen hatte. Sie wollte ihm nicht erzählen, dass Draco und sie erst seit einem Tag zusammen waren. Er hätte das nicht verstanden. Hermine war nicht einmal sicher, dass sie es verstand. Sie drehte sich zurück zu Draco und sah, dass er den Hügel hinunter zurück zum Haus ging.

Sie rannte zu ihm und zog ihn in ihre Arme. „Was ist los?", fragte sie.

„Also bist du mit Wood ausgegangen?", fragte Draco.

„Nicht wirklich", antwortete sie.

„Er hat gesagt, er möchte dich wieder kennenlernen, was bedeutet, dass ihr euch schon mal nahe wart", schlussfolgerte Draco.

„Du bist absurd!", sagte Hermine.

„Also bist du nie mit ihm ausgegangen?", fragte Draco und fühlte sich ein wenig leichter. Sie schwieg eine Weile. Er runzelte die Stirn. „Granger?"

„Fein, aber es war nur ein Date, vor sehr langer Zeit, gleich nachdem Ron mich verlassen hatte", gab sie zu.

„Du hast gesagt, du warst in ihn verknallt, als du jünger warst", sagte Draco.

„Und das war die Wahrheit, das war ich", versicherte sie ihm.

„Du hast gesagt, ihr seid nie miteinander ausgegangen!", schrie Draco beinahe. Hermine schaute hinauf in den Himmel und sie konnte sehen, dass alle spielten, außer Oliver, der zu ihnen hinunter schaute.

„Wir sind nicht miteinander ausgegangen!", sagte Hermine wütend. „Wir waren nur einmal aus."

Draco warf seine Hände in die Luft und legte sie dann auf ihre Schultern. „Ich hasse es, der Überbringer schlechter Nachrichten zu sein, Granger, aber einmal auszugehen zählt als Date, also hattet ihr ein Date!" Er ließ ihre Schultern los und zeigte auf Oliver. „Hast du auch gelogen, als du gesagt hast, er war keiner der fünf?"

„Der fünf?", fragte Hermine. „Um Gottes Willen, Draco! Nein, das war er nicht!"

„Wie kann ich dir das glauben? Du hast auch gesagt, dass du ihn nie mit ihm auf einem Date warst und trotzdem finde ich heraus, dass du es warst. Also vielleicht hast du auch gelogen, als du gesagt hast, dass er keiner der fünf Männer war, mit denen du Sex hattest!", spie Draco.

„Er war keiner ‚der fünf', Malfoy!", sagte Hermine. „Abgesehen davon habe ich dir gesagt, dass wir nur einmal miteinander ausgegangen sind. Ich denke kaum, dass ich mit jemandem nach nur einem Date schlafe."

„Wirklich, Granger?", sagte Draco. „Du bist nicht einmal mit mir ausgegangen und hast mit mir geschlafen!" Sobald die Worte einen Mund verließen, bereute er, sie gesagt zu haben.

Sie sah verletzt aus, so dass er sich sofort schämte. „Das war ein Tiefschlag und absolut ungerechtfertigt. Wirklich, Draco, du hast gesagt, dass du mir nicht wehtun würdest, aber so etwas zu sagen tut mehr weh, als Rons Hintergehen." Sie drehte sich um, um zu gehen, doch er ergriff ihren Arm.

„Das war absolut daneben, aber ich werde mich nicht entschuldigen", sagte Draco. Verdammt, er sollte sich entschuldigen, aber er war immer noch wütend.

„Ich würde das von dir nicht erwarten, Malfoy. Nicht von dir. Niemals von dir. Du würdest dich für nichts in der Welt entschuldigen, oder?" Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen.

„Jetzt benimmst du dich daneben", sagte er leise. Nein, das tat sie nicht. Er war nun wütender auf sich selbst, als auf sie. Er atmete tief durch und ergriff ihre Hände. „Hör zu, Hermine, ich bin ein dummer Narr. Ich entschuldige mich. Das tue ich wirklich. Ich bin ein verdammter, eifersüchtiger Narr und auch wenn es keine Entschuldigung ist, ist das der Grund, warum ich mich so verhalte."

„Wie konntest du die Tatsache, dass ich mit dir geschlafen habe, so einsetzen?", fragte sie und lehnte sich in seine Arme. Er streichelte ihr Haar.

„Ich bin ein Bastard, das ist der Grund. Hey Granger, warum hat es mit Wood nicht funktioniert? Ich meine, wenn du vor all den Jahren in ihn verknallt warst, warum hat es dann nicht funktioniert? War er ein Schuft oder sowas?" Draco konnte das nur hoffen. Sie ging dorthin zurück, wo sie zuvor gesessen hatten und setzte sich wieder auf den Boden. Er setzte sich neben sie.

„Ich weiß nicht, warum es nicht funktioniert hat. Es hat einfach nicht funktioniert", sagte sie.

„Natürlich weißt du es. Sag es mir", drängte Draco. Sie schaute zu Boden. Er nahm ihre Hand. „Ist er nicht dein Typ."

„Nein, ich schätze, er ist mein Typ", sagte Hermine kleinlaut.

„Wenn er dein Typ ist, warum läufst du dann nicht mit einem Verlobungsring an deinem Finger herum? Warum ist er nicht an meiner Stelle hier unten?", fragte Draco. Sie traf seinen Blick und schaute dann wieder weg. Er legte seinen Finger unter ihr Kinn und zwang sie ihn anzusehen.

„Deshalb."

„Warum, Hermine?"

„Hör zu, Malfoy, Oliver ist ein lieber, süßer, netter, gutaussehender Mann", sagte Hermine.

„Aber…", drängte er weiter.

„Aber nichts", sagte Hermine.

„Es muss ein ‚aber' geben", sagte Draco.

„Es gibt kein ‚aber'", erzählte sie Draco.

„Da sollte besser ein ‚aber' sein, Hermine!", sagte Draco und drehte sich zu ihr, um sie anzusehen.

„Nein, kein ‚aber'", sagte Hermine. Sie versuchte wieder aufzustehen, doch er nahm ihre Hände und hielt sie am Boden.

„Granger, wenn dieser Satz kein ‚aber' hat, dann bin ich hier weg, das schwöre ich!", schrie er.

„Du bist albern", sagte sie.

Er stand auf und ging zum Haus. Sie rappelte sich auf und rannte hinter ihm her. Sie schnappte seinen Arm, drehte ihn um und sagte: „Fein! Ich habe ein ‚aber' gefunden!"

„Zu spät!", sagte Draco.

„Nein, das ist es nicht", sagte sie.

„Ich denke, ich weiß, wann es zu spät ist", sagte er.

„Du kannst nicht entscheiden, wann etwas zu spät ist", sagte sie. „Das sind Entscheidungen, die wir zusammen treffen müssen. Ich sage, es ist noch nicht zu spät, du sagst, dass es das ist. Da wir zu keiner Übereinstimmung gelangen, ist es nicht zu spät", erläuterte Hermine.

Draco legte seinen Kopf auf die Seite und kniff ein Auge zusammen. „Das klingt so, als wäre es nicht zu spät, wenn du sagst, dass du denkst, dass es noch nicht zu spät ist. Es klingt so, als wäre es entscheidend, was DU denkst."

Sie seufzte, warf ihre Hände in die Luft und sagte: „Weißt du was, Malfoy? Du hast recht! Es ist zu spät!" Jetzt begann sie zum Haus zu gehen. Er holte auf und drehte sie herum.

„Du kannst nicht entscheiden, dass es zu spät ist!", sagte er.

„Das kann ich sicher, und ich habe es auch! Guten Tag, Draco!" Hermine ging zurück zum Haus.

„Granger!", brüllte er. Sie hielt an, drehte sich aber nicht herum. „Weißt du, was dieser Streit bedeutet? Es bedeutet, dass wir bald bei unserem ersten Jahrestag sind. Meine Güte, warum habe ich das nicht früher erkannt. Eifersucht, eine Lüge, Streit… das passt alles zusammen!" Sie drehte sich um, um ihm zu sagen, dass er verrückt war, als er sie an den Schultern packte, sie zu sich zog und sie fest auf die Lippen küsste. „Einen schönen Jahrestag, Darling."

Sie hatte keine Worte. Er war verrückt. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie ihn küssen oder seinen Arsch in die nächste Woche hexen sollte. Schließlich entschied sie sich für eine dritte Variante. „Darf ich dir mein ‚aber' jetzt erzählen?"

Er legte seine Arme um sie und küsste ihren Nacken. „Sag es mir, Hermine." Sein Mund hinterließ eine Spur heißer, feuchter Küsse ihren Hals entlang. Er entschied, dass er sie lieber jeden Tag küssen würde, anstatt mit ihr zu streiten.

„Bist du sicher?", fragte sie und ihre Augen schlossen sich. Sein Mund an ihrem Nacken fühlte sich himmlisch an und ihre Beine wurden weich.

Sein Mund wanderte ihren Hals entlang, wo er eine Reihe Küsse hinterließ. „Sag es mir", murmelte er an ihrer Halsschlagader.

„Ich wollte sagen, dass Oliver der netteste, süßeste, liebste, bestaussehenste Mann ist, den ich kenn…" ehe sie zu Ende reden konnte, legte er eine Hand auf ihren Mund.

„Ich erinnere mich an diesen Teil, es gibt also keinen Grund, das alte zu wiederholen. Komm zu dem Teil mit dem ‚aber'", sagte er und starrte ihr in die Augen.

„Aber", sagte sie. „Er ist nicht du. Er ist nicht mein Seelenverwandter. Er ist nicht der, auf den ich gewartet habe, auf den ich gehofft habe, denn ich habe auf dich gewartet, Malfoy. Ich wusste es in meinem Herzen. Ich liebe dich."

Er lächelte, sagte aber: „Meine Güte, all die Spannung, nur um mir etwas zu erzählen, was ich bereits wusste. Wo ist dabei der Spaß?"


	30. Chapter 30

ich möchte mich an dieser stelle bei denen bedanken, die sich aufgerafft haben, ein review zu hinterlassen... ich habe mich sehr darüber gefreut ;-)

lg nerventod

* * *

_Kapitel 30_

Er lächelte sie an und hielt ihre beiden Hände in seinen. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie lachen oder weinen sollte. Er verwirrte sie. „Du hast recht", sagte sie. „In dieser Aussage ist kein Spaß."

„Nein, die Wahrheit ist mehr als nur Spaß, die Wahrheit ist atemberaubend. Die Wahrheit ist, dass ich dich auch liebe. Das tue ich wirklich", sagte er. Okay, lächelte sie. Er war doch ein netter Mann.

„Wie spät ist es?", fragte sie plötzlich.

„Nein, wir werden unser Leben nicht nach der Zeit oder Uhren richten", sagte er und versteckte seinen Arm hinter seinem Rücken.

„Aber ich möchte wissen, wie spät es ist", sagte sie. Sie griff mit ihrer Hand um seinen Körper, um auf die Uhr an seinem Arm sehen zu können.

„Warum?" Nun hielt er seine Hand über seinen Kopf.

„Ich muss wissen, wann es 13:00 Uhr ist. Wirst du mir sagen, wenn es 13:00 Uhr ist?", fragte sie.

„Warum?", fragte er erneut. Er ließ seinen Arm wieder runter.

„Weil 13:00 Uhr 24 Stunden vergangen sein werden. Das ist wichtig für mich, also bitte, sag mir, wenn es 13:00 Uhr ist." Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine Wange. Er schaute auf seine Uhr. Es war kurz vor 10:00 Uhr. Hermine versuchte ein weiteres Mal seinen Arm zu schnappen, doch er legte ihn wieder auf seinen Rücken.

„Wirst du dich um eins in einen Kürbis verwandeln?", fragte er mit einem schmalen Lächeln.

„Nein, aber vielleicht verwandele ich dich um eins in einen Kürbis", sagte sie mit einem Funkeln in ihren Augen.

„Versprechungen, Versprechungen. Du machst mir keine Angst, Granger, denn du hast ja nicht mal deinen Zauberstab dabei", sagte er. „Lass uns den Spaziergang machen, den Wood dir versprochen hat. Ohne ihn wird er viel besser werden."

„Ich muss erst noch mal zum Haus zurück", sagte sie.

„Warum? Holst du deinen Zauberstab?", fragte er und spielte mit ihrem Haar.

„Nein, ich möchte mein Armband holen. Ich habe es in meinem Zimmer gelassen und aus irgendeinem Grund möchte ich es tragen", erklärte sie.

„Das ist richtig. Trag das Armband, das ich dir gegeben habe, damit Wood weiß, dass du mir gehörst", lachte Draco.

Sie verzog erst ihr Gesicht, lächelte dann aber. „Ich gehöre keinem Mann, Draco."

„Du magst nicht mir gehören, aber ich gehöre dir", sagte er. Er griff in seine Tasche und berührte den kleinen weißen Stein, den sie ihm gegeben hatte. Als er sich vorhin angezogen hatte, hatte er sich entschieden, dass er ihn immer bei sich tragen würde. Er mochte es, dass sie ihr Armband holen wollte. Sie gingen still, mit verschlungenen Fingern zum Haus.

Als sie die Hintertür erreichten, sagte sie: „Warte auf mich. Ich bin gleich zurück." Er grinste, zog sie zu sich und fuhr mit seinen Lippen leicht über ihre Wangen, hinunter zu ihrem Kinn und dann zu ihren Lippen. Er küsste sie nicht; er ließ seine Lippen nur kurz über ihren schweben.

„Ich warte immer auf dich und ich werde die Sekunden zählen, bis du wieder hier bist", sagte er.

Hermine rannte ins Haus, gerade als die anderen den Hügel hinunter kamen. Das war ein kurzes Spiel. Harry kam zu Draco gerannt und fragte: „Wo ist Hermine? Oliver ist verletzt."

„Sie ist im Haus", sagte Draco. Dann bemerkte er Charlie und George, die ihre Arme um Oliver hatten, der zwischen ihnen war. Sie brachten ihn zum Haus.

„Hermine!", rief Harry vom Treppenabsatz aus zu. Hermine kam die Stufen hinunter gerannt. „Oliver hat sich verletzt, als ihn ein Klatscher getroffen hat. Er hat ihm die Luft geraubt. Er wurde beinahe von seinem Besen gerissen."

Hermine ging zu Oliver du sagte: „Setz dich auf den Tisch. Alle anderen raus aus dem Zimmer."

„Warum?", fragte Harry.

„Ich muss ihn untersuchen und ich brauche keinen Haufen Leute, der dabei zusieht. Raus!", sagte sie. Misses Weasley zeigte zur Tür, um das zu bekräftigen, was Hermine gerade gesagt hatte und alle gingen aus der Tür.

„Soll ich bleiben, Liebes?", fragte Misses Weasley.

„Nein, aber sagen Sie Harry, er soll hoch in Ginnys altes Zimmer gehen und meine Arzttasche holen", bat Hermine.

Draco blieb in der Tür stehen. Er würde nicht gehen. Egal was. Bis jetzt hatte sie ihn nicht gebeten zu gehen. Harry kam mit der Tasche zurück und Hermine sagte: „Das ist alles, Harry. Du kannst auch draußen warten." Harry wollte gerade sagen, dass Draco auch noch da war, doch als er den eifersüchtigen Blick auf Dracos Gesicht sah, entschied er sich dazu nichts zu sagen. Stattdessen nahm er Dracos Arm und zog ihn nach draußen.

„Was zur Hölle soll das, Potter?", fragte Draco.

„Lass sie ihn untersuchen und dann kannst du wieder reingehen", sagte Harry. Er setzte sich auf die Stufen der Hintertür um sicherzustellen, dass Draco nicht hineinging. Draco blieb geradewegs vor der Fliegentür stehen.

Hermine half Oliver sein Hemd auszuziehen. Er hatte bereits einen hässlichen blauen Fleck auf seiner Seite. Sie betastete vorsichtig seine Rippen. „Es scheint nicht gebrochen zu sein." Sie nahm ihren Zauberstab und sagte ein paar Zauber. „Gut, keine inneren Verletzungen", sagte sie und legte seinen Arm wieder an seine Seite. Dann nahm sie ihren Zauberstab, heilte seine Wunden und half ihm wegen seiner Schmerzen. Er nahm ihre Hand in seine und entfernte sie von seiner Haut.

„Hermine, sagt mit die Wahrheit über dich und Malfoy", bat Oliver.

Sie nahm ihre Hand aus seiner und sagte: „Das geht dich nichts an. Du kommst wieder in Ordnung. Zieh dein Hemd wieder an." Sie gab ihm sein Hemd.

„Also du hast nicht gesagt, seit wann ihr miteinander ausgeht", sagte Oliver.

„Warum ist das wichtig? Es ist nicht wichtig, seit wann wir miteinander ausgehen, sondern, was wir für einander fühlen", sagte Hermine und schloss ihre Arzttasche.

Oliver knöpfte sein Hemd zu und sprang dann vom Tisch. „Danke, Heilerin Granger. Du hast ein gutes Händchen. Ich fühle mich so gut wie neu." Er hielt ihr seine Hand hin.

Sie lächelte und nahm seine Hand. Er hielt ihre Hand fest, anstatt sie zu schütteln. „Also es ist zu spät, oder?", fragte er.

Sie sah verwirrt aus. „Zu spät wofür?", fragte sie.

„Für mich. Für uns. Ist es zu spät?", fragte er.

„Ja, es ist zu spät, aber mal ernsthaft, Oliver, es hätte sowieso nie ein ‚du und ich' gegeben, und wir beide wissen es", sagte Hermine. Genau da, spähte Draco durch die Fliegentür. Er wollte wissen, was Hermine zu dem Bastard sagen würde. Oliver hatte immer noch ihre Hand in seiner. „Bitte, Oliver, lass meine Hand los."

„Sag mir warum? Warum er? Ich hatte dir gesagt, dass ich starke Gefühle für dich habe", sagte Oliver.

„Ja und dann hast du mich nie wieder angerufen. Du hast mich zu einem Date ausgeführt und dann bist du mit deinem Team weggegangen. Du hast nicht noch einmal zurückgeschaut oder nochmal an mich gedacht und das ist gut so. Ich liebe einen anderen. Ich habe das Gefühl, als hätte ich mein Leben lang auf Draco gewartet. Ich liebe ihn", sagte Hermine. Sie zog seine Hand aus seiner.

„Er ist der Sohn eines Todessers", sagte Oliver. „Ich habe nicht vergessen, was die Malfoys getan haben und wofür sie gestanden haben. Ich bin überrascht, das du das getan hast."

Hermine ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten. „Halt den Mund, Oliver! Ich dulde nicht, dass du abwertende Bemerkungen über Draco machst! Er war nie ein Todesser; er war ein Kind, als sein Vater Voldemort folgte. Er ist nicht dafür verantwortlich, was seine Familie während des Krieges getan hat! Außerdem ist er nicht mehr dasselbe verwöhnte, hasserfüllte Kind, das er in der Schule war! Er hat sich geändert. Er liebt mich."

„Wirklich?", fragte Oliver. „Sag mir nochmal, wie lange ihr schon miteinander ausgeht!" Er lachte und sagte: „Denn Percy hat mir gesagt, dass ihr erst gestern damit angefangen habt. Hör auf dich zu verstecken. Wenn du nicht mit mir ausgehen willst, dann sage es gerade heraus, aber lüg mich nicht an und sag mir, dass du jemanden liebst, den du nicht liebst."

Hermine atmete scharf ein und gerade als Draco das Haus betreten wollte, um Oliver die Meinung zu sagen, tat es Hermine für ihn. „Erstens, Mister Wood, ist es egal wie lange Draco und ich schon miteinander ausgehen, denn ich liebe ihn und er liebt mich. Es ist mir egal, wer davon weiß und es interessiert mich nicht, wer es glaubt. Du magst das nicht verstehen und ehrlich gesagt interessiert es mich auch nicht. Ich weiß, dass das, was ich fühle, real ist. Jetzt geh bitte raus und erwähne das mir gegenüber nie wieder. Ich habe dich immer als Person bewundert also tu bitte nichts, das mein Bild von dir als Mann ins Wanken bringt."

Draco lächelte und setzte sich neben Harry auf die Stufe. „Sie liebt mich", sagte er und schaute zu Harry.

„Ja, es scheint so", sagte Harry leise. Oliver öffnete die Tür.

„Entschuldigt bitte, Männer", sagte er. Beide standen auf, damit Oliver vorbeigehen konnte. Als er draußen war, sagte Oliver: „Nun, Malfoy, du hast da drinnen eine gute Frau, die dich sehr liebt. Behandel sie besser als Weasley, okay?" Er lächelte und bot Draco seine Hand an. Draco schüttelte sie und ging hinein.

Hermine saß am Tisch und ihr Kopf ruhte auf ihren Händen. Draco setzte sich neben sie und fuhr mit seinem Zeigefinger eine Spur von ihrer Schulter, ihren Oberarm hinunter zu ihrem Handgelenk. Er nahm ihre Hand und küsste sie. „Ich habe gehört, was du zu Wood gesagt hast. Also, du hast meine Ehre verteidigt, hm, Granger?"

Sie lachte und sagte: „Ich hatte nicht so davon gedacht. Ich dachte, ich verteidige meine eigene Ehre, aber ich schätze, du hast recht." Hermine drehte Dracos Hand herum und strich mit den Fingern ihrer anderen Hand leicht über seine Fingerknöchel. Sie senkte ihren Kopf und küsste seine Hand. Sie ließ seine Hand los, nahm seinen Arm und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter.

„Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte, als Oliver davon geredet hat, dass wir erst seit einem Tag zusammen sind", gab Hermine zu.

Draco lehnte sich zu ihr und Küsste sie auf den Kopf. „Du scheinst dennoch die richtigen Worte gefunden zu haben. Gut gemacht, Granger." Er legte seinen Arm um sie und küsste ihre Wange. „Machen wir jetzt unseren Spaziergang?"

„Nein. Ich bin zu müde. Ich habe letzte Nacht nicht sehr viel Schlaf bekommen, weißt du?", sagte sie. „Lass uns eine alte Decke aus dem Schrank nehmen und uns draußen auf der Wiese sonnen, ein Buch lesen und vielleicht ein wenig dösen."

„Ich habe einen besseren Plan", sagte Draco, stand vom Tisch auf und zog sie hoch. „Lass uns eine alte Decke aus dem Schrank nehmen, nackt sonnen, alle Bücher in dem Haus verbrennen und Liebe machen."

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und lachte. „Lass uns einen Kompromiss machen", schlug sie vor. „Decke, Wiese, Sonnen und ein wenig Knutschen. Keine Bücher und dann vielleicht ein Schläfchen."

„Wo ist das denn ein Kompromiss?", fragte er.

„Ich habe Knutschen erwähnt", erläuterte Hermine. „Und ich habe ‚keine Bücher' gesagt."

„Es gibt einen Unterschied zwischen rummachen und knutschen, Granger", sagte er. Er nahm ihre Hand, hakte sie bei sich unter und rief mit seinem Zauberstab eine alte Decke aus dem Schrank herbei. „Wenn wir erstmal am Ziel sind, werde ich dir den feinen Unterschied zeigen", sagte er.

„Ich kann es nicht erwarten", sagte sie.

Sie gingen Hand in Hand mit der Decke unter seinem Arm, zu derselben Wildblumenwiese, wo sie am Tag zuvor zu den Wolken hinauf geschaut hatten. Er legte die Decke auf den Boden, nahm wieder ihre Hand und geleitete sie darauf. Sie setzten sich nebeneinander und dachten beide über den jeweils anderen nach. Er berührte mit seiner Hand ihr Gesicht und dann mit seinen Fingerspitzen ihre Lippen. Ihr Lächeln verschwand und er fragte sich warum. Er fragte sie mit seinen Augen, seine Hand lag wieder auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie lehnte sich in seine Hand, schloss ihre Augen und ließ sich auf die Decke zurückfallen. „Also Malfoy, zeig mit den feinen Unterschied zwischen Rummachen und Knutschen."

Draco zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und grinste sie dann schief an. Er lehnte sich über sie, eine Hand auf seinem Gesicht. Er führte sie, beruhigte sie, berührte sie. Er senkte seinen Kopf und spielte mit ihren Lippen, die er sanft küsste, als würde jeder Kuss fragen… bist du in Ordnung?... stimmt etwas nicht?... liebst du mich? Schließlich erhielt er seine Antwort. Ihr Arm schlang sich fest um seinen Nacken und sie küsste ihn mit Leidenschaft und Eifer. Er legte sich auf seinen Rücken und sie rollte auf ihn. Sie legte eine Hand auf sein Haar und die andere auf seine Brust. Sie küsste sein Kinn, seine Wangen und dann sein Schlüsselbein. Ihre Hand wanderte unter sein T-Shirt und berührte seine erhitzte Haut.

Sie schob sein Shirt hoch und begann seine Brust, seine Nippel, zu küssen. Er war ein wenig amüsiert und unglaublich angeturnt von ihrem Feuer. Sie zog ihm sein Shirt über den Kopf, küsste weiterhin seine Brust und fuhr mit ihren Lippen hinunter zu seinem Bauch. Sie bewegte eine Hand auf seine Jeans und öffnete den Knopf. Sie reichte hinauf und zog die Träger ihres Kleides über ihre Schultern, so dass sie hinunterfielen und ihre nackte Brust freigaben. Seine Augen wurden groß. Was wollte sie, dass sie tun? Und hier, bei Tageslicht, so nah bei ihren Freunden? Sie lehnte sich über ihn und ihre weichen Brüste pressten sich gegen seine nackte Brust. Die Erregung beider war offensichtlich. Sie legte ihren ganzen Körper auf ihn und begann wieder ihren Mund seine Brust hinunter zu bewegen.

Er drückte sie für einen Moment weg und fragte: „Was ist in dich gefahren, Granger?"

Sie missverstand und dachte, dass er ihre Initiative als aufdringlich empfand. Sie setzte sich von ihm weg, legte ihre Arme über ihre Brust und sagte: „Es tut mir leid, Draco." Sie fuhr mit ihren Armen in die Träger des rosanen Kleides und zog es wieder über ihre Brust. Sie bewegte sich von ihm weg und er griff nach ihr und zog sie zurück.

„Was ist los?", fragte er.

„Nichts ist los, aber nun bin ich mir nicht sicher", sagte sie und entzog ihm ihre Hand. Sie stand auf.

„Granger?" Er stellte sich neben sie. Er reichte hinunter und schnappte sich sein T-Shirt, das er schnell überstreifte.

„Lass mich in Ruhe, Draco", sagte sie und begann schnell davonzulaufen. Er holte sie schnell ein und drehte sie zu sich.

„Was um alles in der Welt ist in dich gefahren?", fragte er verwirrt.

„Nichts! Ich vermute, du magst meine Avancen nicht und das ist gut. Ich kann damit leben", sagte sie mit vor Wut rotem Gesicht.

Er lachte sie aus. Sie sah wütend aus. „Hermine, du bist so eine alberne Person. Was verheimlichst du?", fragte er.

„Ich verheimliche nichts. Was du siehst ist das, was du bekommst", sagte sie. Sie fühlte sich traurig und besiegt und sie war sich nicht sicher, warum. Sie wollte einfach nur weit weg rennen, aber er hielt sie noch immer bei der Hand. Er zog sie zu sich.

„Ich habe dich nicht gestoppt, weil ich wollte, dass du aufhörst", wisperte er in ihr Ohr. Er küsste ihre Wange. Er hielt sie weiter fest in seinen Armen und sagte: „Ich habe dich gestoppt, weil du irgendwann gewollt hättest, dass ich aufhöre. Du hättest es bereut und du weißt, dass das wahr ist. Du wärst danach auf dich selbst wütend gewesen und auch auf mich. Wir konnten das nicht tun, nicht hier, nicht jetzt."

Sie versteckte ihren Kopf in seinem Nacken. „Du kennst mich besser, als ich mich selbst, Malfoy." Sie schaute zu ihm hinauf und sagte: „Und du hast recht. Ich hätte es später bereut. Aber ich denke, ich werde es mehr bereuen, es nicht getan zu haben. Ich bin so verwirrt. Du verwirrst mich. Warum verwirrst du mich?"

Er funkelte sie für einen Moment an und fuhr mit seinen Händen dann ihre Arme hinunter, wo er fest ihre Hände griff. „Es ist komisch, dass du sagst, dass du verwirrt bist, denn zum ersten Mal in meine Leben, bin ich mir ganz sicher, was ich fühle und ich bin nicht im Geringsten verwirrt. Ich bin erleuchtet. Ich bin anti-verwirrt."

Sie konnte nicht anders als zu Lächeln. „Jetzt erfindest du wirklich Worte."

„Erleuchtend ist ein Wort", sagte er selbstgefällig.

„Anti-verwirrt?", fragte sie.

„Oh, nun, dass mag kein Wort sein", gab er zu. „Warum bist du verwirrt."

„Ich bin nicht so sehr verwirrt, sondern vielmehr ängstlich. Ich habe Angst, dass wir vielleicht nicht real sind und dann habe ich Angst, dass wir es sind. Ich bin verwirrt darüber, dass wir ineinander verliebt sind, nachdem wir nicht einmal 24 Stunden miteinander verbracht haben. Ich mache mir Sorgen, was die anderen denken werden. Ich bin erstaunt darüber, wie du über mich fühlst. Ich frage mich, ob diese Liebe real ist. Ich möchte mit dir Liebe machen, genau jetzt, hier draußen, ganz egal, wer uns sieht und dennoch bin ich das nicht. Ich bin VERWIRRT!" Hermine warf ihre Hände in die Luft und lachte. „Was machst du aus mir?"

„Hermine, du musst mir zuhören", sagte Draco plötzlich ernst. „Es gibt hier keine einfachen Antworten. Nicht alles ist schwarz und weiß. Es ist okay, Dinge in Frage zu stellen und verwirrt zu sein. Ich bin auch verwirrt. Hier ist eine Frau, die ich früher nur beiläufig angesehen habe. Ich dachte du bist klug und hübsch, aber ich habe nie gedacht, dass wir eine Chance zusammen hätten, aber hier sind wir und es funktioniert. Lass uns das einfach aus unseren Händen geben. Lass es einfach das sein, was es ist."

Sie starrte ihn für eine Minute an und schlang dann ihre Arme um ihn. Sie küsste seine Lippen. „Du hast recht."

„Natürlich habe ich das."


	31. Chapter 31

_Kapitel 31_

Draco zog Hermine an seinen Körper und umarmte sie fest. Seine Fingerspitzen strichen leicht über ihre Wirbelsäule und spürten jede Erhebung. Obwohl es ein warmer Sommertag war, bekam sie Gänsehaut und ihr lief es kalt den Rücken hinunter. Ihre Haut prickelte, wo seine Fingerspitzen sie berührt hatten.

„Du erregst mich", sagte sie ehrlich.

Er lachte und fragte: „Ist das so?" Er berührte ihr Kinn und strich mit seinen Fingern langsam daran entlang und dann ihren Nacken hinunter, bis seine Hand über ihrer Brust, wo das Kleid begann, zum liegen kam. „Erregt dich das?", wisperte er.

„Ein wenig", erwidert sie. Hermine biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe und versuchte hart, nicht zu lächeln. Seine Hand wanderte zwischen ihren Brüsten hindurch zu ihrer Hüfte. Er legte eine Hand darauf und massierte sie leicht.

„Erregt dich das auch?", fragte er heißer und zog sie näher zu sich.

„Geringfügig", antwortete sie, auch wenn das nicht wahr war. Die Wahrheit war, dass sie unglaublich erregt war.

Er legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern und ließ sie ihre Arme hinab streichen. Er verschlang seine Finger mit ihren und zog ihren Körper ganz nah zu sich. Ihre Oberkörper berührten sich und nicht einmal ein Haar hätte noch dazwischen gepasst. Ihre Nippel reagierten auf die Nähe, wurden hart und pressten sich gegen sein dünnes, geborgtes Baumwoll-Shirt. Er fuhr mit seiner Nase über ihr Ohr. „Findest du diese Berührung erregend?"

„Ja", sagte sie komplett regungslos. Das bekannte kribbeln in ihrem Bauch wanderte in alle Regionen ihres Körpers.

Er küsste nur ihre Unterlippe und zog sie zurück zur Decke. Er ließ sie sich hinlegen und hielt sich über ihrem Körper. Mit seiner flachen Hand auf ihrem Bauch, senkte er seine Lippen auf ihr Schlüsselbein. Seine Hand wanderte hinunter zu ihren Oberschenkeln und wiederholte, was sie vorhin bereits getan hatte, als sie das Spiel angeschaut hatten. Sein Mund fuhr weiter damit fort, feuchte Küsse über ihre nackte Haut zu verteilen. Seine Hand schob ihr Kleid hoch, bis sie ganz auf ihrem nackten Oberschenkel zu liegen kam. Er legte sich auf seinen Rücken und zog sie zu sich.

Sein Mund hielt ihren in einem Kuss gefangen, während seine Hand zu ihrer Rückseite wanderte. Er umfasste ihre Pobacken und fragte: „Wie ist das?"

„Oh, Draco", sagte sie. Sie kam mit ihrem Gesicht wieder näher und küsste ihn. Seine rechte Hand blieb auf ihrem Hintern und seine linke presste hart auf ihren Rücken.

Er legte sich auf die Seite und wanderte mit seiner Hand von ihrem Bauch auf ihre bedeckte Brust. Er wagte es nicht, sie zu bewegen und ließ sie reglos liegen, konnte aber dennoch ihr Verlangen spüren. Er atmete schwer und löste seine Lippen von ihren. „Du hast auch einen gewissen Effekt auf mich, Hermine", sagte er.

Sie zog sich ein wenig zurück und fuhr mit ihren beiden Händen unter sein Shirt, wie sie es vorhin schon einmal getan hatte. Sie lehnte sich zu ihm zurück und küsste ihn wieder. Er zog sie so nah, wie menschenmöglich. Eine sehr nervige Person rief ihre Namen und brachte sie aus ihrem lusterfüllten Rausch.

„HERMINE!", rief Ginny. „DRACO!"

Draco rollte Hermine zurück auf ihren Rücken und sagte sehr verärgert: „ICH HASSE DIESE FAMILIE!"

„Nein, das tust du nicht", erwiderte sie und versuchte sich aufzusetzen. Er schubste sie wieder zurück und legte sich auf sie. Hermine drückte mit ihren Händen gegen seine Schultern. Er weigerte sich, nachzugeben. Sie versuchte nach Ginny zu rufen, doch er verschloss ihr schnell mit einem heftigen und langen Kuss den Mund.

Ein Schatten fiel über ihre Körper und Ginny sagte: „Könnt ihr zwei nicht mal ne Pause machen?"

Draco schaute über seine Schulter und sagte: „Ich habe dich rufen hören, Misses Potter, aber Hermine wollte mich nicht antworten lassen. Sie hat sich mir in der Tat aufgezwungen. Sie hat mich praktisch vergewaltigt."

Hermine schnaubte und drückte ihn von sich. Er fiel auf seinen Rücken und legte seine Hände auf seine Augen, um sie vor der Sonne zu schützen. Ginny hielt Hermine eine Hand hin, um ihr aufstehen zu helfen. „Du solltest dich schämen, Hermine", lachte Ginny. „Komm schon, Oliver geht und er möchte euch beiden Auf Wiedersehen sagen."

Die Mädchen begannen Hand in Hand den Hügel hinunter zu laufen, als Hermine sich umdrehte und fragte: „Kommst du, Draco, Darling?"

„Nenn mich nicht Darling. Du ziehst Oliver Wood mir vor." Er blieb auf dem Boden liegen.

Die Mädchen waren bereits außer Sicht, doch er hörte Hermine bitten: „Draco? Komm bitte mit."

„NEIN! Sag dem Bastard für mich Auf Wiedersehen", sagte Draco. Ein weiterer Schatten fiel über Draco und er öffnete seine Augen.

„Du kannst es mir selbst sagen", sagte Oliver. Neben Oliver waren Hermine, Ginny und Harry und alle lächelten.

„Auf Wiedersehen, du Bastard", sagte Draco absolut ungerührt. Er war auf seine Ellenbogen gestützt und lag noch immer auf dem Boden. Hinter Oliver lachten Ginny und Harry. Hermine sah geschockt aus.

Oliver drehte sich zu Hermine, nahm ihre Hand und küsste diese leicht. „Wenn ihr zwei morgen entscheidet, dass ihr schon zu lange miteinander ausgeht, ruf mich an", sagte er. Er lächelte sie an und sie schaute hinunter zu Draco. Draco sprang auf und stellte sich hinter sie. Er legte seinen Arm um Hermines Hüfte und nahm ihre Hand aus Olivers.

„Wir könnten morgen auch schon verheiratet sein", sagte Draco.

„Das würde ich gerne sehen", lachte Oliver.

„Nun, vielleicht wirst du das", schnappte Draco. „Auf der anderen Seite werden wir dich wahrscheinlich gar nicht einladen." Er zog Hermine hinter sich und fragte: „Wolltest du nicht gehen?"

Oliver lachte wieder und Draco dachte, er lachte sie aus. Er wollte ihm schon die Meinung sagen, doch Hermine hielt ihn zurück. Harry und Ginny geleiteten Oliver den Hügel hinunter.

„Ich denke, ich hasse diesen Mann", sagte Draco.

„Er ist ein netter Mann", sagte Hermine. Draco drehte sich zu ihr und bevor er etwas gegen das sagen konnte, was sie gerade gesagt hatte, fügte sie hinzu: „Aber er hat sich über unsere Beziehung lustig gemacht und das mag ich nicht. Das war unangebracht." Draco betrachtete ihr Gesicht für einen Moment und sah dann, dass sie es ernst meinte. Sie sagte das nicht nur zu seinem Wohl. Er streichelte mit seinen Fingerknöcheln ihre Wange.

„Sollen wir ihn suchen und dann zu Brei schlagen?", fragte Draco.

„Warum möchtest du immer Leute verhauen und sie zu Brei schlagen? Wer redet denn überhaupt so, Draco? Ich frage mich ernsthaft, aus welchem Jahrhundert du kommst", sagte Hermine lächelnd.

„Ich sage das nun mal so, kleines Fräulein, und ich werde dir zeigen, aus welchem Jahrhundert ich bin." Er schnappte sie sich und warf sie sich über die Schulter. Er legte eine Hand auf ihren Hintern, damit sie nicht rutschte. Seine andere Hand hielt ihre nackten Beine.

„Lass mich runter!", schrie sie.

„Das denke ich nicht. So haben die Menschen in den vergangenen Jahrhunderten ihre Frauen behandelt", sagte er und ging mit ihr den Hügel hinunter.

Ihre Hände lagen auf seinem Rücken und sie sagte: „Vielleicht Höhlenmenschen! Lass mich runter, das ist peinlich!"

„Bring mich dazu", lachte er. Er war fast zurück am Haus und die meisten Weasleys saßen auf der Terrasse. Sie zeigten auf das Paar und lachten.

„Hat sie sich ihren Fuß gebrochen?", rief George.

„Ich wette, sie hat vergessen, wie man geht", sagte Charlie.

„Vielleicht hat er sich endlich dazu entschieden ihr zu zeigen, wer die Hosen anhat", sagte Bill.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie glücklich darüber ist", stellte Fleur das Offensichtliche fest.

Harry kam aus der Vordertür und Hermine schrie Draco immer noch an, sie herunter zu lassen. Er ging von der Veranda und sagte: „Lass meine Freundin los, Draco."

Draco hörte auf zu laufen und sagte zu Hermine: „Und du denkst, ich komme aus einem anderen Jahrhundert. Wer sagt schon ‚Lass meine Freundin los', Hermine?"

Hermine hob ihren Kopf, um über ihre Schulter zu sehen. Harry machte es ihr leichter, indem er um Draco herum ging. „Harry, sorg dafür, dass er mich runter lässt."

„Wie?", lächelte Harry.

„Sag ihm, dass du heftig verprügeln wirst, wenn er es nicht tut", sagte Hermine. Draco schlug sie fest auf ihr Hinterteil. „AUTSCH!", schrie sie.

„Ehrlich mal, Granger, pass auf, was du sagst. Da spielt ein Kind im Garten." Draco schlug sie noch einmal und sie strampelte mit den Beinen.

„Das ist mir so peinlich!", sagte Hermine. Harry trat wieder vor das Paar.

„Malfoy, genug jetzt, lass sie runter", sagte Harry ernst. Er konnte sehen, dass sie absolut peinlich berührt war. Er hielt sogar seine Arme auf. Draco grinste, hob sie aber von seiner Schulter in seine Arme und legte sie dann in Harrys wartende Arme. Harry stellte sie auf dem Boden ab.

Hermine funkelte Draco an und sagte: „Das war dumm!"

„Ich dachte, das ist lustig", erwiderte er.

„Ich hoffe, du bist stolz auf dich!", spie Hermine.

„Das bin ich, denn ich bin erstaunt, dass ich dich überhaupt hochheben konnte. Ich bin stärker, als ich gedacht habe", sagte Draco und ging von ihr weg zu den anderen auf die Veranda. Alle lachten über seinen Witz.

Er schaute lächelnd zu ihr zurück, sah aber, dass sie immer noch am selben Ort stand und einen traurigen Gesichtsausdruck hatte. Verdammt! Er hatte sie wieder aufgeregt. Er hatte sich, von der Meute angestachelt, über sie lustig gemacht, wie er es in der Schule getan hatte und auch wenn er es liebte, im Rampenlicht zu stehen, wollte er ehrlich nicht ihre Gefühle verletzen. Harry schaute Draco kurz vernichtend an, dann nahm er Hermines Hand und führte sie von dieser Seite des Hauses weg.

Draco wollte ihnen folgen, doch Ginny legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm und sagte: „Lass Harry mit ihr reden."

„Er wird ihr wahrscheinlich sagen, ‚Siehst du, ich habe dir gesagt, dass er ein Arsch ist'", sagte Draco.

„Vielleicht sagt er das, aber er wird sie auch daran erinnern, locker zu bleiben und sie daran erinnern, dass sie unter Menschen ist, die sie lieben und die ihr nichts als Glück wünschen und das schließt dich mit ein", sagte Ginny. Er drehte sich zu ihr und nickte. Er hoffte, dass sie recht hatte. „Lass uns Mum mit dem Mittagessen helfen. Sie hat eine Aufgabe, von der sie wollte, dass du und Hermine sie erledigt, aber da Hermine, und das muss ich hinzufügen, wegen dir nicht da ist, werden wir beide das erledigen müssen." Ginny schnappte sich Dracos Hand und begann mit ihm ins Haus zu gehen.

„Ihr esst hier früh Mittag, hmm?", fragte er.

„Nein, wir werden in eineinhalb Stunde essen, aber wir müssen ein paar Dinge vorbereiten. Mum macht einen großen, grünen Salat. Du und ich werden ein wenig Gemüse aus dem Gemüsebeet holen", sagte Ginny.

Draco schaute sie ungläubig an und fragte: „Warum gehen wir nicht stattdessen in einen Laden?"

„Weil wir ein Gemüsebeet haben, du Arsch", sagte Ginny und rollte mit ihren Augen. Sie kamen zu dem Gemüsebeet und Ginny trat durch den Zaun. Sie schaute hinunter und sagte: „Komm schon, Malfoy."

Draco schaute auf seine Hände. „Werden meine Hände schmutzig werden?"

„Um Merlins Willen", sagte Hermine hinter ihnen. Sie lächelte. Ihre Augen war rot, von den kürzlich vergossenen Tränen, aber sie lächelte.

Er ging zögerlich zu ihr und nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände. „Es tut mir so leid, Hermine. Der alte Tyrann in mir kam raus und ich habe mich über dich lustig gemacht und über dich gelacht. Es war unglaublich dumm und falsch. Es tut mir so leid. Ich möchte eine bessere Person sein, als wie ich gewesen bin."

Hermine schaute zu Boden und sagte: „Es ist komisch, dass du das sagst, denn ich habe mich fast so wie in der Schule gefühlt, wenn du mich Schlammblut genannt hast und dich über mein Haar und meine Zähne lustig gemacht hast."

Er neigte seinen Kopf, damit er ihr in die Augen sehen konnte. Er legte eine Hand unter ihr Kinn. „Es tut mir so leid. Vergibst du mir?"

„Weißt du, wenn wir nicht über solche Schwierigkeiten hinwegkommen, was sollten wir dann tun, wenn es wirklich Ärger gibt? Harry hat mich darauf hingewiesen", sagte Hermine. Draco schaute zurück und sah, dass Harry seiner Frau dabei half, das Gemüse zu ernten.

„Potter ist nicht komplett hoffnungslos, oder?", fragte Draco. Er legte seinen Arm um sie und sagte: „Lass sie die körperliche Arbeit fertig machen. Wir sollten zurück zu unserem Sonnenbad gehen."

Harry hörte das und schaute auf. „Nein. Da Ginny und ich das machen, was Molly eigentlich dir und Hermine zugedacht hatte, könnt ihr meinen und Ginnys Job erledigen."

Draco schnaubte und sagte: „Und was war euer Job?"

Harry lachte und sagte: „Geht zum Haus und findet es selbst heraus." Er lachte wieder und Ginny lachte mit ihm.

„Gott, Malfoy, in was hast du uns reingeritten?", fragte Hermine, nahm seine Hand und führte ihn zum Haus.

„Du bist auch Schuld, Granger", sagte er. „Wenn du nicht davon gelaufen wärst, wie ein weinendes Baby, dann würden wir jetzt im Gemüsebeet in Sicherheit sein."


	32. Chapter 32

_Kapitel 32_

Hermine ignorierte Dracos Schimpfen. Es war nicht ihre Schuld. Sie war nicht weggerannt wie ein…

Nein, sie würde sein Schimpfen nicht ignorieren. „Ich bin nicht weggerannt wie ein weinendes Baby. Und hättest du keine Angst deine Hände schmutzig zu machen, dann würden wir jetzt in diesem Moment gesund und munter Gemüse ernten!"

Sie ließ seine Hand los und öffnete die Fliegentür. Misses Weasley und Fleur rollten gerade Teig auf dem Küchentisch aus. „Hermine, Liebes, hast du Harry und Ginny gesehen? Und wo ist das Gemüse?"

Hermine schaute zu Draco und dann zurück zu Molly. „Harry und Ginny ernten das Gemüse. Sie haben uns geschickt, um ihre Aufgabe zu erledigen."

Fleur kicherte und Misses Weasley lachte. „Wisst ihr, was ihre Aufgabe ist?"

„Nein", sagte Hermine langsam und ein wenig ängstlich. Draco stand hinter Hermine und hatte noch mehr Angst als sie.

„Geht hoch zu Bills altem Zimmer und er wird es euch erklären", sagte Fleur. Draco nahm Hermines Hand und führte sie nach oben.

„Vielleicht wollen sie, dass wir die Matratze testen oder sowas", scherzte Draco.

„Du bist ein Sack", entgegnete Hermine. Sie gingen zu Bills altem Zimmer. Er saß auf dem Bett und hielt ein weinendes, schreiendes, mit Schlamm bedecktes Kleinkind.

„Hi Hermine. Wo ist Ginny?", fragte Bill und stand mit seiner Tochter im Arm auf.

„Sie ist draußen. Deine Mum hat uns gesagt, dass wir zu dir kommen und sehen sollen, was du für uns hast", sagte Hermine.

Bill begann teuflisch zu grinsen. „Du und Malfoy werden Ginnys Aufgabe erledigen?", fragte er.

„Vielleicht", erwiderte Hermine ängstlich.

„Halt deine Hand auf, Malfoy", sagte Bill. Draco schaute zu Hermine, dann zu Bill und dann hielt er seine Hand auf. Bill legte seine weinende Tochter in Dracos Arme. Draco hielt das Kind weit weg von seinem Körper, als wäre sie irgendein tödliches Gift oder sowas.

„Legt sie nach ihrem Bad hin, damit sie schlafen kann", sagte Bill. Er ging lachend hinaus in den Flur.

„Nimm sie!", sagte Draco und hielt sie zu Hermine.

„Warum ich?", fragte Hermine.

Mit dem immer noch schreienden Kind vor sich, sagte er: „Weil du die Frau bist. Du hältst das Kind."

„Du BIST ein Höhlenmensch", sagte Hermine und wich zurück.

Draco kam zwei Schritte näher und sagte: „Nimm sie! Sie ist dreckig und riecht schlecht."

Hermine versteckte sich hinter der Tür. „Ich bin nicht gut mit Kindern."

„Denkst du, dass ich es bin?", fragte er.

„Du bist näher an ihrem Intellekt und ungefähr genauso erwachsen", sagte Hermine, nun gänzlich hinter der Tür.

Er stieß die Tür mit seinem Fuß zurück und verlangte: „Nimm diese Scheißkind!"

„Du behältst sie. Warum sollten wir beide dreckig werden und außerdem bist du näher an ihrem Alter", erwiderte Hermine.

„Das ergibt keinen Sinn! Nimm sie, bitte", wimmerte Draco beinahe. Das Baby weinte lauter.

„Ernsthaft, Malfoy, du hältst sie und ich werde das Wasser fertig machen", sagte Hermine. Sie rannte aus dem Schlafzimmer zum Badezimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Draco ging zum Badezimmer und trat die Tür mit seinem Fuß auf, da seine Hände beschäftigt waren.

„Granger, nimm mir dieses Kind ab! Ernsthaft. Es weint, es ist schmutzig und ich denke, dass es sich in die Hose gemacht hat!"

Hermine öffnete die Tür und sagte: „Ich glaube, dass sie zwei Jahre alt ist. Sie geht wahrscheinlich schon selbst aufs Töpfchen, so dass sie wahrscheinlich nicht… oh Gott, ich denke, du hast recht. Sie riecht wirklich schlimm!" Hermine wich zurück und streckte die Hände vor sich.

„Nimm dieses Kind jetzt!", schrie Draco. Das Baby schrie immer noch lauter.

„Draco, du machst ihr Angst", sagte Hermine ohne zu lachen. „Du machst mir auch Angst."

„Also sie macht mir Angst", sagte Draco. Hermine stellte das Wasser aus und testete es. Es war zu heiß. Sie drehte das kalte Wasser für einen Moment auf.

Bald hörte Victoire auf zu weinen, weil Malfoy, der sie noch immer geradeaus von sich weg hielt, sie vor und zurück schwang, wie das Pendel einer Uhr. Hermine schaute auf, als sie schließlich das Wasser bei der richtigen Temperatur hatte. „Das scheint zu funktionieren. Sie mag das." Hermine schaute zu dem Kind und sagte: „Tick tack, Victoire ist eine Uhr, eine sehr, sehr schmutzige Uhr!" Das Kind lächelte. Hermine lächelte. Draco wurde blass.

„Nimm sie bitte", sagte Draco.

Hermine nahm das Kind und setzte es auf den Boden. Draco öffnete die Badezimmertür und stand auf der Schwelle. „Warum bist du da drüben?", fragte Hermine und zog dem Kind die Schuhe und Socken aus.

„Ich muss vielleicht schnell flüchten", sagte er. „Ich möchte nah bei der Tür sein, wenn du ihr ihre kleinen Hosen ausziehst, nur für alle Fälle."

Das beunruhigte Hermine ebenfalls. Da ihre kleinen Hosen und Unterhosen das einzige war, was noch übrig war, legte Hermine das Kind auf den Rücken auf den Badezimmerteppich und begann die übrigen Kleidungsstücke auszuziehen. Draco hielt sich seine Nase. Hermine schaute auf das Kind und sagte dann: „Oh mein Gott!"

Draco rannte schreiend aus dem Zimmer. „Igitt! Das ist eklig! Überhaupt keine Manieren!"

„Draco, komm rein und hilf mir!", rief Hermine.

„Ich weiß nicht, was zu tun ist!", rief er vom Flur aus, mit erhobenen Händen.

Hermine fühlte sich, als müsse sie weinen. „Ich auch nicht!" Sie wickelte die schmutzige Windel, das Höschen und die Hosen in die Badematte ein und legte sie in eine Ecke. Sie nahm einen Waschlappen und machte sie sauber. Zweimal musste sie sich beinahe übergeben. Schließlich schaute sie zur Tür und sagte: „Malfoy, du Luft ist rein, komm zurück."

Er neigte sein Gesicht ein wenig zur Tür und fragte: „Hast du die ganze Kacka wegbekommen?"

Hermine lachte. „Ja, ich habe die ganze Kacka!" Sie hob das Kind in die Wanne, kniete sich daneben und begann sie mit einem neuen Waschlappen zu waschen, während sie herum planschte. Draco kam und setzte sich auf den Rand der Badewanne. Hermine spülte das blonde Haar des Kindes und gab Shampoo auf ihr Haupt. Sie wusch ihr Haar. Sie nahm einen Becher und begann das Haar auszuwaschen.

Draco war fasziniert. Sein Blick verließ nicht ein Mal Hermine. „Du hast gesagt, du weißt nicht, was zu tun ist", sagte er.

„Nun, ich habe das noch nie gemacht", sagte sie. „Aber es ist sehr einfach. Immerhin weiß ich, wie man badet, also schätze ich, dass ich auch weiß, wie man jemanden badet."

„Du musst mich eines Tages mal baden und ich werde dir eine ehrliche Einschätzung deiner Fähigkeiten geben", neckte er sie mit einem Lächeln. Sie schaute auf und lächelte ebenfalls. Sie begann wieder mit dem Kind zu spritzen. Draco fand, dass Hermine wunderschön aussah. Er beugte sich hinunter und küsste sie auf ihren Kopf. Dann küsste er das Kind auf den Kopf.

„Das war gar nicht so schwer", sagte Draco.

„Du hast nichts gemacht", klagte Hermine ihn an.

„Ich habe sie gehalten", hielt Draco dagegen.

„Hol ein frisches Handtuch und dann kannst du sie wieder halten", sagte Hermine. Draco stand auf und holte ein großes, flauschiges Handtuch aus dem Schrank. Er hielt es hin und Hermine legte das nasse Kleinkind in seine Arme. Er wickelte sie ein und folgte Hermine in das andere Zimmer. Hermine sagte: „Bill hat ein paar saubere Sachen hier gelassen. Lass uns sie anziehen."

Hermine trocknete sie ab und setzte sich dann mit dem Kind auf ihrem Schoß hin. Sie mühte sich, sie anzuziehen. „Ich bekomme ihre Arme nicht in die Ärmel", sagte Hermine.

„Hast du nie kleine Babypuppen angezogen?", lachte Draco.

„Sicher, aber die haben nie herum gezappelt und wenn ich Schwierigkeiten dabei hatte, ihre Arme in die Ärmel zu bekommen, habe ich einfach ihre Arme abgemacht und sie dann wieder dran gemacht", sagte Hermine.

„Ich würde das bei ihr nicht empfehlen", kicherte er.

„HA, HA!", erwiderte sie.

Schließlich hatte sie sie angezogen, mit Ausnahme der Schuhe und Socken. „Draco, zieh ihr die Strümpfe an. Tu wenigstens ein was Nützliches."

Draco setzte sich auf den Boden vor Hermine und fasste hinauf, als Hermine das Kind auf ihrem Schoß hielt und dessen Haar streichelte. Er nahm ihren kleinen Fuß und zog ihr eine Socke an. Er begann die andere auf den anderen Fuß zu streifen, doch stattdessen roch er an dem Fuß des Kindes und sagte: „Ihh, das stinkt!"

Victoire lachte. Hermine auch. Draco kitzelte ihren Fuß und zog ihr dann die Socke an. Hermine stand auf und sagte: „Such ein Buch, das wir ihr vorlesen können." Hermine ließ sich mit dem Kind an ihrer Seite auf das kleine Bett zurückfallen. Draco kam zurück in das Zimmer und gab Hermine ein Buch. Hermine schaute auf den Einband und sagte: „Magische Untiere und wie man sie töten kann?"

„Ich konnte nichts anderes finden", sagte er.

„Geh in Ginnys Zimmer. Da gibt es ein ganzes Regal Kinderbücher", wies Hermine ihn an. Sie warf das andere Buch auf den Boden.

Draco kam mit einem Märchenbuch zurück. Hermine lag auf ihrer Seite und das Kind auf seinem Rücken, als sie vorzulesen begann. Draco stand am Fuß des Bettes und sah zu. Dann sagte er: „Darf ich euch Gesellschaft leisten?" Hermine las weiter, nickte aber mit ihrem Kopf. Draco krabbelte auf das Bett hinter Hermine und legte seine Arme um sie. Er legte seine Wange neben ihre. Es dauerte nicht wirklich lange, bis das Kind schlief. Hermine schaute über ihre Schulter und sah, dass auch Draco seine Augen geschlossen hatte.

Hermine legte das Buch weg und setzte sich auf. Sie krabbelte vom Bett, darauf bedacht, nicht das Kind zu stören. Sie lehnte sich über Malfoy und fragte: „Draco?"

Er öffnete seine Augen. „Ich habe nicht geschlafen. Ich habe nur den Moment genossen. Das war einer der besten Momente meines Lebens."

Hermine legte eine Hand auf seine Wange, lehnte sich hinunter und küsste ihn sanft. „Sogar der Teil mit den Kacka-Hosen?", fragte sie und richtete sich wieder auf. Draco stand ebenfalls auf.

„Also, ich hätte ohne das auskommen können, aber was erwartest du? Das Kind ist zwar zu Hälfte Fleur, aber auch zur Hälfte Weasley." Draco schaute wieder zum Bett, während Hermine die Decke um die Beine des Kindes glatt strich. Sie legte ein Kissen auf beide Seiten und nahm dann Dracos Hand. Sie ging mit ihm aus dem Zimmer und schloss die Tür so, dass noch ein Spalt offen blieb.

Sobald sie im Flur waren, schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und legte ihre Wange an seine. „Du wirst einen wundervollen Vater abgeben."

„Versuchst du mir etwas zu sagen, denn ehrlich, ist es nicht ein wenig früh, bereits über eine Schwangerschaft zu reden?", scherzte er.

„Ich meinte, eines Tages", sagte sie. Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. Er streichelte ihr Haar.

„Du bist ein Naturtalent. Ich habe mich noch einmal in dich verliebt, nur weil ich gesehen habe, wie süß und natürlich du mit dem Kind umgegangen bist", lachte Draco. „Ich werde dich vielleicht einfach barfuß und schwanger halten."

„Höhlenmensch", sagte Hermine und schlug ihn auf den Arm.

„Höhlenfrau", lachte Draco zurück.

„Die Vorderseite meines Kleides ist immer noch feucht", sagte Hermine. „Nimm deinen Zauberstab und mach mein Kleid bitte trocken."

„Ich habe eine bessere Idee", sagte Draco und führte sie in Ginnys altes Zimmer.

Hermine war neugierig, aufgeregt und ein wenig vorsichtig. Sie folgte ihn in Ginnys altes Zimmer und sah dabei zu, wie er die Tür schloss.


	33. Chapter 33

_Kapitel 33_

Hermine war neugierig. Was hatte er vor und warum folgte sie ihm blind? Ernsthaft mal, das Schlimmste (Beste?) was passieren konnte, war dass er ihr das Kleid auszog und es irgendwie trocknete, und das könnte sogar interessant werden.

Sie sah ihn vorsichtig an, als sie durch die Tür traten und dann dabei zu, wie er die Tür schloss. „Was hast du vor, Malfoy?", fragte sie.

„Ich werde dein Kleid trocken machen", sagte er und seine Augenbrauen zogen sich schnell nach oben.

„Mit deinem Zauberstab?"

„Nein", sagte er, nahm ihre Arme und rieb mit seinen Händen daran hinauf und hinunter. Er zog sie in die Mitte des Zimmers.

„Mit meinem Zauberstab?"

„Granger, Granger, Granger, es wird überhaupt keine Zauberei benutzt", sagte er. Er legte seine Hände vorne auf das Sommerkleid, direkt unter ihre Brust. „Ja, es ist immer noch feucht."

„Malfoy?"

„Ja?"

„Ich werde mein Kleid nicht ausziehen", sagte sie.

„Mein Gott, bist du voreilig. Ich würde das nie von dir erwarten", sagte er und ging auf die Knie.

„MALFOY!", sagte sie angespannt. Sie schaute zu der geschlossenen Tür. Hatte er sie verriegelt? Gut, er hatte es gemacht.

„GRANGER!", spottete er. Er legte seine Hände auf ihren Rücken und zog sie näher. Er schaute schnell um sie herum, um zu sehen, ob er die Tür verschlossen hatte. Das hatte er.

Er zog sie näher und begann sanft auf den Stoff des Kleides zu pusten. Von seiner Position auf dem Boden, auf seinen Knien, war er auf Augenhöhe mit dem nassen Fleck vorne. Hermine schaute ihn an und sah nur das Haupt des wunderschönen blonden Kopfes.

„Hast du vor, es trocken zu pusten?", fragte sie sarkastisch. Ihre Organe fühlten sich wie Wackelpudding an und ihre Knie ganz weich.

Er pustete weiter auf das rosane Kleid und zog sie noch näher. Seine rechte Hand ruhte auf ihrer Hüfte, seine linke legte sich auf ihre rechte Wade und strich auf und ab.

„Draco?", fragte sie atemlos.

„Ja?", fragte er leise zurück. Er hörte für einen Moment auf zu pusten, um sie anzusehen.

„Warum?"

„Was?", fragte er.

„Ich meine, warum tust du das mit mir?", fragte sie so leise, dass er sie beinahe nicht hören konnte. Er stand auf. Er schaute sie intensiv an und sie war sich nicht sicher, dass sie diesen Blick deuten konnte. Sie fragte wieder: „Weißt du, was du mit mir machst?"

„Hermine", sagte er leise. Seine eine Hand lag auf ihrem Nacken, die andere auf ihrem Rücken. „Möchtest du wissen warum oder was? Eine Frage nach der anderen."

„Forder mich nicht heraus", sagte sie. Sie schien traurig zu sein.

„Das würde ich mir nicht im Traum einfallen lassen", sagte er ernst. Er lehnte sich zu ihr und knabberte an ihrem Nacken. Er verteilte dort kleine Küsse hinauf und hinunter. Hermine wollte zerschmelzen. Sie tat es beinahe. Bevor sie wusste, was passierte, hatte er sie in seinen Armen und legte sie aufs Bett. Er beugte sich über sie, eine Hand auf ihrem Bauch und die andere unter ihrem Kopf. Er lehnte sich wieder vor und küsste ihren freigelegten Oberkörper über ihrem Kleid. Er hob seinen Kopf und pustete wieder auf das Kleid.

Sie legte eine Hand über ihre Augen und sagte: „Es wird furchtbar lang dauern, das Kleid auf diese Art zu trocknen."

Er lachte. Er fand sie süß, wenn sie sexuell frustrierte war. „Vielleicht interessiert mich das Trocknen des Kleides einen feuchten Dreck. Was würdest du dazu sagen, Miss Granger."

„Ich würde sagen, dass ich dir glaube", wisperte sie und nahm ihre Hand von den Augen. Sie legte sie auf sein Haar. Sein Gesicht war ihrem ganz nah. Er könnte sie auch gleich küssen. Sein Mund spielte mit ihrem, stupste ihn an, zog an ihm und versank tiefer und tiefer in ihren vollen Lippen.

Hermine legte ihre Hände auf seine Schultern und drückte ihn von sich weg.

„Das ist genug für jetzt", sagte sie. Ihre Augen sahen verträumt aus. Er sah sie nachdenklich an.

„Warum ist das genug?" Für mich ist es nicht genug." Er lehnte sich für einen weiteren Kuss zu ihr. Sie schob ihn zurück, ehe seine Lippen wieder ihre Lippen erreichen konnten.

„Draco, es ist fast Mittagszeit, an einem Sonntag und wir sind im Fuchsbau. Was erwartest du bitteschön von mir?"

Sie hatte recht.

„Also hat es nichts mit mir zu tun?", fragte er zur Bestätigung. „Du bist nicht frigide oder abgeneigt? Du möchtest nur, dass wir aufhören, weil es fast Mittag an einem Sonntag ist und wir im Fuchsbau sind?", fragte er.

Sie setzte sich auf und er tat es ihr nach. „Stell mir keine dummen Fragen", schimpfte sie. Sie stellte ihre Beine auf dem Boden, ging zu ihren schmutzigen Sachen von gestern, die ordentlich zusammengelegt in einer Ecke des Zimmers lagen, holte ihren Zauberstab und trocknete ihr Kleid.

Sie wollte gehen, als er vom Bett aufsprang und schneller als sie bei der Tür war. Er lächelte. Er legte seine Hand wieder auf ihr Kleid und sagte: „Meine Güte, deine Lösung war viel schneller."

„Draco!", sagte sie.

„Was?", fragte er.

„Du verwirrst mich", wimmerte sie. Sie ging zurück und setzte sich aufs Bett. „Alles ist so anders und merkwürdig und du bist so sanft und süß. Was bedeutet das alles?"

„Es bedeutet entweder gar nichts oder alles", antwortete er kryptisch.

„Stell dich nicht dumm an. Das ist alles großer Unsinn. Denkst du wirklich, dass du in mich verliebt bist?", fragte sie. Er kam zu ihr, setzte sich neben sie und nahm ihre Hand.

„Ich denke das nicht, ich weiß es", sagte er, nun plötzlich genauso ernst wie sie. „Das ist kein Jux und ich mache nicht nur Spaß. Das ist echt. Warum bezweifelst du, dass es real ist?"

„Also ernsthaft", begann sie. „Wenn dieser Tag vorbei ist, meinst du, dass wir uns weiterhin sehen werden?"

Draco atmete tief durch und sagte dann: „Ich dachte, dass wir dieses Thema bereits zu Tode diskutiert und es begraben haben. Ja, Hermine. Ich möchte dich weiterhin sehen, morgen, übermorgen und den Tag danach und den Tag danach und so weiter, etcetera, etcetera, für immer."

Sie lächelte. Das hatte sie hören müssen. Sie stand auf, noch immer mit seiner Hand in ihrer, und sagte: „Lass uns sehen, mit was wir noch fürs Mittagessen helfen können." Sie begann ihn mit sich zu ziehen, doch er blieb auf dem Bett.

„Hermine, beantworte mir bitte noch eine Frage, ehe wir hinuntergehen", bat er plötzlich nachdenklich.

„Was?", fragte sie und drehte sich zu ihm zurück. Ihre Hand hielt seine immer noch fest.

„Wenn ich dich genau jetzt fragen würde, ob du mich heiraten würdest und ich würde es absolut ernst meinen, was würdest du sagen?", fragte er.

„Fragst du mich hier und jetzt?", fragte sie nachdenklicher als zuvor.

„Ich könnte es tun", sagte er. „Was wäre darüber hinaus, wenn ich dich hier und jetzt fragen würde, ob du mich heiratest und wenn ich sagen würde, dass ich es so früh wie möglich tun möchte, sagen wir 13:00 Uhr, 24 Stunden nachdem unsere Beziehung begonnen hat. Was würdest du dazu sagen?"

„Das wäre unmöglich!", lachte sie. Sie nahm sein Handgelenk und schaute auf seine Uhr. „Es ist 11:33 Uhr! Wir können nicht in eineinhalb Stunden heiraten. Es ist Sonntag, deshalb könnten wir nicht einmal eine Heiratslizenz bekommen, da der Großteil des Ministeriums heute geschlossen ist, und wir könnten so schnell keinen Offiziellen finden, oder einen Ring, oder ein Kleid, oder was sonst noch. Du bist verrückt!"

„Das ist weder meine Frage noch dein Problem. Antworte mir einfach, ja oder nein. Würdest du ja sagen, wenn ich dich fragen würde, oder nicht?" Er stand plötzlich auf, schaute sie erwartungsvoll an und zog sie in seine Arme. „Komm schon Granger, hab ein wenig Glauben und zeig mir deine Gryffindorsche Courage! JA ODER NEIN?"

„JA!", platzte es aus ihr heraus.

„JA?", fragte er.

„JA!", sagte sie lachend und am ganzen Körper zitternd. „MEINE ANTWORT IST JA!"

„Dann überlass alles mir!", sagte er. Er rannte die Stufen hinunter. Sie stand oben an der Treppe und wusste kaum, was sie denken oder tun sollte. Sie wollte ihm schon hinterher rennen, als er die Treppen wieder nach oben gerannt kam, sie fest auf den Mund küsste und sagte: „Ich bin bald zurück! Du sagst den Weasleys, dass sie mit dem Mittagessen warten und es für unsere Hochzeitsfeier aufheben sollen!"

Sie blieb oben für ein paar Momente stehen, nachdem er gegangen war. Harry Potter kam die Treppen hinauf gepoltert. „Wohin zur Hölle ist Malfoy so schnell gegangen? Er hat irgendwas von einer Hochzeit gerufen."

„Wir werden heiraten", sagte Hermine ruhig.

„Nein, das werdet ihr nicht", sagte Harry lächelnd. „Ihr seid ja noch nicht einmal richtig miteinander ausgegangen."

„Doch, das sind wir", korrigierte sie ihn.

„Okay, fein, wann soll das glückliche Ereignis stattfinden?", fragte Harry sarkastisch, lehnte sich an die Wand und strich mit seiner Hand über ihre Wange.

„13:00 Uhr", sagte sie eingebildet.

„Ja, genau", lachte Harry. „Heute 13:00 Uhr? Das ist witzig."

„Warum findest du das witzig?", runzelte Hermine die Stirn. Sie drängte sich an ihm vorbei und ging die Stufen hinunter. Er rannte ihr nach.

„Ihr werdet nicht heiraten!", flehte Harry.

„Wer wird heiraten?", fragte Ginny, die gerade in die Küche trat, als Hermine und Harry die Treppen hinunterkamen.

„Malfoy und ich", sagte Hermine ruhig. Sie stand in der Mitte der Küche.

Ginny lachte einmal und fragte: „Und wann findet das frohe Ereignis statt?" Sie dachte auch, dass es ein Witz war. Sie dachte, es war noch mehr von ihrem Speeddating-Unsinn.

Harry drückte sich an Hermine vorbei. „Heute, 13:00 Uhr! In etwas mehr als einer Stunde", sagte er zu seiner Frau.

„NEIN!", zischte Ginny. Sie drehte sich zu Hermine und wiederholte: „NEIN!" Sie legte ihre Hände auf Hermines Schultern und schüttelte sie. „Wir haben es alle genossen euch hier in den letzten beiden Tagen herumtanzen zu sehen und niemand ist glücklicher als ich, dass du glücklich bist, aber du kannst nicht einen Mann heiraten, den du kaum kennst! Besonders nicht Draco Malfoy!" Als Ginny ihre Freundin schüttelte, kamen all die anderen Weasleys langsam in die Küche, um herauszufinden, warum dort so laut gesprochen wurde.

Alle begannen ihr etwas zuzurufen. Dinge wie: „Ist das wegen Ron?" und „Sei vernünftig!" Jemand sagte sogar: „Er ist nicht gut genug für dich." Hermine schaute zu ihrer Pseudo-Familie und schüttelte ihren Kopf. Tränen traten ihr in die Augen, als sie aus der Hintertür hinaus und immer weiter rannte.


	34. Chapter 34

_Kapitel 34_

Hermine hörte nicht auf zu rennen, bis sie Seitenstechen bekam und kaum noch Luft holen konnte. Sie wusste nicht einmal, wo sie war, denn sie war weit weg vom Fuchsbau. Sie setzte sich auf den Boden, zog ihre Knie an ihren Körper und begann zu weinen.

Sie hatten recht. Sie hatten alle recht. Sie konnte doch keinen Mann heiraten, mit dem sie noch nicht einmal ausgegangen war. So war sie nicht. Sie reagierte nur auf die Tatsache, dass Ron geheiratet hatte. Das hier ging alles zu schnell und war viel zu früh.

Warum fühlte es sich dann so richtig an?

Sie wusste, was sie fühlte. Sie wusste, dass sie Draco liebte. Warum konnte das niemand anderes verstehen? Was zählte es schon, was sie dachten?

Ginny hatte sogar die Frechheit gehabt, zu sagen, dass sie in den letzten beiden Tagen nur ‚herumgetanzt' hätten. Dachten sie das alle? Alle wollten sie nur aufmuntern. Niemand unterstützte sie wirklich. Das tat weh. Es ging Hermine ans Herz. Das tat mehr weh, als das Ron sie verlassen hatte.

Was war schon dabei, dass sie nicht jahrelang mit Draco ausgegangen war? Sie war jahrelang mit Ron zusammen gewesen und man sah ja, wo sie das hingebracht hatte. Alles was zählte war das, was sie wollte. Hermine war nie eine egoistische Person gewesen. Sie hatte immer zum Wohle anderer gehandelt. Einmal in ihrem Leben wollte sie tun, was sie tun wollte. Sie wollte Draco Malfoy heiraten. Ende vom Lied.

Sie stand auf und begann wieder zu laufen. Vielleicht sollte sie einfach nach Hause gehen. Wenn sie nur ihren Zauberstab hätte, dann könnte sie einfach disapparieren. Das wollte sie tun, einfach weggehen und nie wieder zurückkommen. Dieser Ort hier war ihr immer der wichtigste gewesen, abgesehen von ihrem zu Hause und Hogwarts. Sie hatte hier einige der besten Momente ihres Lebens erlebt und das schloss auch die letzten 24 Stunden ein. Sie würde zurückgehen und sich ihnen stellen. Das hatten sie verdient.

Draco war nur für 20 Minuten fort gewesen. Er konnte schnell sein, wenn er wollte. Er hatte einen Freund, der im Registrierungsbüro des Ministeriums arbeitete. Sie haben schnell daran gearbeitet, die Lizenz zu bekommen. Er kannte eine andere Person, die berechtigt war, Ehen zu schließen. Er kontaktierte den Mann und sagte, dass er ihn 13:00 Uhr am Fuchsbau treffen sollte. Er eulte ihren Eltern, worin er ihnen lediglich mitteilte, dass er ein Freund von Hermine war und dass er jemand schicken würde, sie abzuholen und zum Fuchsbau zu bringen, da ihre Tochter heiraten würde. Er konnte nichts wegen der Ringe oder dem Kleid tun. Sicher war das nicht wirklich von Belang. Er ging zurück ins Haus und erwartete eine Feier, doch stattdessen saßen alle Bewohner des Hauses um den Küchentisch, ließen ihre Köpfe hängen, runzelten die Stirn oder hatten ihre Hände vor ihr Gesicht gelegt. Er schaute sich schnell um und fragte dann: „Wo ist Hermine?"

„Wir wissen es nicht", sagte Harry und stand auf. „Malfoy, du kannst nicht ernsthaft eine Ehe in Erwägung ziehen!"

„Was zur Hölle habt ihr ihr gesagt?", fragte er.

Ginny stand auf. „Wir sind ihre Freunde, Malfoy! Wir wollten sie nur zur Besinnung bringen. Sie hatte dieses ‚Liebeshoch' in den letzten 24 Stunden, aber wir wollten, dass sie wieder in die Realität zurückkehrt. Nichts von all dem ist real!"

Draco funkelte Harry an und fragte: „Was habt ihr getan?"

„Wir haben ihr die Wahrheit gesagt! Sie muss sich der Wahrheit stellen, Malfoy", erklärte Harry. „Das ist keine wahre Liebe! Man verliebt sich nicht innerhalb eines Tages in jemand anderen! Auf lange Sicht wird ihr das nur Herzschmerz bringen."

„Wie kannst du es wagen!", spie Draco. „Wie könnt ihr es alle wagen! Ihr behauptet, dass ihr sie liebt und dass ihr ihr nur das Beste wünscht, aber wenn das Beste des Weges kommt, werft ihr sie den Wölfen vor. Es interessiert mich einen Scheißdreck, was ihr sagt oder denkt! Ich liebe sie und ich möchte sie glücklich machen! Ich möchte sie heiraten. Ich dachte, wir könnten es hier tun, bei ihren Freunden und ihrer Familie, aber ich vermute, das geht nicht. Es passiert, egal was ihr wollt oder nicht wollt. Entweder ihr unterstützt sie oder ihr könntet sie verlieren. Es ist eure Entscheidung."

Er rannte aus der Hintertür und schaute sich um. „HERMINE!", rief er und begann loszurennen. Er hatte keine Idee, wo sie war und wie er sie finden sollte. Er wusste nur, dass er sie finden musste.

Hermine war auf dem Weg zurück zum Fuchsbau; zumindest dachte sie, dass sie das war. Sie war ein wenig verloren, da sie planlos in alle Richtungen gelaufen war. Sie hörte, wie Draco ihren Namen rief. Sie rannte dorthin, wo die Stimmer her kam.

Sie war in einer dichtbewaldeten Fläche und musste anhalten, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Draco begann in den Wald zu laufen und dann sah er sie. „Hermine?", fragte er und rannte zu ihr. Er sah ihre tränenverschmierten Wangen. Er wagte es nicht, sie zu berühren. Stattdessen sagte er: „Bevor du irgendetwas sagst, denke daran, dass es wahr ist. Ich liebe dich."

Sie begann wieder zu weinen und warf sich in seine Arme. „Sie haben alle recht, weißt du?"

Er schob sie leicht von sich und schaute sie an. „Nein, das haben sie nicht. Sie haben nicht recht. Wie haben recht. Was ich fühle ist richtig. Möchtest du mich heiraten?"

„Ja", sagte sie und das tat sie auch. Sie war nicht in der Stimmung zu lügen.

„Möchtest du mich heiraten, weil du mich liebst oder nur weil du verheiratet sein möchtest?", fragte er sie wieder.

„Ich möchte dich heiraten, weil ich dich liebe", sagte sie leise. Sie legte ihre Wange auf seine Brust. Er streichelte ihren Rücken. Ihre Haut fühlte sich unter seiner Berührung so warm und weich an.

„Ich möchte dich auch heiraten, weil ich dich liebe." Er küsste sie auf ihren Kopf. „Die Heiratslizenz, der Offizielle und deine Eltern sind auf dem Weg. Tun wir es hier oder irgendwo anders?"

„Vielleicht sollten wir es woanders tun", erwiderte sie ruhig. Wenn die Weasleys und Harry das hier nicht unterstützten, gab es keinen Grund, sie einzuschließen. Sie verstand ihre Bedenken; sie hatte sie auch, aber sie wusste, dass sie es aus tiefstem Herzen wollte. Der Mann vor ihr war ihre Zukunft. Er war derjenige, den sie wollte. Sie hatte gewusst, dass sie ihn heiraten wollte, seit sie gestern aus der Kapelle gekommen war und gesehen hatte, dass er auf sie wartete. Sie hatte dieses Gefühl den ganzen gestrigen Tag gehabt, lange bevor er sie geküsst hatte, lange bevor er ihr seine Liebe gestanden hatte, lange vor ihrer ersten gemeinsam geteilten Leidenschaft. Die Wahrheit war, dass das hier für sie real war und letzten Endes war das alles, was wirklich zählte.

Er nahm ihre Fingerspitzen und küsste sie leicht. „Lass uns den anderen Auf Wiedersehen sagen", schlug er vor. Er nahm ihren Arm und legte ihn über seinen, dann ging er zusammen mit ihr zurück zum Haus.

Als sie den Garten erreicht hatten, war das Zelt, das dort gestern für die Hochzeit von Ron und Pansy gestanden hatte, das für ihre Hochzeitsfeier, wieder an Ort und Stelle. Stühle waren aufgestellt und ein Gang war zwischen ihnen freigelassen. Hermine sah ihre Mutter und ihren Vater dort stehen, die genauso wie die Weasleys lächelten. Sie konnte ihre Freude und ihre Tränen nicht zurückhalten. Sie begann zu weinen.

Harry kam zu ihr gerannt und sagte: „Es tut mir so leid, Hermine. Ich liebe dich einfach so sehr, dass ich wollte, dass du das Richtige tust, aber weißt du was? Das hier ist das Richtige. Er wird dich glücklich machen. Ich möchte, dass du glücklich bist." Er küsste sie auf die Wange.

Sie drehte sich zu Draco und sagte: „Kein Zurück mehr, Malfoy. Wenn du dir sicher bist, werden wir es tun, egal wie verrückt das auch klingt. Sag mir, bist du dir sicher?"

„Ich bin mir sicher. So kann dich auch der dumme Oliver Wood nicht wieder zu einem Date einladen. Siehst du, ich habe an alles gedacht." Er lächelte sie an.

„Gebt uns mal einen Moment", sagte sie. Sie nahm Dracos Hand und führte ihn von der Meute weg. Sie drückte seine Hand und fragte: „Was ist mit deinen Eltern?"

„Wir werden es ihnen erzählen, wenn die Zeit reif ist. Sie würden alles ruinieren. Ich möchte nicht, das uns das hier irgendwas ruiniert", antwortete er ehrlich. „Abgesehen davon würden sie wahrscheinlich herkommen wollen und die ganze Show ruinieren." Er versuchte zu lächeln, um sie zu beruhigen.

„Okay, Malfoy, aber wenn das nicht funktioniert und wir uns letzten Endes hassen, werde ich dich in den Arsch treten", sagte sie und zeigt mit dem Finger auf ihn. Er nahm den Finger vor ihm, tat ihn in seinen Mund und biss fest darauf.

„Au, du Arsch!", wimmerte sie.

„Lektion Nummer eins, es ist unhöflich auf jemanden zu zeigen", sagte er und führte sie zu den andern zurück.

Sie stoppte und weigerte sich weiter zu laufen. „Lektion zwei, es ist unhöflich, deine Auserwählte zu beißen", sagte sie.

Er lehnte sich zu ihr und flüsterte: „Zu Schade, ich habe vor, dich heute Nacht noch eine ganze Menge zu beißen."

Sie schaute ihn verführerisch an und sagte: „Ich könnte zurückbeißen."

„Das hoffe ich", erwiderte er. Er fuhr mit seinem Finger ihr Gesicht hinunter, über ihren Mund und sie knabberte tatsächlich ein wenig daran.

„Lass uns die zehn Lektionen für eine lange und gesunde Ehe gleich festlegen, Hermine", sagte Draco und zog seinen Finger aus ihrem Mund. „Ich habe immer recht, Lektion drei."

„Oh wirklich?", lachte sie beinahe. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, dass ich da wirklich zustimme. Lektion vier, leg keine Lektionen fest, wenn du dir nicht hundertprozentig sicher bist, dass sie begründet sind."

Okay, dachte er. Er lehnte sich zu ihr und sagte: „Ich habe gerade an Lektion fünf gedacht. Lektion fünf ist, dass Hermine immer recht hat, was Lektion drei mildert, aber was soll's. Ich denke, wenn ich diese kleine Lektion unterschreibe, wird mein Leben viel unkomplizierter sein."

„Wie wahr, wie wahr", sagte sie. Sie neigte ihren Kopf zu Seite, lehnte sich zu ihm und küsste sanft seine Lippen. „Ich habe eine sechste Lektion. Möchtest du sie wissen?"

„Vielleicht", sagte er und legte seine Arme um ihre Taille.

„Lektion sechs ist, dass Draco die süßeste, lustigste Person ist, die ich je getroffen habe und ich werde ihm immer vertrauen und ihn lieben, bis ans Ende meines Lebens." Hermine legte ihre Wange auf seine. Sie wisperte in sein Ohr: „Und ich liebe ihn, egal was die anderen alle denken."

„Lektion sieben", sagte er, mit seinem Gesicht direkt neben ihrem. „Lass es nicht zu, dass dich die Bastards fertig machen."

„Zu der Lektion stimme ich zu", sagte Hermine. „Lektion acht ist, dass ein Sommerkleid nie durch Pusten trocken wird."

Er schaute sie belustigt an und sagte: „Also Lektion neun ist, dass du mir vertraust, wenn ich sage, dass ein Kind die Hosen voll hat."

„Wie wortgewandt und wie wahr", sagte sie. „Also ich schätze, dass ich die letzte Lektion festlegen muss, richtig, Draco?"

„Wenn du musst. Ich kann nicht erwarten, was du zu sagen hast", sagte er. „Bedenke aber, dass ich das Recht zum Veto zu jeder Lektion habe, mit der ich nicht einverstanden bin."

„Natürlich, deshalb ist meine letzte Lektion, dass Hermine immer recht hat", sagte sie.

„Warte! Das war Lektion fünf!", sagte er. „Du hast eine ganze Lektion verschwendet."

„Ich dachte, es muss wiederholt werden", sagte sie. Hermine biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe und er lehnte sich zu ihr und nahm sie sanft zwischen seine Zähne. Dann küsste er sie lang und heftig.

„Beißen, erinnerst du dich?", sagte er. Er legte seine Arme um ihre Hüfte und legte seinen Mund auf ihren. Er spielte ein wenig mit ihren Lippen und küsste sie dann schließlich. Er drehte sie beide wieder um und als sie die anderen fast erreicht hatte, fügte er hinzu: „Ich habe etwas vergessen. Warte genau hier!" Er rannte zurück ins Haus. Was wollte er tun?


	35. Chapter 35

_Kapitel 35_

Hermine stand nervös vor dem Haus und wartete auf ihren Verlobten. Ha! Ihr Grinsen wurde breiter, als sie an die Worte ‚ihr Verlobter' dachte. Sie hatte immer einen Verlobten gewollt und nun würde sie nur für eine Stunde einen haben. Wo war der Spaß dabei? Das ging alles zu schnell, ihre Dates, ihre Affäre, ihre Verlobung und nun ihre Heirat. Sie konnte das alles gar nicht genießen. Sie dachte für einen kurzen Moment darüber nach, ob sie nun heiraten sollten oder nicht. Wäre es nicht genauso romantisch, wenn sie nur ihre Verlobung bekannt geben würden und dann vielleicht in einem Jahr heiraten würden?

Nein, nein, nein. Sie würde sich nicht in Frage stellen. Sie sollte keine Zweifel haben. Sie sollte das tun, was ihre Instinkte sagten und einfach heiraten. Immerhin war es wichtig, die Frau von jemandem zu sein, nicht die Verlobung oder die Heirat. Das war nur für die anderen Leute.

Hermine wünschte, er würde wieder rauskommen, bevor sie sich das alles selbst ausredete. Sie beugte sich nach vorn und atmete tief ein. Als sie sich wieder aufrichtete, stand er genau vor ihr. „Hast du mich vermisst?", fragte er. Sie warf sich in seine Arme.

„Draco!", war das Einzige, was sie sagen konnte.

Er war verwirrt. Was konnte diese Reaktion hervorgerufen haben? Er war maximal fünf Minuten weg gewesen. Er streichelte ihren Rücken und sagte: „Möchtest du wissen, wo ich hingegangen bin?"

Sie drückte sich von ihm und erwiderte: „Sicher, wob bist du gewesen?"

„Ich kann dir das nicht sagen. Das ist eine Überraschung", lächelte er.

Hermine schlug ihn auf den Arm. „Scher dich zum Teufel."

„Du musst lernen, mit Enttäuschungen zu leben", riet er ihr.

„Ist es das, worum es bei einer Ehe mit dir gehen wird? Eine große Enttäuschung?", fragte sie ihn mit einem Lächeln.

„Das bezweifle ich sehr", sagte er verärgert.

Harry kam zu dem Paar und sagte: „Noch 45 Minuten bis 13:00 Uhr. Wenn ihr um eins heiraten wollt müssen wir wissen, was noch zu tun ist."

„Nichts, Potter. Ich habe alles geplant", sagte Draco. „Lass mich noch für ein paar Minuten mit meiner Zukünftigen allein." Draco nahm Hermines Hand und führte sie zur Vorderseite des Hauses. Er setzte sich mit ihr auf die Stufen.

„Ich möchte dir wirklich zeigen, was ich geholt habe", sagte er. Er fuhr mit seiner Hand in seine Tasche und holte einen Ring hervor. Es war ein dicker Platinehering, der mit einem aufwendigen Design verziert war. „Jetzt dreh nicht durch, aber ich habe ihn schon vor einer Weile gekauft, für niemanden besonderen, verstehst du? Ich habe ihn in einem Muggel Antiquitätenladen gesehen und ich wusste, dass ich ihn eines Tages für meine Frau haben wollte. Das wirst in Kürze du sein. Ich wollte warten und dich während der Zeremonie damit überraschen, aber ich habe gedacht, dass du es unheimlich finden wirst, dass ich schon einen Ring hatte und deshalb wollte ich es dir erklären."

„Das ist ein wenig unheimlich", stimmte sie zu und lehnte sich mit ihrer Schulter an seine. „Ich habe keinen Ring für dich." Sie nahm den kleinen Ring aus seiner Hand.

„Oh, ich möchte gar keinen Ring tragen, denn die anderen Frauen könnten dann denken, dass ich verheiratet bin", sagte er ernst.

Sie betrachtete ihn für einen Moment und sagte: „Das war besser ein Witz. Ich möchte, dass die anderen Leute wissen, dass du verheiratet bist, besonders die Frauen."

„Fein, dann werde ich einen Ring tragen." Er griff in seine Tasche und zog einen anderen Ring hervor. Er war größer, aber abgesehen davon passte er zu dem anderen Ring. „Ein passendes Paar."

„So wie wir", sagte sie.

„Genau, wir sind ein gleiches Paar, kein ungleiches", sagte er.

Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf und sagte: „Nein, wir sind immer noch ein ungleiches Paar, aber es ist wahr, wenn man sagt, dass sich Gegensätze anziehen. Zumindest ist es in unserem Fall wahr."

„Ich schätze schon", sagte er. Er nahm den kleineren Ring aus ihrer Hand und tat beide Ringe in seine Tasche. „Nun, Miss Granger, ich wollte dich nicht damit belästigen, aber dann habe ich mich daran erinnert, was für ein Ass du in Verwandlung gewesen bist. Denkst du, du kannst meinen Anzug von gestern und auch dein kleines, hübsches Kleid in etwas Passendes für eine Hochzeit verwandeln? Irgendwas angemessenes?"

„Ich denke, das könnte ich schaffen", sagte sie lächelnd. Sie dachte, dass das ein exzellenter Plan war. Sie nahm seine Hand und führte ihn ins Haus. Sie ging in das Schlafzimmer, in dem sie zuerst gewesen waren. Er legte seinen Anzug auf dem Bett aus. Er bestand aus einem schönen, dunkelgrauen, sehr stylischen Anzug, einem weißen Seidenhemd und einer schwarzen Krawatte. Hermine dachte für einen Moment nach und mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabes wandelte sich der graue Anzug in schwarz, das Hemd wandelte sich zu einem formelleren Schnitt mit weiten Ärmeln und einem kleineren Kragen. Die Krawatte machte sie lila.

„Lila?", fragte Draco.

„Was? Ich mag lila.", sagte sie.

„Ich nicht. Mach sie grün", verlangte er.

„Wie klischeehaft", rollte sie mit den Augen.

„Ich mag grün und das hat nichts damit zu tun, in welchem Haus ich in der Schule war", log er.

„Grün passt nicht", beschwerte sie sich. Sie legte ihren Kopf auf die andere Seite und machte die Krawatte rot.

„Auf gar keinen Fall! Also das ist klischeehaft!", schrie er und zeigte auf die Krawatte. Er begann sie aus dem Zimmer zu schieben. „Weißt du was? Ich kann die Farbe meiner Krawatte selbst ändern, vielen Dank. Lass uns an deinem Kleid arbeiten."

Sie hob ihre Arme, um ihn davon abzuhalten, dass er das Zimmer verließ. „Nein, ich möchte das richtig machen und es bringt Unglück, wenn du mich vor der Hochzeit in meinem Kleid siehst, werde ich mich selbst darum kümmern. Schick bitte noch Ginny hoch, da ich ihr auch was zurechtmachen muss, da sie meine Trauzeugin wird."

Draco sah besorgt aus und fragte: „Wer wird mein Trauzeuge sein? Ich will auf keinen Fall Potter."

„Vielleicht kommt Ron früher von seiner Hochzeitsreise zurück", sagte sie mit einem absolut ernsten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Das ist nicht mal ansatzweise lustig", spie er. Er schlug sie auf den Arm.

„Du schlägst wie ein Mädchen", sagte sie und drehte sich um, um zu gehen.

„Du bist ein Mädchen", sagte er.

„Ist das eine Beleidigung?", fragte sie.

„Oh, das ist es nicht. Ich dachte nur, dass wir das Offensichtliche sagen", sagte er. Er meinte es als Witz.

„Du machst dich mit dieser Aussage nur selbst runter, das weißt du, oder?", lachte sie.

„Tue ich das?", stellte er sich dumm. „Können wir uns auf mich konzentrieren?", fragte er. Sie dachte, dass sie sich auf ihn konzentriert hätten, aber sie stand mit verschränkten Armen da und bat ihn mit ihrem Blick weiterzumachen. Er schaute sie intensiv an und sagte dann „Wer wird mein dummer Trauzeuge sein?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Draco. Frag Charlie. Er hat viele Ratschläge gegeben, während unseres Balzens", sagte sie. Sie drehte sich, um in ihr Zimmer zu gehen und sagte: „Jetzt lass mich allein. Ich habe nur begrenzt Zeit und ich muss mein Kleid fertig machen. Vergiss nicht Ginny raufzuschicken." Sie schloss die Tür und er konnte hören, wie sie sie auch abschloss.

„Ich könnte reinkommen, wenn ich das wollte", sagte er laut zu der Tür. Er drehte sich um und ging die Treppen hinunter. „Ich möchte einfach nur nicht", sagte er.

„Du möchtest was nicht tun?", fragte eine Stimme von unten. Also wenn das kein Zufall war! Es war Charlie. Genau der Mann, den er sehen wollte. Es war beinahe zu perfekt, so als ob das eine Liebesgeschichte war, die von einer unbekannten Person geschrieben worden war und die sicherging, dass alles mit jedem geschriebenen Wort perfekt zusammenpasste.

„Weasley, ich muss dich um einen Gefallen bitten", sagte Draco.

„Frag", sagte Charlie und lehnte sich gegen eine Wand.

„Also, ich weiß, dass wir uns nicht besonders gut kennen", begann Draco.

„Lass mich dich hier aufhalten", sagte Charlie. Draco war besorgt, doch dann fuhr Charlie fort: „Ich kann dich einfach nicht heiraten. Im Gegensatz zu anderen heirate ich nicht jemanden nach nur einem Tag." Er lachte über seinen dummen Witz.

Draco runzelt die Stirn und sagte: „Vergiss es." Er ging die Stufen hinunter. Vielleicht könnte das mit Potter doch klappen.

„Malfoy, stopp", sagte Charlie. „Das war ein Witz. Stell bitte deine Frage."

„Nun, würdest du einer unserer Trauzeugen sein? Hermine hat es vorgeschlagen", sagte Draco. Er dachte wenn er ‚unsere Trauzeugen' sagte und erwähnte, dass sie es vorgeschlagen hatte, würde er entgegenkommender sein.

„Großartig", war dessen Antwort. Er rannte die Treppen hinauf und sagte: „Ich hoffe, dass mein Anzug sauber ist."

Ginny kam als nächstes in die Küche und Draco dachte, ‚wow, das ist wirklich zu einfach, weil ich ja als nächstes mit ihr reden muss'. Er drehte sich zu ihr und sagte: „Hermine braucht dich oben. Sie möchte, dass du eine unserer Trauzeugen bist und möchte für dich ein Kleid verwandeln."

Ginny sprang aufgeregt auf und ab. „Meinst du, dass wir uns schick machen?"

„Nun, ja, Rotschopf. Ich weiß, dass das hier der Fuchsbau ist, aber es ist auch eine Hochzeit", sagte Draco mit gespieltem Abscheu.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu Draco rannte Ginny nach draußen und rief: „Beeilt euch alle. Wir müssen uns noch für die Hochzeit umziehen!" Bald kamen alle ins Haus, rannten durcheinander und warfen Kleidung von hier nach da. Misses Weasley und Misses Granger, die bereits von den Ereignissen des letzten Tages von Harry eingeweiht worden war, begannen das Essen fertig zu machen.

Draco klatschte in seine Hände und schaute sich das bunte Treiben um ihn herum an. „Lasst uns eine Hochzeit machen!", sagte er dann.


	36. Chapter 36

_Kapitel 36 - Die Hochzeit, Teil 1_

Draco stand inmitten des ganzen Trubels und für einen Moment war er erstaunt. Er hatte einige dieser Menschen gestern zum ersten Mal getroffen und der Rest kannte ihn kaum. Dennoch machten sie sich hier und jetzt für seine Hochzeit bereit. Komisch, aber auf eine nette Art. Percy kam zu Draco und fragte: „Musst du dich nicht auf deine Hochzeit vorbereiten?" Das brachte ihn aus seinen Grübeleien und er rannte die Stufen hinauf zu seinem Zimmer.

Inzwischen machte Hermine in Ginnys altem Zimmer die letzten Änderungen an ihrem Kleid. Ginny hatte sich selbst etwas gezaubert und half nun Hermine.

„Du brauchst noch etwas Altes, etwas Neues, etwas Geborgtes und etwas Blaues", sagte Ginny.

„Das ist nicht nötig, oder?", fragte Hermine ein wenig unsicher.

„Doch, das ist nötig! Also hier ist etwas, was du dir borgen kannst." Ginny ging hinüber zu ihrer alten Kommode und öffnete die oberste Schublade. Darin war ein kleines, schwarzes Kästchen. Ginny öffnete es und gab Hermine eine mit Edelsteinen besetzte Haarspange. Sie sah sehr alt aus. „Die hat meiner Großtante Muriel gehört", sagte Ginny. „Sie hat sie mir geborgt, als ich geheiratet habe und ich habe sie nie zurückgegeben." Sie gluckste.

„Sie ist sehr schön", sagte Hermine. Sie legte die Spange neben ihr Kleid auf das Bett. Sie hielt ihren Arm hoch und sagte: „Mein Armband, das Draco mir gegeben hat, kann das Alte sein."

„Okay, lass uns etwas Neues und etwas Blaues finden", sagte Ginny. Sie keuchte auf und sagte: „Ich habe etwas Blaues, bleib hier!" Sie rannte aus dem Zimmer, gerade als Draco vorbeirannte. Er schaute zu der Tür, die Ginny offen gelassen hatte und sah, dass Hermine vor dem Bett stand und Tief in Gedanken war. Er klopfte an der Tür. Sie wirbelte schnell herum, dann rannte sie zur Tür und schloss sie, bis auf einen Spalt breit.

„Du hättest mein Kleid sehen können!", rief sie.

„Das hätte ich, aber ich habe es nicht", erwiderte er. „Wie läuft alles? Du hast es dir nicht anders überlegt, oder?"

„Nein, das habe ich nicht. Mir gefällt das alles hier, so schnell und übereilt. Ich blühe förmlich deswegen auf. Das macht es alles realer. Du hast es dir nicht anders überlegt, oder?", fragte sie.

„Niemals."

„Bereust du es, dass deine Eltern nicht da sind?", fragte sie.

„Niemals." Er sagte ihr nicht die Wahrheit.

„Okay, ich wollte nur sichergehen. Ich frage mich, was meine Eltern denken. Harry hat gesagt, er hat ihnen alles erklärt. Ich weiß, dass sie meinem Urteil vertrauen, aber das muss ihnen ein wenig verrückt erscheinen. Oh, egal", zuckte sie mit den Schultern. Sie begann die Tür zu schließen, doch er legte seine Hand auf die glatte Oberfläche und stoppte sie.

„Bekomme ich einen Hochzeitstagskuss?", fragte er.

„Wenn der Offizielle verkündet, dass wir Mann und Frau sind, wirst du deinen Kuss erhalten", erwiderte sie. Er runzelte die Stirn und schnaufte. Mit allzu übertriebenem Abscheu ging er hinüber zu seinem Zimmer. Sie wartete, bis er die Tür geschlossen hatte. Sie sah dabei zu, wie George an ihr vorbeirannte und dann überquerte sie den Flur und ging zu Dracos Zimmer. Sie klopfte an seiner Tür.

„Ja?", sagte er und öffnete die Tür, als habe er sie erwartet.

„Ich habe entschieden, dass ich dich jetzt küssen möchte", sagte sie.

„Hermine, wird so unsere gesamte Ehe sein? Wenn ich etwas möchte, bekomme ich es nicht und wenn du etwas möchtest, wird es geschehen?", fragte er.

„Im Grunde, ja", antwortete sie.

„Ich wollte es nur wissen." Er schnappte sich ihren Arm und zog sie in sein Zimmer. Als er die Tür geschlossen hatte, zog er sie fest an seinen Körper und schlang seine Arme um sie. Sein Mund legte sich zu einem kräftigen, verlangenden Kuss auf ihren Mund, der bewirkt hätte, dass sie ihr die Haare gekräuselt hätten, wenn die Natur dies nicht schon erledigt hätte. Draco öffnete ihren weichen Mund unter seinem und verschlang ihre Zunge mit seiner. Seine rechte Hand kam zu ihrem Gesicht, als sie ihren Kopf zur Seite lehnte und den Kuss vertiefte. Er begann mit seinem Mund an ihren Lippen zu saugen und leckte über sie, bevor er ein weiteres Mal mit seiner Zunge eindrang.

Er ließ ihr Gesicht los und ließ seine linke Hand ihre Hüfte hinunterfahren, um ihre Po zu umfassen, während seine rechte Hand sich auf ihr Bein legte und es leicht hochzog, so dass es auf seiner Hüfte zu liegen kam. Gott, er konnte ihr nicht nahe genug sein.

Er machte die zwei Schritte, die nötig waren, um auf das Bett fallen zu können. Er wusste, dass sie keine andere Wahl hatte, als mit ihm zu fallen. Sie blieb auf ihm liegen und ihre Brüste drückten sich fest gegen seine Brust. Seine Hände strichen über ihren Rücken. Sie zog ihren Kopf hoch, schaute ihn schnell an und ließ sich dann wieder in seine Umarmung sinken. Sie begann seinen Nacken zu küssen, während ihre Hände unter sein T-Shirt fuhren. Er küsste ihre Nacken und ihr Schlüsselbein und fragte dann: „Warum kannst du meine Brust anfassen, aber ich darf deine nicht anfassen?"

Er drehte sich zur Seite und zog sie mit sich. Er zog den Träger ihres Sommerkleides soweit hinunter, wie er konnte und legte den oberen Teil ihrer Brust frei. Er küsste ihre Nacken und dann ihre Brust. Seine Hand blieb auf dem Stoff ihres Kleides und sein Daumen bewegte sich hin und her unter dem Saum. Er küsste ihr Dekolleté und leckte dann mit seiner Zunge hinauf zu ihrem Kinn. Er knabberte an ihrer empfindlichen Haut hinter ihrem Ohr. Seine Hand blieb auf ihrer Brust, immer noch auf dem Stoff, und seine Beine hielte sie unter ihm fest.

Er schaute sie an und sagte: „Normalerweise ist jetzt die Stelle, an der uns ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbricht, also sollte ich vielleicht aufhören."

„Vielleicht", erwiderte sie atemlos, unter ihm. Er atmete ebenfalls schwer und er war hart. Er senkte seinen Kopf und schaute ihr nicht mehr in die Augen. Er versuchte die Kontrolle zu finden, um sie gehen zu lassen, aber er hatte Angst, er würde den Kampf verlieren. Wo war das verdammte Klopfen an der Tür, wenn man es brauchte? Er legte seine Stirn gegen ihre und küsste sie einmal mehr, dann rollte er sich von ihr runter. Er setzte sich auf die Seite des Bettes.

Sie blieb für einen Moment auf ihrem Rücken liegen und konnte dadurch seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht sehen. Sie fuhr flink mit ihrer Hand wieder unter sein Shirt und konnte spüren, wie er erschauderte. Sie wusste, dass es auf eine gute Art war, also erwähnte sie es nicht. Sie zog ihren Träger wieder hoch und setzte sich neben ihn. Sie saßen nebeneinander auf dem Bett, als es an der Tür klopfte.

„Sie sind zu spät", sagte Draco. Hermine lachte. Sie stand auf und öffnete die Tür. Von all den möglichen Leuten, die hätten Klopfen können, war es ausgerechnet ihr Vater.

„Mir wurde gesagt, dass ich deinen zukünftigen Ehemann hier finden würde. Darf ich mit ihm reden?", fragte Dr. Granger.

Hermines Augen wurden vor Schreck groß. Sie sah zu Draco, der nun neben ihr stand. „Es wird nur eine Minute dauern, Hermine", sagte er. Er schob sie praktisch aus dem Zimmer in den Flur und schloss die Tür.

Sie stand draußen, bereit zu protestieren, doch stattdessen drehte sie sich um und ging zu ihrem Zimmer. Sie wusste, dass ihr Vater das Recht hatte, mit dem Mann zu reden, den sie nach nur 24 Stunden des Werbens heiraten wollte. Sie trat in ihr Zimmer und fand dort ihre Mutter, die ihr Kleid inspizierte.

„Das ist wunderschön, Darling", sagte ihre Mutter.

„Danke", sagte Hermine zögerlich. Sie erkannte, dass das ein Überfall war. Ihr Vater sprach mit Draco, ihre Mutter mit ihr. Okay, dachte sie, lass das Schimpfen beginnen.

„Ginny hat gesagt, dass du immer noch etwas Blaues und etwas Neues brauchst. Ich habe etwas Neues", sagte sie. Hermine war neugierig, aber auch vorsichtig, denn sicher hatte ihre Mutter mehr zu dieser merkwürdigen Hochzeit zu sagen, als das.

Ihre Mutter hielt ihr ein Lesezeichen hin. Hermine war geschockt. Ein Lesezeichen? Ihre Mutter lächelte, als sie den perplexen Ausdruck auf Hermines Gesicht sah. „Ich weiß, dass das komisch ist, aber ich habe es gestern für dich gekauft und als dieser nette Mann kam und uns erzählt hat, dass er uns hier her bringt, zu _deiner Hochzeit_", ihre Mutter betonte die letzten beiden Worte, „also, ich habe mir gedacht ‚ich habe etwas Neues für sie, selbst wenn ich bei der Hochzeit nicht auf andere Art helfen kann'.

„Oh, Mum, es tut mir leid", sagte Hermine und warf ihre Arme um ihre Mutter. „Ich habe euch das Recht genommen, die Hochzeit eurer Tochter zu organisieren."

„Mein Gott, Hermine, du musst doch wissen, dass das nicht wichtig ist", sagte ihre Mutter und strich ihrer Tochter über die Wange. „Was wichtig ist ist, dass du verliebt bist und ich kann sehen, dass du das bist. Du siehst nach nur einem Tag mit diesem Mann glücklicher aus, als all die Tage, die du mit Ron zusammen gewesen bist. Mach dir um so was an deinem Hochzeitstag keine Gedanken. Auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass ich zuerst dachte, dass es ein wenig zu früh nach Rons Heirat ist."

Ihre Mutter führte sie zum Bett und legte das Kleid beiseite. Sie setzte sich und zog Hermine neben sich. Hermine spielte für einen Augenblick mit dem Lesezeichen, bevor sie zu ihrer Mutter sah. „Du weißt, dass ich deinen Vater zum ersten Mal auf einer Silvesterparty kennengelernt habe. Wir waren dort mit anderen Leuten und hatten uns noch nie getroffen. Er war der hübscheste Mann, den ich je gesehen hatte. Ich habe meiner besten Freundin in dieser Nacht gesagt, dass ich diesen Mann eines Tages heiraten werde. Sie hat gelacht und mich gefragt, warum, und ich habe gesagt: ‚Er sieht so gut aus. Ich werde wunderschöne Kinder haben'. Sie hat über meine Oberflächlichkeit gelacht, aber ich habe jedes Wort so gemeint." Sie hörte für einen Moment auf zu reden, um Hermines Hand zu nehmen. „Ich hatte auch recht", fügte sie hinzu.

„Wir sind dann zwei Tage später auf unserem ersten gemeinsamen Date gewesen. Offensichtlich hatte er mich auch bemerkt. Du kennst den Rest der Geschichte. Wir haben uns am Valentinstag verlobt und am 17. März geheiratet. Alle haben gedacht, dass unsere Beziehung überstürzt sei, wenn wir nur drei Monate nachdem wir uns getroffen haben heiraten, aber es hat sich richtig angefühlt. Ich weiß, dass 24 Stunden des Werbens überstürzt sind, aber ich hätte deinen Vater auch nach 24 Stunden geheiratet. Ich schätze, was ich zu sagen versuche ist, dass ich zustimme, also entspann dich und sei glücklich." Ihre Mutter lehnte sich hinüber und küsste die Wange ihrer Tochter. Dann stand sie auf. „Ich muss Misses Weasley helfen gehen. Du solltest dich jetzt anziehen. Dein Vater wird vor der Zeremonie zu dir kommen."

Hermine saß erstaunt da. Ihre Eltern akzeptierten das hier? Das brachte sie den Tränen so nah, dass sie sich beinahe nicht mehr zusammenreißen konnte.

In Dracos Zimmer hatte Dr. Granger praktisch dieselbe Geschichte erzählt. Dann sagte er: „Zauberer oder nicht, ich werde dir persönlich wehtun, wenn du meine Tochter verletzt." Er schüttelte Dracos Hand und ging aus dem Zimmer. Er ging wieder hinunter. Draco begann sich anzuziehen, doch plötzlich wurde er von der Reue aufgehalten, die er spürte. Er wollte seine Eltern auch hier haben. Hatte er die Zeit sie zu holen? Würden sie überhaupt kommen? Er musste es versuchen. Er hörte auf, sich umzuziehen und öffnete die Tür. Er würde der ersten Person die er traf sagen, dass er gleich zurück sein würde. Die erste Person, die er sah, war Baby Victoire, die den Flur entlang kam. Ihre Mutter kam hinter ihr her gerannt.

„Fleur, könntest du mir einen Gefallen tun?", fragte Draco, als die Frau ihre Tochter in ihre Arme hob.

„Alles, was du willst", erwiderte sie mit einem Lächeln.

„Kannst du allen sagen, dass ich für einen Moment fort bin, um meinen Eltern von der Hochzeit zu erzählen? Ich bezweifle, dass es einen Unterschied machen wird und sie werden wahrscheinlich nicht kommen, aber ich muss es ihnen sagen", sagte Draco.

„Natürlich", erwiderte sie.

Draco disapparierte. Hermine stand im Türrahmen zu ihrem Zimmer und hatte die ganze Unterhaltung gehört. Es machte sie glücklich, dass er es seinen Eltern erzählte und sie war ein wenig optimistisch, hatte aber auch leicht Angst. Sie hoffte, dass er nicht zu aufgeregt wäre, wenn das Ergebnis weniger positiv war. Sie drehte sich um und mit Ginnys Rückkehr in ihr Zimmer mit etwas Blauem, begann sie sich für die Hochzeit vorzubereiten.


	37. Chapter 37

_Kapitel 37 - Die Hochzeit, Teil 2_

Hermine schaute in den Spiegel, der an der Schlafzimmertür hing und betrachtete ihr Spiegelbild. Sie sah so aus, wie sie sich es für ihre Hochzeit immer erträumt hatte. Ginny half ihr mit ihrem Haar und steckte es hoch. Sie band Wildblumen und lilane Bänder in ihr Haar. Ginny hatte ihr sogar ein Bouquet aus blauen Blumen gemacht. Das war ihr Blaues. Ihr Kleid war einfach gehalten, mit dünnen Trägern und fließender Seide, die sie wie ein Schein umgab. Hermine schloss ihre Augen und atmete tief durch. Nun brauchte sie nur noch ihren Bräutigam. Harry öffnete die Tür. „Mein lieber Mann, Hermine." Harry fühlte sich, als müsse er weinen. Sie war schöner, als er sie jemals gesehen hatte. „Du siehst unglaublich aus."

Hermine lachte und schaute zu Boden. Er legte eine Hand unter ihr Kinn und sah, dass sie rot wurde. „Dein rotes Gesicht passt nicht zu deinem Outfit, als lass das", sagte er.

„Ist Draco zurück?", fragte Hermine.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass er weg war", erwiderte Harry besorgt. Plötzlich kam ihm der Gedanke, dass das alles nur ein Plan von Malfoy gewesen ist, oder, wenn alles, was er in den letzten 24 Stunden gefühlt hatte, nicht komplett vorgespielt war, vielleicht hatte er im letzten Moment kalte Füße bekommen. Harry würde ihn auf jeden Fall umbringen.

„Fleur hat gesagt, dass er gegangen ist, um es seinen Eltern zu erzählen", sagte Hermine.

„Warum? Sie werden sich nicht dazu herablassen, zum Fuchsbau zu kommen, für die Hochzeit ihres Sohnes mit einer Muggelgeborenen", sagte Harry rüde.

„Wenigstens erzählt er es ihnen", erwiderte Hermine traurig.

Harry lächelte um ihret Willen und sagte: „Also, es sind noch fünf Minuten bis 13:00 Uhr. Wenn er vorhat, um eins zu heiraten, hat er noch fünf Minuten um zu kommen." Er atmete tief durch, damit er nicht noch mehr sagte. Er öffnete die Tür und ging hinaus in den Flur. Ginny war dort. „Wo ist Malfoy? Ist er zurück?", fragte Harry seine Frau.

„Nein. Oh Harry, du denkst doch nicht, dass er nicht zurückkommen wird, oder?", fragte Ginny.

„Ich werde ihn töten, wenn er es nicht tut. Ich schwöre bei allem was mir heilig ist, dass ich ihn umbringen werde und dann können sie mich für immer wegsperren, aber ich werde ihn töten. Was wenn das alles nur ein großer Plan war, um uns alle zu demütigen? Oder noch schlimmer, was wenn er sich entschieden hat, sie einfach stehen zu lassen, weil er seine Meinung geändert hat? Ich meine, was ich gesagt habe. Ich kann nicht dafür verantwortlich gemacht werden, wenn er heute stirbt." Harry stürmte nach unten und seine Frau folgte ihm auf dem Fuß.

Hermine stand an der Tür und hatte alles gehört, was sie gesagt hatten. Es war ihr nicht in den Sinn gekommen, dass er vielleicht seine Meinung geändert haben könnte. Das war sowieso alles seine Idee gewesen. Es bestand keine Chance, dass dieser Tag nicht real gewesen war. Zumindest wusste sie so viel. Selbst wenn er kalte Füße bekommen hatte, wusste sie tief in ihrem Herzen, dass ihre Gefühle für einander echt waren. Sie waren fest. Sie waren aufrichtig. Wenn sie das nicht waren, war Hermine Granger die größte Närrin auf der ganzen Welt! Hermine lief in dem Zimmer hin und her. Es war ein Fehler! Jetzt würde sie vor allen wie eine Närrin dastehen. Würden Ron und Pansy das nicht lieben? Sie konnte nicht einmal die Tür öffnen und fragen, ob er zurückgekommen war, da es ihr zu peinlich war.

Alle saßen um den Küchentisch herum. Hermines Vater und Mister Weasley saßen auf der Veranda. Misses Weasley und ihre Mutter gingen hinaus, um ihnen Gesellschaft zu leisten. Charlie löste seine Krawatte und sagte: „Nun, es ist 13:00 Uhr. 24 Stunden sind vorbei. Er ist nicht hier und ich weiß nicht, ob er zurückkommen wird."

Harrys Gesicht war rot und er ballte beide Hände so fest zu Fäusten, dass seine Knöchel weiß wurden.

Fleur sagte: „Er ist erst ein wenig mehr als fünfzehn Minuten weg. Es ist nicht einfach, seinen Eltern zu erzählen, dass man jemanden heiratet, den man kaum kennt. Schreibt ihn noch nicht ab, dazu ist es zu früh."

„Aber er hat 13:00 Uhr gesagt", erinnerte sie George. „Als er aus der Tür gerannt ist, um zum Manor zu gehen, hat er gebrüllt: ‚Ich bin um eins zurück', aber er ist nicht da."

„Vielleicht wollen sie ihn nicht zurückkommen lassen", sagte Percy. „Es sind schon merkwürdigere Dinge passiert. Ich würde es Lucius zutrauen."

„Ich stimme Percy und Fleur zu. Entweder kann er nicht zurückkommen oder er braucht länger, als er geglaubt hat und wir müssen ihm Zeit geben. Ich denke wirklich, dass er sie liebt. Ich habe gesehen, wie er sie angesehen hat und genauso schaue ich meine Frau an", sagte Bill. Seine Frau kam zu ihm und setzte sich auf seinen Schoß.

Ginny hielt das Kind und sagte: „Ich bringe Victoire nach draußen. Wenn ich ihn sehe, lasse ich es euch alle wissen."

Hermine hatte auf der Treppe gestanden und wieder der gesamten Unterhaltung zugehört. Sie hatte sich entschieden nach unten zu kommen, ein tapferes Gesicht aufzusetzen und ihnen allen gegenüberzutreten, als wäre nichts Außergewöhnliches passiert. Jetzt konnte sie das unmöglich tun, wo sie wusste, was sie alle dachten und sie sie hatte reden hören. Sie tat wieder allen leid und sie würde sich nicht daran beteiligen.

Sie rannte zurück nach oben, ging in Ginnys Zimmer und schloss die Tür.

„Sollte jemand hoch zu Hermine gehen?", fragte Percy.

„Nein, lass sie in Ruhe. Sie ist wahrscheinlich besorgt genug", erwiderte Charlie.

Was sie nicht wussten war, das Hermine gar nicht mehr im Fuchsbau war.

Sie saß in der gleichen Reihe, auf dem gleichen Platz, auf dem sie vor ein wenig mehr als 24 Stunden gesessen hatte, genau nach Rons und Pansys Hochzeit. Sie weinte, genau wie sie es vor 24 Stunden getan hatte. Sie war eine Närrin. Das hier tat mehr weh als alles, was Ron ihr hätte antun können. Hermine wollte nicht mehr verletzt werden. Sie war den Schmerz leid. Warum konnte das Leben nicht einfacher sein? War es so falsch, dass sie glücklich sein wollte? War es so falsch, dass sie einen Mann, Kinder und eine Karriere wollte? Warum konnte sie das nicht haben, wenn sie es doch wollte?

Niemand würde Hermine Granger jemals wieder wehtun. Sie würde das nicht erlauben.

Sie hörte, wie sich dir Tür zu der kleinen Kapelle öffnete und ohne sich umzudrehen wusste sie, dass er es war. Sie wusste nicht, was sie zu ihm sagen sollte und sie wusste nicht was er ihr sagen würde.

Er setzte sich direkt hinter sie. Er griff in ihr Haar, zog eine kleine Blume heraus und steckte sie in sein Knopfloch, so dass er eine Ansteckblume hatte. Er hörte ihr Schluchzen und es brach ihm das Herz.

Er begann den Hochzeitsmarsch zu summen. Sie konnte nicht den Humor darin erkennen. Als nächstes sagte er mehr zu sich selbst, als zu ihr: „Das ist eine hübsche, kleine Kapelle. Es schockiert mich, dass Ron und Pansy sie ausgesucht haben; das scheint gar nicht ihr Geschmack zu sein. Vielleicht wäre das ein netter Ort, an dem ich eines Tages heiraten kann."

Sie sagte mehr zu sich selbst, als zu ihm: „Das war immer der Ort, an dem ich heiraten wollte. Ron hätte nicht einmal davon gewusst, wenn ich ihn nicht eines Tages hier her gebracht hätte. Vielleicht werde ich eines Tages auch hier heiraten."

„Nun, es ist ein hübscher Ort", wiederholte er. Er lehnte sich in der Reihe vor und legte seine Hände auf ihre Rückenlehne.

„Ja, das ist es", stimmte sie zu.

„Vielleicht werden wir hier heiraten", sagte er und fügte einen Moment später hinzu: „Eines Tages."

Sie war für eine Weile still. Bedeutete das, dass er heute nicht heiraten wollte? Bedeutete das, dass er sie immer noch heiraten wollte, nur ein anderes Mal, nicht heute? Sie war noch verwirrter als sonst. Sie konnte nicht anders und musste wieder weinen.

Er brauchte all seine Selbstbeherrschung, sie nicht in seine Arme zu ziehen und sie zu küssen, bis sie aufhörte zu weinen. Er beschloss, die Jagd zu beenden. „Hast du wirklich gedacht, ich würde dich stehen lassen? Hast du meine Liebe für dich wirklich bezweifelt?", fragte er.

„Es ist nach eins", sagte sie und schaute zu ihm.

„Gibt es ein Gesetz, dass die ganze Sache in 24 Stunden abgeschlossen sein muss? Denn wenn du kleinlich werden willst, hat die Hochzeit vor 13:00 Uhr angefangen und ich habe dich in der Kapelle gesehen, selbst wenn du dir nicht bewusst warst, dass ich da war. Also waren es bereits mehr als 24 Stunden. Ich gebe zu, dass der Gedanke an 24 Stunden des Werbens romantischer ist, deshalb müssen wir, wenn wir unseren Kindern eines Tages davon erzählen, hier und da eine Stunde streichen", erklärte er. Seine Hand kam hinauf und ruhte auf ihrer Schulter.

Sie ließ ihren Kopf hängen und seufzte. Er lehnte sich in seinem Platz ganz vor und griff mit seiner Hand nach ihrem Kopf, um sie dazu zu bringen, dass sie ihn ansah. Er wischte eine Träne fort und küsste dann ihre Wange.

„Wein niemals wegen mir, Granger. Es bricht mir das Herz, dein Herz brechen zu sehen. Als ich im Fuchsbau angekommen bin, habe ich sofort nach dir gesucht und als ich dich nicht finden konnte, bin ich vor Sorge fast verrückt geworden. Das Erste was ich dachte war, dass du kalte Füße bekommen und es dir anders überlegt hast. Dann habe ich erkannt, dass das vielleicht das war, was du von mir gedacht hast. Nachdem ich Potters Zorn entkommen bin, bin ich hier her gekommen, um dich zu suchen. Alle suchen nach dir. Ich wusste irgendwie, dass du hier sein würdest", sagte er. Er stand auf, warf sein Beine einfach über ihre Sitzreihe und setzte sich neben sie. Er nahm ihre Hände in seine und streichelte sie leicht.

„Wie ist es mit deinen Eltern gelaufen?", fragte sie und schaute schließlich auf. Er jedoch schaute weg.

„Nicht gut. Sie waren wütend. Ich kann nicht ändern, wie sie fühlen. Ich hatte gehofft, dass sie so viel Verständnis haben würden, wie deine Eltern, aber ich habe zu viel erwartet und das gerade erst erkannt. Du bist jetzt meine Familie", sagte er. Er küsste ihre Hand. Er bedauerte die Entscheidung seiner Eltern, nicht zu kommen, aber er würde nicht darüber nachdenken.

„Ich werde immer deine Familie sein", sagte sie ihm. Er lehnte sich zu ihr und küsste ihre süßen Lippen.

„Das ist mehr, als ich hoffen konnte", sagte er ernst. „Siehst du übrigens, dass ich die lilane Krawatte um hab? Regel Nummer zehn, Granger hat immer recht."

Hermine lachte und sagte: „Lass uns diese Regel hier und jetzt verändern, in, egal was, wir werden uns für immer lieben und beschützen."

„Ich mag die Granger-hat-immer-recht-Regel, aber wenn du lieber die Liebes-Regel möchtest, können wir das ändern. Immerhin hast du immer recht", scherzte er. Er legte seine Hand auf ihr Gesicht und küsste sie wieder. „Ich darf nicht dabei gesehen werden, wie ich eine Frau mit roten Augen und laufender Nase heirate. Du machst dich besser fertig, wenn du vorhast mich zu heiraten."

„Vielleicht habe ich meine Meinung geändert", sagte sie und versuchte aufzustehen. Er zog sie zurück. Er sah, dass sie strahlend lächelte.

„Fein, behalte deine verdammten roten Augen und deine laufende Nase. Die können dein ‚Rotes' sein." Er stand auf und sagte: „Komm schon, wir müssen auf eine Hochzeit und man behauptet, wir sind zu spät." Er nahm sie bei den Schultern und stand mit ihr auf. Er sah die Blumen auf der Bank neben ihr, gab sie ihr und bot ihr dann seine Hand an.

Sie nahm die Blumen, nicht aber seine Hand. „Gehst du und bringst alle hier her? Wir können unsere Hochzeitsfeier immer noch dort machen, aber ich denke, ich würde lieber in der Kapelle heiraten. Wir haben uns hier irgendwie getroffen, okay, wiedergetroffen, deshalb denke ich, dass es passt", sagte sie.

„Ich denke auch, dass das passend ist. Alles hat hier begonnen und deshalb sollte es hier auch enden. Wenn ich dich hier zurücklasse wirst du aber nicht davonlaufen, oder?", fragte er. Er dachte ernsthaft, dass das eine Möglichkeit war.

„Du hast wenig Vertrauen", sagte sie ihm. „Ich würde dich genauso wenig verlassen, wie du mich." Sie setzte sich wieder.

Er beugte sich hinunter und schaute ihr geradewegs in die Augen. „Das ist beruhigend, denn ich würde dich nie verlassen", sagte er. „Ich bin dabei bis zu diesem ‚bis das der Tod uns scheidet'-Teil. Ich denke, in ein paar Minuten wirst du meine Frau sein. Ich kann kaum glauben, dass das wahr ist." Er küsste ihre Hand und rannte aus der Kapelle. Sie stand auf, ging zu der Kanzel und wartete. Sie würde heute heiraten.


	38. Chapter 38

_Kapitel 38 - Die Kapelle_

Hermine konnte nicht anders, sie fühlte sich schwindelig. Sie begann den Hochzeitsmarsch zu summen, so wie Draco es vorhin gemacht hatte. Sie begann einen weiteren Beatles-Song zu singen. _„__Who knows how long I've loved you, who knows I love you still, will I wait a lonely lifetime, if you ask me to I will_"_, sang sie._

„Hermine?"

Das Geräusch, wie jemand die Türen öffnete und ihren Namen rief, ließ sie aufhören zu singen. Sie drehte sich um und keuchte auf. Hinter ihr war Ron. Sie bekam sofort Panik. War das die Wirklichkeit oder war es ein Traum? Warum war er hier?

„Was machst du hier", fragte sie panisch. „Woher wusstest du überhaupt, dass ich hier war?"

„Percy hat mir geeult und mir gesagt, dass du heute heiratest", sagte er und ging langsam zu ihr. „Ich dachte, ich komme her."

„Warum sollte er das tun?", fragte sie mehr sich selbst, als ihn.

„Ich bin einer deiner besten Freunde. Möchtest du nicht, dass ich hier bin?", fragte er leise.

„Wo ist deine Frau? Du solltest auf eurer verflixten Hochzeitsreise sein!", sagte Hermine, die nun Abscheu empfand, dass er hier war.

„Sie nimmt ein Schläfchen. Sie wird nicht einmal wissen, dass ich weg war, aber ich habe für alle Fälle eine Nachricht hinterlassen, dass ich einen Spaziergang mache." Ron kam auf sie zu und versuchte ihre Hand zu nehmen, doch sie wich von ihm weg und trat ein paar Schritte zurück.

„Geh, Ron! Du bist auf meiner Hochzeit nicht willkommen", sagte sie.

„Ich habe dich zu meiner eingeladen", sagte er und fügte dann hinzu: „Hermine, du kannst Malfoy nicht heiraten. Das kannst du einfach nicht. Du bist verwirrt, das ist alles. Ich weiß, dass du nicht mit ihm ausgegangen bist, wie du es behauptet hast. All das ist alles erst seit meiner Hochzeit passiert. Das ist zu schnell, Hermine! Du musst das durchdenken und rational sein. Du benimmst dich nicht wie du selbst. Er hat bereits einen schlechten Einfluss auf dich."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn und zeigte auf die Tür. „Geh, oder ich werde dich verhexen, Ronald Weasley! Deine Meinung in dieser Angelegenheit interessiert mich überhaupt nicht!"

Er ging langsam auf sie zu und sie trat weiter zurück. Er hatte sie in eine Ecke getrieben. „Hermine", sagte er, „ich weiß, dass ich nicht der Richtige für dich gewesen bin und ich sage das nicht, weil ich es bedaure."

„Nein, aber du möchtest, dass ich sage, dass ich es bedaure. Ist das richtig? Du möchtest denken, dass das hier eine Manifestation meiner Trauer über deinen Verlust ist. Nun, Ron, ich habe getrauert, aber ich habe um eine verlorene Beziehung getrauert, nicht um dich. Da ist ein Unterschied. Bitte, alle werden bald hier sein. Bitte geh!"

„Hermine, ich werde nicht gehen, ehe ich dich zur Vernunft gebracht habe. Ich bin schockiert, dass Harry dich mit deinem lächerlichen Plan so weit gehen lässt."

„Mich lassen? Ich bin erwachsen und habe eigene Gedanken und mein eigenes Herz. Ich brauche nicht die Erlaubnis von irgendjemandem um etwas zu tun, Ronald Weasley! Wenn ich einen Affen heiraten will, werde ich das tun. Harry unterstützt mich, weil er mich liebt. Du hingegen, denkst nur an dich selbst, denn sonst würdest du mich auch unterstützen." Hermine griff in die Tasche ihres Kleides, um sicherzugehen, dass sie ihren Zauberstab dabei hatte.

„ES IST MALFOY!", schrie Ron und warf seine Arme in die Luft. Er ging hinüber zu der anderen Kanzel.

„Also das ist es!", sagte Hermine und zeigte auf ihn. „Es ist nicht die Tatsache, dass ich heirate oder weitergegangen bin, oder dass ich endlich glücklich bin, was dich aufregt. Es ist die Tatsache, dass es Malfoy ist!"

„Natürlich ist das der Grund! Zu Hölle, Hermine, ich dachte, ich hätte das klar gemacht", sagte Ron. Er setzte sich in die erste Reihe und schaute zu ihr. „Er kann nicht wissen, wie man dich richtig behandelt! Er kann nicht wissen, wie man dich liebt! Er liebt dich nicht oder sowas. Merk dir meine Worte, Hermine, er wird dich eines Tages verlassen. Er wird dir wehtun."

„Halt den Mund!", schrie Hermine. Sie hatte das Gefühl, ihn ins Gesicht schlagen zu müssen.

Draco und all die Gäste waren gerade angekommen. Draco war zuerst an der Kapelle und sah Ron in der ersten Reihe sitzen. Er hatte gehört, was er zu Hermine gesagt hatte und er hatte gehört, wie sie ihm gesagt hatte, er solle den Mund halten. Er begann die Tür aufzumachen, um hineinzurennen und dem andern Mann in den Hintern zu treten, als Hermine ihn sah. Sie nahm ihren Zauberstab und warf ihn mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabes und einem einfachen Zauber aus der Kapelle. Dann verschloss sie dir Tür mittels Zauberei. Das hier war ihr Kampf.

„Was geht da vor sich?", fragte Harry und half Draco aufzustehen.

„Ron ist bei ihr", antwortete Ginny, die durch eines der vorderen Fenster schaute. Bald versuchten alle Gäste durch die vorderen Fenster zu schauen. Die Fenster an den Seiten waren aus buntem Glas, so dass sie keine Hilfe waren. Draco versuchte verzweifelt die Türen zu öffnen.

„Woher hat er es gewusst?", fragte Bill.

„Ich fürchte, das ist mein Fehler", gab Percy zu. „Ich hatte das Gefühl, er hat ein Recht es zu wissen, denn ich habe geglaubt, er würde hier sein wollen, um sie zu unterstützen. Ich dachte, ich tue das Richtige."

„Ja, nun, dein Richtiges stellt sich immer als falsch heraus, du aufgeblasener Arsch", sagte George und schlug mit seiner Faust den Arm seines Bruders. Percy fasste sich an seine schmerzende Schulter.

In der Kapelle schrie Hermine noch immer Ron an.

„Was ich für Draco fühle, ist real und ich muss mich vor niemandem rechtfertigen, besonders nicht vor dir! Du hast behauptet, dass du mich liebst und dann hast du mich betrogen! Du hast jemand anderen geheiratet. In dem Moment, als du gesagt hast ‚Ich will', hast du das Recht verloren, mir vorzuschreiben, was ich zu tun habe. Selbst wenn sich das hier als Fehler herausstellt, dann wird das mein Fehler sein und du musst dir darum keine Sorgen machen, denn ich werde nicht zu dir kommen, um mich wieder aufrichten zu lassen!" Sie stürmte den Gang entlang und Ron folgte.

Er versuchte sie am Arm festzuhalten, aber sie drehte sich schnell um und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf ihn. Sie schockte ihn und er fiel reglos um. Sie keuchte und rannte zur Tür. Sie öffnete die Tür und alle, Draco eingeschlossen, fragten sie, was passiert war. „Ruhe!", rief sie. „Ich brauche Harry für einen Moment." Harry schlüpfte durch die Türen. Hermine schaute zu Draco und sagte: „Ich liebe dich." Sie schloss die Tür wieder. Draco schlug frustriert gegen die Tür.

Harry ging zu dem bewusstlos am Boden liegenden Ron. „Was hast du gemacht?", fragte Ron und kniete sich neben seinen Freund.

„Also du hast mir einmal gesagt, dass ich, wenn ich jemanden Schocken will, ich es tun soll, wenn du nicht da bist und so habe ich es auch gemacht. Er hat es verdient, Harry", erklärte sie, während sie sich auch neben ihn kniete. „Wird er wieder okay?"

Harry lachte und sagte dann: „Ich weiß nicht. Du bist ziemlich mächtig, wenn du wütend bist. Lass mich ihn zum Fuchsbau apparieren."

„Harry, du wirst zurückkommen, oder? Ich kann nicht ohne dich heiraten", sagte Hermine.

„Ich komme zurück", versprach Harry.

„Oh, und Harry, vielleicht solltest du ihn fesseln oder sowas, nur falls er versucht zu entkommen", schlug Hermine vor.

Harry schaute sie ungläubig an und sagte: „Er ist kein Gefangener." Innerlich dachte er aber, dass das eine exzellente Idee war. „Fangt mit der Hochzeit nicht ohne mich an", sagte er dann. Er nahm Rons Arm und sie verschwanden.

Hermine eilte den Gang entlang. Sie würde das nicht ihre Hochzeit ruinieren lassen! Draco begann wieder gegen die Tür zu schlagen. Sie ging zu den Türen und öffnete sie. Besorgte Gesichter begrüßten sie. „Nur eine kleine Störung. Tut mir leid. Die Hochzeit findet aber trotzdem statt. Wir müssen nur noch auf Harry warten." Sie schloss die Türen wieder.

„Hermine! Lass mich rein!", rief Draco.

„Es bringt Unglück, mich vor der Hochzeit zu sehen!", rief sie zurück.

„Ich habe dich den ganzen Tag schon gesehen!"

„Es bringt Unglück, mich in meinem Hochzeitskleid zu sehen!", rief sie wieder.

„Aber ich bin gerade erst gegangen. Du hattest dein Hochzeitskleid an, als ich vor ein paar Momenten gegangen bin!" Er schlug weiter gegen die Türen. Schließlich öffnete sie sie.

„Fein, aber nur Draco darf für eine Minute reinkommen, okay Leute? Tut mir leid, macht es euch bequem", sagte sie, zog an seinem Arm und holte ihn in die Kapelle.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Draco und legte beide Hände auf ihr Gesicht.

„Ich habe ihn verhext. Ron, ich habe ihn verhext", sagte sie, beinahe mit einem Lachen. Dann schockte sie sie beide und begann wirklich zu lachen. Sie konnte nicht aufhören damit. „Er war ein Bastard, ich habe ihn angeschrien, ich habe meinen Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet", sich lachte weiter, „und dann ‚puff' ist er auf seinen Arsch gefallen und war bewusstlos!" Sie beugte sich vornüber und hielt sich die Seite, während sie mehr lachte, als Draco es bei ihr je gesehen hatte. Ihr Lachen war ansteckend und er begann ebenfalls zu lachen.

„Ich wünschte, du hättest mich das sehen lassen", sagte Draco lachend.

„Du hättest es genossen. Verdammt, das hätte mein Hochzeitsgeschenk für dich sein können", sagte sie. Sie ging zu ihm und nahm seine Hand. „Jetzt muss ich dir etwas kaufen müssen, vermute ich."

„Ein nettes Stückchen Land macht mich immer glücklich", sagte Draco lächelnd. „Ich wollte hier rein kommen, als ich gehört habe, wie er gesagt hat, dass ich dich verlassen und dir wehtun würde. Du weißt, dass er ein Idiot ist, oder? Ich würde dir nie wehtun und ich werde dich sicher nie verlassen."

„Ich weiß und der Grund, warum ich die Türen verschlossen und dich nicht rein gelassen habe war der, dass das etwas zwischen ihm und mir war. Es war etwas, um was ich mich selbst kümmern musste", sagte sie.

„Nein, du hast die Türen nicht vor mir verschlossen, du hast mich physisch mittels Zauberei aus dem Gebäude entfernt, als ob ich ein irgendein abstoßendes Tier gewesen bin, aber ich verstehe das. Percy hat es ihm offensichtlich erzählt", sagte Draco.

„Ich weiß. Percy ist ein Sack", sagte Hermine mit einem kleinen Glucksen.

„Das hat seine Mutter auch gesagt", log Draco.

„Misses Weasley hat Percy einen Sack genannt?", fragte sie.

„Entweder sie oder George, ich bin mir nicht mehr sicher, aber einer von ihnen hat das gesagt und ihn dann auf den Arm geboxt", erwiderte Draco. Er setzte sich und zog sie auf seinen Schoß. „Du bist mein Ritter in strahlender Rüstung, Granger, dass du so den Tag gerettet hast", sagte Draco und küsste ihren Nacken. Sie stöhnte leise. Es fühlte sich großartig an.

„Hey, wohin fahren wir für unsere Hochzeitsreise?", fragte sie.

„Ich muss morgen arbeiten", fiel ihm plötzlich ein.

„Das muss ich auch", sagte sie.

„Wir müssen wieder zurück in die reale Welt, vermute ich", sagte er. Er fuhr mit seinen Fingern ihren Arm hinauf und hinunter. „Ich könnte mich krank melden."

„Ich bin eine Heilerin, also könnte ich dich heilen. Ich denke, genau das sollten wir tun", sagte sie und küsste sein Ohr.

„Feuchte Küsse aufs Ohr, wie romantisch", sagte er. Sie steckte ihre Zunge in sein Ohr und er erschauderte. „Ehrlich mal!", entrüstete er sich und legte eine Hand auf sein Ohr. Er stieß sie in die Rippen. „Also, wann beginnt diese Hochzeit?"

Ehe sie antworten konnte, öffneten sich die Türen zur Kapelle erneut. Draco und Hermine drehten sich um und schauten zur Tür. Harry kam allein hinein und schloss die Türen hinter sich. Die Braut und der Bräutigam standen auf und sahen dabei zu, wie er den Gang entlang kam.

„Ich habe ein paar Gäste mitgebracht, die ich am Fuchsbau getroffen habe", sagte er. „Ich hoffe, dass ist okay für euch beide."


	39. Chapter 39

_Kapitel 39 - Vor den Schwüren_

Harry öffnete die Doppeltüren der kleinen Kapelle und sagte: „Ich habe ein paar Gäste mitgebracht, die ich vor dem Fuchsbau getroffen habe. Ich hoffe, das ist okay für euch beide."

„Solange einer davon nicht Pansy ist", sagte Hermine und schaute hinüber zu Draco.

„Oder Oliver Wood", fügte dieser hinzu.

Hermine und Draco lachten beide, da er den Satz für sie beendet hatte. Harry erwiderte: „Nein, eigentlich sind diese beiden Menschen eingeladen worden." Er trat zur Seite und Dracos Mutter und Vater traten ein. Dracos Augen wurden groß vor Schreck. Hermine stockte für einen Moment der Atem. Draco lehnte sich zu Hermine hinüber und flehte: „Beschütz mich, bitte."

Hermine wollte wissen, wer sie beschützen würde.

Lucius schaute sich in der kleinen Kapelle um. Sein Abscheu war offensichtlich. Narzissa schien weniger bedenklich. Sie eilte lächelnd auf Draco zu.

Harry ging den Gang zurück und sagte: „Ich gebe euch allen einen Moment. Lasst mich wissen, wann der Rest von uns reinkommen kann." Er ging wieder aus der Tür, schaute Hermine mitfühlend an und schloss dann die Türen hinter sich.

Hermine schluckte schwer und nahm Dracos Hand. Misses Malfoy lächelte nun auch Hermine an und sagte: „Meine Güte, Sie sind schöner, als ich Sie in Erinnerung hatte." Hermine hoffte das, denn das letzte Mal, dass Misses Malfoy sie gesehen hatte war, als Hermine in dem Zuhause der anderen Frau gefoltert worden war, noch dazu von deren Schwester. Hermine entschied sich, all die negativen Gedanken hinter sich zu lassen.

„Danke, Misses Malfoy", sagte Hermine.

„Also, Draco", sagte sein Vater. „Wenn du ernsthaft vorhast heute zu heiraten, in dieser, wie nennt man es noch? Oh ja, Kapelle, dann schlage ich vor, dass wir anfangen. Es ist unhöflich sich zu verspäten."

Hermine lachte beinahe, doch Draco drückte ihre Hand. Hermine konnte nicht glauben, dass Mister Malfoy darüber besorgt war, dass die Hochzeit zu spät anfing. Ernsthaft? Es kümmerte ihn nur, dass die Hochzeit zu spät anfing und nicht die Tatsache, dass sein einziger Sohn eine Muggelgeborene heiratete und das nach nur zwei Tagen zusammen? Mister Malfoy schaute Hermine an und sagte: „Miss Granger, ich hoffe, sie sind bereit für all die Verantwortlichkeiten, die mit dem Namen Malfoy auf Sie zukommen."

„Nun…", begann Hermine. Sie hatte nicht daran gedacht. Sie hatte nicht die Zeit dazu gehabt. Sie fragte sich, ob diese Verantwortungen auch beinhalteten, Muggel und Schlammblüter zu hassen. Wenn es nicht ihr Hochzeitstag wäre, würde sie ihn genau das fragen. Stattdessen beendete sie ihren Satz: „Ich bin für die Herausforderung bereit."

„Ich bin sicher, dass Sie das sind", sagte Lucius. „Wo sitzen wir, Draco?" Draco schaute zu Hermine. Er wusste nicht, wo sie sitzen sollten.

„Sie und Ihre Frau werden in der ersten Reihe auf dieser Seite sitzen und meine Eltern werden auf dieser Seite in der ersten Reihe sitzen", sagte Hermine und zeigte auf die besagten Reihen. Mister Malfoy ging hinüber, holte ein Taschentuch heraus, wischte damit die Sitze ab und nahm dann die Hand seiner Frau. Beide setzten sich.

Draco drehte sich zu Hermine und bat sie: „Kneif mich."

„Was?", fragte sie.

„Kneif mich, damit ich weiß, dass das hier real ist", sagte er wieder. Sie kniff ihm in den Arm, sehr fest. „Autsch! Nicht so fest!" Er lehnte sich zu ihr und flüsterte: „Ich habe in einer Millionen Jahre nicht gedacht, dass sie kommen würden. Ich bin zum Manor gegangen, habe ihnen erzählt, dass ich dich heute um 13:00 Uhr heiraten würde und gesagt, wenn sie kommen wollten, sollten sie zum Fuchsbau kommen. Sie haben beide angefangen mich anzuschreien. Meine Mutter hat gesagt, ich soll an unseren Namen und unsere Blutlinie denken. Mein Vater hat gesagt, er würde mich enterben. Und ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass ich nicht mit ihnen diskutieren würde und dass sie kommen könnten, um meine Hochzeit zu feiern, oder dass sie sonst ihren Sohn für immer verlieren könnten. Ich bin gegangen und habe gedacht, dass ich sie nie wieder sehen würde."

Hermine war geschockt. Sie nahm seine Hand und führte ihn zu einer Ecke, außerhalb der Reichweite seiner Eltern. „Draco, du hättest deine Familie aufgegeben, für mich? Darum würde ich dich niemals bitten. Du hättest mir das erzählen müssen."

„Die Sache ist die, Hermine, ich wollte es dir erzählen. Ich wollte dir sagen, dass wir uns vielleicht an den ursprünglichen Plan halten sollten und in einem Jahr heiraten, so dass meine Eltern Zeit hätten, sich daran zu gewöhnen. Aber als du nicht im Fuchsbau warst, habe ich gemerkt, dass ich nichts mehr wollte, als dich zu finden und dich hier und heute zu heiraten", gab er zu.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll, außer Dankeschön", erwiderte sie.

„Du bist so lustig", sagte er mit einem Glucksen. „Du musst mir nicht danken, weil ich dich liebe. Lieb mich einfach zurück."

Misses Malfoy beobachtete sorgfältig die jungen Liebenden in der Ecke. Sie lehnte sich zu ihrem Mann und sagte: „Schau sie dir an. Er liebt sie. Das hier ist richtig, Lucius, du musst wissen, dass es richtig ist."

„Ich bin hier, oder?", antwortete er. Er schaute hinüber zu dem ungleichen Paar. Er sah, wie sein Sohn sich vorbeugte und die Wange der Braut küsste. Er wusste, dass sein Sohn kein Narr war. Er hätte nie im Leben so eine Entscheidung getroffen, wenn er sich nicht sicher wäre, dass das richtig ist. Sie scheinen einander zu mögen. Er griff nach der Hand seiner Frau und sagte dann laut: „Draco, es ist 13:45 Uhr. Es ist wirklich unhöflich und unziemlich, deine Gäste 45 Minuten warten zu lassen. Ihr müsst mit der Zeremonie jetzt anfangen."

Draco schaute zu seinem Vater und sagte: „Ja, Sir."

Hermine sagte: „Du bleibst hier und machst dich für mich bereit. Ich muss wieder aus der Kirche raus, damit ich einen großen Auftritt haben kann. Ich wünschte nur, wir hätten Musik, während ich den Gang entlang laufe."

„Ich könnte wieder den Hochzeitsmarsch summen", bot Draco an.

„Ich will dich nicht beleidigen, aber nein", entgegnete Hermine.

„Wie findest du folgendes? Wir können doch zaubern, oder? Ich denke, ich könnte ein wenig Musik machen, wenn ich es nur fest genug versuche, vielleicht einer dieser Beatles-Songs. Sag mir, welchen du hören willst, während du den Gang entlang schreitest, und ich werde sicherstellen, dass er in der Kapelle zu hören ist."

„Du kennst doch nicht einmal Songs von den Beatles", erinnerte ihn Hermine.

„Um Gottes Willen, Granger, hast du das geglaubt? Ich mag ja ein Reinblüter sein, aber sie sind die verflixten Beatles, um Himmels Willen." Er drehte sich zu seinen Eltern und sagte: „Hermine denkt, dass wir nicht wissen, wer die Beatles sind."

Seine Mutter lachte und sagte: „Ich liebe die Beatles. Ich habe die ganze Zeit ihre Musik gehört, als Draco klein war."

Hermine sah geschockter als, als zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem die Malfoys die Kapelle betreten hatte. Sie drehte sich zu Draco und sagte: „Du bist so ein Lügner."

„Und es ist gut, dass du das jetzt entdeckt hast, anstatt es erst herauszufinden, nachdem wir verheiratet sind", erwiderte er.

„Welche anderen Lügen hast du mir dieses Wochenende erzählt?", fragte sie.

„Du hast ein Leben lang Zeit, meine Geheimnisse und Lügen zu entdecken, Hermine. Welchen Song möchtest du nun?", drängte sie Draco.

„Wenn du alle Songs kennst, such du einen aus", sagte sie einfach. Sie ging den Gang hinunter, schüttelte ungläubig ihren Kopf und sagte zu sich selbst: „Geheimnisse und Lügen, das sollten unsere Schwüre sein." Sie öffnete die Türen der Kapelle und sagte allen, dass sie hineinkommen konnten. Alle küssten sie oder gratulierten ihr auf den Weg hinein.

„Nur 47 Minuten zu spät, Hermine", sagte George und küsste sie auf die Wange. „Ich vermute, du bist das Warten wert."

„Ich bin genauso glücklich, als würde eines meiner Kinder heiraten", sagte Molly, während sie ihre Hand hielt.

Arthur lächelte sie an und sagte: „Sie könnte eine von unseren Kindern sein, denn wir denken bereits so von ihr."

Charlie gab ihr einen Kuss und sagte: „Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass man so leicht um dich werben kann, hätte ich es selbst versucht." Er lachte und zwinkerte ihr zu.

Bill und Fleur lächelten sie an und sagten ihr, sie solle glücklich werden.

Percy sah so aus, als würde er sich schämen, und sagte: „Vergib mir wegen Ron, aber ich habe nicht gewusst, dass er sich so verhalten wird. Ich dachte, er würde erwachsen sein und dich so unterstützen, wie du ihn unterstützt hast." Er gab ihr ein halbes Lächeln und sie nahm seine Hand und lächelte zurück. Er ging hinein.

Ginny grinste, kicherte und rannte den Gang hinunter.

Harry lächelte sie an. Er nahm ihre Hand, lehnte sich zu ihr und küsste sie kurz auf die Lippen. „Ich liebe dich. Werde glücklich. Du verdienst mehr als nur glücklich zu sein, aber ich fürchte, dass ist alles, was ich sagen kann." Er nahm den Arm von Misses Granger und führte sie in die Kapelle.

Der Offizielle und Dracos Freund aus dem Ministerium, der das mit der Lizenz arrangiert hatte, gingen zuletzt hinein.

Sie stand allein draußen mit ihrem Vater.

„Bist du glücklich, mein kleines Mädchen?", fragte ihr Vater.

„Ja, Dad, ich bin sehr glücklich", sagte sie ernst.

„Du siehst wunderschön aus, weißt du? Dieser eine Weasley, Percy denke ich, hat gesagt, er würde ein paar Bilder von dir machen, wenn du zurück zum Fuchsbau kommst, damit wir diesen Tag dokumentieren können. Ich möchte meinen Enkelkindern erzählen, wie ihre Eltern sich getroffen und geheiratet haben."

„Das wäre nett, Dad", sagte Hermine. Sie nahm die Hand ihres Vaters. „Bereit?"

„Wenn du es bist", erwiderte er.

Ihr Vater öffnete die Tür und alle standen auf, um die Braut zu ehren. Der Beatles-Song „Something" begann leise zu in der hölzernen Kapelle zu erklingen. Hermine liebte diesen Song.

Sie war so nervös, dass sie sichtbar zitterte. Ihr Vater begann langsam zu laufen und zuerst vergaß Hermine, wie man lief. Er wisperte: „Komm schon, einen Fuß vor den anderen. Das ist nicht so schwer, du tust das, seit du zehn Monate alt bist. Du warst immer ein wenig früh dran." Sie konnte ihn nicht einmal ansehen. Sie konnte nur Draco sehen. Er lächelte sie so breit an, dass sie sofort wusste, dass alles gut werden würde.

Sie atmete tief durch, um die Tränen in ihren Augen zurückzudrängen und um die Schwere in ihrer Brust abzuschütteln. Sie gingen den Gang entlang. Sie konnte ihre Tränen nicht länger zurückhalten. Es waren Freudentränen. Sie begann offen zu weinen. Sie schämte sich, dass sie sich nicht zusammenreißen konnte, war aber auch zu überwältigt zu versuchen, aufzuhören. Ihre Mutter weinte auch. Sie hörte, wie Misses Weasley zu weinen begann. Wenn Ginny jetzt auch noch anfangen würde zu weinen, würde Hermine sich nicht mehr zusammenreißen können. Sie schaute zu Ginny und nein, sie weinte nicht. Hermine schaute zu ihrem Dad und sah, wie eine Träne seine Wange hinunterlief und sie begann mehr zu weinen. Sie hatte nie gedacht, dass sie jemand wäre, der auf seiner eigenen Hochzeit weinte.

Sie schaute ein weiteres Mal zu Draco. Er sah besorgt aus, dass sie weinte, daher versuchte sie zu lächeln, damit er wusste, dass sie einfach nur glücklich war. Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis sie ihn erreichte. Das war alles, was sie wollte. Sie wollte einfach nur zu ihm und dann wäre alles gut. Nur noch wenige Schritte. Sie weinte mehr und mehr und sie ließ die Hand ihres Vaters einen Moment früher los, als sie gesollt hätte und griff nach Dracos Hand.

Er schloss die Lücke zwischen ihnen und nahm ihre Hand. Er legte seine Hand auf ihre Wange, um die Tränen wegzuwischen. „Okay, Granger?"

Sie konnte nur nicken, da jeder ihrer Atemzüge von einem Schluchzer begleitet wurde. Sie hielt seine Hand so fest, dass er glaubte, sie würde sie von seiner Hand abquetschen. Mister Granger setzte sich neben seine Frau. Draco drehte sich zu dem Offiziellen und bat: „Einen Moment?" Er drehte sich zu Hermine und fragte: „Bist du dir sicher, dass das hier das ist, was du willst? Wir können warten, wenn dir das lieber wäre."

„Oh, Draco, du dummer, lieber Mann, das sind Tränen der Freude", sagte sie, während sie weiter weinte. „Ich war noch nie so glücklich in meinem Leben. Ich liebe dich so sehr. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass das überhaupt real ist."

Er legte seine Stirn an ihre und fragte leise: „Möchtest du, dass ich dich Kneife?"

„Vielleicht solltest du das tun", lächelte sie.

„Vielleicht werde ich dich stattdessen küssen", sagte er und legte seine Lippen sanft auf ihre. „Ich liebe dich." Er drehte sich zu dem Mann vor ihm und sagte: „Wir können beginnen."


	40. Chapter 40

_Kapitel 40 - Die Schwüre_

Der Offizielle begann zu sprechen, doch weder Hermine noch Draco hörten ein Wort von dem, was er sagte. Er fragte sie, ob sie irgendetwas zu sagen hätten. Draco war darauf nicht vorbereitet. Er hatte kaum Zeit gehabt die Hochzeit vorzubereiten, geschweige denn die Schwüre. Er sah Hermine an und sagte: „Ich habe nicht wirklich etwas zu sagen. Und du?"

„Ja, ich habe etwas, was ich sagen möchte", erwiderte sie.

„Bitte beginnen Sie", sagte der Offizielle.

„Draco, vor dem gestrigen Tag war mein Leben im Stillstand. Es hat sich nicht länger bewegt, war verbraucht und stagniert. Ich habe jeden Tag eine Schwere gefühlt. Nur jeden Tag aufzustehen und sich zu bewegen, war eine Aufgabe gewesen. Ich war zufrieden und habe geglaubt, dass mein Leben für immer so sein würde. Dann habe ich eine Entscheidung getroffen. Ich habe mich entschieden, zu Rons Hochzeit zu gehen. Zu Anfang hatte ich nie vor, zu seiner Hochzeit zu kommen. Ich habe gedacht, es würde zu schmerzhaft sein. Ich hatte recht, denn es war unglaublich schmerzhaft gewesen." Hermine hörte für einen Moment auf, um sich ihre Tränen wegzuwischen. Dracos Vater hatte ihr ein Taschentuch gereicht.

Sie fuhr fort: „Aber ich meinen Mut zusammengenommen und bin zu seiner Hochzeit gegangen, weil ich es leid war mein Leben in Trauer zu verbringen. Ich wollte, dass der Stillstand aufhört. Ich wollte, dass mein Leben wieder in Schwung kommt. Ich kam, sah und siegte. Es war schwer und ich habe nur gerade so überlebt. Ich weiß, dass es die beste Entscheidung meines Lebens war. Nach der Zeremonie sind alle gegangen und ich bin hier geblieben, weil das hier meine Kapelle war und meine Hochzeit. Mein Herz ist in eine Million Teile zersprungen. Ich habe gedacht, dass es nie wieder ganz werden würde."

„Und so habe ich dort hinten gesessen, in dieser Kapelle, in dieser letzten Reihe dort, erst gestern. Und als mein Herz zerbrochen ist, bist du herein gekommen und hast mir mein Leben zurückgegeben, ohne überhaupt zu wissen, was du da tust." Sie musste wieder aufhören, da sie heftiger weinte. Fast alle weinten. Draco war selbst den Tränen nahe, aber er würde für sie stark sein.

„Du bist hier rein gekommen und ohne es zu wissen, hast du die Scherben meines gebrochenen Herzens aufgehoben und in weniger als einem Tag wieder zusammengesetzt. Ich schulde dir dafür meine Dankbarkeit. Du hast mich dazu gebracht, wieder lieben zu können. Du hast mein Leben wieder in Bewegung gebracht, als ich gedacht habe, dass es für immer still stehen würde. So verrückt, wie das alles gewesen ist, es war das wichtigste Ereignis meines ganzen Lebens. Wenn ich dir ein Zehntel der Liebe geben könnte, die du mir gegeben hast, dann ist das mehr, als ich mir je wünschen konnte."

„Mein Herz fühlt sich genauso schwer an, wie an dem Tag zuvor, aber heute fühlt es sich schwer an, weil es erfüllt ist mit Liebe zu dir. Bitte glaub mir, wenn ich sage, dass ich dir nie wehtun werde, dich nie in Frage stellen werde und dass ich meine ganzen Tage damit verbringen werde, dich zu lieben, wenn du mich lässt." Sie atmete zweimal zitternd durch und schloss für einen Moment ihre Augen. Sie öffnete ihre Augen wieder und sagte: „Ich liebe dich."

„Zu Hölle, das kann ich nicht toppen", sagte Draco.

Alle lachten. Sogar Hermine. Es war gut zu lachen, denn es linderte einige der Tränen, die noch immer die Wangen der Gäste und der Braut hinunterliefen.

„Okay, hier komme ich, Hermine", begann Draco. „Ich wusste, dass du eine harte Zeit auf der Hochzeit hattest. Ich habe hinter dir gesessen und habe gehört, wie du leise geweint hast. Ich habe gesehen, wie du kaum dabei zusehen konntest, wie Ron und Pansy ihre Schwüre ausgetauscht haben und so wie du sagst, dass dein Herz brach, brach auch meins. Meines jedoch bracht für dich. Ich denke, das war der Moment, an dem ich wusste, dass ich dich liebe."

„Und lass uns ehrlich sein, Granger, und es sagen wie es ist. Wir haben uns in der Schule gehasst." Wieder lachten alle. „Wie du weißt, besteht eine dünne Linie zwischen Liebe und Hass und ich habe diese Linie gestern überquert, genau in dieser Kapelle. Deshalb habe ich auf dich gewartet und deshalb bin über dich hergefallen, sobald ich konnte. Ich war entschlossen, dass du es nicht bereuen würdest, nicht Weasley geheiratet zu haben. Ich war entschlossen, dass ich dich sehen lasse, dass es da draußen einen anderen gibt, der auf dich wartet, vielleicht ich. Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich vorhatte, dich 24 Stunden später zu heiraten, gut um genau zu sein 25 oder 26 Stunden später, aber das ist egal. Als ich dir gestern gesagt habe, dass ich dich liebe, wusste ich, dass ich es tat. Als ich dich gefragt habe, ob du mich heiraten würdest, wusste ich in meinem tiefsten Herzen, dass es für immer sein würde. Als wir Liebe gemacht haben", sie wurde rot und er berührte ihre Wange, „und wir unsere Familie geplant haben", er drehte sich zu den Gästen, „zwei Söhne und zwei Töchter", er drehte sich wieder zu ihr, „wusste ich, dass das passieren würde."

„Ich werde nie etwas von dem bedauern, was in den letzten beiden Tagen gesagt habe. Diese letzten beiden Tage waren außergewöhnlich. Sie waren in unseren Lebensbüchern geschrieben, lange bevor wir überhaupt geboren wurden und wer sind wir, uns mit dem Schicksal anzulegen. Du bist meine Zukunft, mein Leben, meine Liebe. Ich möchte nichts mehr, als jeden Moment, jeden Tages mit dir zu verbringen und dir zeigen, wie viel du mir bedeutest. Liebe mich, Hermine. Heirate mich, Hermine. Sei meine Frau, die Mutter meiner Kinder, und mach mich zum glücklichsten Menschen auf diesem Planeten. Verdient nicht jeder Glück, sogar du und ich?"

„Nimm meine Hand und heirate mich und im Gegenzug gebe ich dir mein Herz", schloss er.

Hermine weinte nicht länger. Es war nicht so, dass seine Worte nicht bewegend waren, denn das waren sie. Sie war einfach zu glücklich, um zu weinen. „Ich werde deine Hand nehmen, und Draco, ich muss dir mein Herz nicht anbieten, weil du es bereits hast."

Der Offizielle sagte noch ein paar mehr Worte, die die Braut und der Bräutigam wieder nicht mitbekamen. Schließlich erklärte er sie zu Mann und Frau. „Draco, du darfst die Braut küssen", sagte er.

„Hast du das gehört, Hermine, du bist meine Frau", sagte er leicht. „Was sagst du dazu?"

Sie lächelte und sagte: „Es wird verdammt nochmal Zeit." Alle jubelten und lachten, als Draco sie in seine Arme nahm, sich vorbeugte und sie küsste. Er richtete sich wieder auf, behielt seine Hände aber auf ihrer Wange.

„Dieser Kuss war für sie und jetzt gibt es einen für mich", sagte er. Er kam mit seinem Gesicht näher und wischte mit seinen Daumen die Überreste ihrer Tränen weg. Er küsste ihre rechte Wange, dann ihre linke und legte dann seinen Mund auf ihren. Er bewegte seine Lippen langsam und küsste sie mit all der Liebe, die er hatte. Zu ersten Mal in seinem Leben wusste er, was bedingungslose Liebe war, denn die fühlte er für sie. Er bewegte seine Hände ihre Arme hinunter, nahm ihre Hände und entzog sich ihren Lippen.

„Ich liebe dich", sagte er.

„Das tust du besser", entgegnete sie. „Sonst wäre das alle eine riesengroße Zeitverschwendung gewesen."

Sie drehte sich zu den Gästen. Alle waren aufgestanden und hatten begonnen, zu applaudieren. Hermine lächelte breit und drehte sich zu Draco. „Auf zu den nächsten 24 Stunden", sagte sie.

„Zuerst haben wir eine Hochzeitsfeier und dann können wir mit den nächsten 24 Stunden weitermachen, einverstanden?", fragte er. Sie gingen langsam den Gang hinunter und als sie die Türen erreichte, drehte sich Draco um und sagte: „Kommt alle mit zum Fuchsbau und lasst uns diesen Tag richtig beenden!" Er drehte sich zu Hermine und fragte: „Bereit, Misses Malfoy?"

„Oh, was das betrifft, ich habe vor meinen Namen zu behalten, Mister Malfoy", lachte sie.

„Das könnte mich nicht weniger interessieren, aber du bist diejenige, die meinen Eltern die freudige Nachricht überbringt", lachte er. Er nahm ihre Hand und dann apparierten beide zu dem Ort, wo ihre Geschichte begonnen hatte, zurück zum Fuchsbau.


	41. Chapter 41

_Kapitel 41 - Das Ende (Oder in Dracos Worten: Der Beginn)_

Hermine war glücklicher, als sie sich in sehr langer Zeit gefühlt hatte. Vielleicht glücklicher als sie in ihrem ganzen Leben gewesen war. Das war so ein surrealer Tag gewesen, und dennoch war es das realste, was sie je erlebt hatte. War es erst gestern gewesen, dass sie gedacht hatte, ihre Welt wäre nie wieder dieselbe? War es nur 24 Stunden her (oder ein wenig mehr), dass sie dachte, ihr gebrochenes Herz würde nie wieder heilen? Als sie sich neben ihren EHEMANN setzte und dabei zusah, wie ihre Freunde und ihre Familien die Hochzeitsfeier genossen, aßen, tranken und beschwipst waren, dachte sie, dass sie zufriedener war, als sie sein durfte.

Draco lehnte sich hinüber zu ihr und sagte leise: „Das alles scheint surreal, oder?"

„Du kleiner Gedankenleser, du", sagte sie und streichelte seine Wange. Sie sah zu ihrem neuen Ehemann und ergriff unter dem Tisch seine Hand. Sie schaute zurück zu den Gästen und staunte darüber, wie glücklich sie sich fühlte. Draco sah direkt in ihr strahlendes Gesicht. Er wusste, dass er derjenige war, der Glück hatte.

„Hat dir meine Musikauswahl in der Kapelle gefallen?", fragte er.

Sie drehte sich um, um ihn anzusehen. „Es war wundervoll. Ich wünschte, du hättest einen Song ausgewählt, der auch ausgedrückt hätte, wie ich mich fühle. Trotzdem war es so, als wäre jedes Wort von dir gekommen."

„Das ist es", erwiderte er. Er legte seine Hand auf ihren Mund und küsste sie. „Da ist etwas in der Art, in der du dich bewegst, dass mich wie keine andere anzieht", zitierte er aus dem Song.

„Sing für mich", lachte sie.

„Wenn du meine Gesangsstimme hören würdest, würdest du wegrennen und eine Annullierung beantragen, glaub mir", sagte er ihr.

„Okay, ich vertraue dir. Sing nie für mich", sagte sie.

Während Hermine wieder ihre Gäste beobachtete, schaute er weiterhin sie an. Es wäre so einfach gewesen, sie gestern in der Kapelle zurückzulassen. Das hatte er auch beinahe getan. Er hatte nicht einmal eine Einladung zu der Hochzeit erwartet. Er arbeitete in der gleichen Abteilung wie Weasley und Potter, so dass er von der bevorstehenden Heirat schon lange gewusst hatte. Er hatte auch gehört, wie Potter mit anderen darüber sprach, wie verletzt Hermine war und wie er sich um sie sorgte.

Zuerst, als er die Einladung erhalten hatte (von Pansy mit Sicherheit, nicht von Ron), hatte er gedacht, dass es vielleicht zu merkwürdig wäre und so wollte er ablehnen. Dann, eines Tages, hatte er Potter in einem Gang des Ministeriums mit seiner Frau sprechen hören. Er hatte Ginny erzählt, dass Hermine sich schließlich entschieden hatte, zur Hochzeit zu gehen und er hatte gesagt, dass er sich beinahe wünschte, sie würde es nicht tun, da er wusste, dass es schwer für sie werden würde.

Draco hatte sich entschieden zu kommen. Er sagte sich zuerst, dass er kommen wollte, um sich die Show anzusehen. Er hoffte irgendwie, dass Hermine kommen, den ganzen Haufen verhexen und dann wieder verschwinden würde. Er hätte eine Millionen Galeonen bezahlt, um das zu sehen. Als er aber in der Kapelle auftauchte und sah, wie Granger hinten saß und das auch noch auf der Seite der Braut und wie sie so traurig, allein und klein aussah, entschied er sich, sich hinter sie zu setzen, falls sie gänzlich zusammenbrechen würde und eine helfende Hand bräuchte.

Er hatte noch nie im Leben ein so starkes Bedürfnis verspürt, jemandem zu helfen. Die Gefühle, die er für sie hatte, waren ihm fremd. Er konnte sich nicht zu ihr hingezogen fühlen, oder? Dennoch brauchte es, als er sich hinter sie setzte, all seine Willensstärke, sie nicht zu berühren, als er sah, wie sie weinte. Nach der Zeremonie, als alle Gäste aufstanden, blieb sie auf ihrem Platz. Er folgte der Meute nach draußen. Schließlich sah er, wie sie auch hinauskam. Er hätte sich beinahe vor Lachen in die Hosen gemacht, als er sah, wie sie eine ganze Packung Reis genau in Weasleys Gesicht warf. Sie versteckte sich hinter den anderen Gästen, aber Draco hatte die ganze Sache gesehen. Weasley hatte vor Schmerz aufgeschrien und Draco hatte erfreut gelacht.

Er sah, wie sie wieder zurück in die Kapelle schlüpfte, nachdem die anderen zur Hochzeitsfeier gegangen waren. Er entschied sich, darauf zu warten, dass sie wieder nach draußen kam. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er zu ihr sagen würde. Er entschied sich, einfach zu improvisieren. Er war auf und ab gegangen und hatte sich schließlich gesetzt, um auf sie zu warten. Nach beinahe zwanzig Minuten dachte er, dass sie aus dem Inneren der Kapelle disappariert war.

Er öffnete die Tür ein Stück um zu sehen, ob sie gegangen war, aber sie war immer noch drinnen, saß in der letzten Reihe und weinte. Sie trauerte um den dummen Bastard, der ihr Herz gebrochen hatte. Wenn Weasley da gewesen wäre, hätte er diesen Mann wahrscheinlich eigenhändig erwürgt. Sie drehte sich leicht in ihrem Platz, da sie gespürt hatte, wie jemand hineingekommen war. Draco schaute genau in ihre traurigen, roten, tränenverschmierten Augen und schloss die Tür schnell wieder. Er fühlte sich, als würde er miterleben, wie sie ihre Seele offenlegte und er schämte sich aus irgendeinem Grund. Nein, nicht nur aus irgendeinem Grund. Er schämte sich für jede böse Sache, die er jemals zu ihr gesagt oder ihr angetan hatte.

Zuerst wollte er nicht auf sie warten. Er wollte sofort gehen, doch etwas in seinem Herzen ließ ihn warten. Er setzte sich auf die hölzernen Stufen und entschied sich, dass er warten würde, selbst wenn es sein Leben lang dauern würde.

Sie kam heraus und sah, wie er auf den Stufen saß und seine Krawatte lose um seinen Hals hing. Er schaute auf, als sie aus der Tür kam. Sie setzte sich neben ihn. „Hallo Malfoy, ich habe dich auf der Hochzeit gar nicht gesehen."

„Wirklich? Ich habe dich gesehen", sagte er. „Ich war in der Reihe direkt hinter dir. Du hast nicht gerade so ausgesehen, als hättest du die Zeremonie wirklich genossen."

„Ich denke, das habe ich auch nicht", stimmte sie zu.

„Möchtest du alleine sein und in Selbstmitleid baden oder gehst du zu der Hochzeitsfeier?", fragte er.

„Ich bade nicht im Selbstmitleid", erwiderte sie.

„Doch, das hast du gemacht", lachte er.

„Nein, das habe ich wirklich nicht", sagte sie erneut. Er funkelte sie an und runzelte die Stirn. „Gut, ich habe in Selbstmitleid gebadet. Was machst du noch hier? Warum bist du nicht auf der Hochzeitsfeier?"

„Himmel", lachte er. „Es war schon eine Menge, von mir zu erwarten, dass ich bei der Zeremonie auftauche. Ich kann mir wirklich nicht vorstellen, dass ich mit einem Haufen Weasleys zu einer Hochzeitsfeier gehe. Ich würde wegen des Meers aus roten Haaren wahrscheinlich erblinden."

Sie lachte. „Warum bist du dann immer noch hier?"

„Ich habe natürlich auf dich gewartet", sagte er.

„Warum?"

„Ich weiß es nicht wirklich", antwortete er ehrlich. „Du schienst traurig gewesen zu sein, und ich habe einfach gedacht, dass ich auf dich warte. Möchtest du, dass ich gehe?"

Als sie ihm nicht sagte, dass er gehen solle, hatte er Hoffnung. Trotz dem sie verletzlich war, war sie dennoch immer noch offen und aufgeschlossen. Er wusste, dass sie wieder würde lieben können. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt dachte er, dass es eine ganze Weile dauern würde, bis sie ihm vertrauen, sich ihm öffnen und seine Freundschaft akzeptieren würde. Niemand, der bei klarem Verstand war hätte geglaubt, dass es nur ein paar Stunden dauern würde.

Er fragte sie: „Also, trauerst du um die Tatsache, dass Weasley jemanden anders geheiratet hat, als dich oder trauerst du um die Tatsache, dass nicht du diejenige warst, die geheiratet hat?"

„Ist das nicht dasselbe?", fragte sie.

„Nein, du könntest einfach nur eifersüchtig sein, dass du nicht diejenige warst, die dort mit ihrem weißen Kleid, den Handschuhen und dem Schleier gestanden hast. Weasley muss nicht dabei gewesen sein", erklärte er.

„Nun, dann", murmelte sie und versuchte ehrlich zu sein. „Ich vermute, ich bin eifersüchtig. Ich will die Hochzeit, das Haus und die Kinder. Das bedeutet nicht, dass ich Ron will."

„Hurra für dich", sagte er und stand wieder auf. Er schien ruhelos zu sein.

„Was meinst du damit, Hurra für mich?", fragte sie verwirrt.

„Ich bin nur froh, dass du die Wahrheit zugeben kannst. Ich würde es hassen zu denken, dass du auch nur eine Träne an das rothaarige Ungeziefer verschwendet hast."

„Oh", sagte sie leise.

Er kam zurück und setzte sich neben sie auf die steinerne Treppe. Sie schaute hinab auf seine schwarzen Schuhe. Er fragte: „Sind meine Schuhe interessant?" Sie schaute zurück in sein Gesicht und er stellte eine andere Frage. „Was machst du jetzt?"

Sie begannen Smalltalk zu machen. Sie erzählte ihm, womit sie ihr Geld verdiente, auch wenn er es bereits wusste. Er erzählte ihr, womit er sein Geld verdiente, auch wenn sie das ebenfalls bereits wusste.

Sie sagte ihm, dass sie gehen würde. Er fragte sie, ob sie zur Hochzeitsfeier gehen würde und sie erwiderte, dass sie das nicht tun würde und für etwas Wodka und Eiscreme nach Hause gehen würde. Er fand, dass sie traurig aussah. Er sagte ihr, dass er hingehen würde, auch wenn er absolut nicht an einer Hochzeitsfeier mit einem Haufen Weasleys teilnehmen wollte.

Sie verabschiedeten sich und sie wollte schon disapparieren, als er zu ihr kam und sagte: „Übrigens, du hast etwas von dem Reis in deinem Haar."

„Wirklich?", fragte sie.

Er hob seine Hand und entfernte einige Körner des Reises. Er sagte: „Dein Haar ist viel weicher, als ich es mir vorgestellt habe." Er schämte sich zuerst, dass er das gesagt hatte. Sie wurde auch rot. Sie begann mit ihren Händen durch ihr Haar zu fahren.

„Habe ich alles rausbekommen?", fragte sie.

Er lehnte sich näher zu ihr und sagte: „Ich glaube, das hast du." Er schaute schnell weg, zurück zu der Kapelle. Er wusste in seinem Innersten, dass er sie mehr wollte als alles, was er je in seinem Leben gewollt hatte. „Ich sehe dich bei der nächsten Hochzeit", sagte er zu ihr, ohne sie wirklich von ihr trennen zu wollen. Er wollte nur Zeit gewinnen. Er versuchte herausfinden, wie er ihr Zusammensein verlängern konnte. Er wollte ihr niemals Auf Wiedersehen sagen.

„Bis dann", sagte sie und hielt ihm ihre Hand hin, um sich zu verabschieden.

Bevor sie gehen konnte, sagte er wieder: „Möchtest du heute ein wenig Gesellschaft oder geht es heute Abend nur um dich und deine Flasche Wodka?"

Sie grinste und fragte: „Was hast du im Sinn?"

Er lächelte und sagte: „Nimm meine Hand und du wirst es herausfinden." Zu seinem größten Erstaunen hatte sie das getan und er hatte sie zu der Hochzeitsfeier gebracht. Das war der Anfang gewesen.

Sie schaute zu Draco, als er über ihr Treffen gestern nachdachte und fragte: „An was denkst du so intensiv, Draco?"

„Über dich." Das war seine einzige Antwort und es war wahr. Er dachte über sie nach. Als er darüber nachdachte, dass er beinahe nicht bei der Hochzeit aufgetaucht wäre, brach ihm kalter Schweiß aus. Er hätte den ganzen Tag verpasst. Wenn er nicht aufgetaucht wäre, würde er in diesem Moment nicht an dieser Stelle sitzen und der glücklichste Mann der Welt sein. Sie lächelte ihn lieb an und legte eine Hand auf sein Gesicht. Sie lehnte sich zu ihm und küsste seine Wange. Er lächelte ebenfalls mit einem Lächeln, was seine Freude und sein Glück wiederspiegelte.

Er sagte wieder: „Ich habe nur über dich nachgedacht und wie wir uns bei der Kapelle getroffen haben, und darüber, wie launisch das Schicksal ist, denn wenn einer von uns sich entschieden hätte, nicht auf der Hochzeit aufzutauchen, wäre alles verloren gewesen."

„Ja, alles wäre anders gekommen, das ist sicher", stimmte sie zu. „Ich würde wahrscheinlich immer noch in meinem Schlafanzug mit einer leere Flasche Wodka und zwei leeren Packungen Eiscreme in meinem Bett zu Hause sitzen. Ich hätte ein tränenverschmiertes Gesicht und würde dem nachtrauern, was vielleicht gewesen wäre und nie sein würde."

Er erschauderte, als er daran dachte. Draco sagte: „Wenn ich mich nicht entschieden hätte zu kommen, würde ich wahrscheinlich irgendwo rumhängen und den Gedanken an die Arbeit morgen fürchten, anstatt nun nach vorn zu schauen zu dem Start meines wundervollen neuen Lebens mit dir."

„Warum bist du gekommen?", fragte Hermine.

„Ich habe mir genau dieselbe Frage gestellt", gab Draco zu, „und ich wünschte, ich könnte sagen, ich wäre wegen dir gekommen", fügte er bedauernd hinzu, „aber ich bin aus selbstsüchtigen Gründen zur Hochzeit gekommen. Ich wollte auch mit etwas abschließen, weißt du?"

„Hast du deinen Abschluss bekommen?", fragte Hermine.

„Nein, stattdessen habe ich ein neues Leben bekommen und dass ist besser als ein Abschluss", sagte er.

Hermine grinste und sagte: „Was, wenn ich nicht mit dir zur Hochzeitsfeier gekommen wäre? Was hättest du dann gemacht?"

„Weißt du, Hermine", begann Draco, „an diesem Punkt war das keine Option. Ich hätte dich gezwungen mitzukommen und eigentlich habe ich das gemacht. Ich meine, gib es zu, du hattest keine Ahnung, wohin wir gehen würden. Ich wusste, dass du nicht hingehen wolltest, aber meine Selbstsucht hat gewonnen und am Ende bin ich froh, dass sie das hat."

„Ich bin auch froh", sagte sie, „denn wenn ich nach Hause gegangen wäre, wäre ich immer noch leer und würde mit einem gebrochenen Herzen herumlaufen. Ich wäre gebrochen und kaum dazu fähig, mich aufzurichten und mit meinem leeren Leben weiterzumachen. Danke, Draco."

„Sehr gerne", sagte er ernst. Er lehnte sich hinüber, nahm ihr Gesicht und führte seine Lippen auf ihre. Er presste seine Lippen leicht auf ihre, zog sich zurück und kam dann wieder; er küsste sie fester, bevor er schließlich seine Hand in ihren Nacken legte und sie näher zog. Er wollte weinen, denn ihre Lippen schmeckten süßer nun da er wusste, dass sie für immer ihm gehören würde.

Draco nahm ihre Hand und führte sie durch ihre Gäste hindurch, um mit ihr zum Garten zu gehen. „Hast du es so gemeint, als du bei unseren Schwüren gesagt hast, dass du dich traurig und allein gefühlt hast?"

„Ja, das habe ich. Ich tue es nicht mehr", sagte sie.

„Ich war auch die meiste Zeit meines Lebens traurig und allein und ich fühle mich auch nicht mehr so, lustig, nicht?", fragte er.

„Ja, lächerlich", stimmte sie zu.

„Ich meinte, lustig im Sinne von komisch" fügte er hinzu.

„Ich weiß", grinste sie. Hermine schaute zurück zu den Gästen und sah Ron, wie er ganz allein neben der Meute saß und sie beobachtete. Sie sagte: „Er muss zurück zu seiner Frau."

Draco drehte sich um und schaute zurück. „Vielleicht bereut er auch so manche Dinge. Zu wenig, zu spät." Sie drehten sich beide wieder um und gingen weiter weg von den Gästen.

„Also, was passiert morgen?", fragte sie.

„Nun, da ich offensichtlich nicht länger enterbt bin, denke ich, ich werde meinen Job kündigen. Ich habe dort nur gearbeitet, um mich selbst zu verwirklichen, was ich, nur mal so nebenbei, bis heute nicht erreicht habe. Ich habe meinen Job schon seit einer ganzen Weile nicht mehr genossen. Vielleicht könnten wir einen langen Urlaub machen", sagte er und zog sie in seine warme Umarmung.

„Ich liebe meinen Job und ich möchte nicht kündigen, aber ich denke, sie werden mir für eine Hochzeitsreise ein wenig frei geben. Sie lieben mich und mein Urlaub ist fällig", sagte sie. „Wohin wollen wir?"

„Das ist egal, solange wir zusammen sind", sagte er poetisch.

Sie starrte ihn für eine Minute an und sagte dann: „Wir könnten einfach mit unserem Leben anfangen. Wir könnten zu Hause bleiben, uns kennenlernen und lernen, wie es ist, verheiratet zu sein."

„Ich weiß nicht einmal, wo du wohnst", fiel ihm plötzlich ein.

Hermine lachte und sagte: „Siehst du, da ist so viel, was wir nicht voneinander wissen. Ich habe ein kleines Haus und ich hätte gern, dass wir dort leben, wenn du keine Einwände hast."

„Wie klein?", fragte er mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, als würde etwas schlecht riechen.

„Nicht so klein. Es ist kein Manor, aber ich liebe es", sagte sie.

„Dann sollte ich es auch lieben", erwiderte er.

„Wir sollten zurück zu unseren Gästen", sagte Hermine. Er begann mit ihr zurückzugehen, doch sie zögerte.

„Ich dachte, du wolltest zurückgehen", sagte er.

„Das will ich, aber ich will das auch nicht beenden", sagte sie traurig. „Ich möchte für immer mit dir hier im Fuchsbau weitermachen, so wie wir es die vergangenen zwei Tage gemacht haben. Wir werden aber weitermachen, vielleicht eines Tages mit einer neuen Geschichte."

„Das würde mir gefallen. Ich frage mich, ob das auch jemand anderes will", lachte sie.

„Nun, wir werden es herausfinden, da bin ich mich sicher", antwortete er. „Alle werden einen Weg finden, uns wissen zu lassen, ob sie wieder von uns hören wollen." Sie gingen zurück zu ihren Gästen, Hand in Hand. Er hielt an der Ecke des Zeltes an, nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und küsste sie wieder. „Ich liebe dich wirklich, weißt du?", fragte er.

„Das weiß ich wirklich. Ich fühle genauso", antwortete Hermine. Sie nahm seine Hände von ihrem Gesicht und verschlang sie mit ihren. Sie sagte: „Wir sind wirklich ein ungleiches Paar. Wir waren vor dem ganzen hier nicht einmal Freunde oder Bekannte. Und ich war nicht derjenige, der zuerst mehr wollte, aber ich bin wirklich froh, dass es sich so entwickelt hat. Und du?"

„Was für eine dumme Frage", sagte er ernst. „Und wir sind nicht so verschieden. Wir sind wirklich für einander bestimmt. Alle großen Romanzen beginnen mit einem Jungen und einem Mädchen und das ist alles, was für eine gute Geschichte gebraucht wird. Du bist ein Mädchen und ich bin ein Junge und wir haben uns verliebt und geheiratet. Weißt du, was das jetzt bedeutet?"

„Das Ende?", fragte sie.

„Himmel, nein, Granger", lachte er. „Der Anfang."

Das Ende… Oder ist es der Anfang (Lest den Epilog und findet es heraus!)


	42. Chapter 42

Hallöchen, ihr Lieben,

ich habe lange überlegt, ob ich dieses Chap hier übersetze oder es einfach lasse, aber dann habe ich mich doch dazu entschieden…

Ich danke euch allen für die netten reviews… ich liebe eure gedanken zu dieser geschichte… herrlich…

ähm… ich werde am Montag mit dem zweiten Teil dieser Trilogie beginnen… ich brauch einfach die nächsten beiden Tag, um mir wieder einen kleinen Puffer zu schaffen… Ich habe nämlich erst drei Chaps fertig…

bis dahin und einen fetten knutscher für euch alle

Nerventod

_Kapitel 42 - Epilog_

„Meine liebste Granger, worüber denkst du nach?", fragte Draco seine neue Frau, die auf einem Stuhl am Fenster saß und ihre Beine zu sich gezogen hatte. Er kam vom Bett zu ihr hinüber und stellte sich neben sie. Es war der Morgen nach ihrer Hochzeitsnacht und sie waren in ihrem kleinen Haus.

„Ich denke darüber nach, wie es jetzt für uns weiter geht. Wir haben gerade ein paar fantastische Tage erlebt. Ich habe das Gefühl, wir haben ein Leben lang in ein wenig mehr als 24 Stunden gelebt und nun möchte ich einfach wissen, was es da draußen für uns gibt. Was kommt als nächstes?", fragte sie. Er zog sie vom Stuhl, nahm ihren Platz ein und zog sie an ihrer Hüfte zu sich, so dass sie auf seinem Schoß saß.

„Warum müssen wir uns darum Sorgen machen? Es ist doch die Entscheidung des Schicksals, oder? Es ist nicht unsere Sache. Was passiert, passiert", sagte er und zeichnete kleine Kreise auf ihrem Arm.

„Ich mache mir trotzdem noch Sorgen darüber", sagte sie und studierte sein Gesicht. Ihre Fingerspitzen legte sie auf seine Lippen. Sie fuhr damit zweimal seine Lippen entlang und lehnte sich dann für einen Kuss zu ihm. „Ich möchte einfach wissen, was uns erwartet. Was möchten die anderen von uns?"

„Aber verstehst du das nicht", hielt er entgegen, „das ist das, was ich versuche dir zu sagen. Es ist egal, was wir wollen oder was wir erwarten, oder was alle anderen von uns erwarten. Alles was zählt ist, was passiert. Wir leben einfach unser Leben, egal was passiert. Egal ob nun das nächste Kapitel unseres Lebens darum geht, was passiert, wenn wir unser erstes Kind bekommen, oder wenn wir zum ersten Mal unsere Eltern besuchen, oder wenn wir unseren ersten Jahrestag haben, es ist egal. Alles was zählt ist, dass wir zusammen sind und wir das mit unseren Freunden teilen. All unsere Freunde, die während unserer ersten Geschichte dagesessen haben und sich darum gesorgt haben, was mit uns passieren wird, werden die nächste Geschichte entscheiden. Alles ist gut." Er küsste ihr Kinn. Er hob ihre Hand und führte ihr Handgelenk zu seinem Mund. Er platziere kleine Küsse darauf und sagte dann: „Geliebte."

„Ich mag es, wenn du mich Geliebte nennst", sagte sie. Sie legte ihren Kopf an seinen Nacken. Sie zitterte leicht. Er schlang seine Arme um sie. „Nichts wird nach unserem verrückten Werben und unserer schnellen Heirat schockierend sein, oder?" Sie schlang ihre Finger in sein Haar. „Ich habe nicht gewollt, dass es endet."

„Offensichtlich sind wir nicht die Einzigen", lachte er. „Hey, Granger, ich hatte gerade eine abgefahrene Idee."

„Wir sind in den Flitterwochen. Ich erwarte, dass du sowas hast", lachte sie ebenfalls.

„Hol deine Gedanken aus der Gosse, Granger. Ich meinte, ich habe eine abgefahrene Idee über das letzte Kapitel unserer Geschichte. Es könnte über 24 Stunden im Bett gehen."

Sie lachte und schnaubte sogar. Sie schubste ihn an seiner Schulter. „Siehst du, ich wusste, es hatte was mit Liebe machen zu tun."

„Ich habe nie gesagt, dass es nicht darum geht", verteidigte er sich. „Aber wenn ich mich recht entsinne, dann ist die Gesichte nicht als ‚für Erwachsene' eingestuft, deshalb bin ich mir sicher, dass es zumeist mit Reden zu tun hätte und nicht viel mit Liebe machen. Ich denke deshalb, dass es keine machbare Wahl ist."

„Ich vermute nicht", stimmte sie zu. Sie stand auf und ging vor ihm auf und ab. Der Stoff ihres Nachthemdes umspielte leicht ihre Beine, während sie ging. „Ich denke, die Wahl für ein Sequel sollte darauf fallen, was an dem ersten Wochenende passiert, das wir mit unseren Eltern verbringen. Du weißt schon, wie ich dich in alle möglichen Muggelsachen einführe und sowas. Du könntest von meiner Kindheit erfahren und alte Fotos ansehen." Sie drehte sich um und sah, dass er so tat, als würde er schlafen. Sie legte den Kopf auf die Seite, stampfte mit dem Fuß auf und schimpfte: „Draco Malfoy, pass auf!"

„OH, entschuldige, sobald du was von ‚allen möglichen Muggelsachen' geredet hast, bin ich eingeschlafen", witzelte er. „Warum kann es sich bei unserer nächsten Geschichte nicht darum drehen, dass wir das erste Wochenende bei meinen Eltern verbringen? Du hast es so gemocht, in der ersten Geschichte zu weinen und ich bin mir sicher, meine Eltern würden dir einige Möglichkeiten geben, noch ein wenig mehr zu weinen."

„Da bin ich mir sicher", erwiderte sie sarkastisch. Sie setzte sich auf das Bett.

Er stand vom Stuhl auf und setzte sich neben sie. Er nahm ihre Hand und sagte: „Steht beim Heldenjungen und dem weiblichen Weasley nicht bald ein Jahrestag an? Die Geschichte könnte da spielen. Du weißt, wir hätten dann mit Ron und Pansy zu tun und das könnte Spaß machen, abgesehen davon, dass wir wieder zum Fuchsbau kommen würden und all den bekannten Dingen begegnen, durch die wir uns ineinander verliebt haben."

„Ja, aber fühlt sich das nicht wie etwas an, was bereits war?", fragte sie. Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Fein Miss Ich-Schreib-die-Geschichte-besser-als-die-Autorin, was schlägst du vor?", fragte er und ließ sich auf dem Bett zurückfallen. Er stützte sich auf seine Ellenbogen auf. Sie krabbelte zu ihm, legte sich auf die Seite und schaute ihn an.

„Ich denke, es könnte eine süße Geschichte zu unserem ersten Hochzeitstag sein. Wir könnten 24 Stunden Überraschungen für den anderen planen und dann irgendwas Romantisches planen, wie zum Beispiel eine romantische Reise oder sowas." Er gähnte. Sie schlug ihn auf den Arm.

„Nein, brillante Idee, wirklich, atemberaubend. Ich bin nur müde und das war ein ehrliches, wirkliches Gähnen", erklärte er und gähnte wieder. Er rutschte hoch zum Kissen und warf die Decke zurück. Sie krabbelte neben ihn und er zog sie in seine Arme. „Wir könnten eine Geschichte über Folgendes machen. Unser erster Tag als Eheleute, wäre das nicht süß?", fragte er und küsste ihre Stirn.

Sie schaute zu ihm auf und sagte: „Ja, das wäre nett, aber vielleicht ein wenig begrenzt."

„Wenn du irgendwelche anderen großen Ideen hast, sprich jetzt. Ich bin kurz davor einzuschlafen, Granger", sagte er.

Sie legte eine Hand über sein Herz. Dann legte sie sie über ihres. „Es wäre eine nette Geschichte, wenn wir den Tag der Geburt unseres ersten Kindes teilen würden. Vielleicht ist das nicht so romantisch, aber irgendwie ist es, und ich sage es wieder, süß."

Er lächelte und legte seine Hand auf ihre Wange. „Ja, sehr süß. Vielleicht ein privater Moment, der nicht mit der Welt geteilt werden sollte, aber dennoch süß. Ich habe aber das Gefühl, dass wir uns zu viel Sorgen machen, denn wie ich bereits gesagt habe, liegt es nicht in unseren Händen. Abgesehen davon wird es kein Sequel geben. Die Autorin hat ihren kleinen Reviewern versprochen, dass sie ein Sequel schreibt, wenn sie 1000 Reviews bekommt und das letzte mal, als ich geschaut habe, war sie dem nicht einmal nahe."

Hermine setzte sich im Bett auf und sagte: „Vielleicht warst du dir dessen nicht bewusst, aber es fehlen nur noch 7 Reviews bis 1000. Die Möglichkeit eines Sequels rückt sehr nahe."

Draco, der nun ein wenig entrüstet schien, sagte: „Was zur Hölle, Granger. Wie hat sie das geschafft? Sie hat gerade ein absolutes tränenreiches Meisterwerk geschaffen, das ihr eine Menge abverlangt hat."

„Wie wahr, aber arbeitet sie nicht an dieser kleinen romantischen Komödie, irgendwas über eine Wahl, und dann glaube ich, schreibt sie den letzten Teil dieser Serie ‚A week in the life' oder so. Nein, sie hat keine Zeit, sich um uns Sorgen zu machen. Sie hat andere Dracos und Hermines, um die sie sich kümmer muss", sagte er. Er legte sich wieder hin und sagte: „Ruhe jetzt und sprich nicht mehr darüber. Wir machen uns viel zu viele Sorgen."

„Aber Draco, sie schreibt etwa eine Geschichte im Monat und da wäre es für sie nicht so schwer, sowas zu machen", sagte Hermine und drehte sich in seinen Armen. „Sie scheint kein eigenes Leben zu haben, deshalb denke ich, dass sie Zeit hat."

„Jetzt mache ich mir Sorgen", sagte Draco. Er saß aufrecht im Bett. „Wie wird sie sich für den Plot entscheiden? Das betrifft uns mehr als sie! Ich muss es wissen und ich muss jetzt wissen, worum es in unserer nächsten Geschichte gehen wird."

Hermine schubste ihn auf das Bett zurück und legte ihr Kinn auf seine Brust. „Es ist nicht mehr in unseren Händen. Sie wird die Leute entscheiden lassen. Was auch immer sie wollen, werden sie bekommen. Es wird eines der sechs Szenarios sein und wir haben nicht viel zu melden, da wir ja immerhin ausgedachte Charaktere sind."

„Du magst ausgedacht sein, aber ich bin ein echter Mann, Granger, und das solltest du nicht vergessen", sagte er.

Hermine kicherte und sagte: „Ja, ja, ein richtiger Mann, du richtiger Mann. Schlaf jetzt Draco und wenn wir aufwachen, werden wir ohne Zweifel in unserer neuen Geschichte sein, mit neuen Abenteuern und neuen Möglichkeiten. Wie du vorhin gesagt hast, wir können nicht viel tun, also sollten wir uns keine Sorgen machen."

„Ich bin froh, dass du endlich zugibst, dass ich immer recht habe", sagte er. Er schaute hinunter zu seiner Frau und ihre Augen waren geschlossen. Er sagte: „Zumindest weiß ich, dass ich mit allem recht habe." Er schaute hinauf zur Decke und sagte: „An alle Menschen da draußen, ihr trefft besser die richtige Entscheidung, denn das ist die letzte Chance, in unser Leben zu blicken, das kann ich euch sagen. Zusätzlich habe ich eine Bitte. Können wir die nächste Geschichte für Erwachsene machen? Das ist nur ein Vorschlag, wir müssen das nicht." Er zog seine Frau näher zu sich und streichelte ihr Haar, bis er einschlief.

DAS ENDE von Teil I


End file.
